My Beloved Boy
by Frau Freude
Summary: Chepi extra : Speak Now. Kata-kata yang tak terucap oleh Nagato di masa lalu juga perasaan si rambut merah yang tersembunyi. Saat apa yang diinginkannya hampir didapatkan, Nagato harus memilih Shukaku atau memilih menjadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki dengan resiko harus dinikahkan oleh Hyuuga Hinata! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Nagato dan Shukaku? Last Chapter!
1. Love 1 : Velvet Road

Holla semua...!

Yei, akhirnya Frau buat juga fict yang lebih ringan dari BloodyHolic. Walau vampfit yang satu itu belum selesai, Frau pengen ganti suasana dengan membuat fict yang lebih ringan, penuh dengan comedy romance (Frau harap sih...) yang selama ini Frau impikan...

Tapi Frau masih bingung dengan rating-nya, apa para Readers mau memberi saran untuk rating kedepannya. Apa setuju kalau Frau tetap buat jadi rating M?

Fict ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan vampfict yang Frau buat, tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah maupun Dark Naru, semoga para Readers suka, sesekali buat fict manis seperti ini menyenangkan...

Fict ini Frau persembahkan untuk _My Beloved Friends_, Shita Kuran. Yang baru-baru ini mengalami kecelakaan dan mendapat beberapa jahitan. Semoga cepat sembuh...

Pokoknya selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur, Readers...

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 1 : Velvet Road.**

Tokyo terkenal dengan kota industr dan hiburang besar, di sana berdiri sebuah agensi model nomor satu yang sangat di inginkan hampir seratus persen remaja Jepang, Akatsuki. Siapa yang tak mengenal agensi besar itu, banyak model yang menjadi bintang film terkenal lulusan dari agensi itu, pendirinya adalah raja hiburan Jepang, Uzumaki Mito. Kursi Direktur sendiri langsung ditangani oleh Uzumaki Kyuubi, cucu pertama Mito, pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu menangani agensi langsung. Sang adik yang tidak terlalu handal, menduduki kursi wakil Direktur.

Hari ini sang adik, Uzumaki Naruto yang tahun ini genap berusia 20 tahun, berdiri menghadap sang kakak, membicarakan hal yang akan merubah hidupnya selamanya.

"Kyuu, ada apa memanggilku? Aku sibuk, banyak formulir pendaftaran yang harusku baca," ucap si bungsu.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Apanya yang sibuk, pekerjaanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku! Kau tahu, Kakashi?" tanyanya.

"Hu-um, suami paman Iruka, kenapa?"

"Saat ini, dia dan Iruka-san sedang cuti untuk mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, ke Okinawa kurasa atau ke Australia," Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kyuu, tumben sekali kau peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain, tapi kau jadi seperti ibu-ibu yang bergos—" ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah menghindari sebuah asbak rokok yang melayang dari kursi Direktur. "WTH! Apa kau mencoba membunuh adikmu!"

"Cerewet, dasar Onnaotoko!" ucap si rambut orange.

Mereka saling bertatapan sengit, kakak-adik yang memiliki wajah sama, seperti pinang dibelah dua, hanya warna rambut dan kulit mereka yang berbeda, dan tentu saja kepribadian mereka juga berbeda.

"Kau memanggilku ke sini bukan untuk bertengkarkan, Di-rek-tur," ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Kyuubi sedikit kesal dan ingin menjitak adiknya itu.

"Kakashi sedang cuti, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan manager pengganti, mulai besok kau akan menjadi manajer sementara, untuk Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Menjadi manajer pengganti untuk Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau tidak tahu, dia top model nomor satu, setelah Itachi baka, ehm! Maksudku Uchiha Itachi, kau tahu kan?"

"Apa kau gila? Aku menjadi manajernya, hell no!"

"Nenek sudah setuju, mulai besok kau jadi manajernya, ini agendamu, datanglah besok pagi ke apartemennya, di dalam agenda ada alamat rumah dan nomor teleponnya," ucap Kyuubi sambil menyerahkan sebuah agenda bersampul hitam pada sang adik.

"Sasuke itu egois dan sombong, aku tak mau jadi manajernya, ayolah Kyuu... Berikan aku tugas yang lain saja, lebih baik aku berenang bersama kumpulan ikan piranha!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

"Berisik! Jangan mengeluh, kalau kau tak mau, aku tidak akan menggajimu. Kartu kredit, apartemen dan mobil, akan kubekukan semuanya!" ancam Kyuubi, membuat tubuh Naruto merinding.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto keesokan paginya, didepan pintu apartemen Uchiha Sasuke. Menunggu dengan sabar, sudah setengah jam yang lalu dia memencet bel dan tidak ada tanggapan, ingin sekali dia menggedor atau mendobrak pintunya, tapi dia lebih tidak mau membuat masalah dengan petugas keamanan. Jadi, sekarang yang dia lakukan menunggu, seperti Hachiko?

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok selebritis berkharisma, Uchiha Sasuke. Walau terlihat baru bangun tidur, pancaran seorang idola tak lepas darinya. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu sedikit bingung, saat ingin mengambil koran pagi di depan pintu apartemennya berdiri sesosok lelaki atau wanita, yang memakai stelan rapi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Um, nona sedang apa didepan pintuku?" tanyanya tak berdosa.

"Enak saja, nona? Aku ini lelaki tulen, Teme!" ledak Naruto.

"Berisik, Dobe," Sasuke berlalu dan ingin menutup pintu, tapi ada sebelah kaki yang menghalangi pintu tertutup, "apa-apaan ini!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Mulai hari ini, aku Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi manajer sementara sampai Hatake Kakashi selesai berlibur, Sasuke."

"Apa? Kau adik si siluman rubah itu? Menjadi manajerku?" Sasuke tak yakin sama sekali dengan Naruto, penampilan Naruto seperti manajer umumnya, stelan rapi, memakai jas dan dasi lalu tak lupa membawa buku agenda. Tapi, sepertinya dia bodoh begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

Pertemuan pertama yang tak disangka, perjalanan panjang mencari kebahagian baru saja dimulai dua anak manusia.

.

.

.

"Pukul 10.00 ada pemotretan dengan majalah Top Men."

"..."

"Pukul 12.00 ada janji makan siang dengan produser iklan minuman di hotel Teito."

"Hn."

"Pukul 19.00 ada undangan mkan malan dengan fotografer Tn. Y."

"..."

Baru seminggu menjadi manajernya, rasanya Naruto sudah ingin menyerah saja. Sasuke benar-benar terkenal, jadwal pemotretan dimana-mana, menjadi bintang tamu, belum lagi wawancara, semua itu juga melibatkan Naruto sebagai manajernya yang 'mengatur' segalanya agar berjalan lancar.

"Huweee... Kyuu... Aku meneyerah saja, aku capek jadi manajer..." curhat Naruto pada sang kakak sambil berurai air mata, di sebuah siang. Si _blonde_ melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

"Itulah artinya sebuah pekerjaan, jangan manja. Kembalilah, Sasuke pasti menunggumu, setelah ini dia ada pemotretan di Shibuya, kau harus bersamanya," Kyuubi menanggapi sang adik dengan acuh-tak acuh, pekerjaannya menumpuk, untuk apa dia menanggapi curhatan manja sang adik.

"Huh, dia tak peduli padaku."

Jawaban yang meluncur dari sang adik membuat Kyuubi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat si adik menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda sebal. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia tak peduli, ada manajer atau tidak, kehadiranku tak dihiraukan olehnya. Setiap kali aku bertanya padanya, dia diam atau memakai dua kata 'Hn' yang tidak kumengerti artinya, dan berlalu pergi begitu saja, dia tak perlu manajer!"

"Hhh...Naru, sebagai manajer kaulah yang harusnya peduli padanya, jangan berharap dia akan mempedulikanmu. Profesional, kau yang harusnya perhatian padanya, itulah tugas seorang manajer yang sebenarnya, mungkin hanya sebuah kata 'Apa kau baik-baik saja' tapi itu akan sangat berarti, kau mengerti?"

"...Kurasa dia akan tetap tak menghiraukan ku."

"Pergi sekarang juga, ke Shibuya! Atau kau tak ku gaji!" ancam Kyuubi, wajah Naruto memucat dan pergi secepatnya, tentu saja ke Shibuya.

.

.

.

Pemotretan kali ini sore, jalanan macet dimana-mana, _taxi_ yang dinaiki Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak seinci pun, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dan memilih berlari ketempat tujuannya di depan stasiun Shibuya. Sesampainya di sana pemotretan sudah selesai, Naruto rasa, karena hanya tinggal Sasuke disana duduk di samping patung Hachiko dan di kerumuni beberapa gadis SMU yang penasaran padanya, walau tak ditanggapi oleh si _raven_, gadis-gadis itu tak begitu saja bubar, malahan betah mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Hah...hah...hah... Ma...maaf...Sasuke, aku..." Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata, dia sudah lama tak berlari dan sepertinya hal itu sudah menghabiskan tenaganya.

Sasuke menyeruak dari kerumunan para gadis dan memberikan Naruto sebuah saputangan dari kantung celananya, "Pakailah," ucapnya singkat saat Naruto memandanginya bingung, "kau berkeringat banyak, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto terkesiap, barukali ini Sasuke bicara padanya selain diam dan dua kata 'Hn' andalan si _raven_. "A...aku berlari dari tiga stasiun pertama, _taxi_ yang kunaiki tak bergerak seincipun, jadi aku putuskan berlari kesini, jalanan macet sekali," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke menatapny tajam dan menghela napas, "Dobe, untuk apa pakai _taxi_ segala, pemotretan kali ini di depan stasiun Shibuya, kenapa kau tidak memakai kereta saja sih."

Naruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan Sasuke yang ada benarnya, bukan tapi memang benar. "Ah, benar juga."

"Dobe."

"Kau sendiri Teme! Bagaimana pemotretannya? Apa berjalan lancar?" tanya Naruto penasaran, ketidak hadirannya dalam pemotretan Sasuke kali ini sedikit membuatnya bersalah pada si _raven_.

"Hn, pemotretannya di batalkan, karena 'manajerku' datang terlambat, mereka tak mau bekerja sebelum ada kesepakatan dari 'manajer'," ucapnya tanpa beban.

Naruto terdiam, dia memegang _T-shirt_ Sasuke dari belakang, "Maaf ini salahku..."

"Hn, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sesekali aku ingin libur, kau sudah makan? Mau makan denganku?"

"Huweee...maafkan aku Sasuke..." tangis Naruto berurai airmata di tengah kota Shibuya, mau-tak mau mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, Sasuke panik sekali.

Sasuke segera menghampiri lelaki _blonde_ berpenampilan kacau itu, bagaimana tidak. Jasnya sudah kusut dasinya dialonggarkan, rambutnya acak-acakan, belum lagi airmata deras berurai dari matanya, tapi melihatnya menangis membuat dada Sasuke berdetak kencang.

Sasuke menghapus airmata Naruto dengan lengan T-shirt yang dipakainya dan memeperbaiki penampilan si blonde, merapikan rambutnya sedikit. "Sudah dong, apa kau tidak malu di perhatikan banyak orang? Umurmu berapa sih? Masa manajer cengeng seperti ini."

Sasuke tak marah padanya, lelaki itu malah mengkhawatirkan Naruto, membuat si blonde tersipu, "Maaf, aku tidak akan bertindak egois lagi, aku janji."

"Hn." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tertarik melihat mereka berdua, berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri pertokoan.

"Kita mau kemana? Besok jadwalmu penuh, sebaiknya kita pulang cepat."

"Hn, aku lapar. Kita makan dulu, kau mau makan apa? Aku akan taraktir, tapi berjanjilah tidak akan menangis seperti ini lagi."

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kata-katanya terdengar lembut ditelinga Naruto, mungkin gosip miring tentang Sasuke salah. Gosip yang selama ini di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku mau Ramen!" ucap si blonde riang.

.

.

.

Pemotretan yang batal kemarin akhirnya di laksanakan hari ini, Naruto berkali-kali menundukan tubuh meminta maaf pada sang fotografer. Pekerjaan hari ini berjalan lancar, kecuali para pengunjung Shibuya berdesakan dan sangat tertarik dengan pemotretan beberapa model di depan stasiun ini. Naruto duduk di dekat peralatan fotografi, menunggu Sasuke selesai bekerja.

Sasuke benar-benar cocok menjadi model, walau pemotretan kali ini hanya memakai T-shirt lengan pendek tanpa motif dan berwarna biru tua dengan jins juga sepatu _boots_ sebagai alas kakinya, penampilannya jadi terlihat makin mencolok dengan pakaian sederhana seperti itu, sampai-sampai membuat Naruto bengong.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bengong, Dobe. Ayo makan siang," ajak Sasuke.

Naruto memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00, waktunya makan siang. "Kau mau makan apa, Teme?" sepertinya panggilan Teme-Dobe ini sudah melekat dan mereka jadikan panggilan 'akrab'.

"Aku tidak ingin makan sesuatu yang berlemak," sinis Sasuke. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, beberapa waktu yang lalu dia dan Naruto makan di sebuah tempat yang memiliki plang nama 'Ichiraku Ramen', tidak ada yang salah dengan tempatnya. Tempat itu memang sedikit sesak, penuh dengan orang-orang, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu suka tempat yang sesak dan penuh orang, dia mengakaui kalau dirinya itu makhluk anti sosial, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalah utama adalah pada apa yang dihidangkan restoran 'bobrok', begitulah si _raven_ menyimpulkan tempat makan itu, semangkuk mie dengan daging babi dan kuah kental adalah makanan yang paling tidak sehat di dunia, baunya membuat Sasuke mual walau dia tahan untuk tidak muntah, ayolah...walau terkadang dia itu tidak peduli, tapi kalau muntah dirumah makan itu, bisa-bisa dia menurunkan omset penjualan dan terlihat tidak sopan untuk seorang bintang.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa 'si pirang' julukan lain untuk Naruto selain Dobe, dengan gila-gilaannya dapat menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk Ramen, kalau malam itu Sasuke tak meyeratnya pulang, Naruto akan tetap bertahan untuk menghabiskan seluruh Ramenyang tersisa direstoran itu. Pengalaman yang menyeramkan, kenapa dia selalu saja tidak pernah mendapat manajer yang 'normal'.

Hatake Kakashi, manajernya adalah seorang 'homo' atau 'gay', yang hobinya terlambat dan mengkoleksi novel mencurigakan dengan judul 'Icha-icha Paradise', novel yang dijual untuk kalangan terbatas, begitulah yang bisa disimpulkan Sasuke. Dia tidak peduli kalau manajernya itu gay dan menikahi seorang pegawai lelaki di agensinya, ini negeri bebas siapa yang tahu, siapa akan jatuh cinta dengan siapa, cinta tidak memandang gender, itulah kesimpulan yang dapat Sasuke tarik melihat manajernya itu.

Lalu, manajer penggantinya sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang tidak jelas gendernya, dia lelaki tapi entah kenapa begitu manis dan 'eksotis' kalau boleh Sasuke bilang, adik dari Direktur agensinya. Wajahnya memang sama dengan si Direktur siluman itu, tapi bisa dikatakan Naruto terlihat lebih lembut dan naif. Dan seorang maniak Ramen.

"Teme, kenapa bengong? Jadi mau makan dimana?" tanya Naruto menghentikan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn, karena setelah ini tidak ada jadwal apapun, ada cafe di dekat stasiun yang baru buka, bagaimana kalau kita coba kesana."

"Oke!" jawab Naruto dengan riang.

Sasuke memang tidak mengganti pakaiannya setelah pemotretan, tapi dia memakai kacamata hitam untuk penyamaran, walau rasanya hal itu tak berhasil menutupi, kalau dia adalah pemuda nomor satu yang di inginkan banyak wanita dan sedang duduk berdua di sebuah cafe dengan seorang yang gendernya tidak jelas memakai pakaian rapi seperti pekerja kantoran.

"Aku pesan, _black coffee non sugar_ dengan _tomato sandwich_," ucap Sasuke pada seorang pelayan laki-laki yang sedang menuliskan pesanannya.

"Aku, _orange juice_ dan _orange cake_," setelah menulis pesanan si pelayan pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'Bukan cuma maniak Ramen, tapi juga maniak jeruk' pikir Sasuke saat mendengar pesanan si _blonde_.

Siang ini tidak terlalu panas karena ini masuk musim semi, jadi mereka putuskan untuk memakai meja cafe yang memang di sediakan di luar, kelopak bunga Sakura hampir bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, membuat tempat ini jadi wangi Sakura, bisa dikatakan tempat yang romantis.

"Menyedihkan sekali... Aku sama sekali belum pernah kencan ditempat bagus seperti ini, tapi sekarang aku malah terjebak, duduk dengan seorang cowok..." rengek Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah kencan? Kau hidup dimana sih? Tapi aku mengerti, punya wajah 'cantik' pasti malah membuat banyak gadis iri, lalu yang mengerubungi mu selama di sekolah hanya lelaki'kan?" tebak Sasuke.

"Tebakan mu memang benar, aku cuma punya teman lelaki waktu aku masih sekolah, cewek-cewek yang ingin kudekati membenciku."

"Hn, itu hal yang wajar, wanita punya insting untuk membenci makhluk yang lebih cantik dari mereka," lalu si pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, menggangu pembicaraan keduanya, "lalu, bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu? Kau manajerku saat ini dan aku tak tahu tentang mu, selain nama dan kenyataan bahwa kau adik dari Direktur," ucap Sasuke sembari meneguk cairan kental berwarna hitam dari cangkir porselen miliknya.

"Apa itu harus?" tanya Naruto, asik menyantap _orange cake_ yang terasa lumer dimulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau di tangani oleh orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Kau tidak perlu ceritakan hal yang sangat rahasia padaku, aku hanya ingin tahu sedikit tentangmu."

"Baklah, aku Uzumaki Naruto, tahun ini genap berusia 20 tahun. Adik Uzumaki Kyuubi, pekerjaan asliku wakil Direktur Akatsuki. Cucu Uzumaki Mito, orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun, kalau tak salah," terang Naruto.

"Kau memang sangat biasa saja, dan kau lebih muda dariku, aku 21 tahun ini."

"Oh yeah... Kau tidak seperti kakak dan ayahmu, Teme. Kau sangat...bagaimana mengatakannya ya, um...sinis..."

"Kau kenal ayahku dan baka Itachi?" heran Sasuke.

"Tentu, mereka sering kerumah nenek, maksudku kerumah Mito-san. Kurasa ayahmu dan Mito-san punya hubungan kerjasama dan kakakmu, bukankah dia pacar Kyuubi?"

Sasuke memucat, "Pacar? Yang kutahu dia bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan kakakmu. Siapa yang mau dengannya, dia itu dari pada disebut artis berbakat lebih tepat disebut maniak."

"Kenapa? Dia keren dan tampan kok, lalu sikapnya juga manis. Itachi-nii sangat perhatian dengan Kyuu, dia bilang kalau mereka pacaran."

"Dan kau sudah masuk dalam bualannya, ada yang pernah bilang kalau kau naif?"

"Oh...kau brengsek Teme."

"Terimakasih kembali Dobe."

Pembicaraan ringan itu berubah jadi pertempuran sengit, antara kedua mata yang memiliki warna berlainan itu. "Hentikan menatapku dengan sinis Dobe."

"Hentikan juga cara bicaramu yang sinis itu."

Sasuke menghela napas, mengalah pada si _blonde_. "Oke. Aku akan berusaha untuk tak bersikap sinis padamu, tapi aku tidak janji. Ini untukmu," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kunci elektronik yang mirip kartu kredit pada Naruto.

Naruto memandangi dengan curiga, "Itu kunci apartemenku, kau butuh itu untuk masuk, sebagai manajer kau tidak harus menunggu aku membukakan pintu, seperti Hachiko yang menunggu tuannya."

"Teme brengsek," ucapnya kesal sambil mengambil kunci itu dimeja dan menarunya dalam dompet miliknya.

"Hari ini sudah 2 kali kau mengataiku brengsek, apa tidak ada kata lain?"

"Teme jelek."

"Cukup. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita pulang."

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke membawa _sport car_-nya yang berwarna biru tua, tidak selamanya mereka akan bertahan untuk naik kereta yang penuh sesak. Si _raven_ mengantar manajernya kesebuah rumah atau bisa dikatakan rumah yang mirip sebuah kastil di era edo. Bangunan khas Jepang dengan pagar tinggi dan pengawal berbaju hitam mengelilingi tempat itu membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kau tinggal di sini? Kau benar-benar tuan muda."

"Bukan kok. Ini rumah Mito-san, apartemenku sedikit dirombak jadi untuk sementara aku tinggal dengannya," jelas Naruto sambil melepas sabut pengaman. "Terimakasih sudah diantar, pulangnya hati-hati dan jangan ngebut," peringat Naruto.

"Hn. Aku pulang," ucapnya, lalu dengan sekali injakan gas, _sport car_ miliknya sudah melaju dan menghilang dibelokan jalan pertama.

"Naru-sama sudah pulang. Mito-sama sudah menunggu anda untuk makan malam," ucap Shino, salah seorang tangan kanan yang dipercaya oleh neneknya, seperti biasa dia terlihat mencurigakan dengan stelan serba hitam dan kaca mata hitam. Lelaki itu sengaja menunggu Naruto di luar bersama dengan pengawal yang lain.

"Lagi-lagi kau menungguku diluar, cepat lepas kacamata hitammu itu, malam-malam kenapa di pakai sih, aneh..."

"Ini bukan aneh, tapi keren. Tadi itu kalau boleh saya tahu, dia siapa?" tanya Shino menyelidik.

"Bukan orang jahat kok, dia anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku. Sekarang aku jadi manajernya, ngomong-ngomong apa aku cocok pakai _sport car_, Shino?" tanya Naruto sambil menuju kediaman neneknya itu.

"Oh... Anda mau ganti mobil? Saya rasa anda cocok memakai jenis mobil apapun kok, tapi apa Mito-sama akan mengizinkan anda memakai mobil seperti itu? _Sport car_ sangat tidak 'aman' untuk anda."

"Benar juga, bisa-bisa Mito-san ngomel panjang lebar. Hah...apa selamanya aku harus pakai mobil BMW sedan klasik dengan kaca anti peluru dan ban anti bocor, Mito-san terlalu berlebihan, aku ingin mobil yang normal..."

"Impian yang indah, tapi tidak mungkin terkabul Naru-sama."

"Benar sekali."

Setelahnya Naruto makan malam dengan sang nenek yang sudah kesal menunggunya sedari tadi dimeja makan. Seperti biasa kalau dia tinggal dengan sang nenek, tiada hari tanpa ceramah.

.

.

.

Di belahan negara lain, tepatnya di Kanada, terlihat sebuah rumah super besar dan mewah ditengah hutan. Terlihat banyak pengawal berbadan besar yang menjaga rumah itu, di salah satu berandanya terlihat seorang kakek tua yang masih terlihat segar, dengan wajah berwibawa dan pandangan mata yang tajam, memandang langit malam yang terlihat cerah dengan bintang bertaburan, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gelas _wine_ yang isinya sudah habis setengah. Warna rambut dan matanya mirip dengan Naruto, sangat mirip.

Tak lama ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, seorang wanita berambut pendek dan pakaian yang rapi, sebuah stelan berwarna gelap menjadi pilihannya. "Rikudo-sama, persiapan untuk keberangkatan ke Jepang sudah selesai, sebaiknya anda segera beristirahat, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Besok pagi-pagi sekali anda harus berangkat."

"Terimakasih Anko, tapi jangan memperlakukan aku seperti seorang kakek tua, aku masih sangat kuat untuk mendaki puncak Himalaya. Kau sudah bekerja keras, istirahatlah. Aku akan menghirup udara segar sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, saya undur diri dulu," ucap wanita bernama Anko itu.

Pemilik rumah yang bernama Rikudo itu menatap bintang dilangit malam dengan mata yang sedih, memikirkan banyak hal. Tapi, hanya sebuah nama yang diucapkannya saat itu, nama yang sangat dia rindukan. Nama yang membuat dia merasa bersalah dan bahagia disaat bersamaan. "Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Naruto. _My beloved grandson_..."

Naruto dan keluarga Uzumaki tak mengira, badai besar akan datang dari tempat yang tak terduga, memporak-porandakan segalanya. Takdir dan masa depan Naruto mulai bergulir, semua keputusan nantinya ada pada seorang pemuda yang masih naif dan tak mengerti kejamnya dunia.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/


	2. Love 2 : Link

Yo... Minna-san, Frau kembali lagi...

Gomen Frau lama update, tapi akhirnya bisa update juga...

Pertama-tama Frau ucapkan met ultah untuk Naru-chan... Kyyaaa...

Lalu, untuk penggemar BloodyHolic, maaf tuh fict bakal lama update soalnya Frau belum dapet ilham, udah mau ending eh, malahan buntu, nasib...

And jangan lupa untuk baca One short perdana buatan Frau, sebagai hadiah untuk merayakan ultah Naru-chan, semoga Readers suka. Judulnya **Once Upon a October ***Promosi...promosi...

Tanpa banyak kata, silahkan menikmati minna-san...

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 2 : Link.**

Sikap Sasuke ke Naruto semakin hari sudah semakin baik, walau 'sedikit' sih. Si _raven_ sudah jarang untuk bicara sinis pada manajernya itu,tapi hal itu tidak hilang begitu saja, sedikit perkataan sinis akan menimbulkan efek hebat bagi si _blonde_, mengisengi manajernya adalah salah satu hobinya saat ini. Siapa yang tidak ingin mengisengi Naruto, dengan wajah seperti itu, pasti waktu sekolah banyak yang iseng padanya. Tanpa niat jahat tentunya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat si _blonde_ kepikiran.

Baru-baru ini Naruto menyadari bahwa pekerjaan sebagai manajer itu tak lebih seperti seorang pembantu. Yap, seorang pembantu. Mencuci, bersih-bersih apartemen, dan memasak. Semuanya Naruto lakukan untuk seorang model yang egois dan menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal dia sudah mendapat jabatan yang tinggi dan enak, tapi sekarang lihat, dia jadi manajer dan mengurusi orang lain. Menyedihkan. Hanya satu orang yang Naruto salahkan, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Gara-gara kakaknya itu, dia berakhir ditempat ini.

"Dobe, sup tomatnya sudah masak? Aku lapar."

CTIK! Satu urat kekesalan Naruto muncul di dahi.

"Dobe, kenapa rak buku milikku masih berdebu, bersihkan lagi! Aku alergi debu!"

CTIK! CTIK! Dua urat kekesalan.

"Dobe, jus tomatku habis!"

"Aku bukan pembantumu! Jangan sebentar-sebentar menyuruhku, brengsek! Di apartemenku sendiri saja aku jarang masak dan bersih-bersih, aku malah membersihkan apartemen orang lain! Dan sekarang kau menanyakan jus tomat! Kau itu maniak tomat apa!" Akhirnya amarah dan kekesalan Naruto meledak, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat si _blonde_ ngomel panjang lebar. "Tapi Dobe, aku mau—"

"Apa lagi!" Bentak Naruto kesal memotong ucapan Sasuke, dengan refleks dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kulkas yang tak jauh dari dapur tempatnya saat ini memasak.

Dan terlihatlah Sasuke. Sasuke memang bukan makhluk gaib tentu saja dia terlihat, tapi dia benar-benar terlihat dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Dia terlihat 'bugil' di depan kulkas, tanpa satupun benang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bugil. Handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya yang jenjang. WTH! Kenapa dia tidak menutupi 'itu' dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, apa semua model tidak tahu malu sepertinya. Seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Rambut si _raven_ basah, beberapa air di rambutnya menetes, belum lagi tubuhnya yang sempurna. Sasuke terlihat seksi, sangat seksi malah. Naruto membeku, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memanas, dia meremas _apron_ yang sedang dia pakai dengan tangan kirinya. Hal seperti ini baru kali ini dia alami, perasaan aneh menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Padahal saat berendam bersama Kyuubi di _ofuro_, dia biasa saja melihat sang kakak berendam telanjang bersamanya. Tentu saja Kyuubi kan kakaknya, sedangkan Sasuke orang lain, tapi Naruto belum menyadarinya. Dia kan Dobe.

"Kau...! Cepat tutupi tubuhmu! _Pervert_!" Teriak Naruto histeris sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang 'lucu' dimata Sasuke, si raven ingin sedikit mengerjainya. "Kenapa ditutupi? Kita sama-sama lelaki, yang ada di aku juga ada di kamu 'kan? Santai saja...Dobe," ucap Sasuke santai, menghampiri Naruto. Perlu digaris bawahi, Sasuke masih bugil.

Melihat Sasuke yang bugil menghampirinya wajah Naruto bertambah merah padam, dengan refleks Naruto mengayunkan sendok sup yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Gyyaaa...! Pergi kau mesum!" Histeris Naruto untuk kedua kalinya dipagi ini, di apartemen Sasuke.

Setelahnya mungkin si _raven_ akan mendapat banyak surat peringatan dari orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengannya, mengkomplain jeritan manis Naruto yang membangunkan seluruh penghuni apartemen. Dan juga, untuk beberapa jam 'cap' sendok sup akan terlihat di pipi mulus sang top model, 'hadiah' dari sang manajer.

Benar-benar pagi yang tenang dan damai, di aparteman 0710 milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat damai.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, sebuah mobil Porsche Cayenne Diesel berbelok di halaman rumah Uzumaki Mito. Dari dalam muncul seorang pria paruh baya yang berpenampilan sangat rapi, stelan hitam-hitam dari atas sampi ke bawah. Wajahnya terlihat berwibawa dan tak banyak bicara, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah ditunggu oleh si pemilik rumah, terbukti dengan adanya Shino sang tangan kanan yang menunggu lelaki itu di depan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Fugaku-san. Anda sudah ditunggu Mito-sama di ruang jamuan minum teh, mari saya antar," ucap Shino sopan.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, entah dia pendiam atau hanya orang yang tidak ramah.

Saat memasuki kediaman Uzumaki itu, yang ada dibenak mereka yang pertama kali memasukinya adalah era Showa dan Edo 'hidup' dalam rumah ini. Baik perabotannya, maupun bangunan itu sendiri sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun dan masih terjaga keasliannya, juga keindahannya. Bangunan ini lebih mirip kastil, dengan tiga lantai dan struktur daratannya sedikit tinggi dari pada wilayah sekitarnya. Bangunan yang cocok sebagai musium.

Fugaku mengikuti Shino dan masuk dalam sebuah ruang bertatami, saat membuka pintu geser terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah berumur tapi kecantikan dan ketegasan di wajahnya masih terlihat. Mito nama wanita itu, dengan kimono sutera berwarna merah dengan motif bunga kiku, tambah membuatnya cantik, juga rambutnya yang berwarna merah disanggul dengan jepitan rambut mewah dengan bentuk yang sama pada motif kimono miliknya. Walau sudah berumur dan sudah memiliki beberapa rambut putih, dia masih menjaga kecantikannya, seperti saat dia muda.

Tangannya dengan anggun mengaduk secangkir teh hijau, didepannya seorang lelaki muda yang juga berambut merah dengan kimono berwarna biru tua, duduk bersimpuh dan dengan tenang menunggu teh buatan 'nenek'-nya itu.

Fugaku duduk disebuah bantalan duduk yang sebelumnya memang di sediakan untuknya, menunggu dengan tenang di dekat si pemuda berambut merah, setelah cangkir teh dari tanah liat miliknya dan si pemuda sudah berisi teh hijau racikan Mito, mereka meminumnya dengan perlahan, sedangkan Shino menunggu dibalik pintu geser karena 'acara' itu bukan untuk orang sepertinya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali menelponku dan ingin menemuiku, semoga kau punya alasan bagus untuk mengganggu ketenanganku di pagi ini, Fugaku." Sinis Mito.

"Ne—, maksud ku Mito-san, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Ini rumahku, terserah aku mau bicara apa dengan mulut ini, Nagato," pada akhirnya sang cucu juga kena omel dan memilih diam dengan tampang kesal.

"Maaf kalau saya sudah merusak pagi indah milik anda hari ini, tapi saya mendapat kabar kalau 'Dia' saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jepang, mungkin tengah hari akan sampai dibandara Narita," terang Fugaku, membuat Nagato dan Mito terdiam.

Mito menghela napas dan menyentuh cangkir tehnya dengan erat, "Dia masih tidak menyerah juga, kali ini sampai datang ke Jepang, dasar kakek tua!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sampai dia berhasil menemui Naruto, ah tidak. Sampai dia berhasil merebut Naruto dari keluarga Uzumaki, dia tidak akan diam begitu saja," ucap Nagato.

"Sampai kapan kakek tua itu mengusik kedamaian keluarga kita!"

"Sampai Naruto—"

"Diam Nagato! Aku tidak berniat menyerahkan bocah bodoh itu pada 'pembunuh' sepertinya! Tidak akan!" berang sang kepala keluarga kesal.

Fugaku dengan tenang hanya mendengarkan dan menghabiskan teh hijau miliknya. "Lalu, apa kita perlu membuat 'persiapan'?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Mito menatap tajam pada sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, "Tentu saja, kerahkan orang-orangmu juga untuk menjaga kediaman ini. Lalu, secepatnya jemput Naruto, cari dia dan bawa dia kemari. Nagato, kau ikut Fugaku," perintahnya.

"Baik..."

"Ah, aku juga harus memberi tahu hal ini pada si rubah," ucap Mito.

"Anda tak perlu repot, anak sulung saya saat ini sedang menuju kantor Kyuubi, dia akan mejelaskan segalanya."

"Bukannya dia ada di Amerika. Hoolywood?" tanya Nagato bingung.

"Hn, entahlah. Hoolywood? Bukankah dia di Korea?" bingung Fugaku.

Keluarga yang terlalu membebaskan anak-anaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran para Uzumaki itu. Sejak Mikoto meninggal kehidupan mereka jadi sedikit kacau, hanya saja dari dulu memang keluarga Uchiha itu memang jarang bicara, jadi kalau ada _miss comunication_ antar mereka itu hal yang wajar. Sangat wajar malah.

"Baiklah saya akan buat 'persiapan'-nya dan saya mohon undur diri, Mito-san," ucap Fugaku sopan, Mito hanya mengangguk.

Senior Uchiha itu pergi diikuti Nagato, akhirnya keluarga yang tenang ini diserang badai lagi, sebuah badai dari negeri yang jauh, siap memporak-porandakan keluarga Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk pemotretan, tapi tidak begitu untuk Sasuke, sedari tadi tampangnya kesal, kenapa bisa begitu? Coba kita lihat, hari ini Naruto menemaninya seperti biasa, Sasuke senang saat si _blonde_ menunggunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan, karena dia manajer tentu saja, dan ada sedikit motiv pribadi saat si _blonde_ dekat dengannya. Hal itu tidak membuatnya kesal.

Pemotretan di taman yang penuh bunga Sakura, yang berarti banyak serbuk bunga beterbangan, hal ini juga tidak jadi masalah, karena si _raven_ tidak alergi serbuk bunga. Masalahnya adalah pada sang fotografer yang menanganinya hari ini dan pakaian yang dikenakannya untuk pemotretan iklan. Pink. Mentang-mentang produk iklan cokelat dan sebentar lagi _valentine_, si _raven_ di suruh memakai kemeja berwarna _pink_. _Pink_. Warna terkutuk bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kunnn~ Ayo senyum pada Oro-chin ini~" ucap sang fotografer genit, beberapa kali dia mengedipkan mata kirinya pada si _raven_ yang menimbulkan efek alergi atau malahan jijik.

"Gahhh! Diam! Dasar banci! Cepat foto saja!" Kesal Sasuke, dia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama didepan kamera dengan Orochimaru sebagai fotografernya, lebih baik dia mati saja. Juga warna _pink_ yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia selalu saja sial menjelang hari _valentine_.

Orochimaru menggembungkan pipinya. "Bhuuu... Mana bisa, kalau kau tidak tersenyum, iklan cokelat untuk _valentine_ ini jadi tidak laku nanti. Ayo~ Senyum-senyum~" Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin lari dari tempat pemotretan saat ini juga, dia langsung saja menoleh pada sang manajer yang duduk tenang.

Dengan kekuatan batin mereka yang sudah semakin dalam, dia mencoba meminta tolong pada si _blonde_. Naruto yang menyadarinya menggerakkan bibirnya, tanpa suara dan Sasuke masih bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. '_Fight_!' Lalu tersenyum manis pasa sang Top Model.

"Che! Dobe brengsek. Tunggu pembalasanku nanti," gumamnya kesal.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun. 1, 2, 3~"

'JEPRET!'

Jadilah sebuah foto untuk iklan cokelat _valentine_, untuk sebuah perusahaan cokelat, dalam beberapa hari posternya akan di cetak di beberapa toko kue dan di pusat kota maupun perbelanjaan, dengan model Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum 'ganjil'. Senyum yang 'ganjil', bukan menyeringai maupun senyum manis, hanya sebuah senyum 'ganjil' yang membuat beberapa penggemarnya merasa aneh melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, mau ku ambilkan minum?" tanya Naruto dengan riang.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam, "Minum saja sendiri!" Sepertinya si _raven_ masih kesal, gara-gara sang manajer tak membantunya untuk 'lari' dari Orochimaru.

Naruto yang sudah hafal sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu malah bergelayut manja ditangan kiri si _raven_, "Teme... Jangan ngambek dong~ Walau seperti itu, tapi om Orochi itu sangat perhatian padamu, dia tidak ada niat buruk padamu kok..."

"Oh yeah... Kau senang aku di 'sayangi' banci seperti dia, hah! Aku tidak mau lagi kerja sama dengannya, tulis itu di buku agendamu, aku benci banci! Dan jangan panggil dia dengan embel-embel 'om', itu menjijikkan," omel si_ raven_ sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. "Dan jangan ada warna _pink_ lain yang menempel di tubuhku, aku benci_ pink_!"

"Teme, sakit... Nanti pipi ku jadi merah..." protes Naruto sambil menggosok kedua pipinya.

"Hn, malah bagus. Jadi seperti pakai _blush on_."

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, kalau si _blonde_ yang melakukan hal seperti itu, dia akan terlihat sangat manis, lain halnya kalau Orochimaru yang melakukannya, entah kenapa jadi super menjijikkan. Dengan lembut si raven menyentuh pipi _chubi_ Naruto mengelusnya, membuat Naruto _blushing_.

"Sakit?"

"Su...sudah tidak kok. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu," ucapnya malu sambil menampik tangan Sasuke, si _raven_ hanya menyeringai senang, ingin menggoda si _blonde_ lagi.

"Naruto, kau di sini." Tiba-tiba datang Fugaku dan Nagato, menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja selesai pemotretan. Keduanya bingung melihat mereka datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Fugaku-san... Nagato-nii? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ayah? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Dobe, kau kenal ayahku?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Harus pulang sekarang, Mito-san menunggu di rumah," ucapan yang terlalu singkat membuat Sasuke dan Naruto diam, bingung.

"Maksud Fugaku-san, sekarang juga kau ikut kami. Nenek menunggumu di rumah, akan ada hal buruk yang datang kalau kau terlalu lama di sini," jelas Nagato, kakak sepupu Naruto.

"Setelah ini aku masih ada pekerjaan dengan Sasuke, jadi tidak bisa. Mito-san terlalu _over protective_, kalian pulang saja, kalau sudah selesai aku akan langsung menemui nenek, maksudku menemu Mito-san!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Fugaku langsung saja menggendong Naruto seperti karung beras, si _blonde_ 'diangkut' di bahu oleh Fugaku. Tentu saja Naruto meronta, tapi Fugaku tidak mau dengar dan memasukkannya ke mobil.

"Ayah! Apa yang ayah lakukan!" Ucap Sasuke kesal, Naruto begitu saja 'diambil' darinya.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Tapi, ini perintah langsung dari Mito-san, pekerjaanmu hari ini dibatalkan, aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Pulang dan beristirahatlah," jelas Nagato, menghalangi Sasuke untuk mendekat pada mobil yang berisi Naruto.

"Minggir kau! Aku tak peduli siapa kau atau Mito itu! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

"Jaga bicaramu, dia itu orang hebat. Itachi saja tidak bisa mengalahkan nenek tua itu, apalagi kau," ucapnya seraya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah berisi Fugaku dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih pada Sasuke dari balik kaca mobil. Sasuke melihat mobil ayahnya segera melaju ke jalan raya meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan gesit Sasuke segera menuju mobil Audi R8 berwarna biru gelap miliknya, menyalakan mesinnya dan menginjak gas, lalu melaju di jalanan. Hanya satu tempat yang dia tuju, kediaman Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sebuah jet pribadi mendarat dengan mulus di bandara Narita, dibadan pesawat tertulis Namikaze Corp. Tak lama dari dalam keluar beberapa lelaki berbadan kekar dan memaki stelan hitam dan kaca mata hitam, mengawal seorang wanita yang sama rapinya dengan mereka dan seorang lelaki tua yang memakai stelan putih-putih dengan topi _fedora_ mahal yang menutup rambut putih cambur _blonde_-nya.

Lelaki tua yang sudah pantas di panggil 'kakek' itu, menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku tidak suka udara Jepang, kotor. Kenapa anak tunggalku itu suka dengan negeri ini, aneh."

"Rikudo-sama, _limousin_ anda sudah siap," ucap Anko, wanita satu-satunya di dalam kelompok itu.

"Baiklah, ayo segera ke hotel. Aku ingin istirahat dan Anko, tolong persiapkan segalanya, semoga saja kali ini aku bisa betemu Naru-chan. Aku tidak ingin mendapat kesan buruk dari cucuku," perintah sang tuan besar, Anko hanya mengangguk dan membukakan pintu _limousin_ yang sudah siap mengantarkannya ke hotel.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di pintu luar Uzumaki, mobil dan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kediaman itu. Si _raven_ di hadang beberapa lelaki berbadan tegap, seperti pengawal bayaran.

"Minggir! Aku mau masuk!" perintah Sasuke, tapi pengawal-pengawal itu tidak bergeming, seincipun mereka tidak bergerak dan diam seperti batu, membuat si _raven_ kesal. "Minggir atau kalian ku hajar!" Dan tetap tak berhasil menggertak mereka.

"Sasuke, kalau kau hanya menggertak mereka, kau tetap tidak akan bisa masuk. Kalau kau mau kau bisa masuk denganku," ucap sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Sasuke. Suara orang yang udah lama tidak di temuinya.

"Itachi!"

Si sulung Uchiha yang datang, kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Lelaki tampan seumuran Kyuubi, dia debut di Hollywood 2 tahun yang lalu. Sikapnya yang ramah membuatnya langsung di cintai penggemarnya dan penampilan fisiknya sangat mirip dengan sang adik, kecuali rambutnya yang panjang dan sebuah guratan panjang di dekat hidung yang mirip 'keriput', mau tak mau memang seperti itu, Kyuubi sering memanggilnya 'Keriput mesum'. Yah, wajahnya memang terlihat mesum, keturunan sang kakek, Uchiha Madara.

"Harusnya di saat seperti ini kau panggil aku, 'Aniki sayang~ Kita sudah lama tak bertemu, aku kangen~' lalu memelukku. Seperti itu, Sasuke."

Alis Sasuke berkedut, walau sudah lama tidak bertemu sifat 'bodoh' sang kakak tidak hilang. Padahal dia sama jeniusnya dengan Sasuke, tapi sifat dasarnya yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke enggan mengakuinya sebagai kakak kandungnya. "Mati saja kau."

"Jangan marah dong... Kau tetap tak berubah. Yah, nanti saja kita 'temu kangen-nya', saat ini kau mau masuk ke sana?" tunjuk Itachi pada sebuah gerbang berpapan nama Uzumaki.

"Aku akan megikuti semua perintah mu, tapi bawa aku masuk ke dalam!"

"Wah~ Penawaran yang menarik. Tapi, maaf saja. Aku bukan Kyuu-chan yang suka memeras. Kau adikku, makanya aku tidak perlu itu semua, oke?"

Sasuke hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan sang kakak, walau sikapnya sering 'aneh', tapi Itachi itu termasuk _brother complex_. Tentu saja dia sangat menyayangi sang adik dan tidak meminta balas, tidak seperti Kyuubi. Mau itu adiknya atau keluarganya sendiri, rubah itu pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan yang dianggapnya menguntungkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Kyuubi juga termasuk dalam _brother complex_.

"Nah, aku sudah di tunggu Mito-san di dalam. Aku dan adikku di izinkan untuk masuk, jadi—" Belum selesai Itachi bicara, para pengawal sudah membukakan pintu masuk dengan wajah horor. Pucat pasi.

"Sasuke, ayo kita masuk~ Ah, mobil mu, berikan kuncinya pada salah seorang di sana, mereka akan memarkirkannya," ucap Itachi riang.

Sambil berjalan menuju rumah Uzumaki, Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan curiga. "Kenapa kau langsung diizinkan masuk?"

Itachi tersenyum lebar pada sang adik, "Karena aku memang di 'undang' kemari. Kalau kau menanyakan soal para pengawal yang takut saat bertemu denganku sih, karena aku pernah sedikit 'bermain' dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka masih ingat kejadian itu, waktu itu sangat 'menyenangkan' sekali..."

Pasti bukan hal yang baik, itulah yang ada di pikiran sang adik. Selain tampan, Itachi juga sangat kuat, waktu masih SMA juga dia masuk dalam geng jalanan dan berhenti setelah bertemu Kyuubi. Pengaruh Kyuubi sangat besar dalam hidupnya, walau Kyuubi sendiri tidak tahu.

Sasuke terkagum-kagum melihat rumah dan taman di kediaman Uzumaki itu. Rumah bergaya tradisional yang mirip kastil itu sangat berbeda dengan rumah utama Uchiha, walau sama-sama rumah tradisional tapi rumah Uzumaki ini sangat besar dan terlihat 'hebat', di kota besar seperti Tokyo sudah jarang ada bangunan seperti ini. Tamannya juga besar dan sangat bergaya 'Jepang', dari jauh terlihat sebuah bangunan lain yang Sasuke perkirakan adalah sebuah gudang dan garasi mobil.

Mereka di sambut beberapa pelayan wanita berkimono di pintu masuk, Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, setelahnya masuk begitu saja, terlihat kalau si sulung sudah sering kemari. Di ruang tamu mereka melihat Kyuubi dengan pakaian bebas, T-shirt berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ditangannya ada sebuah apel yang baru di gigitnya, sepertinya dia ingin naik ke lantai 2. Tapi tidak jadi, karena melihat duo Uchiha ada di rumahnya. Tepatnya di ruang tamunya.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat, "Kau! Kalian! Kenapa ada di sini!"

"Kyuu-chan~ Aku kangen~" Itachi berlari dengan kedua tangan terbuka, ingin memeluk Kyuubi. Dari pada di sebut ingin memeluk, lebih tepat seperti ingin menerjang atau malah menerkam. Wajah Kyuubi berubah horor, dengan refleks dia menghindari 'serangan' dari si sulung.

Seketika wajah Itachi mencium tembok di belakang Kyuubi, menimbulkan sura yang mengerikan dan retakan pada tembok. "Aku mengerti kalau si keriput mesum ini ada di sini, tapi kenapa anak ayam juga ada di sini?" tanya-nya cuek tak memperhatikan Itachi yang malang.

"Siapa yang anak ayam, hah! Dasar siluman!" marah si _raven_.

"Ho... Anak ayam, kau berani padaku? Mau ku pecat kau!" Tantang Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

"Kyuu-chan jahat deh," ucap Itachi sambil menyeka darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya dengan sebuah saputangan berwarna putih. "Sasuke kemari untuk menemui Naruto, kan?"

"Hum, Naruto tidak boleh di temui siapapun, begitulah kata Mito-san," ucapnya santai sambil menggit si apel lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa itu Mito-san? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja, ayah ku membawa Naruto pergi, dia itu manajer ku! Apa hubungannya ayah dengan keluarga Uzumaki!" marah si Raven.

Itachi dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan, "Hei, keriput mesum! Kau tidak memberitahukannya pada anak ayam?"

"Itu di luar wewenangku Kyuu-chan~"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, "Hei! Apa yang kalian sembunyikan!"

"Kenapa tidak dijelaskan dari awal saja, Itachi," tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita cantik, walau sudah berumur, kecantikannya mengalahkan garis-garis tua di wajahnya. Uzumaki Mito.

"Mito-san, selamat siang..." ucap Itachi hormat. "Sasuke, perkenalkan beliau adalah nenek dari Naruto."

Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya, wanita berambut merah itu masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto. Sama sekali tak mirip. Lebih cocok menjadi nenek si Kyuubi, garis wajah yang tegas dan mata yang terlihat tajam dan penuh ambisi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Benar-benar, ayah dan anak sama saja, irit bicara. Untung saja Itachi sedikit 'riang', kalau tidak keluarga kalian akan terlihat muram."

"Maaf saja ya, tapi urursan keluarga kami bukan urusan anda."

Baik Mito mapun Sasuke saling menatap tajam, "Hoh...anak ayam yang berani. Ku beritahu ya, urusan keluarga kalian adalah urursan ku juga. Kau sama sekali tak tahu apapun ya? Bagaimana kalau Aniki-mu di sana menjelaskan segalanya, sembari aku 'mempersiapkan' sesuatu," ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi dan menghilang dalam sebuah pintu geser.

Ruang tamu milik Uzumaki jadi hening, baik Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Sasuke tak ada yang bicara maupun bergerak sedikitpun. Akhirnya Kyuubi bergerak dan duduk pada sebuah sofa yang ada di sana, bersandar nyaman pada sofa empuk, Itachi mengikuti Kyuubi dan duduk di samping lelaki berambut _orange_ itu.

"Duduklah, sepertinya akulah yang harus menjelaskan ini semua..." ucap Itachi malas sambil menyuruh si bungsu duduk bersamanya. Sasuke bergerak dan memilih duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Saat kakek kita, Uchiha Madara meninggal, keluarga kita mengalami beberapa masalah. Keluarga Uzumaki, atau lebih tepatnya ayah Naruto, Minato-san banyak membantu ayah. Keluarga kita jadi bisa hidup enak seperti sekarang ini, sebagai balas budi ayah akan melindungi keluarga Uzumaki dari segala serangga pengganggu yang mendekat," jelas Itachi.

"Jadi itu sebabnya nenek tua itu bilang kalau urusan keluarga kita juga urusannya? Che! Bukankah sama saja kita di manfaatkan!"

"Walau kau enggan mengakuinya tapi itulah kebenarannya."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sama saja keluarga Uchiha menjadi 'anjing' Uzumaki, baru kali ini dia mendengar hal ini, kalau sampai orang lain tahu, harga diri keluarga Uchiha mau ditaruh dimana. Keluarga Uchiha terkenal memiliki harga diri tinggi dan tidak pernah menjadi 'bawahan' keluarga lain atau kelompok lain. Tapi, didepan Uzumaki ayahnya yang terkenal keras bisa tunduk begitu saja. Memalukan.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Naruto yang saat ini dibawa pulang paksa?" tanyanya kesal, kalau ingat kejadian tadi siang hanya akan membuat emosinya kembali meletup.

"Oh... Jangan katakan kau menyukai adik-ku, kau bicara seolah-olah dia istrimu," sindir Kyuubi.

"Ap— Itu tidak!" Sasuke bingung harus bicara apa, karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun selain artis dan manajernya, pacaran pun tidak. Tapi, perkataan Kyuubi barusan membuatnya sedikit memerah, hanya sedikit.

"Jangan menggoda adikku Kyuu-chan. Jadi intinya Sasuke, keluarga Uzumaki sedang repot gara-gara seseorang dari Canada yang ingin mengambil, um tidak. Lebih tepatnya ingin memiliki Naru-chan dan ingin membawanya pergi dari Jepang. Orang itu datang hari ini, Mito-san meminta ayah untuk membantunya dan tentu aku juga ikut membantu. Apa kau mau Naru-chan yang manis itu dibawa orang asing?"

"Tidak!"Jawab Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Bagaimanapun, lelaki _blonde_ itu sudah sedikit menarik hatinya, dia ingin lebih mengenal si Dobe. "Kenapa bukan Kyuubi saja yang diambil! Kenapa harus si Dobe!"

Ada aura gelap yang menyelubungi Kyuubi setelah mendengarkan si bungsu Uchiha, "Aku sih mau saja, tapi kakek tua itu pintar sekali. Padahal aku pasti akan 'menyayanginya'." Aura kegelapan dan kelicikan menyelimuti Kyuubi, seringaiannya membuat duo Uchiha bergidik.

"Pa..pasti, kakek mu akan kau siksa, Kyuu-chan," ucap Itachi, tapi hanya seringaian jawaban dari si rambut _orange_. "Baiklah, yang kau perlukan hanyalah memastikan keadaan Naru-chan baik dan menjaga agar orang asing itu tidak menginjakkkan kaki ke rumah ini. Jadi, tolong kau lihat Naru-chan yang ada di lantai 2 sekarang. Kamarnya paling ujung lorong sebelah kiri ada seseorang berkacamata hitam yang menjaganya, katakan kau di suruh oleh ku untuk melihat kondisi Naru-chan," jelas Itachi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, si _raven_ segera bergegas ke lantai 2, ingin cepat melihat keadaan si _blonde_. Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya memperhatikannya dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Cinta ya?"

"Tentu saja Kyuu-chan, aku memang cinta kamu~"

"Bukan! Dasar keriput mesum! Maksudku si anak ayam dan si jeruk itu!"

"Oh... Tapi, sejak awal kau memang sengaja untuk menjodohkan mereka kan?"

"Tidak. Mana mau aku memberikan adikku yang bodoh itu pada anak ayam seperti dia, anak ayam itu juga pasti anak ayam mesum, melihat gen kakaknya itu hal yang pasti." Ucapnya dengan aura gelap, memikirkan adiknya yang bodoh bersanding dengan si anak ayam membuatnya kesal, sampai-sampai apel yang sisa setengah hancur ditangannya.

"_Brother complex_," gumam Itachi pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, keriput mesum?"

"Tidak~ Aku hanya mengagumi wajah manis mu hari ini kok~" ucap Itachi riang sambil memeluk Kyuubi, yang jadi sasaran hanya merinding jijik.

"Abnormal. Apa yang kau pegang, ku bunuh kau!" Seketika Itachi menjauh dari Kyuubi, dia berusaha untuk mendekat pada Kyuubi, awalnya dia ingin memegang pinggang rampingnya, tapi malah pegang bokong Kyuubi. Itu cuma alasan klasik si Itachi, motif awalnya memang ingin memegang bokong si Kyuubi. Tak heran kalau saat ini, lagi-lagi wajah si sulung dari Uchiha 'mencium' tembok lagi karena kebodohannya sendiri, membuat Kyuubi marah.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, kalau Naruto tak mirip dengan neneknya. Itachi sendiri tidak mirip keluarga Uchiha yang lain, entah kenapa sikapnya yang lebih terbuka dan ramah membuatnya jadi 'sedikit' aneh. Mana ada keluarga Uchiha yang sikapnya seperti dia. Mesum. Dan mungkin kedepannya sang adik akan mengikuti sifat kambuhannya itu. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera bergegas ke lantai 2, menuju kamar si _blonde_. Di depan kamarnya berdiri seorang pria yang pernah dia lihat sekali saat mengantar Naruto pulang, lelaki dengan kaca mata hitam yang sedikit mencurigakan, Aburame Shino.

"Ho... Kau adik Itachi. Ada apa kemari? Apa orang-orang di bawah tidak mengatakan kalau lorong lantai 2 ini untuk sementara terlarang dimasuki siapapun, kecuali Mito-sama dan Kyuu-sama?" ucapnya sinis.

"Aku bukan orang luar. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku diminta Itachi untuk melihat keadaan Naruto."

Awalnya Shino tak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke, tapi kata Naruto dia bukan orang jahat, mungkin perkataan tuan mudanya itu benar, jadi dia membukakan pintu kamar Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya, masuk dalam ruangan 'jeruk', karena warna cat dindingnya semua berwarna kuning, tempat yang sangat menyilaukan.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling, tapi si _blonde_ tak tampak dimanapun, jadi dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu tapi tidak ada juga, Sasuke meneliti lagi. Kamar kosong. Jendela terbuka. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, si _blonde_ di culik atau melarikan diri.

"Hei, kacamata! Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini," ucap Sasuke kesal, anak buah yang disuruh menjaga si _blonde_ tak becus, begitulah pikir Sasuke. Shino masuk dan meneliti berkeliling dan tiba-tiba wajahnya pucat.

"PENJAGA!"

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Naruto berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah sang nenek. Bahkan si _blonde_ bisa pergi tanpa ketahuan penjaga yang lain maupun Shino yang saat itu menjaga pintu kamarnya. Dia lari bukan tanpa sebab. Setengah jam sebelumnya dia sudah banyak berpikir, kenapa dia di kurung 'lagi' oleh sang nenek, jawabannya cuma satu. Pertunangan. Begitulah yang dapat dipirkan si _blonde_, akhir-akhir ini sang nenek terus saja menyinggung soal pertunangan.

Untuk apa mengakhiri umur 20-an dengan seorang tunangan yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya atau wajahnya sebelumnya. Mana mau Naruto di jodohkan oleh orang yang tidak dia kenal, memang ini zaman showa apa. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, dia melarikan diri dari rumah. Berlari begitu saja, tanpa alas kaki tentu saja. Mana sempat dia turun kebawah untuk mengambil sepatu, bisa-bisa dia tertangkap Kyuubi dan diikat di tiang, itu hal yang paling tidak dia harapkan. Karena punya pemikiran yang 'salah' sejak awal, makanya dia jadi melarikan diri.

Hanya satu tujuan Naruto. Apartemen Sasuke. Tempat itulah yang menurutnya paling aman, walau saat ini dia berlari tanpa membawa satupun benda yang berguna, termasuk kunci apartemen Sasuke, tapi setidaknya dia harus mencoba dan berharap si _raven_ ada di rumah. Si _blonde_ terus saja berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, saat ini pasti dirumah sedang heboh, mereka pasti menyadari bahwa tuan muda mereka menghilang, jadi yang penting lari saja dan jangan menoleh kebelakang.

Kaki Naruto terasa sakit, telapak kakinya berdarah dan lecet. Keringatnya juga mengucur deras dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Kalau berhasil melewati belokan di ujung jalan ini, dia akan menemukan jalan raya utama yang akan mengarah ke apartemen Sasuke, walau jaraknya masih 1 kilo, tapi dia berjuang agar sampai di rumah si _raven_ dan menemuinya. Naruto hanya ingin menemui Sasuke saat ini dan menangis di pelukan si _raven_. Entah kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu, tapi hanya itu yang dapat dia pikirkan saat ini.

Saat hampir mencapai belokan itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe, yang menuju kearahnya, kontan mobil itu menghindari tabrakan dengan si _blonde_ sehingga menimbulkan decitan yang nyaring. Naruto terjatuh kesamping mobil, mobil itu tetap tidak bisa menghindari Naruto dan si _blonde_ sedikit 'tersenggol' badan mobil.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti, dari dalam mobi munculseorang kakek tua yang berambut _blonde_ dan mata biru, dia sangat panik dan berjongkok di dekat Naruto. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka, ya Tuhan..." ucapnya panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini luka gara-gara saya ceroboh kok..." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar.

Lelaki tua itu tersentak saat melihat wajah Naruto, sang sekretaris akhirnya muncul dan mendekat pada si kakek tua. "Rikudo-sama, dia—" Rikudo menatap Anko tajam dan menghentikan ucapannya, Naruto sendiri bingung memperhatikan kedua orang yang tiba-tiba berwajah serius.

"Ini salahku, izinkan aku mengobati lukamu, um..." ucapnya pura-pura bingung ingin memanggil apa pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Nama saya Naruto. Tidak perlu repot, luka ini gara-gara saya berlari tanpa alas kaki dan saya ceroboh tidak memperhatikan mobil tuan mengarah ke jalan ini, lagi pula saya mau kerumah teman."

"Tidak bisa! Kalau lukamu tidak cepat diobati, nanti bisa infeksi lalu jadi nanah dan harus diamputasi, dan akhirnya kakimu—" ucap Rikudo menjelaskan atau lebih tepatnya menakuti Naruto, dengan wajah serius.

"Cukup. Saya mengerti," Naruto keringat dingin mendengar penjelasan si kakek tua itu.

"Bagaimanapun nyawamu hampir melayang gara-gara aku, jadi bagimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan aku akan mengobati lukamu. Jangan membuat kaket tua ini merasa menyesal," ucapnya pura-pura sedih.

Naruto terbahak-bahak dengan mimik wajah si kakek tua, padahal dia biasanya tidak nyaman bicara dengan orang yang belum dia kenal, tapi kakek tua ini membuatnya nyaman. "Huahahahaha... Baiklah, terserah kakek saja."

Rikudo tersenyum dan menggendong Naruto, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Tidak. Kakimu terluka, setelahnya kau bakal kesakitan. Untuk sementara kau akan kubawa ke hotel tempatku menginap, apa orang rumahmu tidak perlu diberitahu? Kau tidak masalah dibawa kakek tua seperti ku ke sebuah hotel?"

"Kalau kakek macam-macam padaku lihat saja," ancam Naruto sambil memperlihatkan genggaman tangan kanannya, bercanda. Sedangkan Rikudo hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti saja, tidak perlu memberitahu mereka. Um, aku belum tahu nama kakek."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Minato, senyum yang Naruto rindukan. Mengingatkan pada sang ayah.

"Rikudo. Panggil aku kakek Rikudo saja, Naru-chan."

Naruto terpana dengan sang kakek, mobil Rolls-Royce melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat itu, membawa Naruto didalamnya, tanpa tahu orang yang ada di sampingnya adalah kakeknya. Ini adalah takdir, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan juga dengan Rikudo, semua adalah takdir.

"Tapi, jangan panggil aku Naru-chan! Aku bukan anak perempuan!"

Dan si kakek jadi tahu, kalau cucu yang sangat diinginkannya super berisik.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai, gomen kalau nggak terlalu panjang semoga Readers gak kecewa...

Frau nggak nyangka nif fict bakal ada yang suka, Frau kira nggak ada yang suka. Makasih untuk yang udah Review maupun para silent Readers sekalian...

.

.

.

Waktunya balas Review...

**Nico Ina**** :**

Frau juga berharap ini akan pantas jadi rating M, walau ntar untuk ke sananya nggak murni rated M.

Makasih udah review, Nico…

**ChaaChulie247**** :**

Itachi muncul nih…

Gomen lama update…

Makasih udah review, Chulie…

**Vii no Kitsune**** :**

Yap, Rikudo tuh dari Namikaze clan.

Kayaknya kali ini juga kurang panjang ya… Gomen…

Makasih udah review, Vii…

**namikaze-toki**** :**

Udah lanjut nih...

Makasih udar review, Toki...

**Rose :**

Udah kebuka kan siapa itu Rikudo + hubungannya dengan Naru-chan? Chepi depan akan lebih dikupas tuntas hubungan keduanya...

Gomen, Mikoto kagak di munculin.

Makasih udah review, Rose...

**Aigaara :**

Benarkah? Makasih udah bilang fict ini manis, Frau senang deh... Dan tentu saja di dalamnya bakal ada konflik dan tantangan.

Bukan...bukan... Si Kyuu nggak bermaksud mendekatkan mereka, karena kebetulan aja si Naru jadi manajernya Sasu.

Jangan menyerang Frau pake jurus puppy smile, gak tahan...

Makasih udah review, Aigaara...

**Vipris**** :**

Gomen nggak bisa up date kilat...

Tentu aja sayang, Rikudo tuh sayang banget ma Naru-chan.

Makasih udah review, Vipris...

**kanon1010**** :**

Wah...kalau kanon nggak bilang Frau nggak sadar lho, habis entah kenapa terpikir nama Teito, ehehehehe...

Makasih udah review, Kanon...

**sasunaru's lover**** :**

Begitu? Sebaiknya Frau ganti romance-drama ya... Frau bingung sih... Sabar, suatu chepi nanti Frau bakal buat adegan lemon, karena di fanfic sebelumnya, BloodyHolic adegannya serius mulu jarang cinta-cintaan, di fanfic ini Frau bakal buat banyak adegan cinta, muahahahaha...

Habis Naruto imej-nya emang gitu kan, so-useless. Tapi disitulah menariknya, dia jadi terlihat manis dan naif, menurut Frau sih, ehehehe...

Go...gomen! Run to Etoile entah kapan akan lanjut, karena Frau sudah nggak niat ngelanjutin. Sekali lagi gomen... Jangan ngacungin clurit mending ngacungin duit, ehehehehe...

Makasih udah review, Hima...

**Maurineko Aiko**** :**

Gomen, lama up date.

Makasih udah review, Aiko...

**Hikaru :**

Makasih udah di puji, tapi rasanya Frau belum pantas untuk dapet pujian. Tapi, makasih lho...

Gomen, up date-nya lama.

Frau juga suka si Teme jadi artis, sekali-sekali tuh muka cakep nampang, ehehehehe...

Salah. Rikudo = Kakek. Rikudo tuh kakeknya dari pihak ayah Naruto.

Makasih udah review, Hikaru...

**sasunaru4ever :**

Jangan, kalau Sasunaru4ever ada di samping Naru, si Teme bisa ngamuk.

Makasih, akan Frau pertahankan deh. Semoga.

Makasih udah review, Sasunaru4ever...

**CCloveRuki**** :**

Bagimana? Rasa penasarannya udah lega? Udah di buka di chepi ini...

Makasih udah review, Chiharu ChieBby...

**Akane Fukuyama**** :**

Akan Frau usahakan memperbanyak ItaKyuu.

Makasih udah review, Akane...

**Nyanmaru :**

Gomen, agak lama ya...?

Makasih udah review, Nyanmaru... Namanya lucu deh~

**ukkychan**** :**

Benarkah ini menarik? Makasih...

Makasih udah review, Ukkychan...

**SkyKin9 :**

Up date nih, walau agak lama...

Makasih udah review, Skykin9...

**Rose :**

Karena Naruto imut and Kyuubi nggak *plak!*, siapa sih yang mau ngambil Kyuubi? Dia licik and nggak ada manis-manisnya, walau dia keren. Cuma Itachi yang nganggap Kyuu itu imut. Sedangkan Naru itu mengingatkan Rikudo sama sosok anknya, si Minato jadi tentu aja Rikudo lebih sayang ma Naru.

Kalau soal ortu Naru yang meninggal, chepi depan baru dijelasin. Di tunggu ya...

Makasih udah review, Rose...

**Yashina Uzumaki :**

Udah lanjut nih...

Frau berjuang untuk menampilkan romantisme SasuNaru, walau di chepi ini juga belum kelihatan, gomen...

Makasih udah review, Yashina...

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/


	3. love 3 : The Big Storm

Holla... Apa masih ada yang menunggu fict ini... -_-"

Gomen, kali inipun Frau telat nge-update, gara-gara nyelesaikan BloodyHolic sekalian, jadi langsung double update anda gak bolak-balik nge-update. Lagian di kampus lagi musim ujian, rasanya baru aja masuk udah ujian lagi... Huweee... Apa ini yang namanya kehidupan mahasiswi? Nyebelin... T_T Selain musim ujian juga lagi musim mangga, enak banget... Surga mangga... 0v0 *Author stres jangan dihiraukan...*

Frau ingin berterimakasih untuk para Readers maupun para Reviewers yang sudah menyemangati Frau untuk ngelanjutin fict ini, terimakasih banyak... Juga untuk kalian yang udah nge-PM Frau, makasih... Tanpa kalian Frau nggak bisa nyelesaikan fict ini.

Tanpa banyak kata, inilah yang Readers tunggu, silahkan minna-san...

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 3 : The Big Storm.**

Naruto dibawa Rikudo ke sebuah hotel bintang lima, Tokyo Hotel. Lalu, yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah, kakek tua itu memesan seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai paling atas hotel, ternyata ada juga orang kaya lain yang hobi menghamburkan uang seperti neneknya dan kakaknya, Mito-san dan Kyuubi.

Rikudo muncul dengan membawa sebuah kotak obat, dia menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di ranjang kamar, mengoleskan obat ke kedua telapak kaki si _blonde_, "Sakit?" tanyanya perhatian, Naruto mengangguk dan beberapa kali memejamkan mata saat luka di telapak kakinya dilumuri obat, terasa sangat perih.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Rikudo lagi, sambil melilitkan perban di kedua telapak kaki si _blonde_.

"Sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan," ucap si _blonde_.

Rikudo tersenyum melihat wajah cucu-nya itu, walau sang cucu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia adalah kakeknya, setidaknya dia bisa dekat dengan si _blonde_. "Biasa saja, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Apa kau haus? Aku akan pesankan minum, kau suka apa?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Rikudo membuat Naruto terdiam, ternyata kakek tua itu cerewet juga, pikirnya.

"Tidak usah repot, aku akan menelpon seseorang dan biar orang itu menjemputku," tolak Naruto halus.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Rikudo jadi terlihat sedih, "Apa kau tidak mau menerima kebaikan kakek tua ini?"

"Ah... Baiklah, terserah anda." Si _blonde_ sama sekali tidak bisa menolak, kakek tua itu seperti Hashirama-san, kakeknya dari pihak Uzumaki, suami dari Mito-san. Kakek-kakek yang hobinya ngambek dan selalu kena omel Mito maupun Kyuubi.

"Oke. Anko! Anko! Kau dimana!" Teriaknya, tak lama muncul seorang wanita muda yang cantik. Rikudo mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan segera pergi setelah mendengarkan permintaan sang tuan.

Walau sudah tua, Rikudo masih telihat segar dan tampan, di usianya yang sudah pantas di panggil kakek itu dia masih sangat tampan, Naruto membayangkan Rikudo muda seperti almarhum ayahnya, tampan dan baik hati.

"Ada apa Naru? Kenapa memandangi wajahku? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak kok, karena wajah anda seperti wajah ayah, jadi tanpa sadar..."

Wajah Rikudo berubah menjadi sedikit muram setelah Naruto mengungkit soal ayahnya, lagi-lagi perasaan sakit di hatinya datang, perasaan bersalah dan sebuah penyesalan.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal padaku, Naru. Hm, kalau boleh tahu, ayah Naru orangnnya seperti apa? Tanya Rikudo sambil duduk di sebelah si _blonde_.

Naruto mencoba berpikir, mengingat-ingat tentang ayahnya. "Hm? Yang aku ingat, ayah sangat tampan dan juga punya senyum yang sangat hangat. Lalu, kata kakak dan nenek, aku sangat mirip dengan ayah, ehehehehe..." jawab si _blonde_ riang.

Rikudo tersenyum mendengarkannya, Naruto memang sangat mirip Minato, wajah dan senyum mereka sama. Garis darah memang tidak dapat dibohongi, melihat Naruto sekarang mengingatkannya pada sang anak tersayang, Minato.

"Kenapa yang kauingat? Memang ayah Naru sekarang ada di mana?" Rikudo bertanya, pura-pura tak tahu.

Naruto menunjuk ke atas, "Di langit, bersama ibu. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan saat umurku 5 tahun."

Ucapan Naruto seperti palu yang menghantam dada Rikudo, tapi wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih, membuat Rikudo bingung. "Apa Naru tidak sedih?"

"Bukannya tidak sedih, aku hanya tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa, saat mereka pergi aku masih sangat kecil, yang kuingat hanya saat-saat indah bersama mereka berdua. Di usiaku yang sekarang, mungkin aku lebih bisa menerima kepergian mereka. Setidaknya banyak orang yang menjagaku menggantikan mereka berdua, ada Kyuu, Mito-san, Fugaku-san, Nagato, um... siapa lagi ya..." jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu penyebab kecelakaan orang tuamu, Naru?"

"Penyebab? Mereka hanya korban kecelakaan biasa kok, lagi pula aku sudah merelakannya."

"Hm, kalau kedua orang tuamu meninggal karena perbuatan seseorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar memikirkan pertannyaan dari kakek tua itu, "Kalau seperti itu, mungkin orang itu tidak sengaja,tapi mereka benar-benar meninggal karena kecelakaan biasa kok..." Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Rikudo, seolah-olah lelaki tua itu tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui si _blonde_.

"Tapi, Rikudo-san sedikit mirip dengan ayah, wajah dan senyum kalian berdua mirip sekali."

Rikudo tersentak mendengarnya, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, mirip sekali."

Rikudo hanya dapat mengelus lembut rambut Naruto, membuat si _blonde_ nyaman. 'Maafkan aku, Naru. Ini semua salah kakek,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tak lama Anko datang bersama seorang pengawal membawa dua buah mangkuk yang berisi ramen yang masih panas dan dua buah jus jeruk yang terlihat segar, "Akhirnya datang..." ucap sang kakek tua.

"Bau ini. Ini pasti ramen Ichiraku!" Tebak Naruto.

Rikudo tersenyum pada si _blonde hyper_ aktif itu, "Tepat. Aku datang ke Jepang karena mendengar gosip ada sebuah warung ramen yang lezat di Tokyo, aku kesini untuk wisata kuliner."

"Eh? Memang Rikudo-san bukan orang Jepang?"

"Begitulah, aku orang Canada tapi peranakan Jepang."

"Uwoo... Hebat! Ramen paman Teuchi terkenal sampai luar negeri!"

"Teuchi?" Tanya Rikudo sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk ramen ke Naruto.

"Iya, dia pemilik warung Ichiraku. Aku kenal baik dengannya dari aku masih kecil sekali, ehehehehe... Ramennya memang paling enak se-Jepang. Walau ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka dengan ramen, yang bilang baunya bikin eneg dan tidak sehatlah, dan bla...bla...bla... Sampai dia bilang tempat itu bobrok! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Jelas si _blonde_ kesal.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Tanya Rikudo maklum dengan sikap sang cucu yang gila ramen. Sudah lama sekali Rikudo tahu makanan maupun barang kesukaan si _blonde_, mudah saja mencari tahu hal seperti itu, demi cucunya tersayang.

"Artis idola menyebalkan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku, si Teme jelek—" Naruto terdiam.

"Ada apa Naru? Ada yang salah?"

"Teme!" Teriaknya membuat Rikudo kaget dan bingun mendapati si _blonde_ histeris.

"Hah?"

"Aku lupa! Apa aku boleh pinjam telepon?" Tanyanya.

"Silahkan, pakai telepon hotel juga tidak apa kok, tagihannya biar aku yang bayar."

"Maaf merepotkan, terimakasih..." ucap si _blonde_ sambil menggapai telepon yang ada di dekat ranjang, menekan beberapa angka yang akan menyambungkannya pada si Teme. Setidaknya dia akan minta dijemput, karena si _blonde_ tidak mau lama-lama dan merepotkan kakek tua itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di kediaman Uzumaki semuanya heboh karena salah satu tuan mudanya menghilang. Shino duduk bersimpuh didepan Mito yang terlihat marah, sebenarnya bukan hanya Mito yag marah tapi seluruh Uzumaki dan uchiha yang ada disana. Keringat dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat berhadapan dengan Mito yang memasang wajah garang.

"Ma...maafkan saya Mito-san, saya tidak becus... Saya rela mendapat hukuman dari anda..." Tunduk Shino menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur! Setelah bocah nakal itu ditemukan, kau akan dapat hukuman Shino! Ck! Sudah dapat dipastikan bocah itu melarikan diri, apa sih yang dipikirkan bocah itu!" Kesal Mito melihat kelakuan anak buahnya yang tidak becus serta cucunya yang bodoh.

"Tenanglah Mito-san..." ucap Fugaku mencoba menenangkan sang kepala keluarga, walau percuma saja, hal itu tidak akan mendinginkan Mito.

"Mungkin ini juga gara-gara Mito-san," celetuk Nagato yang mendapat _death glare_ dari sang nenek.

"Maksudmu apa, bocah!"

"Karena tidak mendapat penjelasan tentang masalah ini Naruto jadi punya pikiran buruk, dikurung di kamar tanpa ada alasan tentu saja membuatnya ketakutan. Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini Mito-san sering memperlihatkan beberapa foto gadis, agar Naruto mau ikut acara perjodohan 'kan? Apa Mito-san tidak tahu dia benci hal itu? Mungkin saja dia berpikir akan dipertunangkan dengan seseorang secara paksa, makanya dia jadi melarikan diri." Penjelasan yang tepat sekali dari Nagato. Sangat tepat.

Semuanya terdiam dan memandang Mito, "Apa! Kalian mau menyalahkanku, hah!" Raung Mito kesal.

'Walau ingin menyalahkan, mana kami berani melawan singa betina macam kau...' pikir semua orang yang ada disana, sambil mengalihkan pandangan mereka, menakutkan melawan Uzumaki Mito.

"Nenek tua, kau mau menjodohkan si Dobe! Kau gila!" Ucap Sasuke kesal, mendapati fakta lelaki manis pujaannya dipaksa melakukan acara perjodohan.

"Nenek tua kau bilang! Dasar anak ayam, kau mau ku bunuh! Suka-suka aku, aku nenek dari bocah yang kau panggil Dobe itu. Kau sendiri siapanya, hah!"

"Aku...aku...aku... Hn, aku..." jawab Sasuke terbata, mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain manajer dan artis, mereka bukan kekasih jadi Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada nenek tua itu.

"Sudah...sudah... Sekarang kita harus mencari Naru-chan kan?" Lerai Itachi mengingatkan kedua orang itu.

"Huh! Cari bocah itu diseluruh kota dan tanyai orang-orang di jalan, Fugaku kerahkan orang-orangmu dibawah tanah, ada kemungkinan bocah itu tersesat disana," perintah Mito. "Kyuubi, cari lewat jalur internet, gunakan satelit pribadi Uzumaki kalau perlu! Nagato, cari ke seluruh kota dan kerahkan anak buahku!" Benar-benar pencarian besar-besaran demi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baik!" Jawab mereka bebarengan, lalu pergi menjalankan perintah masing-masing, yang tertinggal hanya duo Uchiha.

"Mito-san, kami berdua ngapain?" Tanya Itachi.

"Berjaga bersamaku disini, setelah Shino tak berguna ini melakukan kesalahan aku bergantung pada kalian!"

"Baik."

Setelahnya Mito kembali ke ruangannya sedangkan Shino mengikuti Mito, bersiap dihukum oleh nyonya besarnya itu.

"Kau tidak mengekor si rubah?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat sang kakak duduk tenang di ruang tamu, bukankah dia selalu mengekor sulung Uzumaki itu.

"Tidak. Semua orang sedang serius, kalau aku mengganggunya, bisa-bisa aku ditendang sama Kyuu-chan."

Pemikiran yang simpel untuk seorang Uchiha, entah kenapa tetap saja terasa aneh, Uchiha sulung yang aneh.

'TRRTTT...'

Merasa _handphone_-nya bergetar langsung saja Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat nomor yang tak dikenal di layar, awalnya dia enggan untuk mengangkatnya, takut kalau itu dari fans gila-nya macam Orochimaru atau Sakura, ketua kelompok Sasuke Fans Club. Karena takut itu telepon penting Sasuke mengangkatnya dan terdengar suara cempreng yang sangat dia kenal.

'_Teme! Ini aku, Naruto,'_ ucap suara di seberang telepon.

Sasuke terdiam dan menajauhkan handphonenya, "Telpon dari si Dobe," bisiknya pelan ke Itachi, sang kakak menyuruhnya untuk me-_loud speaker_ agar semua dapat mendengarkan sembari sulung Uchiha itu memanggil Nyonya besar, Mito.

'_Teme! Kau ada di situ? Jangan diam saja!' _Protes si _blonde._

"Berisik Dobe! Apa kau tidak bisa bicara lebih lembut," kesal Sasuke, bisa-bisa telinganya tuli kalau harus seperti ini selama satu jam.

_'Ehehehehe... Gomen. Apa kau di rumah?' _

Sasuke mendapat instruksi dari Itachi untuk meng-iyakan pertanyaan dari Naruto, "Hn, kenapa?" Kata 'Hn' bukan berarti 'iya' 'kan? Semua yang mendengar disana menepuk jidat mereka, Uchiha bungsu ini aneh dan membuat Mito mengeluarkan urat kekesalan.

_'Bisa jemput aku sekarang?'_

"Memang sekarang kau ada dimana?"

_'Di Tokyo Hotel.'_

"Hn, kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?"

_'Uh... Ceritanya panjang Teme... Cepat jemput aku sekarang, katakan diresepsionis kalau kau Tn. Uchiha, mereka akan mengantarkanmu.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu, jangan kemana-mana."

_'Oke. Bye Teme...'_

"Hn." Sasuke menutup sambugan telepon itu dan mendapati semua memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Seperti yang kalian dengar, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja dan sekarang biarkan aku yang menjemputnya, lalu aku akan membawanya ke mari," jelas si _raven_.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu Sasuke, untuk berjaga-jaga," ucap sulung Uchiha.

Tanpa menunggu lama, duo Uchiha itu pergi menjemput Naruto setelah mendapat izin dari Nyonya besar. Perjalanan dari Uzumaki's _mansion_ ke Tokyo Hotel paling cepat dapat ditempuh selama ½ jam. Dalam perjalanan, banyak hal yang masih tak dimengerti oleh bungsu Uchiha itu, mungkin bertanya pada baka aniki akan mendapat suatu info.

"Itachi, kenapa orangtua Dobe meninggal?"

"Hn. Karena kecelakaan..." jawab Itachi.

"Apa benar? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan orang yang mau mengambil Naru?"

Adiknya memang tajam, walau bukan dia yang pantas untuk membicarakan hal ini, sebaiknya dia menceritakan kebenaran pada adiknya, setidaknya hubungan adiknya dan Naru-chan sepertinya akan berjalan baik, dia perlu tahu kebenarannya dan melindungi Naruto.

"Hanya kecelakaan, tapi lebih tepatnya mereka kecelakaan karena menghindari bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Rikudo, lebih tepatnya Namikaze Rikudo. Ayah dari Minato dan kakek dari pihak ayah Naru-chan dan Kyuu-chan. Tentu saja Naru-chan tidak tahu kalau punya kakek dari pihak ayahnya," jelas Itachi.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Singkatnya ini cerita Romeo dan Juliet. Anak tunggal Namikaze jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita Jepang berambut merah yang cantik dan kuat dari klan Uzumaki. Kedua keluarga bukan hanya sebuah keluarga pengusaha kaya biasa, baik Namikaze maupun Uzumaki, mereka juga pengusaha di dunia bawah atau oarang-orang menyebutnya pengusaha dunia belakang, kau tahu maksudku?" Jelas Itachi, intinya kedua keluarga itu adalah salah keluarga mafia.

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar kenyataan itu, tak disangka si _blond_e tumbuh besar dengan baik di keluarga seperti itu, bukannya dia meremehkan, Sasuke sendiri juga dibesarkan di lingkungan seperti itu, hanya saja Naruto terlalu naif. "Hn, karena ayah juga salah satunya juga, aku tahu istilah itu. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka."

"Begitulah, saat kedua keturunan itu bertemu mereka tidak tahu tentang latar belakang mereka satu sama lain, tapi cinta terlanjur mekar diantara mereka berdua. Hal ini tidak menjadi masalah dikeluarga Uzumaki yang menjunjung demokrasi tapi masalah timbul di keluarga Namikaze."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar hal itu. "Kenapa?"

"Alasannya karena Rikudo sudah memilih wanita yang pantas untuk anak semata wayangnya itu, melihat Kushina-san yang berambut merah, Rikudo sadar kalau wanita yang dicintai anaknya itu adalah anak dari Mito-san, saingannya. Walau mereka berbeda negara, tapi cakupan bisnis keduanya sangat lebar dan menjadikan mereka rival. Karena hal itu Rikudo menentang hubungan keduanya." Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi dikeluarga kalangan atas, perjodohan dan pernikahan untuk keuntungan pribadi serta motif tersembunyi lainnya. Memuakkan.

"Lalu." Sasuke semakin tertarik untuk tahu lebih jauh kisah itu, beberapa kali dia mengalihkan pandangan dari setir mobil ke arah Itachi.

"Karena tidak direstui, Minato-san pergi dari ruamah dan nekat menikahi Kushina-san di Jepang. Keluarga Uzumaki menyambut hangat Minato, ayah Naruto sendiri bersedia mengganti marga miliknya mengikuti milik sang istri. Mereka tidak pernah saling mengontak, tapi saat Kyuubi lahir Minato mengirimkan foto cucu pertamanya itu ke ayahnya, setidaknya ayahnya harus tahu kalau dia sudah mempunyai seorang cucu, tapi," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Tapi apa? Jangan membuat penasaran baka aniki!" Bentak Sasuke kesal, Itachi sudah seperti narator cerita misteri.

"Rikudo tidak berminat atau lebih tepatnya tak peduli, wajah Kyuu-chan sangat mirip Kushina-san, warna rambut orange milik Kyuu-chan hanya akan membuat Rikudo mengingat wanita yang dibencinya, wanita yang telah merebut putera tunggal kesayangannya. Tapi, setelah Naruto lahir, semua jadi berbeda, awal dari bencana."

Itachi menghirup napas dalam, menceritakan kisah Uzumaki ini akan sangat lama dan panjang, "Rikudo menginginkan Naruto sebagai pewaris Namikaze selanjutnya, kopian asli dari Minato yang tidak ada miripnya dengan Kushina-san. Keluarga Uzumaki dan Kushina-san sendiri menolak memberikan Naruto pada Rikudo. Lalu, disuatu malam berbadai, saat Naruto sekeluarga pulang berlibur di Kyoto, mereka diikuti dua buah mobil berkaca gelap."

"Apa itu suruhan dari Rikudo?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar. Saat menyadari ada yang megikuti mereka, tiba-tiba Rikudo menelpon mereka dan mengancam untuk memberikan Naruto padanya. Karena khawatir, Minato melaju dihari berbadai itu, menghindari mobil-mobil yang berisi anak buah Rikudo. Tapi malang, saat di tikungan ban mobil Minato yang licin membuat mobil tergelincir lalu berguling 3 kali sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan. Keduanya tewas di tempat, Naruto mendapat luka yang cukup parah dan koma selama1 bulan. Kyuubi yang ada di dalam mobil beruntung hanya luka ringan dan patah kaki kiri lalu tangan kanannya juga sedikit terkilir," jelas Itachi mengakhiri cerita panjang itu.

"Makanya nenek tua itu bilang Rikudo adalah pembunuh dan mati-matian melindungi si Dobe sebagai ganti kedua orang tua Dobe yang tidak bisa dia selamatkan."

"Benar sekali. Sampai sekarang pun, Rikudo masih mengincar Naruto dan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia punya kakek dari pihak ayahnya, yang dia tahu ayahnya adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diangkat menjadi menantu keluarga Uzumaki. Kyuu-chan cerdas dan masih mengingat kejadian kelam waktu itu, jadi dia juga mati-matian menjaga adiknya, bukankah dia manis~"

"Persetan, yang pasti jika kakek tua itu melukai Naruto sedikit saja, maka aku tak segan membunuhnya!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Hn, kau memang kejam adikku. Nah kita sudah sampai~" Bukannya khawatir, tapi Itachi senang mendapati sisi kejam dari adiknya, setidaknya harus begitu sebagai salah satu keluarga mafia.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan Tokyo Hotel, hotel megah berbintang lima, "Aku akan menunggu di parkiran, kau masuklah dan bawa ini," Itachi menyerahkan sebuah _handgun_. "Glock 17C dengan _trigger system_ , untuk berjaga-jaga bawa saja."

Sasuke segera memasukkan _handgun_ pinjaman dari Itachi ke dalam _blazer_ biru yang dipakainya dan menatap Itachi tajam, "Apa kau membelinya?"

"Hadiah dari ayah saat ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Sangat praktis untuk berjaga-jaga. Ingat, jangan memakainya jika tidak terdesak, kau belum punya pengalaman dengan senjata api," peringat sulung Uchiha pada sang bungsu.

"Hn," Sasuke lalu pergi untuk menjemput si _blonde_, menuju resepsionis hotel.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan menghampiri resepsionis, bagimana tidak. Ternyata Sakura ketua dari SFC alias Sasuke Fans Club, berkerja di hotel itu sebagi resepsionis, bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang dikuncir kuda, dengan wajah kecut mau-tak mau dia menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun~ Apa kau mau menginap disini?" Girang si rambut _pink_.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku Tn. Uchiha mau menjemput seseorang di hotel ini."

"Wah, siapa? Apa pacar Sasuke-kun~ Tidak~" Sakura heboh dan berlebay sendiri, kalau bukan karena si rambut _pink_ itu perempuan sudah dia hajar (Gomen untuk Sakura FC).

"Ehm! Maafkan dia, anda sudah di tunggu di lobi, silahkan ikuti saya," ucap wanita yang seorang lagi, Yamanaka, begitulah nama yang tertera di seragamnya. Setidaknya wanita itu sudah menyelamatkannya dari salah seorang fans gilanya.

Sasuke mengikutinya, sampai di lobi ada seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang menunggunya, Yamanaka itu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wanita yang 'katanya' sudah menunggu Sasuke dan mempersilahkan bintang idola itu duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Apa anda Tn. Uchiha Sasuke? Teman Naruto-sama?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"Hn, apa aku bisa bertemu Naruto sekarang?"

"Bisa saya lihat KTP anda?" WTH! Untuk bertemu si _blonde_ saja harus menunjukkan KTP. Aneh.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Sasuke memperlihatkan KTP miliknya, setelah memastikan dia orang yang tepat wanita itu meminta Sasuke mengikutinya masuk kedalam lift.

"Maaf, anda siapanya Naruto? Apa anda manajer hotel ini?" Tanya Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto memilih hotel yang terlalu hebat untuk melarikana diri.

"Bukan, saya hanya tangan kanan seseorang. Saya diminta untuk menjemput anda di lobi, nama saya Anko," ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan diri tapi ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh si _raven_, karena bagianya hal itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Setelahnya mereka hanya diam didalam lift, tidak berniat untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi, akhirnya mereka sampai dilantai teratas, betapa kagetnya bungsu Uchiha itu. Seluruh lantai paling atas dijaga banyak lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian serba hitam dan juga kacamata hitam, setelahnya Anko mempersilahkannya ke sebuah ruangan yang paling besar di sana, sebuah kamar mewah.

"Naruto-sama, teman anda, Tn. Uchiha sudah menjemput anda," ucap Anko sopan.

Sasuke melihat si _blonde_ asik bermain kartu dengan seorang kakek tua di ranjang hotel dan dia juga melihat kedua kaki si _blonde_ dibebat, hal ini membuat pikiran-pikiran buruk menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Ah, Teme. Kau lama, aku bosan menunggumu!" Protes si _blonde_.

Lelaki tua itu memandang Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, "Dia artis idola itu 'kan, Naru? Kau jadi manajernya? Hebat..." Pujinya, bersemangat melihat si _raven_.

"Tidak hebat, menjadi manajer itu tidak lebih seperti pembantu, Rikudo-san..."

'Rikudo!'

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengarahkan senjata apinya itu tepat ke kepala Rikudo, Anko sang tangan kanan tak menyadarinya, harusnya sejak awal dia menggeledah Uchiha itu. Sehingga hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Kepala keluarga Namikaze sedang dalam bahaya.

"Sa...Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan senjatamu!" Perintah Naruto, kaget dengan sikap bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Rikudo-sama!" Teriak Anko khawatir.

Rikudo sendiri hanya tenang dan tersenyum pada Uchiha yang berani mengacungkan atau lebih tepatnya mengarahkan senjata padanya, "Tenanglah, tidak apa kok, Anko. Naruto juga tenanglah..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto! Jawab! Kenapa dia bisa terluka, hah!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Itu—"

"Luka ini karena kesalahanku, Teme. Tolong turunkan senjatamu, Rikudo-san orang baik, dia menolongku," potong Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke tetap saja tidak menuruti si _blonde_ dan tetap menatap bengis pada kepala keluarga Namikaze itu, "Sasuke, percayalah padaku..." mohon si _blonde_ memelas. Melihat tatapan seperti itu, nurani Sasuke melemah dan menuruti permintaan si _blonde_.

"Ck!" Decaknya kesal, lalu menurunkan senjatanya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Jelaskan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Dobe?"

"Itu..." Naruto akhirnya menjelaskan segalanya, kenapa dia melarikan diri, kemana awal tujuannya pergi dan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka di telapak kakinya dan bertemu dengan Rikudo. "Sebenarnya itulah yang terjadi, jadi jangan mengarahkan senjata lagi pada Rikudo-san ya? Sasuke."

Entah Sasuke harus berkomentar apa setelah mendengar penjelasan si _blonde_, sepertinya takdirlah yang mempertemukan kakek dan cucunya ini, takdir yang tidak bisa dibantah. "Hn, sekarang ayo pulang," ajak si _raven_, tapi Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sedang menghindari Mito-san, Teme. Aku tidak mau pulang. Nanti aku bisa dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tak kukenal lalu dipaksa menikah, aku tidak mau!" Dan kesalah pahaman masih berlanjut.

"Eh, apa kau akan dipaksa melakukan perjodohan, Naru?" Tanya Rikudo.

"Benar. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu, perasaan cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan kan?"

"Benar...benar..."

Sasuke lagi-lagi dicuekin, si _blonde_ malah asik menceritakan pemikiran bodohnya yang terbesar, tetap saja dia salahsangka, padahal sang nenek tidak berniat menjodohkannya, hanya menyembunyikan sang cucu dari orang yang memiliki nama Rikudo itu. Tapi, takdir malah membawanya bertemu dengan orang yang paling dihindari oleh seluruh keluarga Uzumaki.

"Cukup ngobrolnya. Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara," bohong bungsu Uchiha.

"Benarkah?" Tanya si _blonde_ dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Uh...tapi aku tidak mau bersih-bersih dan memasak."

"Hn, itu bisa diatur. Sekarang ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil berjongkok membelakangi Naruto, membuat si _blonde_ bingung. "Kakimu sakit kan? Ayo aku gendong di punggung, atau kau lebih memilih untuk digendong _ala brydal style_?" Goda Sasuke yang mendapat wajah cemberut dari si _blonde_.

"Ah, Rikudo-san terimakasih, aku sudah merepotkan. Sasuke juga tidak sopan pada anda," ucap si _blonde _meminta maaf, Sasuke sendiri hanya cuek bebek.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Anak muda memang harus gesit seperti itu, iya kan Sasuke-kun?" jawab Rikudo sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke, "ah, apa aku boleh minta alamat e-mail mu, Naru? Besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Canada, apa kau mau jadi sahabat berkirim e-mail denganku? Walau aku cuma kakek tua..."

"Lagi-lagi anda bilang seperti itu." Naruto segera mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang disediakan didekat ranjang hotel, menuliskan alamat e-mailnya dan memberikannya pada Rikudo. "Ini alamat e-mail ku, anda bisa mengirimkan e-mail kapan saja. Aku tidak keberatan punya teman e-mail seorang kakek tua kok, ehehehehe..."

"Terimakasih. Aku akan mengantar kalian sampai di bawah."

"Tidak usah," jawab Sasuke singkat, sambil menggendong si _blonde_ dipunggungnya dan mendapat sebuah jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Maaf dia tidak sopan, tidak perlu Rikudo-san. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot," tolak si _blonde_ sopan.

"Kalau begitu akau akan mengantar kalian sampai di lift, bagaimana?"

Keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak kali ini, kakek tua ini lebih keras kepala dari Mito-san. Jadi dengan berat hati Sasuke mengizinkan kakek tua itu mengantar mereka sampai lift. Sebelum pintu lift terbuka, Rikudo memasukkan sesuatu dalam kantong _blazer_ Sasuke, hal itu tentu saja disadari bungsu Uchiha, Naruto yang digendong dibelakang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, karena gerakan tangan kepala keluarga Namikaze itu lumayan cepat.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Rikudo-san. Bye..." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas juga oleh sebuah lambaian dan senyuman hangat dari Rikudo, setidaknya sampai pintu lift itu tertutup dia ingin memberikan kesan baik untuk cucunya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya sengit, setelahnya mereka menghilang dalam lift, Rikudo kembali muram.

"Anko, siapkan pakaian resmi terbaik milikku, nanti malam aku akan makan malam dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui," perintahnya.

"Baik, Rikudo-san." Anko menjawab patuh dan segera melaksanakan perintah sang tuan.

"Setelah sekian lama, kuharap dia akan menerima ajakan makan malam dariku. Kau pasti akan menerima undangan dariku, Mito..." gumamnya sambil menatap pemandangan kota dari jendela tempatnya berada, senyum licik terpantul di kaca, membuat sosok Rikudo berbeda 180 derajat saat masih ada Naruto disana.

.

.

.

"Itachi-nii!" Teriak Naruto kaget saat melihat sulung Uchiha itu menunggu keduanya didalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Yo! Naru-chan, lama tak bertemu," balasnya ramah dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk keduanya. "Kakimu kenapa?" Tanyanya perhatian saat melihat kedua kaki si _blonde _dibebat.

"Itu karena kebodohannya sendiri," sinis Sasuke yang mendapat wajah cemberut lagi oleh si _blonde._ "Aku akan duduk dibelakang bersama Dobe, tolong gantikan menyetir."

"Oke! Serahkan saja pada Aniki mu ini, aku akan membawa kalian berdua ke Uzumaki's mansion secepat kilat!" ucap Itachi bersemangat sambil menginjak gas dengan kuat membuat kedua penumpang yang ada dibelakang memucat. Sepertinya Itachi akan menyetir gila-gilaan.

"Teme, bukankah kita mau ke apartemen mu? Kenapa ke rumah Mito-san? Aku tidak mau!" Jeritnya histeris.

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya sebelum pecah karena mendengar jeritan indah dari si _blonde_. "Berisik Dobe. Ini karena salahmu sendiri, melarikan diri dari rumah dan membuat semua orang kebingungan mencarimu."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau pulang. Nanti aku akan dijodohkan!"

"Tidak akan! Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku akan..."

"Akan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Aku akan menentangnya dan membawamu lari," ucap Sasuke yakin, membuat Naruto tersipu mendengarnya.

"Teme, apa kau melamarku?" Celetuk Naruto, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Buahahahaha..." Tawa Itachi tak terbendung, baru kali ini dia melihat adiknya bersikap kaku dan salah tingkah didepan seorang lelaki, yap! Lelaki dan bukannya wanita. Sepertinya sang adik akan mengambil jalan yang sama seperti sang kakak. Gay.

"Diam kau, Baka Itachi!" Teriaknya Kesal sekaligus malu, sepertinya ucapannya benar-benar seperti sedang melamar, memalukan.

"Teme, kenapa kau selalu saja kasar sih, setidaknya kau harus sedikit ramah dengan kakak mu."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ne, Teme. Aku senang, kau mengataan hal itu, ehehehe..." ucap Naruto senang sambil bergelayut di tangan kanan Sasuke, membuat si _raven_ itu tambah salah tingkah. "Janji ya, kalau hal itu terjadi kau bawa aku lari, Teme?" Si _blonde_ mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang super imut, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya keatas. Mencegah mimisan keluar dari hidungnya yang mancung. Harusnya ada batasnya juga seorang lelaki berumur 20-an masih terlihat manis seperti ini, sebenarnya ini salah Tuhan atau salah Author? Siapa yang peduli, kenyataannya Naruto memang manis.

"Pftt... Ternyata adikku cuma manusia biasa, memalukan. Hanya dengan level seperti itu sudah mau mimisan, payah..." gumam Itachi pelan sambil melihat tingkah keduanya melalui kaca sepion. "Hm, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua aku ajak ke kolam renang, fufufufu... pasti akan ada kejadian menarik..." Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha dalam bahaya, aura-aura aneh yang keluar dari kakaknya membuat Sasuke merinding tidak jelas. Aura mesum.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah ketiganya, Naruto duduk bersimpuh didepan Mito, dengan kaki yang sakit dia bertahan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, neneknya sangat benci kalau ada orang yang membantah. Belum lagi Kyuubi dibelakang sang nenek yang mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap dan mengintimidasi, saat ini yang Naruto pikirkan hanya satu. Matilah aku!

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya lagi, bocah! Apa kau tahu apa kami sangat khawatir, hah! Jawab!" Raung Mito, wanita yang cukup enerjik mengingat dia sudah berumur, benar-benar singa betina.

"Ma...maaf..."

"Kau pikir minta maaf dapat menyelesaikan segalanya! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir akan dijodohkan, bocah bodoh!"

"Habis...Mito-san akhir-akhir ini memperlihatkan foto-foto dari gadis kalangan atas kenalan kita, aku jadi berpikir, kalau Mito-san mengurungku gara-gara hal itu..." jawab si _blonde_ takut-takut.

Semua mata tertuju pada sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu, karena merasa ditatap oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang mencoba menyalahkannya, Mito balik menatap mereka dengan bengis, membuat semuanya ketakutan.

"Kh... Bocah bodoh! Nagato! Bawa bocah ini kekamarnya dan cepat ganti perbannya!" Perintah Mito.

Setelahnya Nagato datang dan segera menggendong saudara sepupunya itu, tapi si _blonde_ meronta dan menatap Sasuke, "Aku mau digendong Teme saja, aku tidak mau Nagato-nii menggendongku!" Protesnya manja.

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada bungsu Uchiha itu, curiga dengannya. Membuat Sasuke tak nyaman dipandangi, "Hn, nanti aku akan ke kamarmu, untuk sementara aku punya urusan dengan nenek tua ini, jadi jangan rewel dan patuhi si rambut merah itu."

"Aku bukan nenek tua! Panggil aku Mito-sama, anak ayam brengsek!"

"Namaku bukan si rambut merah, tapi Nagato. Setidaknya ingat namaku dong... Semua Uzumaki berambut merah, kecuali Kyuu dan Naru sih..."

"Berisik! Cepat bawa dan rawat dia!" Kesal Mito dan Sasuke kompak, membuat Nagato kesal selalu menjadi pesuruh, padahal dia bukan pembantu.

Setelah Naruto tak ada, yang tinggal dalam ruang bertatami itu adalah bungsu Uchiha, Kyuubi, Fugaku dan Mito saja. Sasuke menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi dan mereka terbelalak saat si _raven_ menceritakan tentang Rikudo, Mito terlihat kesal dan sangat marah.

"Brengsek! Kali ini aku kecolongan! Kakek tua itu!"

"Sebelum kami pergi, dia menyelipkan kertas ini ke kantong _blezer_-ku," serah Sasuke, si _raven_ menaruh kertas itu ditengah agar semuanya dapat melihat isinya.

"Jam 8 malam, makan malam di Tokyo Hotel. Ini seperti sebuah jebakan, apa kau berniat datang, Mito?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil meremas kertas itu lalu merobeknya kecil-kecil.

"Heh, tentu saja. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan bilang kalau kelurga kita adalah pengecut! Tidak akan ku biarkan! Kyuu, kau akan ikut denganku. Fugaku, kau jadi supirku, jangan bergerak gegabah dan tunggu saja di mobil, sampai aku memberikan perintah."

"Baik," ucap Fugaku menurut.

"Aku boleh membawa salah satu 'mainan' milikmu, Mito?" Tanya Kyuubi senang, Mito yang menyadari maksud dari kata 'minan' itu hanya menghela napas, cucunya pasti akan bersemangat sekali, sudah lama dia menunggu hari seperti ini.

"Bawa saja, pilih sesukamu." Jawaban dari Mito membuat Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

"Ehm! Lalu, kami berdua bagaimana?" Tanya Itchi.

"Penjagaan disini aku serahkan padamu, Itachi. Anak ayam, kau jaga baik-baik bocah bodoh itu."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti," jawab Itachi, lalu sulung Uchiha itu memandang Kyuubi, sulung Uzumaki yang merasa dirinya dipandangi akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Itachi menatapnya mesum.

"Lihat apa kau! Keriput mesum!" Ucapnya galak.

"Aku sangat khawatir membiarkanmu bertemu orang itu, Kyuu-chan~" Terjang Itachi ke Kyuubi, seperti biasa sulung Uzumaki itu berhasil menghindar dan membuat Itachi mencium tembok entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Mati kau, keriput mesum!" Ucapnya sadis lalu pergi begitu saja mempersiapkan keberangkatannya untuk bertemu orang itu.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Itachi dengan pandangan mata mengasihani, termasuk ayahnya dan Mito sendiri. Pemandangan yang sangat wajar terjadi saat keduanya bertemu. Dasar pasangan bodoh, sepertinya Itachi termasuk _masochist_. Uchiha payah.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Mito, Kyuubi, dan Fugaku sudah meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki dan menuju Tokyo Hotel, tempat mereka janjian bertemu dengan Rikudo. Uzumaki's mansion jadi sangat sepi dan lenggang. Sasuke sendiri pergi ke kamar Naruto untuk membebat perban baru ke kedua kaki si _blonde_, dia tidak ingin kaki Naruto disentuh oleh lelaki lain, walau itu Nagato saudara sepupu si _blonde _sendiri.

"Hn, lukanya sampai seperti ini. Jangan lagi melakukan hal bodoh, Dobe," ucap Sasuke. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua di kamar milik Naruto yang berwarna jeruk itu, Naruto duduk dipinggir ranjang sedangkan Sasuke duduk di lantai, tepat di bawah Naruto, posisi itu memudahkannya untuk mengobati si _blonde_, lagi pula posisi itu menguntungkan Sasuke, dalam banyak arti sih...

"Iya-iya... Teme cerewet," jawabnya kesal. Sudah cukup hari ini dia dimarahi oleh sang nenek dan Sasuke. Belum lagi omelan sang kakak masih menunggu, melihat sikap Kyuubi yang ingin menelannya hidup-hidup rasanya dia tidak akan berakhir hanya dengan sebuah omelan dari sang kakak. Penyiksaan menanti.

"Dengan luka ini untuk sementara kau tidak bisa mendampingiku sebagai manajer."

Ucapan dari si _raven_ membuat si _blonde_ terdiam, "Eh? Benar! Bgaimana ini Teme..." ucapnya panik.

"Tenanglah, mungkin siluman rubah itu akan mempekerjakan seorang manajer pengganti."

"Teme, kamu senang ada manajer pengganti lain selain aku?"

"Hn, bukan begitu, karena kondisimu tidak memungkinkan makanya akan ada manajer pengganti lain, bukannya aku senang, ini merepotkan."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Karena harus menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan manajer pengganti yang tidak ku kenal. Walau kau cerewet, ceroboh, cengeng, bodoh, dan naif. Tapi, aku lebih suka kau yang jadi manajer pengganti untukku," ucapnya penuh kegombalan.

"Benarkah Teme? Um, tapi apa-apaan kau, mengatai ku segela, Teme jelek!"

"Jangan marah, aku bercanda Dobe. Kau manis kok." Ucapannya memang manis, tapi Uchiha bungsu itu menyentuh Naruto secara berlebihan, lihat saja sekarang tangan kanannya sudah membelai pipi _chubi_ si _blonde_ sedang tangan kirinya memegang pinggang ramping Naruto. Ini namanya kesempatan. Mesum.

"Aku sayang Teme!" Mendengar dirinya disebut manis oleh Sasuke, Naruto jadi gemas dan memeluk Sasuke, si _raven_ sih senang-senang saja apalagi posisi mereka sangat 'meyakinkan', dalam banyak arti ini sangat menguntungkan salah satu pihak, yaitu Sasuke. Naruto juga tidak terganggu dengan sentuhan berlebihan dari si _raven_.

"Ehm! Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Naru-chan tidur, hari ini kamu sudah mengalami hari yang panjang kan?" Tiba-tiba saja mereka diganggu Itachi yang melongok dari pintu kamar si _blonde_. "Sasuke, malam ini kamu menginap di sini saja, ayo aku antarkan ke kamar tamu."

"Hn."

Saat si raven akan beranjak pergi tiba-tiba Naruto menarik _T-shirt_ si _raven_, otomatis hal itu membuat Sasuke menoleh pada si _blonde_ yang berwajah cemberut. Sasuke mengusap pipi _chubi_ Naruto dengan lembut membuat nyaman si _blonde_.

"Kenapa?" Tannya Sasuke.

"Itu..." ucap Naruto lalu beralih memandang Itachi, "Itachi-nii, malam ini izinkan Teme tidur dikamarku ya?" ucapnya memohon dengan tampang imut.

Permintaan Naruto seperti busur, menancap tepat di jantung duo Uchiha. Sasuke tentu saja senang, jarang-jarang si _blonde_ manja padanya seperti ini, sedangkan Itachi shock. Kalau sampai ketahuan Naru-chan tidur sekamar dengan adiknya, sudah dipastikan Itachi akan di bunuh Kyuubi.

"Um... Begini Naru-chan, aku bisa dimarahi Kyuu-chan. Kau tahu dia—"

"Jadi, Itachi-nii nggak mau mengizinkan? Itachi-nii..." rengek si _blonde_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Lemah. Inilah kelemahan Itachi, airmata dan tampang yang begitu imut, dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan klan Uzumaki ini, dia ingin mengizinkan tapi takut nantinya dia akan dibunuh Kyuu-channya tersayang.

"Itachi-nii..."

"Uh...

"Itachi-nii..."

"Hm..."

"Aniki, malam ini izinkan ya?"

Itachi membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Adiknya memanggilnya dengan 'Aniki'. Ini sebuah kajaiban, bagi Itachi. "Heh! A...Aniki? Sasuke...coba katakan sekali lagi..."

"Aniki." Panggilan dari Sasuke bagai suara surga untuk Itachi.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan Aniki. Aniki jadi terharu, terserah Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan saja, malam ini anggap saja aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Setelahnya Itachi pergi dengan berurai airmata bahagia, sejak Sasuke lahir baru kali ini adiknya itu memanggilnya dengan 'Aniki'. Menyedihkan.

"Bwe... Menjijikkan sekali memanggil si bodoh itu dengan sebutan Aniki, kali ini saja aku akan memanggilnya seperti itu..." ucap si bungsu Uchiha dengan tampang jijik.

"Sasuke, kau tida boleh seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia kakak mu kan?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Kau sendiri mau tidur dimana?" Tanya si _blonde_ melihat Sasuke mengambil bantal lalu menuju ke sofa di kamar si _blonde_.

"Hn? Tentu saja mau tidur."

"Tidur diranjang bersamaku saja, lagi pula kalau kita tidur berdua disini ranjangnnya cukup besar kok, muat untuk kita berdua," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelah tempatnya tidurnya.

Ucapan si _blonde_ seperti sebuah 'ajakan', berdua saja dikamar, apalagi orang yang kau suka sengaja meminta tidur seranjang dengannya, hal ini membuat Sasuke memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi sekarang Naruto terlihat sangat imut dan manis, lelaki mana yang tahan berduaan saja dengan makhluk sepertinya. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun dia harus menahannya, kalau tidak Naruto bisa takut kalau tiba-tiba si _raven_ menyerangnya, belum lagi kakaknya dan seluruh Uzumaki akan menghukumnya. Masih bagus kalau menghukum kalau di bunuh bagaimana?

"Kamu serius, Dobe?"

"Ha? Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan pasti, tidak mengerti sekarang keadaannya sangat genting. "Waktu melarikan diri dari rumah, yang terpikir saat itu aku hanya ingin menemuimu, Teme. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menemui mu." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang memerah karena malu, tak berani menatap langsung mata si _raven_.

Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Sasuke menghangat, entah disadari atau tidak, sepertinya mereka saling menyukai, tapi untuk ukuran Naruto, rasanya bocah yang sudah tidak bsa dikatakan bocah karena umurnya yang sudah 20-an itu tetap tidak akan mengerti. Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan si _blonde_ dan tidur disampinggnya.

Naruto sangat senang dan tidur dengan memeluk tubuh si _raven_, terasa hangat dan nyaman, membuatnya tenang dan aman, tak lama kedua matanya yang sebiru langit itu tertutup dan terdengar sebuah dengkuran halus, sepertinya si _blonde_ sudah tertidur lelap. Si _blonde_ sudah megalami kejadian yang panjang dan melelahkan jadi tidak aneh kalau dia langsung terlelap setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang tertidur dan menyingkirkan poni rambutnya yang membuat si _blonde_ sedikit tak nyaman, "Selamat malam, Dobe." Setelah itu sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di dahi si _blonde_ mengantarkan keduanya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna merah terang memasuki tempat parkir Tokyo Hotel. Dari dalam mucul dua orang yang berpakaian rapi, yang seorang sudah sedikit berumur namun tetap cantik dengan kimono sutera berwarna merah dengan motif kupu-kupu dan yang satu lagi seorang pemuda tampang berambut _orange_ yang sangat cocok memakai pakaian formal berwarna hitam seluruhnya, kecuali dasi yang berwarna merah melilit indah di lehernya.

"Fugaku, kau tunggu disini, aku dan Kyuubi akan masuk. Kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk aku akan segera memberikan tanda," ucap Mito, Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya kedua orang itu menuju lobi hotel disana mereka sudah di tunggu oleh Anko, tangan kanan Rikudo yang menunduk hormat pada keduanya.

"Selamat malam, mari ikut saya. Rikudo-sama sudah menunggu anda berdua di restoran," ucap Anko.

Setelah itu keduanya mengikuti wanita itu, Tokyo Hotel sangat sepi atau malah bisa dikatakan tidak ada orang disana kecuali para Uzumaki dan Namikaze, serta para pengawal dan pelayan hotel saja, tak lama mereka memasuki restoran Tokyo Hotel. Di tempat itu hanya ada sebuah meja di tengah yang berisi seorang lelaki tua yang sedang asik menikmati sebuah _wine_ berkualitas tinggi, melihat kedua orang tamunya sudah datang orang itu berdiri dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Selamat malam, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Mito dan Kyuubi, cucuku."

"Aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku cucumu, aku tidak merasa punya kakek seperti mu,"balas Kyuubi dengan wajah penuh benci dan murka.

"Begitu? Naru-chan lebih manis dari kau," ucap Rikudo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau—" Kyuubi hampir saja menerjang kakeknya itu, tapi Mito menghalanginya membuat si rambut _orange_ menggeram kesal.

"Jangan buang tenagamu untuk kakek tua menyedihkan itu. Hanya untuk bertemu kami berdua kau sampai menyewa seluruh Tokyo Hotel, pemboros," sindir Mito dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Rikudo.

"Padahal aku baru ingin mempersilahkan kalian duduk. Yah, sudahlah..." ucapnya seraya duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Ada yang ingin kalian pesan?"

"Jangan banyak basa-basi. Apa yang kau ingingkan," ketus Mito.

"Seperti biasa, keluarga Uzumaki itu semuanya adalah orang yang membosankan dan tidak tahu tata krama."

"Aku ke sini bukannya ingin mendengar kau menggerutu."

Rikudo menghela napas, semua wanita dari klan Uzumaki memang memiliki perangai yang kuat atau yang Rikudo bisa katakan adalah buruk. Akhirnya tiba juga, hari dimana dia memantapkan hatinya setelah sekian lama. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk menyampaikan hal ini, dia sudah lelah dan terlalu tua untuk bersikap egois, sebelum kematian datang hanya satu yang dia inginkan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kalian mau memaafkan ku?"

Pertanyaan Rikudo membuat kedua Uzumaki itu terbelalak, ini seperti ilusi dalam kegelapan, kata-kata yang diucapkan Rikudo seperti mimpi. Kata-kata yang membuat kedua Uzumaki terdiam tak percaya. Ketiganya saling berpandangan dalam diam, ada sebuah ketulusan, penyesalan dan kemarahan yang berkobar. Pada akhirnya hanya satu yang diinginkan Rikudo, sebuah kata maaf.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Akhirnya chepi ini selesai juga, penuh dengan perjuangan dan air mata darah...*Author lebay...*

Kali ini karena ide di kepala Frau banyak, akhirnya Frau mengabulkan keinginan para Readers untuk memperpanjang fict ini. Apa ini sudah cukup panjang?

Kali ini tidak ada adegan yang terlalu mesum, karena inti ceritanya serius, aneh kan kalau tiba-tiba ada adegan mesumnya, ehehehehe... Tapi, ditunggu aja chepi 4, Frau mau buat kejutan deh yang melibatkan ItaKyuu, Ufufufufufufu...

Sekali lagi makasih sudah baca fict ini, untuk para Readers, Reviewers and Silent Rider *kalo ada sih...*

.

.

.

Waktunya balas review...

**nanao yumi :**

Benarkah suka fict ini? Makasih...

Gomen update-nya lama.

Makasih udah review, yumi...

**Rose :**

Bukan Naru namanya kalo nggak polos, hehehehehe...

Sasu itu mesum karena udah keturunannya Uchiha itu mesum, nyehehehehe...

Dichepi ini udah dijelasin nih kenapa Rikudo disebut pembunuh.

Gimana adegan romantis SasuNaru-nya? Apa masih kurang?

Makasih udah review, Rose...

**Haru-QiRin**** :**

Udah update nih...

Apa chepi ini udah jelas, alasan Rikudo mau ngebawa si blonde?

Makasih udah review, Haru...

**Ryu :**

Benarkah seru? Makasih...

Frau nggak tau ini akan jadi berapa chepi soalnya banyak ide yang mau Frau keluarin...

Oke, akan Frau usahakan ini akan jadi happy ending.

Makasih udah review (sampai dua kali), Ryu...

**ryu fs :**

Makasih...

Gomen update-nya lama...

Makasih udah review, ryu fs...

**Vii no Kitsune males login :**

Vii males login nih... Ayo login...

Gimana kali ini? Lumayan panjang?

Wah, pertanyaan dari Vii panjang and banyak Frau nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, tapi di chepi ini udah tahukan konflik antara Uzumaki and Namikaze? Kalau masalah Uchiha ntar di chepi lain baru di jelaskan, ehehehehehe...

Makasih udah review, Vii...

**Namikaze Trisha :**

Salam kenal juga, Trisha...

Naruto sama sekali ngggak tahu Rikudo tuh kakeknya, keluarga Uzumaki pada ngehalangi sih...

Gimana perjuangan si Sasu di chepi ini?

Gomen gak bisa update kilat.

Makasih udah review, Trisha...

**monkey D eimi**** :**

Wah ingat-ingat... Itu adegan yang udah lama banget, waktu itu mereka masih diTim 7 and masih imut-imut, Sasu juga masih ada waktu itu... Ah...masa-masa indah yang bikin kangen...

Makasih udah sempat review, Eimi...

**nami asuma :**

Salam kenal juga, nami...

Keren? Makasih...

Maunya sih SasuNaru cepat bersatu, tapi harus ada rintangan untuk mereka berdua dulu dong. ItaKyuu-nya Frau usahakan, soal lemon kita lihat chepi depan aja oke... nyehehehehehe...

Lagi-lagi Frau nggak bisa cepat update, gomen...

Makasih udah review, Nami...

**sasunaru4ever :**

Gimana? Apa chepi ini udah cukup jelas, alasan Rikudo dan hubungan Namikaze-Uzumaki?

Makasih udah review, Sasunaru4ever...

**Nyanmaru :**

Somoga chepi kali ini puas dan bisa menjelaskan segala yang dibingungkan... ehehehehe...

Makasih udah review, Nyanmaru...

**ttixz lone cone bebe**** :**

Udah update nih... Walau lagi-lagi lama...

Makasih udah review, bebe...

**Aigaara :**

Bener kok... Analisa Aigaara bener...

Chepi kali ini SasuNaru udah dipertemukan kok, nyehehehehe... Gimana?

Makasih udah review, Aigaara...

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

Eh? Jadi penggemar? Frau jadi malu... Tapi, terserah Hana aja, ehehehehe...

Apa chepi kali ini terasa SasuNaru-nya?

ItaKyuu di chepi ini nggak ada mesumnya, karena serius semua. Chepi depan sih entah lah, nyehehehehe... Akan terjadi sesuatu...

Mungkin setelah Rikudo pergi KakaIru baru muncul, maklum lagi bulan madu...

Gimana chepi kali ini?

Makasih udah review, Hana...

**Maurineko Aiko**** :**

Yah tentu aja di putus dibagian itu biar seru and buat penasaran para Readers, nyehehehehe...

Makasih udah review, Aiko...

**Maykyuminnie :**

Benarkah? Suka? Makasih...

Huweee...Gomen, tetap aja lama update...

Makasih udah review, Maykyu...

**SkyKin9 :**

Frau juga bingun mau bales apa... ehehehehe...

Makasih udah review, Sky...

**Hikaru :**

Huweee... Gomen, Frau tetap aja lama update...

Kalo Kyuubi, walau dia keren Frau sih nggak mau dikasih dia, serem ih... Apalagi Rikudo, bisa-bisa dia ngehancurin keluarga Namikaze, cuma klan Uzumaki aja yang bisa ngehadepin kelakuan si Kyuu.

MinaKushi udah almarhum, sori bagi MinaKushi FC...

Makasih udah review, Hikaru...

**Vipris**** :**

Apa chepi kali ini udah jelas tentang hubungan Uzumaki-Namikaze?

Makasih udah review, Vipris...

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/

Frau juga memperkenankan para Reviewers untuk Request~


	4. love 4 : The Devil's Side

_Bonjour_… Kembali dengan Frau…

Gomen Frau tetap lelet, karena akhir-akhir ini malas ngetik setelah nyelesaikan BloodyHolic, terus nggak dapat ide. Setelah beberapa hari bertapa akhirnya Frau dapat ide dan nyelesaikan MBB (My Beloved Boy) ini.

Lalu, kali ini ada ItaKyuu, yei! Tapi masih lime, kalau langsung lemonan kan aneh. Hubungan keduanya buruk sih, cuma di Kyuubi aja sih. Jadi, kalau ada yang berharap kali ini ada lemonan sayang sekali hanya ada lime. Gomen…

Pokoknya silahkan dinikmati minna-san~

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 4 : The Devil's Side. **

Kyuubi dan Mito menatap nyalang pada kakek tua dihadapan mereka, ucapan seorang Namikaze tidak bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya, mereka lebih licik dari para ular yang ada di luar sana. Seperti sebuah tipu muslihat.

"Muahahaha…" Kyuubi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membuat Rikudo menatapnya aneh, apa perkataannya seperti sebuah lelucon? Sampai-sampai membuat sang cucu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Lalu, Kyuubi berhenti tertawa dan memukul meja dengan kuat sampai-sampai gelas dan lilin diatas meja itu bergetar.

"Jangan bercanda, kakek tua! Kau pikir kami percaya dengan ucapan busukmu! Apa kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri, hah!" Bentak Kyuubi kesal.

"Tenanglah Kyuu…" ucap Rikudo tenang sambil menyesap White Russian salah satu minuman keras yang tadi dia pesan.

'BRAK!'

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi memukul meja dengan keras dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari dalam saku jasnya, lalu mengarahkan moncong besi itu tepat ke kepala Rikudo. Rikudo tetap tenang dan menatap lurus ke arah Kyuubi.

"Barreta 92 dari Italy. _Round box magazine and semi-automatic_. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_, beberapa jam yang lalu juga ada seorang pemuda yang mengarahkan senjata di kepalaku, menarik sekali…" Rikudo berucap tenang, sepertinya hal ini tidak membuatnya takut.

Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, mungkin lebih parah lagi. Kehidupan di dunia hitam membuatnya kuat dan tenang menghadapi suasana seperti ini. Hal yang dilakukan Kyuubi seperti lelucon dimata Rikudo, tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang selama ini dia alami.

"Jangan banyak omong, dasar pembunuh!"

"Kyuubi!" Bentak sang nenek, dia sudah gerah dengan sikap sang cucu yang tergesa-gesa, bagaimanapun saat ini mereka ada di sarang milik Rikudo, salah bertindak sedikit saja maka nyawa mereka jadi taruhannya.

Kyuubi berdecih dan kembali duduk lalu menyimpan kembali _hangun_ itu dibalik jasnya. Rikudo menatap tajam pada sang cucu, kata-kata yang terlontar dari Kyuubi membuat perasaannya sedikit terluka.

"Jelaskan maksudmu, Namikaze." Mikoto tidak suka berbasa-basi dia ingin pertemuan ini cepat selesai, meihat wajah Rikudo membuatnya jijik dan kesal.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk minta pengampunan dari kalian. Aku sudah tua dan lelah dihantui mimpi buruk tentang kejadian yang lalu. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan sebagai tebusan permintaan maaf, akan ku lakukan apapun juga," ucapnya mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Mito terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan kepala keluarga Namikaze itu, prinsip dalam keluarga Uzumaki, mata dibalas mata dan darah dibalas darah, jadi dia memutuskan hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan kepala keluarga pendahulu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau bisa menanggung apa yang akan kukatakan nanti, Namikaze?" Tanya Mito, Kyuubi menyeringai senang, nenek tua itu tidak pernah memberikan kelonggaran untuk mangsanya, ini akan jadi sesuatu yang menarik pikir sang sulung.

Rikudo mengangguk dan mencoba bersikap tenang, "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau penuhi janji dariku," kata Mito.

Rikudo dan Kyuubi terbelalak tak menyangka akan semudah ini, "Hei! Apa maksudmu Mito!" Bentak Kyuubi tak terima, sebegitu mudahnya sang nenek melepaskan kesempatan untuk membunuh orang yang paling dibenci keluarga Uzumaki dan hanya memberikan sebuah perjanjian yang tak lebih seperti sampah.

Mito hanya melirik Kyuubi sekilas dan tak memperhatikannya, "Jangan pernah memberitahukan pada bocah itu kalau kau adalah kakeknya. Jangan pernah. Kau hanya sebatas kenalan dan tidak lebih, setelah kau mati tunjuk satu orang dari klan kalian untuk membeberkan kebenarannya pada bocah itu lalu terserah pada para Namikaze."

"Mito! Dia tidak pantas mendapat hukuman ringan seperti itu! Mata dibalas mata, maka darah dibalas darah, apa kau sudah menjadi lembek?"

"Diam dan tenanglah Kyuu atau kubunuh kau," ancam Mito tak main-main, sikap Kyuubi mulai menjengkelkannya dan itu sangat mengganggu, seharusnya dia tidak membawa Kyuubi kemari.

"Baik, aku akan menerimanya," jawab Rikudo dengan wajah lemas, hal itu membuat Mito tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya tidak ada pembicaraan lain lagi, kami akan pulang. Ayo Kyuu," ajak sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki, Kyuubi mengekor di belang sang nenek, sebelum pergi dia mempelototi Rikudo yang acuh dengan keberadaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, Kyuubi tak berhenti menggerutu dengan sikap Mito, tak suka. Orang yang begitu dibenci oleh keluarga Uzumaki hanya mendapat hukuman ringan, kalau si sulung yang menjadi kepala keluarga sudah dapat dipastikan nyawa kepala keluarga Namikaze itu sudah melayang di tangannya.

"Tak bisakah kau diam dan tak memelototiku, Kyuu?" Kesal sang nenek. Ayolah, siapa yang tahan jika ada seseorang yang menatap tajam di belakang punggungmu, pastinya kesal 'kan?

"Kau lembek, Mito. Harusnya dia dihabisi di sana saat itu juga. Tak tahukah kau betapa inginnya aku menarik pelatuk ke kepalanya, aku ingin dia bersimbah darah. Pasti akan menyenangkan," ucapnya santai.

Mito hanya menghela napas, "Dasar _pshikopat._ Melukai seseorang dan membalas dendam tidak harus dengan melukai tubuh fisik tapi juga dengan ini," tunjuk Mito ke kepala.

Kyuubi menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Otak?"

"Bukan. Tapi mental. Bagi kau perjanjian yang aku buat akan terlihat mudah, tapi bagi si tua Namikaze, perjanjian itu sangat berat. Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

Kyuubi menyeringai, dia sudah dapat membaca apa yang direncanakan oleh Mito dengan melakukan perjanjian itu. "Karena bocah bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau si tua itu adalah kakeknya, tidak akan pernah tahu sampai dia mati."

"Benar. Kebahagian terbesar darinya adalah sebuah ikatan, ikatan yang mengikat keduanya sebagai seorang cucu dan kakeknya. Tapi, aku tidak akan membuatnya berbahagia, bocah itu tidak akan tahu tentang hubungannya dengan kakek tua yang pernah dia temui, dan ikatan itu akan putus, mengambang di udara, bukankah itu menyedihkan?" Jelasnya dengan wajah licik.

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil yang mengantar mereka tadi mulai berjalan menghampiri di sisi jalan, Kyuubi memandang bulan yang malam itu bersinar terang dan menatap Mito, wanita itu sudah semakin terlihat tua, memang rambutnya masih semerah dulu tapi sudah ada beberapa rambut putih yang menghiasi warna yang cantik itu, "Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga merasa bersalah pada kami, makanya kau tidak pernah mengizinkan kami memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'nenek'?"

Fugaku keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Mito, sebelum memasuki mobil, Mito tersenyum hampa, "Itu adalah hukuman untukku karena tidak bisa menjaga orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku tidak pantas di panggil seperti itu, sampai mati berjanjilah terus memanggilku dengan Mito, Kyuu."

Kyuubi hanya terdiam, saat mobil melaju untuk kembali pulang sulung Uzumaki itu lebih memilih untuk memandangi kehidupan kota yang semakin malam, semakin terlihat kotor, beberapa kupu-kupu malam yang berdiri di trotoar memakai pakaian mini untuk menarik pelanggan. Dia jengah dengan itu semua, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau omset besar keluarga Uzumaki juga bergantung dari masyarakat rendah itu.

Lalu, matanya tertuju pada sebuah warung yang sangat dia kenal, dengan lampion berwarna merah dan plang nama besar, juga bau yang menarik setiap pelanggan untuk mampir sebentar mencicipi kuah yang kental dan lezat. Ichiraku Rame.

"Fugaku-san, bisa minggirkan mobilnya sebentar? Aku akan turun di sini," kata Kyuubi.

Fugaku memandanginya lewat kaca sepion dan berhenti di pinggir trotoar, suara deru mobil yang halus membangunkan Mito yang tidur ayam. Nenek tua berambut merah itu menatap sang cucu yang keluar dari mobil.

"Aku mau mampir ke sana," tunjuknya di belakang dengan ibu jarinya, "Kalian pulang saja dulu, nanti tidak usah di jemput, aku akan naik _taxi_ untuk pulang."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Suasana malam bisa berdampak buruk untukmu, Kyuu," ucap sang nenek mengingatkan.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula aku masih membawa ini," ucapnya sambil membuka jasnya sedikit, terlihat kilauan moncong besi yang terlihat gagah.

Baik Mito dan Fugaku hanya mendengus, yang mereka khawatirkan bukan si sulung, namun orang bodoh yang akan jadi test petama untuk senjata miliknya. Gawat sekali. Tapi, Mito tak mau memikirkan hal yang merepotkannya dan segera menyuruh Fugaku melaju kembali.

.

.

.

Tempat itu seperti biasa, ramai dan sempit. Bau kaldu dari daging babi menguar tajam, beberapa orang dengan asik menyeruput mie yang kenyal sambil berbincang sepulang bekerja ditemani segelas bir dingin. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda yang mencolok mata, berambut orange dan berwajah tampan duduk di _counter_ Ichiraku Ramen. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, baik itu lelaki maupun perempuan, mereka tertegun dan berdecak kagum menatap makhluk yang sempurna duduk di sebuah warung bobrok, menyedihkan.

Pakaiannya tak lagi rapi, jasnya dia sampirkan di kursi sebelah tempatnya duduk, dasi yang semula melingkar rapi di lehernya sudah dia longgarkan dan beberapa kancing kemeja dia buka, tempat ini tetap pengap seperti biasa. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi _nose bleed_ berjamaah.

"Ini dia, satu porsi ramen jumbo spesial dengan daging babi," ucap paman Teuchi sambil menaruh mangkuk itu di depan Kyuubi. "Maaf lama, entah kenapa hari ini ramai sekali, dari tadi sore aku kewalahan."

"Bukannya bagus? Warung ini biar bobrok tapi keuntungannya besar, apa paman tidak mau melakukan renovasi?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengambil sumpit yang tersedia di sana.

"Kata Naruto, aku harus tetap mempertahankan _style_ warung ini. Rasanya juga aneh kalau tiba-tiba warung ini punya pintu ototmatis dan bergaya modern, ahahahaha…" Tawa paman Teuchi nyaring. "Warung ramen yang seperti ini memang khasnya negeri ini 'kan?"

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap Kyuubi dan segera saja melahap makanan berlemak itu.

Bagi sulung Uzumaki, Ichiraku Ramen bukan tempat yang asing, dia sudah ke tempat itu sejak umurnya 7 tahun. Kyuubi dan dan sang adik dibawa ke sana oleh Hashirama, kakek mereka. Gara-gara hal itu Naruto jadi seperti sekarang ini, maniak ramen. Walau Kyuubi juga suka ramen tapi dia bukan termasuk ke dalam golongan _ramen holic_, sebutannya untuk maniak ramen macam adiknya.

"Tumben sekali kau kemari, kukira kau sudah lupa tempat ini."

"Paman ngomong apa sih, aku tidak mungkin lupa tempat ini. Cuma akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, nenek tua itu menyuruhku kerja rodi. Setiap hari aku cuma sempat makan apel."

Lagi-lagi paman Teuchi tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuubi, "Apel? Memanggnya kau itu hewan apa? Tapi, karena kau pintar, makanya Mito memberikan pekerjaan yang sesuai. Oh iya, baru-baru ini, Naruto juga kemari," katanya sambil memberikan segela air dingin untuk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terdiam dan menghabiskan kuah dari ramennya, "Sama siapa?"

Paman Teuchi mencoba mengingat-ingat orang yang beberapa waktu lalu diajak Naruto ke warung miliknya, "Pemuda tampan dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam."

"Oh… Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh 'kan? Atau lebih tepatnya anak berambut pantat ayam itu tidak melakukan hal aneh pada adikku 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuubi menaruh mangkuk ramen yang kosong dengan sedikit kasar ke atas meja, "Seperti bergandengan tangan, atau yang semacamnya yang biasa dilakukan orang mesum."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pemuda tampan itu malah ingin muntah saat masuk ke sini, wajahnya lucu sekali. Apa dia orang kaya kenalan Naruto?"

"Hmp. Hanya adik dari kecoak kenalanku…" ucapnya tenang sambil menghabiskan segelas air dingin, paman Teuchi hanya menggeleng kepala mendengarnya.

"Paman, minta Honjozoshu* dan ramen ukuran sedang dong," ucap suara yang sangat dikenal Kyuubi. Saking dia sangat mengenal suara itu bulu kuduknya berdiri, orang yang paling menyebalkan datang, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi duduk di _counter_, bersebelahan dengan Kyuubi. Terlihat tampan dan murah senyum seperti biasanya, tapi semua nilai plus itu tidak ada di mata Kyuubi. Sulung Uzumaki itu melotot saat tahu sulung Uchiha ke warung itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Penampilannya yang mencolok dengan _coat_ hitam membuat pengunjung Ichiraku menoleh ke arah mereka.

Itachi balik menatap Kyuubi dengan ramah, senyum masih bertengger di wajahnya, "Ya ampun… Kebetulan sekali, ternyata Kyuu-chan toh," ucap Itachi riang.

Reflek, Kyuubi mencekik leher Itachi dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, menurut Itachi. ".pa kau ada disini, keriput mesum! Jangan pura-pura sok kebetulan! Sejak awal kau pasti sudah tahu aku ada di sini 'kan!" teriaknya histeris sambil menguncang-guncangkan leher Itachi.

Dan dengan hebatnya Itachi masih bisa tebar senyum di keadaan genting seperti ini, "Bicara apa sih Kyuu-chan ini? Kita memang kebetulan bertemu kok, hahahaha…"

"Mati saja kau keriput mesum!"

"Stop! Jangan menyiram wajahku dengan kuah ramen! Ini aset berhargaku dan keluarga Uzumaki 'kan?" Ucapnya ngeri melihat sulung Uzumaki itu berdiri di atas meja _counter_ dengan sebuah mangkuk ramen, yang diperuntukkan untuk Itachi. Hampir saja sulung Uchiha itu menjadi korban kekerasan rumah tangga.

Kyuubi terdiam dan menatap ke sekeliling dengan nyalang, "Lihat apa kalian!" Bentaknya pada pengunjung Ichiraku, semua orang lalu berpura-pura tak melihat dan melakukan aktivitas mereka kembali. Paman Teuchi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sudah hafal dengan sikap Kyuubi yang bakal berubah begitu bertemu Itachi.

Bagi Kyuubi, bertemu Itachi seperti bertemu dengan gay macam Orochimaru, genit dan menjijikkan. Coba sikap Itachi lebih _cool_, mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan bersikap seperti itu padanya. Mau seratus tahun lagi juga, sikap Itachi tidak akan berubah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan keajaiban itu datang. Fiuh… Uchiha yang merepotkan.

Kyuubi kembali duduk di kursi miliknya, dia sedikit bergeser agak jauh dari Itachi. "Kalian bersemangat seperti biasa, ya? Apa sekarang dia jadi ini mu, Kyuu?" Tanya paman Teuchi sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya ke arah Kyuubi.

"WTH! Paman gila apa! Sampai satu abad pun aku tidak mau punya hubungan dengan makhluk mesum seperti dia!"

"Kyuu-chan jahat deh. Padahal waktu kamu SMA manis banget, juga polos. Aku jadi ingin kembali ke saat-saat indah itu…" kata Itachi dengan air mata palsu mengalir di wajahnya, mencoba akting murung.

Kyuubi bergidik mendengarnya, "Zaman kapan tuh! Aku tidak pernah bersikap manis atau polos padamu, dasar sinting!"

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau itu nakal, Kyuu-chan~ Aku sih senang punya 'uke' yang nakal~"

'PLOK!'

Dengan sukses sebuah mangkok penuh berisi ramen memenuhi wajah Itachi. Walau ramen itu sudah tidak terlalu panas, tetap saja wajah Itachi yang tampan jadi belepotan, mengingat minyak dan kaldunya yang banyak rasanya perlu waktu lama untuk membersihkannya.

"Jangan ngomong yang nggak jelas seenak udelmu. Aku tidak pernah merasa kalau aku ini 'uke' mu, keriput-mesum-sinting."

"Ya ampun… Itachi cepat kebelakang, Ayame akan membantu membersihkan wajahmu," dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajahnya Itachi menuruti perkataan paman Teuchi. Lelaki setengah baya itu menghela napas lagi, "Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap jahat pada Itachi? Bocah itu cuma bercanda 'kan?"

Wajah Kyuubi berubah horor. "Bercanda dan serius bagi keriput mesum itu bedanya tipis. Aku harus tetap waspada atau aku akan jadi mangsanya." Kyuubi mengucapkannnya dengan serius membuat paman Teuchi _sweet drops_ mendengarnya.

Itachi kembali dengan wajah yang tetap segar dan menawan, _coat_ yang sebelumnya dipakai dia lepas dan disampirkan ditangannya. "Masker ramenya lumayan. Aku harus memasukkan ini kedalam jadwal perawatanku, terimakasih Kyuu-chan…"

Rasanya Kyuubi sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin sulung Uchiha itu diterbangkan dengan pesawat luar angkasa milik NASA, biar keriput mesum itu tinggal di Mars bersama para alien yang sama mesumnya dengannya. Entah kenapa Kyuubi punya pikiran kalau alien itu cuma makhluk beda dimensi yang wajahnya mencurigakan dan terlihat sama mesumnya dengan Itachi, entah dapat pikiran dari mana. Bodoh atau aneh?

"Silahkan, satu porsi ramen ukuran sedang dengan Honjozoshu," ucap paman Teuchi.

Itachi menyantap dengan lahap ramen yang sudah dia pesan, setelahnya dia menikmati sake yang terasa lezat dilidahnya. "Jangan ngambek dong, Kyuu… Aku kemari disuruh Mito-san kok, dia khawatir denganmu, terus karena melihatku masih dirumah utama sambil menghabiskan _wine_ kesukaannya aku disuruh-suruh seperti pembantu deh. Tapi, aku senang kok menjemputmu," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

'Dasar _alkoholic_! Padahal sudah menghabiskan satu botol _wine_ sekarang ditambah dengan satu botol sake, dia pasti alien! Mana ada manusia yang lambungnya tahan menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman keras!' pikir Kyuubi ngeri.

Sulung Uchiha itu menghabiskan sake seperti meneguk air putih, kalau Kyuubi sih walau itu hanya _champagne_ dia bisa mabuk berat dan kehilangan kesadaran begitu saja. Makanya di kadang kesal dengan Itachi yang kuat minum. Dia jadi terlihat lemah.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Mito-san," ucap Itachi membuat Kyuubi menoleh padanya. "Tidak ada yang sebaik itu untuk membalas dendam, Mito-san menuruti ideku."

"He?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Mengalahkan mental mereka. Aku sering melakukan itu di dunia showbiz kalau ada orang yang tak suka padaku atau menghalangi jalanku, hebat kan?"Ucapya riang.

'Iblis! Dia benar-benar berbahaya!' panik Kyuubi dalam hati, sebaiknya dia mulai bersikap 'sedikit' baik padanya. Sedikit dalam artian Kyuubi tentu saja sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang kita bayangkan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada Kyuu-chan kok. Aku kan sayang Kyuu-chan, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal buruk padamu, walau kau galak padaku bukankah itu tanda cinta darimu?" ucap Itachi sambil mengerlingkan mata ke Kyuubi.

"Kalian mesra ya…" Celetuk paman Teuchi.

"Mesra dari Hongkong! Kalian semua gila!" Bantah Kyuubi dengan wajah merah padam dan langsung saja menyambar gelas di meja _counter_ untuk minum, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Itachi dan paman Teuchi terlambat untuk meraih gelas itu, karena gelas yang disambar Kyuubi adalah gelas milik Itachi. Benar, gelas Itachi yang berisi sake. Sudah dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi tubuh Kyuubi akan tumbang. Benar saja, setelah meneguk segelas tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuubi kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh kebelakang. Kalau tidak ada Itachi, sekarang ini pasti tubuhnya yang indah itu akan menghantam lantai, dengan sigap Itachi menopangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ceroboh… Bagaimana kalau sekarang ini dia ada di bar bersama orang yang tidak dikenal, gawat sekali," gerutu Itachi sambil menggendong Kyuubi yang sudah pulas _ala bridal style_.

"Wah…wah… Bawa dia pulang Tachi," kata paman Teuchi.

"Hn, uang ramenku dan Kyuu-chan, ku taruh di meja ya? Kembaliannya ambil saja, selamat malam paman Teuchi," pamit Itachi.

Paman Teuchi hanya melambaikan tangannya sebelum mengambil uang ¥ 10.000 yang ada di meja, lumayan kapan lagi duo anak kaya itu mampir ke warungnnya yang bobrok, sedangkan para tamu di sana hanya terpesona melihat duo tampan itu keluar dengan cara yang hebat dari Ichiraku, kapan lagi mereka dapat tontonan gratis drama percintaan yaoi.

.

.

.

BMW M6 berwarna abu-abu gelap melaju di tengah sepinya jalan raya malam itu. Pemiliknya adalah Itachi, terlihat Kyuubi tertidur pulas di sebelah kemudi. Sepanjang jalan Itachi tersenyum senang mendapati wajah manis nan polos Kyuubi yang biasanya super galak itu. Terdengar Kyuubi mengerang kecil, matanya yang semula tertutup sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka tapi pandangannya kosong dab berkabut, dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Itachi sendang tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah bangun? Tadi kau mabuk, sekarang kita akan pulang," ucap Itachi.

Kyuubi masih bengong dan lama menatap Itachi, dengan sedikit bingung Itachi balik menatap Kyuubi dan dengan hebatnya sulung Uchiha itu bisa membagi perhatiannya antara menyetir dan memandang Kyuubi. Itachi mengernyit, sepertinya sulung Uzumaki itu masih dikuasai alkohol, terlihat matanya tak fokus menatapnya. Itachi memutuskan untuk meminggirkan mobilnya di dekat trotoar dan membeli air mineral dari mesin penjual otomatis yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya parkir.

"Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik. Apa kau merasa mual?"

"Itachi…"

"Ya?"

'Hugs!'

Secara tiba-tiba Kyuubi memeluk Itachi, membuat sulung Uchiha itu bingung. "Umm… Kyuu tolong lepas, nanti kalau kau ingat kejadian ini kau bisa malu lho… Harga dirimu bisa runtuh…" Ucapnya ngasal.

Bukannya melepas pelukan itu, sulung Uzumaki itu malah mempererat pelukannya dan lagi sekarang dia duduk diatas pangkuan Itachi. Mobil yang berdesain _sporty_ itu terasa sempit. Itachi tak bisa bergerak, terasa di lehernya napas Kyuubi berhembus membuatnya merinding.

"Ky… Kyuu-chan, tolong duduk di tempatmu dan kita cepat pulang Mito-san pasti sudah dari tadi menunggu kita," rayu Itachi tapi tetap tidak digubris Kyuubi.

"Tidak mau~" Jawabnya dengan nada menggoda, sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk. Buktinya sekarang dia menciumi kuping Itachi membuat sulung Uchiha itu salah tingkah dan merasa tak nyaman, kalau dia tidak mabuk mana mau melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Bukannya dia tidak suka Kyuubi melakukan hal nakal seperti saat ini, malahan dia sudah sering berfantasi tentang hal ini. Tapi, bukan disaat dia mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Semesum apapun Itachi dia tidak akan menyerang orang yang dia suka saat tak sadarkan diri, karena menurut prinsip yang dipegangnya hal seperti itu tidak _gentle_.

"Kyuu… Lepaskan aku, ayolah…"

"Hmm…" Bukan jawaban yang diterima Itachi melainkan erangan, Kyuubi dengan nikmat menciumi leher Itachi, sulung Uchiha itu mulai bernapas tak teratur, bagaimanapun juga hal ini membuat libido-nya naik secara drastis. Bukan hanya menciumi lehernya, sekarang terasa sulung Uzumaki itu menggigiti leher Itachi membuat beberapa_ kiss mark_.

Kedua lengan Kyuubi yang mungil itu melilit indah di leher Itachi, dia masih asik dengan aksinya ditambah lagi dia mulai melumuri leher Itachi dengan _saliva_ yang hangat. Itachi menahan erangannya dan memilih memeluk pinggang Kyuubi yang ramping. Akhirnya Kyuubi menghentikan aksinya, napas keduanya memburu, tidak mau membuang waktu Kyuubi menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya pada Itachi. Itachi menyambut kecupan manis dari Kyuubi, terlihat sulung Uzumaki itu melepaskan pagutannya dan membuka bibirnya yang terlihat seksi karena _saliva_.

"_Plise, tongue kiss~_" Cukup sudah! Ucapan manja yang keluar dari bibir Kyuubi merobohkan pendiriannya untuk tidak menyerang orang yang disukainya saat tak sadarkan diri, instingnya mengalahkan pikiran rasionalnya. Sifat _gentleman_-nya dia buang jauh-jauh.

Segara saja Itachi melumat bibir Kyuubi, menghisapnya dengan lembut dan memasuki seluruh rongga dimulutnya dengan lidahnya yang licin seperti belut. Kyuubi hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati dimanja oleh Itachi. Sekarang mereka berpindah ke kursi belakang mobil dengan Kyuubi dibawah Itachi, keduanya masih asik melumat, masih ingin merasakan manis yang mengalahkan gula-gula.

Saat keduanya melepaskan pagutan terlihat benang-benang tipis _saliva_ keduanya bercampur, Kyuubi terlihat kewalahan dan tidak bisa menampung, sebagai gantinya banyak _saliva_ keluar dari mulutnya. Bibir Kyuubi membengkak membuat Itachi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, mata Kyuubi yang nakal mengarah pada selangkangan Itachi, sesuatu mulai terbangun di sana.

Tak bisa diperkirakan, itulah yang dapat Itachi rasakan. Saat ini tangan Kyuubi mulai menggerayangi selangkangan Itachi, memegang sesuatu milik Itachi dari luar, membuat sulung Uchiha itu melenguh pelan. "Kh… Ky…Kyuu, hah… Rasanya…i…ni, sa…lah… Hentikan…" ucapnya patah-patah tak tahan dengan gejolak binatang buas di dalam dirinya.

"Mmm… Tidak mau~ Kau juga suka kan?" Ucapnya nakal dan masih mempererat pegangannya pada sesuatu yang telah mengeras sempurna dan minta dilepaskan.

"Tapi tidak di saat seperti ini! Kau mabuk tahu!" Bentak Itachi sambil menyingkirkan tangan nakal Kyuubi, Kyuubi sendiri yang dibentak jadi terdiam dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Shit! Jangan nangis… Ayolah Kyuu, ini untuk kebaikan mu…" Paniknya.

Kyuubi benar-benar bisa terlewat sensitive saat mabuk, jadi lemah dan cengeng. Kelemahan Itachi. "Huwee… Itachi tidak mau melakukannya denganku 'kan? Sebenarnya juga selama ini kau pura-pura baik padaku, dasar jahat…" Rengeknya, Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Itachi mengusap kepala Kyuubi dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan. "Bukan begitu, aku sangat ingin. Tapi bukan di saat kau mabuk atau tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Aku suka Kyuubi yang seperti biasanya, galak dan keras kepala, tapi itu sisi manismu."

Kyuubi terdiam, terpesona dengan kata-kata Itachi. "Itachi, aku mau…"

"Ya?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Kyuubi memucat, dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, Itachi mulai merasakan firasat jelek, dan benar saja setelah itu terdengar sesuatu yang akan membuatnya bergidik.

'Hoekk…'

Kyuubi muntah, mengotori mobil seharga $ 100.000 yang dibeli Itachi dengan susah payah dan juga mengotori Itachi, setelah disiram dengan ramen sekarang dia harus kena muntahan Kyuubi, hari ini sulung Uchiha itu sial sekali.

"Akhirnya kau kembali seperti semula, Kyuu-chan…" ucapnya miris merelakan mobilnya yang mahal kena muntahan sang pujaan.

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai rumah hampir jam 3 dini hari, Itachi mendapat pelototan tajam dari ayah dan juga Mito, ternyata mereka menunggu kepulangan keduanya. Mito sedikit berjengit mencium bau tak sedap dari Itachi dan Kyuubi. Segera saja kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat keduanya.

Itachi merasa lelah, hari yang berat. Setidaknya dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuubi minum sesuatu yang berakohol lagi, tidak akan. Sudah cukup kejadian ini jadi pelajaran penting buatnya. Jiwa seme-nya terluka melihat calon uke-nya terlalu aktif dari pada dia. Beras sudah menjadi bubur, jadi kita biarkan saja Itachi merana di pojokan.

.

.

.

Paginya semua seperti biasanya, hanya saja suasana lebih ramai di meja makan keluarga Uzumaki, tentu saja Karena hari ini mereka ketambahan dua orang dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke dengan telaten menggendong Naruto yang kakinya masih dibebat, Mito sedikit melotot melihat kejadian itu, tapi setelah melihat wajah cucunya bahagia dia tidak jadi marah-marah.

Itachi makan dengan tidak berselera, dari tadi dia cuma menggigit ujung roti tawar yang keras sambil melamun, membuat semua yang ada di meja makan menetapnya aneh.

"Ne, Teme. Ada apa dengan Itachi-nii?" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang asik melahap telur mata sapi yang hangat mengepul dipiringnya.

"Biarkan saja. Obatnya habis mungkin, dia kan agak sinting," jawabnya cuek sama sekali tak peduli dengan masalah sang kakak, membuat Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal.

"Jangan bicara saat makan." Ingat Mito pada keduanya yang sedari tadi kasak-kusuk tidak jelas.

"Maaf…" Jawab Naruto takut-takut sambil menggigit beef bacon yang ada di piringnya, sedangkan Sasuke tetap saja cuek.

Tak lama Kyuubi turun dari lantai dua, sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan kemejanya tidak dikancing rapi, sambil menguap dia mengambil tempat duduk didepan Itachi. Itachi yang sadar Kyuubi sudah ada di depannya secara reflek mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pagi semua…" ucap Kyuubi memberi salam. Segera saja Shino menyiapkan segelas jus jeruk dan croissant, beef bacoon, dan telur dalam satu piring untuk tuan mudanya. _American breakfast_.

Suasana sangat hening, yang terdengar hanya suara pisau yang beradu di piring, membuat Naruto merasakan hal yang ganjil. Si _blonde_ mendekati Sasuke lagi, "Ne, Teme…" Bisiknya sepelan mungkin agar tidak dimarahi neneknya lagi.

"Hn."

"Rasanya hari ini Itachi-nii aneh sekali."

"Dia sih dari lahir juga sudah aneh, Dobe."

"Bukan yang seperti itu, Teme. Biasanya kalau ada Kyuu, Itachi-nii akan heboh sendiri 'kan?"

"Hn? Maksudnya?"

"Biasanya Itachi-nii akan bilang, _'Selamat pagi my darling, Kyuu-chan~ Apa semalam kau memimpikanku?'_ atau _'Kau terlihat seksi saat baru bangun tidur'_, tapi kali ini mereka diam saja. Apa mereka bertengkar?"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ternyata kakaknya benar-benar mesum dan si _blonde_ sangat hapal dengan sikap bodoh Itachi. Para leluhur Uchiha pasti akan menangis melihat sikap Itachi yang seperti itu, seperti om-om mesum. Memalukan.

"Ah, Itachi-san. Ada apa di lehermu?" Tanya Shino yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir melayani mereka makan pagi, walau setiap hari dia memakai kacamata hitam, tetap saja hal itu tidak akan menjadi gangguan dengan penglihatannya yang super tajam.

Terlihat beberapa bercak merah dileher Itachi, ada beberapa. Kerah kemejanya yang tidak terlalu tinggi memungkinkan semua orang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, segera saja sulung Uchiha itu menutupinya dengan tangan kirinya, terlambat semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu sudah menyadari hal itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ahahaha…ini–"

"_Kissmark_," potong Sasuke dengan cueknya, semua mata menyipit pada sulung Uchiha termasuk Kyuubi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Otouto ngomong apa sih, ahahahaha… Ini cuma, um… _mosquito kiss_ kok… Iya _mosquito kiss_," tawanya canggung.

'_Mosquito kiss_ apaan. Jelas-jelas itu memang _kiss mark_,' bantah semua orang yang ada di meja makan dalam hati.

"_Mosquito kiss_? Ciuman nyamuk atau gigitan nyamuk? Memangnya ada nyamuk di rumah ini? Memangnya musim semi ada nyamuk, ya?" Berondong Naruto yang tetap tak mengerti, bocah yang kelewat polos, padahal umurnya sudah 20-an.

"Tentu saja ada, nyamuk besar memakai pakaian," celetuk Mito sambil menghirup teh hijaunya, alhasil Itachi jadi salah tingkah dan segera bangun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku harus bertemu produser salah satu iklan pakaian pagi ini, jadi aku pamit dulu," ucapnya sambil kabur begitu saja, Kyuubi masih memandangi Itachi yang menghilang dibelokan lorong pertama rumah itu.

"Dasar _playboy_," gumam Kyuubi kesal, kesal entah karena apa yang pasti dia meras kesal.

"Jangan bilang begitu, semalam dia jadi korban _rape_ lho," ucap Mito lagi, semua mata jadi tertuju padanya.

"Teme, _rape_ itu apa?" Sebelum Naruto bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, segera saja Sasuke menutup kedua telinga Naruto. Pembicaraan vulgar di meja makan, hal ini tidak pernah dia sangka, apalagi hal ini terjadi di keluarga Uzumaki.

"Tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh saat makan, si Dobe ini masih dibawah umur tahu!" Protes Sasuke kesal.

"Dia sudah 20 tahun, dasar anak ayam _over protective_."

"Kau! Dasar nenek-nenek keriput."

Aura-aura peperangan terpercik antara keduanya, sepertinya tak mungkin mereka akan berdamai. Sejak awal memang mereka tidak akan pernah cocok. Rasanya juga ngeri kalau tiba-tiba Mito atau Sasuke bersikap baik.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia itu kan tipe aktif yang suka tiba-tiba menyerang," kata Kyuubi.

Mito menyeringai senang, "Benarkah? Apa kau tidak ingat semalam?"

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Setelah makan remen di Ichiraku, apa yang kau ingat?"

Kyuubi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang nenek, yang dia ingat hanya bertemu dengan Itachi di warung ramen setelahnya dia tidak ingat apa-apa sama sekali. "Mungkin aku tertidur, karena capek."

"Hm… Kau mabuk semalam dan menyerang Itachi di mobil," ucap Mito.

Baik Sasuke maupun Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya, Naruto yang masih ditutupi telinganya oleh tangan Sasuke hanya bingung, "Bohong!" Bantah Kyuubi kesal.

"Mana mungkin akau bohong, buktinya pun sudah kau lihat. Semalam juga dia hanya bersama denganmu. Lagi pula, saat kau mabuk kau sama sekali tidak sadar 'kan?" Pernyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh Kyuubi.

Jadi itulah yang menjawab sikap Itachi yang aneh pagi ini, dia merasa malu dengan Kyuubi. Kejadian semalam terus teringat di kepala Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuubi memerah, "Aku berangkat!" Ucapnya kasar lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Sasuke dan Mito hanya menghela napas, Naruto yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi menatap Sasuke, "Ada apa sih?" Tanyanya setelah kedua tangan Sasuke dilepaskan dari kedua telinga Naruto.

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar dan tidak perlu kau pikirkan, Dobe," jawab Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana si rambut merah?"

"Ah, benar! Nagato-nii kemana? Apa belum bangun?" Tanya si _blonde_.

"Dia kusuruh menjemput seseorang, sebentar lagi dia datang kok," jawab Mito.

"Seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya… Aku sudah kembali…" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan membuat gaduh ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki. Rambut perak, masker hitam yang bertengger di mulutnya, dan wajah yang selalu gembira yang menjurus ke mesum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Oh, ada Sasuke toh. Manajermu tersayang sudah pulang nih, apa kau kesepian?"

"Dasar manajer sinting! Pergi saja kau tak usah kembali lagi!" Maki Sasuke kesal, tapi dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Segera saja dia menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah cemberut, sepertinya waktu si _blonde_ sebagai manajer pengganti sudah selesai.

"Ne, lihat Sasuke aku membawakan oleh-oleh lho dari pulang _honey moon_," ganggu Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kemeja lengan pendek dengan motif bunga sepatu yang terlihat norak.

"Ku bunuh kau," ucap Sasuke dengan tampang garang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantor Kyuubi resah dan sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan neneknya. Tapi, tingkah Itachi yang aneh juga bukti yang ada di lehernya membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah minta maaf pada siapapun, tapi kali ini dia harus mengalah pada egonya yang tinggi itu sebelum ada kesalah pahaman yang akan merugikannya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba si mesum keriput itu merengek di media dan minta dinikahi oleh Kyuubi, selain mencoreng nama Uzumaki, hal itu akan membuatnya merugi dan tidak akan bahagia. Diambilnya telepon yang ada di mejanya, menekan beberapa angka yang selalu saja mengganggunya.

Tak menuggu lama telepon itu masuk, dari jauh ada sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dia hafal, "Siang ini kekantorku, tak ada alasan untuk tidak datang." Lalu telepon itu ditutupnya, entah kenapa dada Kyuubi berdebar-debar.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila," gumamnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya dirumah utama Uzumaki. Terlihat Naruto menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kakashi, sepertinya tentang pekerjaan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini diambil alih olehnya. "Karena Kakashi-san sudah pulang, ini aku kembalikan," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku agenda bersampul tebal.

"Terimakasih, Naru-san. Saya sudah merepotkan anda," jawab Kakashi.

"Tidak kok, aku senang dengan pekerjaan itu, aku jadi bisa belajar jadi seorang manajer dan bukannya cuma duduk di belakang meja dan mengoreksi dokumen."

Kakashi tersenyum, walau senyumnya terhalang oleh masker hitam yang dia pakai, setidaknya matanya yang menyipit dan melengkung sudah menjadi buktinya. Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, raut wajahnya kacau. "Aku akan menemui Mito-san dulu, lalu setelah itu kita langsung kembali bekerja, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi lalu beranjak pergi.

Baik Sasuke maupun Narto hanya diam setelah ditinggal oleh Kakashi, tak ada yag berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Dobe, kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa aku marah padamu? Aku nggak marah kok," jawab si _blonde_ cuek.

"Hn, kok rasanya aku dicuekin."

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja mulai sekarang kita akan jarang bertemu, padahal kita sudah akrab. Kita akan kembali ke kehidupan kita seperti biasanya makanya aku…"

Kedua bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, dia menghadap Naruto dan menggenggam kedua tangan _tan_ yang lembut itu, "Kita masih bisa bertemu kok. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tahu rumahmu, nomor _handphone-_mu dan kau juga sudah tahu apartemenku 'kan? Banyak tempat untuk kita bertemu 'kan?"

"Benarkah? Kau pasti akan sibuk dan lupa."

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit optimis, Dobe. Padahal aku sudah berusaha atau jangan-jangan kau yang tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, "Bukan. Maafkan aku, aku senang sekali kalau kau sempatkan waktumu untuk bertemu denganku," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, membuat suasana hati Sasuke berbunga-bunga.

"Ehm! Sudah waktunya kita bekerja, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi yang mengganggu keduanya, Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ andalannya yang tidak mempan untuk manajernya, dia sudah biasa sih.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku, istirahat yang cukup biar cepat sembuh, oke?" Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ Naruto.

"Oke," jawabnya dengan senyum yang paling manis dan melambai pada Sasuke yang pergi bersama Kakashi, tak disadarinya sang nenek sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kamu kesepian?"

"Tidak kok, soalnya Teme janji untuk meluangkan waktu bertemu denganku, ehehehehe…" Sang nenek hanya mendengus mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari cucu kesayangannya.

"Sebenarnya kalian sudah pacaran ya?"

"Mi… Mito-sana bicara apa sih, kita cuma teman kok…" Jawabnya dengan wajah merah padam dan memang kenyataannya mereka masih sebatas teman, bisa dikatakan teman dekat atau teman tapi mesra.

Mito hanya menghela napas, setidaknya dia harus lebih waspada, mana mungkin dia begitu saja memberikan cucu kesayangannya pada bungsu Uchiha yang mesum, walau ayah mereka termasuk orang dalam Uzumaki tetap saja ini dan itu sangat berbeda.

.

.

.

Itachi benar-benar galau saat ini, sikapnya yang tadi pagi aneh dan barang bukti semalam diketahui oleh otouto-nya dan Mito-san entah wajahnya harus ditaruh dimana. Tapi ada baiknya juga, Itachi yang tidak tahu malu itu jadi bisa intropeksi diri. Lalu, Kyuubi memintanya untuk datang ke kantornya, entah dia harus bersikap seperti apa. Kejadian semalam masih terbayang-bayang dipikirannya.

Beberapa kali dia menghembuskan napas dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, sebentar lagi akan terlihat kantor agensi Akatsuki, padahal hari ini dia ingin menghindari Kyuubi. Mobilnya memasuki tempat parkir agensi dengan mulus dan menuju _lift_ yang tak jauh ada di sana. Menekan angka 30, kantor Kyuubi.

Saat sampai dilantai 25 _lift_ berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, ternyata ada seseorang yang masuk dan menekan angka 28, saat Uchiha sulung itu perhatikan ternyata orang yang baru saja masuk adalah Yahiko, salah satu keluarga jauh Uzumaki. Mereka tidak terlalu kenal jadi Itachi hanya diam dan tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah Yahiko sampai duluan dia menganggukan kepala pada Itachi yang juga dibalas anggukan.

Akhirnya sampai juga Itachi dilantai 30, dengan berat hati di melangkah keluar dari _lift_, di depan kantor Kyuubi terlihat Karin yang tersenyum padanya dan memberi isyarat dengan tanganya untuk segera masuk. Karin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tahan menjadi sekretaris Kyuubi. Wanita yang hebat.

Mengetuk beberapa kali dan Itachi langsung saja masuk ke dalam kantor, terlihat Kyuubi duduk di kursinya membelakangi Itachi. Lalu sang Direktur berbalik, mereka saling bertatatapn, terlihat Kyuubi menghela napas lalu melemparkan sebuah dokumen di meja.

"Itu adalah kontrak satu tahu dengan Agensi Akatsuki, di dalamnya adalah dokumen perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani," jelas Kyuubi.

Itachi mengambil dokumen itu dan membacanya, "Hm, proyek Super Star, ya? Kau akan membawa beberapa model keturunan Jepang yang sekarang bekerja di luar negeri?"

"Tentu, ada beberapa model keturunan Jepang yang akan dipanggil kesini, ini akan membuat keuntungan agensi Akatsuki menanjak dibanding agensi lain."

"Hn, oke. Aku akan mentandatanganinya, berkasnya besok akan aku taruh di mejamu," ucap Itachi, setelahnya mereka hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Hn, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu!" Otomatis ucapan dari Kyuubi membuat langkah Itachi terhenti dan Kyuubi sendiri menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya_. 'Shit! Keceplosan!'_ Kesalnya dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Ah, itu anu…" Kyuubi panik entah harus bicara mulai dari mana, baru kali ini juga dia merasa grogi di depan Uchiha Itachi. WTH! Grogi! Di depan si keriput mesum! Rasanya saat itu Kyuubi ingin di tenggelamkan saja di teluk Tokyo. Menghilang dari pada nantinya dia akan di permalukan oleh si keriput.

"Sikapmu hari ini aneh!" Tunjuk Kyuubi tak sopan pada Itachi. "Apa aku melakukan hal buruk saat mabuk semalam?"

"…Tidak," jawab Itachi penuh jeda.

Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya, "Bohong! Kenapa kau tidak seperti biasanya, kalau kau seperti itu rasanya aneh. Jangan-jangan kau bukan Itachi!"

"Muahahaha… Kyuu-chan kamu lucu banget… Mana ada yang seperti itu, ahahahaha…" Melihat Itachi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah.

"Di…Diam! Jangan tertawakan aku!" Marahnya.

Setelah puas tertawa sampai air matanya keluar, Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi dan mengusap kepala _orange _itu dan tersenyum dengan lembut, "Kyuu-chan khawatir sama aku ya? Aku jadi tambah cinta."

"Diam. Pergilah. Menghilanglah, dasar keriput mesum!" Sinis Kyuubi sambil mendepak tangan Itachi yang betah mengelus rambut _orange_-nya.

"Oke-oke. Aku juga harus kerja nih, oh ya Kyuu-chan. Maaf kalau aku jadi agak aneh, terus aku nggak akan membiarkanmu minum sake lagi. Bye…" ucapnya lalu pergi, membuat Kyuubi terdiam.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" Gumamnya seorang diri, masih bingung, dia tidak mendapatkan penjelasan sama sekali tentang kejadian semalam. Namanya juga Kyuubi, setelahnya dia tidak akan memperdulikan hal tidak jelas baginya itu dan kembali ke rutinitasnya sebagai Direktur iblis. Kejadian itu benar-benar jadi tertutup rapat dan penuh misteri, hanya bagi Kyuubi sih. Yah, biarlah, hanya Tuhan, Itachi, dan Mito yang tahu, ah juga Author.

.

.

.

Dirumah saja tanpa melakukan apapun juga itu sangat menyebalkan, hal itulah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita hari ini, dari tadi dia hanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton drama siang ditemani seember _pop corn_, dia sudah mirip ikan mas koki yang kekeyangan diberi makan. Rumah utama juga hari ini sepi sekali, hanya ada beberapa penjaga dan Shino yang setia menemani tuan mudanya itu.

Drama siang adalah drama yang ditayangkan siang hari, biasanya isinya tentang percintaan yang penuh haru dan berlebihan. Itu adalah tontonan ibu-ibu, karena tidak ada acara lain, ya apa boleh buat, Naruto menontong itu.

"Shino, Mito-san dan Nagato-nii kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Nyonya ada pertemuan penting di Hongkong, ditemani Fugaku-san juga. Lalu, kalau Nagato-sama sih katanya ke Hawai, sebagai hadiah karena selama ini dia merasa kerepotan menggantikan pekerjaan Naru-sama," jelas Shino sambil memberikan segelas jus jeruk segar untuk si _blonde_.

"Dasar, Nagato-nii curang. Tahu begitu aku ikut dia, curang!" protes Naruto.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh, anda kan sedang sakit. Kalau Naru-sama kemana-mana, nanti saya yang akan kena hukuman lagi oleh Mito-sama. Tolong kasihani saya," ucap Shino memelas.

"Ya-ya. Shino, aku lapar…"

Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu melihat jam yang menggantung didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul1 siang, "Memang sudah waktunya makan siang, ya. Kalau begitu akan saya buatkan _cream dory fish fillet with baked potato and vegetable_."

"Tapi, aku mau ramen!"

"Tidak ada ramen sampai anda sembuh," tegas Shino lalu segera ke dapur bersiap memasak, sepertinya selain menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Mito, Shino juga terampil pekerjaan rumah tangga. Tak lama _handphone_ milik si _blonde_ bergetar, ternyata ada e-mail masuk dan itu dari Rikudo. Cepat-cepat si blonde membacanya.

_'Naru-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku cuma mau memberi salam karena siang ini aku harus sudah ada di Kanada, sepertinya pekerjaanku menumpuk gara-gara sebentar saja kutinggal, repot sekali…'_

Naruto terkekeh membacanya dan segera saja dia membalas e-mail dari kakek tua itu.

_'Ehehehe… Aku sudah lumayan sehat, terimakasih sudah banyak membantuku waktu itu. Semoga anda bisa sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Bye-bye…'_

_'Bye…' _Hanya itu jawaban dari Rikudo, Naruto senang bertemu dengan kakek itu, rasanya kangen karena sudah lama kakeknya, si Hashirama itu tidak mengunjungi mereka.

Mau bagimana lagi, sejak perceraian lima tahun yanga lalu antara Mito-Hashirama, kakeknya itu jarang menemuinya atau lebih tepatnya susah menemuinya karena dihalang-halangi oleh Mito untuk menemui cucu-cucunya. Beberapa kali mereka sempat berhubungan lewat telepon tapi itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu, bagaimanapun Naruto khawatir dengan kakeknya yang ceroboh itu.

Setelah sembuh dia akan menyempatkan berkunjung ke kediaman Senju, sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung. Mungkin membawakan sekotak wagashi dari toko Tsukiko akan jadi buah tangan yang akan membuat kakeknya itu senang dan jangan lupa juga sebungkus sanbei.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di bandara internasional Narita, terlihat dua pemuda tampan berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat jet pribadi. Baru saja sampi mereka langsung saja dikerumuni bak semut oleh wartawan dan beberapa penggemar dari kalangan wanita. Bliz kamera ada di mana-mana, karangan bunga berlusin-lusing diberikan untuk keduanya, setelah beberapa menit mereka berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah di persiapkan untuk mereka.

"Jepang tetap tidak berubah, selalu ramai, menyebalkan," ucap salah seorang pemuda sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Pemuda yang seorang lagi, hanya menghela napas dan menekan beberapa angka di _hanphone_-nya tak lama sambungan telepon masuk, "Kyuu, kami sudah sampai. Apa kami langsung ke kantormu?"

_'Tidak perlu. Besok saja, sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu, perjalanan dari Inggris pasti melelahkan,'_ jawab suara di ujung.

Segera saja pemuda yang masih asik merokok itu merebut _hanphone_ itu, "Kyuu, bagaimana kabarmu? Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?" Tanya penuh semangat.

'TUT…' Tapi, sayang sekali, telepon itu sudah ditutup oleh Kyuubi dan membuat pemuda itu kesal.

"_Shit!_ Dia tetap tidak berubah, tapi tetap saja manis, tunggu aku Kyuu, aku akan datang menghampirimu~"

"Tak bisakah kau diam dan tenang? Dan matikan rokokmu, asapnya mengganggu, Shukaku."

"Cerewet! Kau bukannya juga sama denganku, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu Naru-chan, sudah berapa tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Shukaku.

"Mugkin lebih dari 4 tahun, mungkin saat nanti bertemu lagi suasananya akan canggung," gumamnya.

"Huahahaha… Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan mantanmu, Gaara. Tapi, _good luck_ deh, semoga kalian bisa bersama lagi, saat bertemu nanti bawakan dia selusin mawar, ajak makan malam, dan minta maaf kujamin dia akan kembali kepelukanmu."

"Hm, kuharap begitu," jawab pemuda dengan tato ai didahinya, Gaara.

Dua orang yang sudah lama pergi dari Jepang kembali lagi dan membawa badai yang lebih hebat. Orang-orang yang tidak diharapkan akan membuat gundah Uchiha bersaudara.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Yei… Akhirnya tokoh yang sudah lama Frau tahan untuk keluar akhirnya mulai muncul, Gaara and Shukaku… Frau suka banget sama keduanya keren…

Terus yang menunggu adegan di kolam renang sabar ya, kayaknya bakal Frau keluarkan di chepi 5-6, pas ceritanya udah masuk musim panas, kan aneh kalau di musim semi berenang ke kolam renang, menurut Frau aja sih…

Ngomong-ngomong waktu jembatan di tenggarong runtuh Frau kaget banget, soalnya Frau punya teman yang rumahnya disana, waktu Frau hubungi syukurlah dia selamat dan lagi asik foto sana-sini di TKP. Frau pengen kesana lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, tapi karena gak dibolehin ortu and sobat Frau si S. Kuran itu males ke sana ya apa boleh buat Frau lihat di TV aja. Lagian jalannya juga di tutup, tetangga Frau aja waktu ke sana dia tinggal mobilnya and jalan kaki 2 kilo ke tempat kejadian, capek deh…

Sejak itu, kalau mau berangkat ke kampus Frau berdoa sepanjang perjalanan apalagi pas lewat disalah satu dari jembatan yang ada di sana, mau nggak lewat jembatan tapi kalau mau sampai ke kampus harus ngelewati salah satu jembatan tua disamarinda, kalau nggak masa mau pakai kapal sampai kekampus, kan aneh jadinya. Yang penting pasrah aja lah… -_-"

Dari pada banyak cincong mending Frau bales review kalian deh…

.

.

.

Waktunya balas review…

Balesan Review :

**Maurineko Aiko**** :**

Gomen gak bisa fast update…

Makasih udah review, Aiko…

**sasunaru4ever : **

Frau kasih Itakyu nih…

Makasih udah review…

**Rose : **

Rikudo kan juga manusia, ehehehe… Sayangannya Naru nggak akan tau sampai dia meninggal.

Acara berenang itu ditunggu sampai ceritanya masuk dimusim panas, karena ini masih musim semi jadi sabar ya… Kan aneh kalau musim semi berenang, menurut Frau sih…

Kapan jadiannya? Frau juga nggak tau, ngalir aja dulu ceritanya lagian saingan para Uchiha juga baru muncul, terlalu enak untuk mereka ngedapetin para Uzumaki dengan gampang, muahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Rose…

**ChaaChulie247**** :**

Kali ini Itachi bahagia kok,hum…entahlah apa itu termasuk bahagia walau dia jadi korban rape calon uke-nya? Muehehehehe…

Beneran minta maaf kok, tapi dengan syarat yang cukup kejam.

Gomen kali ini pun lama update.

Makasih udah review, sampai 2 kali. Makasih ya, Chulie…

**Nyanmaru :**

Aish, namamu lucu banget, Frau suka~

Semakin dekat juga penghalangnya semakin besar lho, tenang mereka nggak akan dipisahkan, mungkin sih…

Makasih udah review, Nyan-nyan…

**nami asuma :**

Semoga pertanyaan nami kejawab tentang si Rikudo di chepi ini.

Sasuke juga sebenarnya gak tahan tidur berdua ama Naru, tapi demi keselamatan jiwanya dia bertahan! Muehehehehe…

Frau kasih ItaKyuu nih…

Makasih udahreview, Nami…

**Amimi :**

Wah-wah… Makasih, gomen kali inipun nggak bisa cepat update.

Baru bisa ngeluarkan lime aja, kan aneh kalu tiba-tiba mereka lemonan, sabar ya…

Frau suka banget ama 07 Ghost, nomor tiga setelah manga Naruto and Kuroshitsuji. Tuh manga isinya cowok cakep semua, jadi ngiler nih. Teito yang manis ada di tengah-tengan cowok cakep + diperebutkan bikin Frau _nosebleed_ dan mempertanyaan manga itu masuk Shojo atau sho-ai? Katanya sih Shojo.

Pengen sih bikin fict 07 Ghost cuma, Frau belum berani takutnya ntar gak sesuai karakter. Tapi requestnya Frau tampung, semoga aja Frau bisa buat fict 07 Ghost, maunya sih buat Ayanami x Teito x Frau, ehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Amimi…

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

Semoga chepi ini nggak ngebosenin ya, soalnya ditengah-yengah nulis fict ini Frau jadi males ngetik.

Mau gimana lagi kan Naru dibesarkan bagai bunga dan kupu-kupu di tengah keluarga Uzumaki, jadinya ya seperti itu, tetap jadi bocah walau umurnya udah 20-an.

KakaIru udah pulang dari bulan madu tuh, tapi yang muncul baru si Kakashi, ditunggu aja…

Makasih udah review, Hana…

**Fujioka Saori**** :**

Frau kasih ItaKyuu nih walau cuma lime ringan aja…

Makasih udah review, Fujioka…

**SkyKin9 :**

Pemikiran Sky mesum deh, tapi Frau kasih 2 acungan jempol, semoga aja scenario itu bakal Frau munculkan and gak kalah mesumnya dari buatan Sky. So, ditunggu aja Lemon SasuNaru.

Adegan kolam renang mungkin bakal muncul di antara chepi 5-6 salah satu dari kedua chepi itu, karena di chepi ini masih masuk musim semi.

Makasih udah review, Sky…

**Maykyuminnie :**

Muehehehe…

Makasih udah review, May…

**Yashina Uzumaki :**

Semoga chepi kali ini nggak membosankan~

Wah, kalau di fict ini memang Frau mau ngebuat si Naru lemah and naïve. Karena ini bukan bloody holic, jadi kayaknya susah deh mau ngebuat sifat si Naru itu kuat, karena tema fict kali ini adalah fict ringan dan penuh dengan keromantisan *Author lebay...*

Makasih udah review, Yashina…

**KyouyaxCloud**** :**

Itachi baru calon seme-nya Kyuu kok, jadi sebelum jadi seme-nya betulan, Kyuubi puas-puasin nyiksa Itachi. Kalau nanti udah jadi seme-nya betulan, baru Itachi bertindak, muahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Kyouya…

**kyu's neli-chan**** :**

Frau kasih ItaKyuu gratis nih di chepi ini, ehehehehe… Lama nggak kelihatan nih, neli-chan.

Suka Minato ya? Tenang, Frau mau buat fict baru lagi nih, tentu aja Minato ntar bakal muncul, mungkin jadinya malah muncul FugaMina, kalau nggak keberatan, ditunggu aja oke…

Makasih udah review, Neli-chan…

**himawari jasmien 17 :**

Salam kenal juga…

Gak apa kok, yang login and nggak Frau terima dengan senang hati…

Wah, fict punya Frau ini nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding fict pangeran miskin punya si Taz, punya Frau ini jauh banget dari itu parah dan payah, ehehehe… Tapi, makasih udah dibilang keren…

Makasih sudah review, Himawari…

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/

Frau juga memperkenankan para Reviewers untuk Request~


	5. love 5 : Kiss

Yei! Yei! Frau kembali datang…

Gomen kali ini juga lama update, ehehehehe…

Kali ini bakal ada SasuNaru kiss, sesuai judul chepi kali ini, nyehehehehe…

Tanpa banyak kata, silahkan minna-san…

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 5 : Kiss **

Sebuah mobil Porsche 911berwarna merah gelap memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki, dari dalam muncul seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan bertato 'ai'. Beberapa pengawal dikeluarga itu menunduk hormat dan tanpa canggung sang pemuda segera memasuki kediaman keluarag Uzumaki. Shino yang tidak sengaja melewati _genkan_ depan melihat kedatangan sang pemuda dan menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, Sabaku-san," kata Shino.

Pemuda yang memiliki marga Sabaku itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, walau tidak jelas artinya. "Apa Naru ada di rumah?" Tanyanya.

"Ah… Baru saja Naru-sama berangkat, sepertinya ke rumah utama Senju. Apa anda mau masuk dulu? Selagi menunggu Naru-sama atau saya telepon saja supaya Naru-sama cepat pulang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberi salam saja, lagi pula aku harus ke agensi. Apa dia bawa mobil sendiri?"

"Tidak. Naru-sama dijemput."

"Siapa yang menjemput?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"Sasuke. Anak keturunan Uchiha."

"Hm, Uchiha Sasuke ya…" Gumamnya, lalu dia segera pergi dari kediaman Uzumaki. Mengingat-ingat nama sang keturunan Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

"Teme! Harusnya kau belok di persimpangan yang tadi, kenapa malah terus saja! Lebih cepat lewat sana kalau ke rumah kakek!" Omel seorang pemuda _blode_ di dalam mobil Audi R8 berwarna biru gelap.

"Cerewet! Kalau lewat sana jalannya jelek, aku bisa nangis kalau sampai mobilku lecet!" Sinis Sang pemuda _raven_ yang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Bhuu… Mobil seperti ini saja…" Ejek Naruto.

"Dari pada mobil sedan klasik dengan pengamanan super ketat. Apa kau itu presiden Amerika?" Balas si pemuda _raven_, Sasuke.

"Teme brengsek!"

"Diamlah Dobe."

Begitulah, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Senju keduanya selalu saja bertengkar. Saat membeli oleh-oleh di toko kue tradisional juga, mereka bertengkar hanya karena memilih kue mana yang enak dan sekarang mereka bertengkar utuk memilih jalan yang lebih cepat menuju kediaman Senju. Seperti pengantin baru saja.

"Kau sudah telepon kakekmu, kalau kau mau datang hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hu-um, kakek bilang dia tidak kemana-mana dan sendirian saja."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Sendiri? Kakekmu tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak, dia tinggal berdua dengan paman Yamato."

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnnya sambil memainkan ujung T-shirt yang dipakainya, "Teme, maaf ya, kau jadi mengantarku ke rumah kakek. Kau kan sibuk."

"Ngomong apa sih kamu, aku lebih khawatir mendengar kalau kau menyetir ke sini sendiri," ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

Walau terlihat tidak peduli, Sasuke sangat perhatian pada si _blonde_. Kadang Naruto kesal, karena Sasuke bisa bicara manis dengan wajah yang santai dan biasa saja, apa si _blonde_ saja yang merasa berdebar-debar? Lalu, dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah rumah besar bergaya Jepang, di depan pintu gerbang terlihat seorang lelaki yang berambut panjang dan menggunakan kimono, melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah riang.

"Itu kakek!" Pekik Naruto.

"Serius? Itu kakekmu? Apa semua keluargamu itu awet muda?" Tanya Sasuke takjub dan heran.

"Itu ejekan atau pujian, Teme?"

"Dua-duanya juga bisa, Dobe."

"Teme brengsek!"

Mobil Sasuke berjalan pelan, sang kakek segera membukakan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu, lalu terlihatlah sebuah rumah tradisional dengan halaman besar, hampir sama seperti rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke pelukan sang kakek.

"Kakek…"

"Naru-chan…"

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat cucu dan kakek itu berpelukan, seakan sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Sambil membawa sebuah kantung kertas berisi _wagasi_ dan tas ransel milik si _blonde_, Sasuke menghampiri keduanya. Hashirama yang sadar ada orang lain selain cucunya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto diajak Hashirama untuk masuk, selagi menunggu sang kakek menghidangkan teh keduanya duduk di beranda belakang, pemandangan yang khas Jepang terhampar di sana. Beberapa pohon bonsai dalam pot tertata rapi di sebuah rak diujung taman dan ikan-ikan koi berloncatan dengan riang.

"Rasanya aku bisa menua kalau lama-lama ada di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil menerawang ke gumpalan awan yang ada jauh diatas langit.

"Jaga bicaramu, Teme. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau bicara seperti itu di depan kakek," omel si _blonde_.

"Hn, gomen…"

Tak lama Hashirama datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi tiga cangir teh, "Maaf ya, hanya ada teh celup, kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

"Kakek tidak perlu repot. Ah, perhatikan langkah kakek!" Jerit Naruto saat melihat sang kakek menginjak kimononya sendiri dan tubuhnya limbung, lalu teh yang ada di nampan terbang ke arah Sasuke. Yap, terbang ke arah Sasuke. "Wai! Teme, awas!" Terlambat.

'PRANG!'

Tubuh Sasuke basah kuyup karena tumpahan air teh dan alisnya sedikit tergores karena terhantup gelas, hari yang sial untuk seorang Sasuke. Naruto segera saja menghampiri Sasuke, takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Teme, kau tidak apa? Tehnya panas 'kan? Ayo cepat ke kamar mandi!" Panik Naruto.

"Maafkan aku… Aku memang ceroboh… Maaf…" Ucap Hashirama menundukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

'Sepertinya si Senju ini lebih parah dari nenek Uzumaki itu,' pikir Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa Dobe, lagi pula air tehnya dingin kok. Aku cuma basah dan sepertinya alisku sedikit tergores."

"Eh? Air tehnya dingin? Kakek!" Pekik Naruto, mana ada tuan rumah yang menghidangkan teh dingin kecuali saat musim panas.

"Maaf! Aku tidak memperhatikan kalau airnya sudah dingin, tapi untung saja, nak Sasuke tidak tersiram air panas kan?"

"Kakek! Kakek ini bagaimana sih… Dua-duanya sama berbahaya!"

"Maaf…" Ucap si kakek meminta maaf lagi atas kecerobohannya.

Keluarga yang ramai. Cucu yang selalu mengomeli kakeknya dan kakek yang selalu minta maaf pada kecerobohannya. "Dobe, sudahlah. Apa tidak ada pakaian ganti untukku?" Tanyanya mengalihkan si _blonde_, kasihan juga kalau kakek yang ceroboh itu terus-terusan diomeli.

"Ikut aku, sepertinya ada pakaian paman Yamato yang muat untukmu. Dan kakek, tolong duduk saja disini, aku akan siapkan tehnya."

"Baik~" Jawab Hashirama kalem.

Setelahnya Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah kamar yang berisi lemari-lemari tua, si _blonde_ mengaduk-aduk sebuah lemari yang ada di ujung ruangan itu dan menemukan yang dia cari. "Teme, cepat buka bajumu."

Perintah Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun, bukannya dia malu untuk bertelanjang dada di depan si _blonde_, sebelumnya juga dia sudah pernah bugil di depan si _blonde_ walau ujung-ujungnya dia kena gampar sendok sayur. Waktu itu dia cuma ingin menjahili si_ blonde_, kalau sekarang setidaknya dia punya perasaan lebih untuk si _blonde_, jadi apa ini benar? Telanjang dada didepan si _pretty boy_ dan berduaan saja di kamar ini, setidaknya fantasi-fantasi liar merasuki otak si _raven_.

"Teme, kok bengong?" Tanya si _blonde_. Sasuke terkejut, wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat dan lagi tangan _tan_ milik Naruto dengan lihai melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya, membuat Sasuke ngeri, segera saja dia menangkap tangan _tan_ mungil itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Dobe?" Tanyanya dengan wajah horor.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan sudut yang imut, "Membuka bajumu, kalau terus dipakai nanti kau bisa masuk angin. Habis kau bengong sih…" Jawabnya tak berdosa dan polos.

"Biar aku ganti sendiri, kau buat teh saja."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal kecil seperti ini!"

"Bukan begitu Dobe, hanya… Hn, pokoknya biar aku yang melakukan ini sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan gengaman tangan _tan_ Naruto yang masih betah di kemeja Sasuke.

Tak di sangka, si _blonde_ kembali menarik kemeja Sasuke, "Aku saja!"

"Dobe, lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Dobe!"

"Tidak mau!"

Karena saling tarik menarik, keduanya terjatuh. Kenapa bisa terjatuh? Itu sih karena insiden tarik menarik kancing kemeja Sasuke, kaki si _blonde_ terbelit kaki jenjang Sasuke, otomatis keduanya jadi terjatuh di _tatami_ dengan posisi Sasuke diatas Naruto. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat, terasa napas mereka berdua memburu, tak disadari kedua bibir anak manusia itu semakin mendekat. Seinci demi seinci…

"Naru-chan, aku dengar kau kemari. Bagaimana kabar–" Ucapan seseoran yang berniat memasuki ruangan itu terputus seketika setelah melihat pemandangan dua anak manusia yang saling menindih.

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan," ucapnya lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

"Wai! Paman Yamato salah sangka!" Jerit si _blonde_ histeris, membuat Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

"Dobe, kecilkan suaramu," protes si _raven_.

Naruto yang hedak membalas perkataan Sasuke jadi terdiam setelah sadar dengan posisinya yang ada di bawah Sasuke. Si _raven_ terlihat seksi dari sudut pandangnya yang saat ini ada di bawahnya, lalu pakaiannya yang terbuka asal-asalan itu membuat wajah si _blonde_ memerah dan lagi jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Sasuke yang merasakan suasana hening dari si _blonde_ otomatis memandangnya, wajah Naruto sudah semerah tomat di musim panas, membuat Sasuke tertegun melihat wajanya yang polos dan imut itu.

"Sa…sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, Teme. Menyingkir," ucap Naruto malu.

"Hn, gomen…" Sasuke juga jadi merasa canggung dan segera berdiri lalu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

Saat ganti baju, keduanya hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, kejadian itu membuat keduanya jadi berdebar-debar.

"Dobe, kau marah? Tanya Sasuke setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah T-shirt berwarna putih.

"Ti- Tidak kok!" Jawab si _blonde_ gagap.

Si _raven_ menghela napas saat mendapat jawaban seperti itu, "Kalau tidak marah, kenapa kau membelakangiku dan tidak mau menatapku?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto semakin merah, tubuhnya juga jadi gemetar. Segera saja dia berbalik menatap si _raven_ dengan tampang ingin menangis, dia memegangi ujung T-shirt-nya dengan kencang. Saat dia gugup atau tidak merasa nyaman dia pasti akan melakukan hal itu, memegangi ujung T-shirt kencang-kencang.

"Aku hanya merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali kita berdekatan dan itu membuatku malu," katanya dengan ber-_blushing_ ria.

Sasuke terdiam dan mendekati si _blonde_, di sentuhnya pipinya yang kenyal itu. "Apa kau benci aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Walau kadang sikapmu menyebalkan dan tukang iseng aku tidak pernah membencimu."

"Lalu?" Tanya si _raven_ sambil menyeringai senang.

"Kh! Ak- Aku, ingin dekat denganmu dan terus bersamamu," ucapnya malu tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. "Ini memalukan! Lupakan saja ucapanku barusan, maaf kalau aku bicara yang aneh-ane–"

Belum selesai ucapan dari Naruto yang sedang malu-malu kucing itu, Sasuke langsung saja memeluk si _blonde_, menenggelamkannya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Hn, begitu? Aku juga."

"Eh!" Pekik Naruto, dia membalas pelukan si _raven_. Terasa bau teh yang segar menguar daru tubuh si _raven_, membuat hati Naruto tenang.

"Saat ini aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, Sasuke."

Baru kali ini, Naruto memanggil nama si _raven_ dengan benar plus dengan tampang imut, membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit merona, hanya sedikit. "Hn."

Keduanya asik bertatapan satu sama lain seakan dunia milik berdua. "Ehm! Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu? Kalau mau bercinta pulanglah ke apartemen atau ke hotel," tegur Yamato dari balik pintu geser, mengintip keduanya.

"Ssst! Yama-chan, kamu mengganggu mereka!" Gerutu Hashirama yang juga ikut mengintip.

Otomatis Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dengan wajah merah padam, memalukan, apalagi kepergog kakek si _blonde_ dan jangan lupakan sang paman yang terus saja menatap tajam si _raven_. Keduanya atau bisa dikatakan keempatnya kembali ke beranda belakang, Naruto menghidangkan teh juga wagasi, sedangkan Yamato menyelidiki bungsu Uchiha dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Tak kusangka, kau sangat mirip Madara," ucap Hashirama senang, seakan di depannya saat ini adalah reinkarnasi sang sahabat.

"Hn, benarkah? Terimakasih," jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Bahkan cara bicaranya pun sama. Dia adalah sahabat yang baik dan selalu menemaniku bermain _igo_, walau akau kalah terus dia tidak bosan menemaniku. Aku sedih sekali waktu tahu dia meninggal saat tidur, dia tampak tenang," jelas Hashirama denganwajah sedih.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau keduanya memang sangat dekat, karena mereka teman sejak juga menyebar kalau Madara mencintai Hashirama, tapi setelah Hashirama menikahi Mito gosip itu hilang begitu saja. Tapi, saat pernikahan keduanya berakhir, gosip itu berhembus lagi, ada yang bilang keduanya memutuskan bercerai karena orang ketiga yang tak lain adalah Madara. Namanya juga gosip, dan seperti gosip lainnya berita itu menghilang setelah ada gosip lain yang lebih _hot_.

Sasuke sedih saat kakeknya meninggal tanpa sempat menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada kepala keluarga Senju ini. Menyedihkan. Hal itu dijadikannya pelajaran dan membuatnya bersikap lebih jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak mau mati menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Sampai saat terakhirnya, Kakek selalu menghawatirkan anda dan berharap ada hidup bahagia," jelas Sasuke.

Hashirama terdiam mendengarnya lalu tersenyum ramah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maaf, aku harus ke kamar kecil dulu," pamitnya, Sasuke jadi tidak enak dan merasa bersalah sudah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu.

"Gomen," ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yamato dan Naruto.

"Tidak apa, bukan salahmu." Jawab Yamato. "Dia selalu seperti itu setiap mengingat Madara-san. Ah, dari pada mengingat hal yang sedih, bagaimana kabar Mito-san Naru?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong, sedikit terlonjak dan menggarauk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, "Begitulah… Tetap seperti biasanya, keras kepala dan egois, tapi dia sehat-sehat saja."

"Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik 'kan?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan tertawa masam, "Konotasi 'baik' itu sangat berbeda difinisi antara Mito-san dan paman Yamato, lho…"

Ketiganya mengobrol riang, membicarakan masalah keluarga dan pekerjaan, Hashirama datang dengan wajah sembab, tapi tidak ada yang bertanya karena mereka tahu si kakek menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar mandi, menanyakannya sama saja membuka luka baru lagi. Tak lama Sasuke dan Naruto pamit undur diri, keduanya diberi oleh-oleh sekeranjang besar tomat yang ranum dan seikat besar bunga matahari dari kebun belakang rumah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak dengan kakekmu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang.

Naruto yang duduk si sampingnya mengernyit, "Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, dia selalu seperti itu, sensitive dan lemah. Sampai sekarang aku heran, apa yang membuat Mito-san mau menikahinya. Bukannya aku tidak suka dia jadi kakekku."

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja waktu itu dia bisa saja menikah dengan kakekku, si Madara. Tapi, dia malah memilih nenekmu. Cinta itu aneh dan tuhan bekerja secara tak terlihat, rahasia."

Naruto memandangi Sasuke, "Teme, omonganmu seperti pendeta."

"Hn, kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak. Aku suka caramu bicara," jawabnya dengan senyum paling manis yang dia berikan untuk si _raven_, yang sesaat membuatnya tak konsentrasi menyetir.

'Trrrt! Trrrt!'

Naruto yang merasa _hanphone_-nya bergetar memeriksa dan melihat nama kakaknya tertera di layar, segera saja dia mengangkatnya. "Halo? Kenapa Kyuu"

_'Kau dimana?' _Tanya suara diujung telepon.

"Perjalanan pulang dari rumah kakek, kenapa?"

_'Apa kau bersama anak ayam?'_

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Iya, apa kau ada perlu dengannya?"

_'Kalian berdua cepat ke agensi, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Jangan sampai anak ayam itu kabur, mengerti!'_

"Hum… Baiklah, sampai nanti Kyuu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih menatap _handphone_-nya, "Apa ada masalah?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu, tapi sekarang kita disuruh ke agensi secepatnya."

"Hn," Sasuke segera melajukan kendaraannya menuju jalan tol, ke arah kota, Akatsuki Agenci.

.

.

.

Saat sampai, keduanya segera menuju kantor Kyuubi. Naruto membawakan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari, sekedar basa-basi untuk Kyuubi. Setelah mengetuk tiga kali mereka terkejut, disana bukan hanya ada Kyuubi tapi ada tiga pemuda tampan yang benar-benar Naruto kenal. Itachi, Shukaku, dan Gaara.

"Wai~ Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Naru-chan? Kau sehat saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang bergelombang, Shukaku.

Naruto yang masih sedikit bingung menjabat genggaman tangan Shukaku, "Eh, ya begitulah. Seperti yang Shukaku-nii lihat," jawabnya dengan canggung.

"Kau semakin manis, iya kan Gaara?" ucapnya menyeringai sambil menatap Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap Naruto.

Pemuda yang sama-sama berambut merah seperti Shukaku itu sedikit canggung, tapi dia segera menghampiri Naruto, tersenyum padanya lalu memeluk dan mencium kedua pipinya singkat, "Apa kabar?" Ucapnya dengan suara baritone yang dalam.

"Hu-um, aku baik saja. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Aku–"

Sebelum Gaara sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Sasuke memotong pembicaraan, dengan wajah yang tidak suka melihat kedekatan antara si _blonde_ dan pemuda _gothic_ –begitulah yang Sasuke lihat dari Gaara. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Kamu sendiri siapa? Kenapa datang bersama Naru-chan?" Tanya Shukaku.

"Dia adikku tercinta, Shukaku. Uchiha Sasuke dan juga calon adik ipar Kyuu-chan," jawab Itachi, tak memberi kesempatan adiknya untuk bicara.

"Heh! Bukankah Gaara dan Naruto belum resmi putus? Jadi dia masih milik Gaara, Itachi," ucap Shukaku menantang.

"Benarkah? Tapi cintanya pada si tato ai itu sudah hilang tuh, buktinya semalam mereka sudah tidur bersama di kediaman Uzumaki, Shukaku," balas Itachi tak mau kalah, bagaimanapun dia akan membantu sang adik mendapatkan Naruto. Uzumaki hanya untuk Uchiha, bukan untuk Shukaku. Begitulah pikir Itachi egois.

"Itachi-nii!" Protes Naruto dengan wajah merah padam, Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela napas.

'Plak! Plak!' Kyuubi memukul kedua pemuda tampan itu dengan kepalan tangannya, kesal. Keduanya tidak berani protes saat melihat wajah garang Kyuubi yang siap menelan keduanya bulat-bulat. Jadi, mereka hanya meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan benjol.

"Berisik! Aku memanggil kalian kemari bukan untuk bertengkar atau bersaing hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan! Dan aku ingin mendengar detail tentang 'tidur bersama' itu, anak ayam! Setelah kita menyelesaikan ini, kau dengar!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek, lalu menarik pinggul Naruto agar mendekat padanya. Gaara memperhatikan keduanya, tidak ada penolakan dari si _blonde_ dan hal itu membuat Gaara sedikit khawatir.

"Aku memanggil kalian, kecuali kau Naru," tunjuk Kyuubi pada sang adik. "Karena aku ingin kalian ikut dalam proyek Akatsuki agensi, aku memberinya nama Super Star. Grup idola cowok yang bukan hanya sebagai model, tapi benar-benar artis multitalenta, bisa bernyanyi dan main dorama," jelas Kyuubi berapi-api.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Lalu katamu! Tiga orang disini sudah menandatangani kontrak dan setuju, hanya kau saja yang membuang berkas itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Kakashi memberikan detailnya padaku, anak ayam!" Omel Kyuubi kesal sambil menunjuk tidak sopan ke bungsu Uchiha itu.

"_Shut up_! Berhentilah memanggilku anak ayam, siluman rubah!" Balas Sasuke kesal sambil mengangkat tangan kananya dan memperlihatkan jari tengahnya pada sang direktur.

"Kau! Kubunuh kau!" Hampir saja Kyuubi menerjang Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Itachi dengan lihai menghentikannya dan mengunci gerakan Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Tenanglah Kyuu…" kata Naruto, tapi sang adik malah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sang kakak.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menyeringai seolah mendapat ide setelah melihat adiknya, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu merinding. "Kontrak itu sagat penting, tapi anak ayam itu tidak peduli dan membuangnya begitu saja. Kalau dia tidak mau ikut proyek ini, perusahaan kita akan hancur! Kau mengertikan Naru…" Ucap Kyuubi bohong, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan pura-pura terisak di dada Itachi.

"Jangan percaya Dobe, dia bohong."

"Apa kau lebih percaya orang luar dibanding kakakmu sendiri?" Isaknya.

Naruto bergatian menatap Kyuubi dan Sasuke bersamaan, lalu tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke. "Teme… Tandatangai kontrak itu, kumohon…"

Sasuke terdiam membatu, tatapan mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca membuat Sasuke tak dapat berpaling dari serangan _cute beam_ dari Naruto.

_'Kena!_' Sorak Kyuubi senang –dalam hati tentu saja. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat hati bungsu Uchiha itu goyah dan Kyuubi bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Seringaian lebar Kyuubi membuat Itachi merinding dan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Dia itu bohong! Kenapa kau percaya dengan bualannya sih!" Omel Sasuke pada sang Dobe.

"Biar Kyuu bohong, kenapa kau enggan mengambil kontrak itu sih?" Tanya Naruto kesal, si _raven_ benar-benar keras kepala.

"Karena hal itu merepotkan, itu proyek besar. Artinya aku akan makin sibuk lalu akan banyak penggemar gila yang mengejarku, aku tidak suka," jelas Sasuke.

"Itu sudah menjadi resiko! Untuk apa kau mengambil karir sebagai model, hah!" Bentak si _blonde_, semua yang ada di kantor Kyuubi kaget melihat Naruto yang biasanya manis menjadi galak dan tegas.

"Untuk mengisi waktu luang," jawab Sasuke cepat. Semua yang mendengarnya _sweet drop_ seketika, di dahi Naruto sudah ada satu persimpangan –kesal dan berniat memukul bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Apa! Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"Kubilang untuk mengisi waktu luang. Aku tidak mau cepat-cepat mengambil bisnis milik ayah, itu membosankan dari pada aku menganggur aku memilih jadi model."

"Kalau tidak mau ikut proyek itu, jangan pernah menyentuhku, bicara padaku atau menemuiku seumur hidupmu, Uchiha Sasuke!" Putus Naruto tegas, Kyuubi yang ada di belakangnya bersorak senang.

"Apa! Tidak adil! Kenapa jadi seperti itu!" Protes si _raven_ tak setuju.

"Mau atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam yang membuat Sasuke meneguk air liurnya.

"…Gezzz… Mana dokumennya!" Sasuke kalah telak. Kyuubi dengan menyunggingkan senyum memberikan dokumen yang diperlukan dan Sasuke menandatanganinya dengan wajah masam.

"Dengan ini, semua rencanaku selesai. Silahkan kalian kembali kerumah kalian, kecuali kau dan kau!" Tunjuk Kyuubi pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku masih ingin disini~ Masa kita kemari hanya sebagai peran tak berarti begitu sih, Kyuu jahat~" rengek Shukaku.

Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tajam, "Mau pulang ke rumah atau ke akhirat?" Lalu dengan kesadaran diri sendiri mereka keluar dari ruangan Kyuubi, karena masih sayang nyawa, tentu saja. Biar seperti itu yang keluar hanya Shukaku dan Gaara.

"Apa kita sudah jadi orang luar?" Tanya Gaara saat di dalam lift.

Shukaku mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entah, saat ini bukan peran kita beraksi. Tunggulah dengan sabar dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai, Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap saudaranya itu.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Itachi yang menjelaskan segalanya saat kejadian malam itu, dia juga merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan keduanya berduaan saja dan tidak tegas. Kyuubi ongomel panjang lebar ke mereka bertiga, tentang hubunga sesama jenis yang terlarang dan seks bebas yang memicu aids, bukannya mendengarkan bungsu Uchiha malahan asik nge-_twitt_ dan Itachi bengong sambil menatap wajah Kyuubi yang marah-marah dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak –Dia selalu beranggapan Kyuubi manis walau sedang marah-marah.

Kyuubi menyentuh dahinya, rasanya kepalanya pusing saat kakak-adik Uchiha itu ada di sekelilingnnya dan menambahnya stres, "Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan sedikit saja, kalian para Uchiha memang mesum."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Dari mana kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu, seperti kau yang paling suci saja. Padahal waktu kau mabuk–" Belum selesai, Itachi sudah membekap mulut sang adik agar tidak bicara lebih jauh.

"Sasuke diam! Kyuu juga tenanglah dan jangan ambil hati omongan adikku, ya~" Mohonnya dengan tampang sok alim.

Begitulah… Ketiganya sedari tadi bertengkar mulut. Bungsu Uzumaki malah menyibukkan diri, menaruh bunga matahari yang dia bawa ke dalam vas bunga yang ada di meja Kyuubi. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kyuu, tadi aku dapat kabar kalau apartemen kita sudah selesai di renovasi. Aku akan kembali hari ini, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua Uchiha dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, berpikir. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan di rumah utama," jawab Kyuubi.

Sasuke segera melarikan diri dari Kyuubi dan menghampiri Naruto, "Aku akan antar kau pulang dan membantumu berkemas," ucapnya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat senang, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi~"

Sebelum melangkah kakinya keluar dari kantor sang kakak, Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi. "Selagi kami tidak ada, baik-baiklah dan jangan bertengkar, oke?"

Kyuubi saat itu juga ingin melemparkan kursi kearah adiknya, sedangkan Itachi hanya menahan tawa. "Wah, mereka serasi ya… Coba kita bisa seperti itu~" Ucap Itachisambil menghayal.

"Dalam mimpimu keriput!" Dan impian indah Itachi dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kontrak sialan itu dan menyibukkan diri membantu si _blonde_ berkemas, memasukkan pakaian dan beberapa buku ke dalam kardus. Mereka berdua pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan itu dan memilih diam, tidak berniat bicara. Akhirnya Sasuke berdehem pelan membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Jadi siapa si tato 'ai' itu? Aku tidak suka caranya saat menatapmu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam dan mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas, agar si _raven_ tidak marah padanya, "Um… Dia keluarga jauh Uzumaki."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan menatap kedua bola mata si _blonde_, tapi Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mata dan pura-pura menatap awan di luar. "Rasanya hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar kerabat jauh, Dobe," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan kata.

Naruto takut-takut menatap Sasuke, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. "Sebenarnya dia mantan pacarku," ucapnya jujur. Dia tidak mau si _raven_ mendengar cerita ini dari orang lain, seperti dari Kyuu atau dari Itachi, bisa-bisa mereka menambahkan ceritanya seenaknya saja agar menampilkan cerita dramatis dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Tidak, Naruto tidak mau itu. Dia sudah bertekat ingin membangun hubungan yang lebih dengan si _raven_. Pacaran mungkin…

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Serius tuh kamu pernah pacaran dengan si luwak? Cowok yang seperti anak _punk_ itu?"

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, "Namanya Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Itu cerita yang sudah lama sekali, saat aku SMP. Lagi pula waktu itu aku yang diputuskannya, dia lebih memilih karir internasional di Inggris dari pada aku. Itu kenangan yang meyakitkan, aku tidak mau ingat lagi," jelasnya sambil memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam kardus.

"Kalau begitu berarti dia cowok bodoh, kalau aku yang jadi dia aku pasti tidak akan hanya memilih karir tapi juga membawamu ke Inggris," ucapnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang _stay cool_. Lagi-lagi bungsu Uchiha itu, dengan gampangnya mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti itu tanpa perubahan di wajahnya. "Tapi aku bersyukur dia jadi cowok bodoh, kalau tidak seperti itu, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu."

"Ba…baka! Kau tidak malu mengatakan hal seperti itu," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa?" Tanya si _raven_ bingung.

"Kau selalu saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis tanpa merubah raut wajahmu, kau itu patung? Atau cuma lelaki dingin sih!" Kesal si _blonde_.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat, "Kenapa kau jadi marah? Sedang datang bulan?" Ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Kau pikir aku wanita? Kau meremehkan aku! Kau selalu saja merendahkan aku, percuma saja ternyata cuma aku yang berdebar-debar, dasar Teme breng–" belum selesai ucapan Naruto, Sasuke segera mengecup bibir si _blonde_, sebenarnya bukan kecupan tapi sebuah ciuman yang penuh perasaan.

Sasuke melilitkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang si _blonde_ membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke berada di helaian rambut Naruto menjaga agar semakin dekat dengannya. Pertama kali yang Sasuk rasakan saat kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan adalah manis dan nikmat. Seperti candu, Sasuke ingin lebih lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut si _blonde_, harapannya terkabul karena si _blonde_ menyambutnya. Mereka benar-benar menikmati ciuman ini.

Sasuke menarik Naruto lebih dekat padanya, merasakan kehangatan dua tubuh yang memercikkan hawa panas melebihi bara dan hasrat yang memuncak. Saat ciuman mereka terhenti dan dimulai lagi dunia serasa berputar, Naruto tampak menikmatinya dan pasrah dalam kemudi si _raven_. Sasuke dengan bebas mengeksplorasi rongga mulut si _blonde_, Sasuke merasakan kedua lengan _tan_ itu melingkar di lehernya, begitu erat, begitu panas. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal, hampir. Dia sadar, tidak mungkin dia bertindak lebih jauh dari inidirumah utama Uzumaki.

Sasuke dapat membayangkan bagaimana hukuman yang akan dia terima dari seluruh anggota Uzumaki kalau melihatnya dan keturunan yang paling disayangi ini bercinta dengannya di rumah utama, dia pasti akan di asingkan dari Jepang dan tidak akan pernah bertemu si _blonde_ lagi. Makanya dia menghentikan ciuman yang penuh gelora itu, membiarkan benang tipis _saliva_ tertaut pada keduanya.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Bagaimana Dobe? Enak?" Tanyanya jahil.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya dan memasang wajah cemberut, "_Pervert_! Cepat angkat kardusnya dan masukkan ke bagasi mobilku!" Omelnya lalu berlalu pergi sambil mengangkut sebuah kardus berisi buku.

"Apa? Kau mau menyetir sendiri? Aku antar saja pakai mobilku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengejar naruto dibelakang.

"Gezzz… Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak gadis, Shino akan ikut denganku."

"Apa! Bersama si kacamata aneh itu?"

Naruto berhenti dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, "Berhentilah menjuluki orang dengan nama yang aneh-aneh, mereka punya nama, Teme." Lalu si _blonde_ kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei, Dobe! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil lepas dari Sasuke, setelah si _raven_ di seret sang manajer –Kakashi, untuk kembali bekerja karena ada pemotretan di Tokyo Tower. Naruto benar-benar lega, kalau lebih lama bersama si _raven_ mungkin dia akan jadi salah tingkah, mengingat bagaimana dia terbawa begitu saja dalam permainan si _raven_ membuatnya sangat malu. Naruto tidak pernah berciuman sampai seperti itu, waktu bersama Gaara, mereka hanya sebatas berciuman di pipi, tidak pernah di bibir. Tidak pernah menggunakan lidah. Tandai : Dengan lidah.

Dulu waktu Naruto dan Kyuubi masih kecil, mereka pernah menonton sebuah DVD dari rental, kakek mereka memaksa keduanya untuk menonton film dengan _gendre romance_ itu. Kakak-beradik itu hampir muntah saat ada adegan si pria mencium si wanita dengan hebatnya dan menggunakan lidah. _Tongue kiss_, saat itu yang dapat terpikir adalah satu kata. Jorok! Tapi, setelah mengalaminya sendiri, si _blonde_ akan memikirkannya dua kali, ternyata tidak terlalu jorok.

Untung saja waktu itu tidak ada yang memergoki, cukup sudah kejadian di rumah utama Senju hanya Yamato saja yang tahu. Tak lama dari kejauhan terlihat apartemen miliknya, Naruto memasuki tempat parkir, dibelakang mobilnya terlihat mobil hitam yang dikendarai Shino. Shino membantu Naruto mengangkut kardus-kardus yang ada di bagasi mobil si _blonde_, saat keduanya menuju kamar tempat Naruto tinggal, mereka melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di pintu kamar Naruto. Gaara.

"Gaara? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menelpon kalau mau kerumah?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

Gaara segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil alih beban kardus yang dibawa si _blonde_, "Aku dengar dari Kyuu, kalau hari ini kau akan kembali. Makanya aku putuskan langsung kemari, maaf tidak memberitahumu dulu," ucapnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan minta maaf. Aku buka dulu pintunya," Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan kunci berwarna perak dengan gantungan buah jeruk, sedikit tidak modern dibanding apartemen Sasuke, tapi dia suka tinggal di sini. Naruto menyalakan beberapa lampu dan kembali ke arah pintu depan, "Masuklah, maaf kalau berantakan."

"Tidak masalah, ini salahku karena datang tiba-tiba," jawabnya.

"Shino, tolong ambil sisa kerdus yang lainnya ya…" Minta Naruto.

Shino mengangguk sambil menyeringai senang, "Baik. Saya akan segera membereskannya dan membiarkan kalian berduaan~" Godanya.

"Shino!" Protesnya.

Gaara duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna putih yang ada di ruang tamu, apartemen minimalis yang sangat nyaman, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara. Tak banyak perabot milik si _blonde_ mengingat dia baru saja pindah, ruangannya didominasi warna putih dan cokelat muda, menimbulkan efek tenang dan elegan.

Naruto datang membawa dua _cola_ dan sebungkus _senbei_, "Maaf hanya ada ini di kulkas, mungkin agak tidak nyambung, _cola_ dan _senbei_."

Gaara tersenyum maklum dan mengambil sebuah _cola_ yang memang diperuntukkan olehnya, "Harusnya kau tidak usah repot."

"Kau kan tamuku, setidaknya aku menyajikan apa yang ada di kulkas."

"Naru-sama, ini kardus terakhir. Saya pamit dulu," kata Shino yang datang dengan sebuah kardus terakhir dari bawaan Naruto.

"Eh, minum dulu. Akan kuambilkan _cola_," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak usah, saya pamit dulu, Naru-sama dan Gaara-san," ucap Shino sopan.

"Terimakasih ya, Shino…" Shino hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagi balasannya.

Suasana benar-benar tak enak setelah mereka hanya di tinggal berdua saja. Gaara hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Naruto, sedangkan si _blonde_ pura-pura tak melihat dan asik makan _sanbei_. Rasanya saat ini dia ingin di selamatkan Sasuke dan pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, akan jadi masalah besar kalau si _raven_ tahu Gaara dan Naruto berduaan saja di apartemen si _blonde_. Padahal Naruto mengharapkan si _raven_-lah orang pertama yang bertamu di apartemennya.

"Apartemen yang nyaman," akhirnya Gaara bersuara.

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, aku suka tinggal disini, apalagi setelah di renovasi, kesannya jadi segar."

Setelahnya mereka berdua hanya membicarakan seputar kehidupan mereka setelah berpisah, Gaara menceritakan kehidupannya di Inggris yang tidak mudah, sampai pada pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindari si _blonde_ keluar dari mulut si tato 'ai'.

"Pacarmu tidak ikut membantumu pindahan?"

Hampir saja si _blonde_ tersedak _cola_, "Eh? Pacar? Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti.

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban, tapi si _blonde_ keburu mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah jam dinding yang berbentuk matahari, seolah itu adalah benda yang luar biasa indah.

"Si bungsu Uchiha. Kukira kalian pacaran," ucapnya menyelidik.

Naruto menelan air liurnya, menimbulkan sebuah suara tegukan yang keras, "Hum… Kami belum pacaran, kurasa…" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Kau rasa? Apa si Uchiha itu menyulitkanmu?"

"Tidak. Sasuke tidak menyulitkanku, dia banyak menolong dan membantuku, walau dia jahil," bantahnya.

Gaara meremas kaleng soda keras, dia merasa kesal, pertanyaannya dibantah oleh orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya, sebelum dia campakkan. "Kau menyukainya?"

Wajah Naruto benar-benar memerah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlihat uap panas dari kepalanya, "E...eto… Aku tidak bisa mengataknnya sekarang, maaf Gaara."

"Naru, aku–" ucapan Gaara terpotong karena _hanphone_ Naruto berdering, _Gimme all your love_ dari Tommy heavenly6 menghentak keras dari _hanphone_ si _blonde_, nada dering yang di seting khusus untuk si _raven_.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengangkatnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Gaara, agar percakapannya tidak di dengar si tato 'ai', "Hallo? Ada apa Teme?" Tanyanya pada orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

_'Kau sudah pulang? Aku mau kesana sekarang, sekalian membantumu membongkar barang-barang yang tadi ada di dalam kardus,'_ ucap si _raven_.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menegang, ini akan buruk kalau mereka bertemu, Gaara dan Sasuke. "Tidak usah, besok saja, oke? Kau pasti capek."

_'Tidak kok, lagi pula aku berencana menginap di apartemenmu, aku sudah bawa baju dan dalam perjalanan ke sana. Bye.'_

Dengan seenaknnya saja Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan si _blonde_, sebelum Naruto sempat membuat sebuah alasan. Tubuh Naruto membatu seketika. Tidak mungkin dia mengusir Gaara yang saat ini bertamu di apartemennya dan terlambat untuk mencegah si _raven_. Apalagi si _raven_ bilang akan menginap. Buruk sekali. Hari ini Naruto merasa menjadi orang yang paling sial sedunia.

Naruto melirik Gaara yang sedang asik mengigiti _sanbei_ yang dihidangkan Naruto dan melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 20.00, kesimpulannya hanya satu, dia harus membuat Gaara pulang sebelum si _raven_ datang.

Si _blonde_ menghampiri Gaara dan tersenyum lembut, "Ehm, Gaara. Anu, aku mau beres-beres rumah, jadi–"

"Aku akan bantu," jawab si rambut merah, jawaban yang tidak diinginkan sama sekali oleh si _blonde_.

"Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat, bukannya aku ingin mengusirmu tapi…" ucap Naruto serba salah.

Gaara menghela napas, mengerti maksud dari si _blonde_, "Hm, aku mengerti," jawabnya sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan meminta maaf pada Gaara, lalu saat dia akan mengantarkan Gaara, tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka dan munculah sesosok pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Naruto ber-_blushing_ ria. Sasuke.

"Dobe, kenapa kau ceroboh dan tidak mengunci pintu," ucap si _raven_, tiba-tiba matanya menyipit karena ada seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kesal.

Saat ini, rasanya Naruto ingin dikubur hidup-hidup saja, entah kenapa dia merasa seperti wanita yang berselingkuh dan kepergok suaminya karena mengajak selingkuhannya itu kerumah. Seperti dorama siang yang pernah ia tonton. Si _blonde_ tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, keringat dingin mengucur, itu sih karena saat ini dia di pelototi oleh si _raven_ yang mengeluarkan aura-aura membunuh.

Sasuke berdecih dan balik menatap Gaara, "Hn, kenapa si luwak ini bisa ada di sini?" ucapnya sinis.

Gaara membalas dengan sebuah senyum dingin, "Tidak masalah kan? Aku mantan Naruto dan hanya ingin bertamu, apa tidak boleh? Lalu kau sendiri siapanya, tiba-tiba saja masuk ke sini, Uchiha."

"Aku? Tentu saja pacarnya," ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Gaara menyeringai meremehkan si _raven_, "Ku dengar kalian belum resmi pacaran. Percaya diri sekali kau, Uchiha."

Lalu, keduanya saling bertatapan mata dengan sengitnya dan mengeluarkan aura-aura yang tidak enak. Naruto menatap ngeri keduanya, sepertinya akan ada badai yang menghantam apartemennya. Si _blonde_ hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk. Semoga saja sih…

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Uwah… Akhirnya selesai… Yei!

Waktu untuk minggu tenang sebelum ujian Frau pake untuk nyelesaikan fict, muehehehehe… Terus, pas libur eh, malah Frau sakit, biasa kena flu and radang dan hampir membuat suara Frau ilang, bener-bener nggak enak, mungkin gara-gara Frau terlalu banyak makan buah rambutan? -_-"

Frau sempat males untuk nyelesaikan fict ini and mencoba mencari lagu-lagu jepang yang sesuai untuk menambah semangat Frau. Tapi, Frau malah ngedownload lagu-lagu barat dari The cranberries yang isinya melo-melo melulu, feel-nya benar-benar nggak kedapat. Terus Frau cari lagu jepang dan menemukan Ikimono Kagari, lagu-lagunya bagus-bagus semua, nya… Frau suka banget… Frau suka banget ma lagunya yang judulnya Yell and Hanabi, cobain download deh, pasti suka, mungkin sih… Nyehehehe… Kalau ada yang tahu lagu jepang or grup musik jepang yang bagus kasih tau Frau ya… ^_^

Nah-nah, waktunya untuk balas review…

**Rose :**

Bener tuh, mereka masih bersabar. Tapi, tenang aja Uchiha gak bakal melepaskan buruannya, muehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Rose…

**Himawari azura :**

Wah-wah… Gak setuju FugaMina ya… Lagian itu cuma ide, belum tentu Frau buat, kalau konsepnya gak memungkinkan ya nggak jadi, ehehehe…

Gomen, habis kemarin banyak yang minta ItaKyuu, lagian waktu itu fell-nya dapat banget ama dua pair itu. Gimana di chepi ini? SasuNaru nih.

Kelebihannya Naru ya? Mungkin bakal ketahuan di chepi depan, di tunggu aja ya…

Hye! Run to Etoile ya… Um… Frau masih males untuk ngelanjutin tuh fict, idenya hilang dan Frau nggak semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya. Suatu saat pasti bakal Frau lanjutin, tapi gak tau kapan, gomen ne…

Waduh kalao BBF ala SasuNaru, rasanya nggak bisa. Lagian tema yang kayak gitu sudah banyak author lain yang buat dan Frau nggak suka cerita BBF, gomen. Awalnya sih Frau suka dan oke-oke aja tapi pas di tengah-tengah Frau kehilangan minat dan nggak pernah nonton sampai selesai. Kalau kuch-kuch hota hai ala S.N, ini benar-benar nggak bisa Frau buat karena Frau alergi sama cerita India. Gomen, bukannya meremehkan, tapi sumpah Frau nggak suka. Dengar lagu india aja Frau nutup kuping, semacam phobia gitu deh…. Sekali lagi gomen. Request cerita yang lain aja oke? Ya? Ya? Ya?

Makasih udah review, Hima-chan…

**Clein cassie**** :**

Wah kayak guru Gai aja -_-", tapi Frau suka…

Makasih udah review, Clein…

**Namikaze Trisha :**

Gomen, updatenya tetap lama…

Begitulah saingan para Uchiha datang~

Bener, Gaara tuh emang mantannya Naru. Apa di chepi ini udah jelas?

Makasih udah review, Trisha…

**chielasu88**** :**

Hei-hei juga…^_^

Suka ma Naru yang bloon and polos ya? Frau juga, tapi kalau entar ketahuan Naru dia bisa ngambek tuh…

Wah dukung Sasuke ya. Sipp Frau pasti bakal buat si Teme kerepotan karena ada Gaara, muehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Chiel…

**KyouyaxCloud**** :**

Memang takdir si Itachi tuh jadi korban Kyuubi melulu, tapi dia senang kok. Suka Kyuu yang agresif ya, muehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Kyouya…

**kyu's neli-chan**** :**

Kata siapa? Mungkin aja ntar si Neji bakal Frau keluarkan, kasihan Gaara kalau nggak dapet pendamping…

Chepi kemarin banyak membuat otak fujoshi neli terasah? Apaan? Frau nggak ngerti nih? Kasih tau dong…

Kayaknya banyak yang salah sangka ma pen name Frau ya… Sebenarnya Frau itu diambil dari Fraulein, nama Frau di Fb, kalau pake Fraulein kan kepanjangan and di singkat aja jadi Frau-chan, pendek and enak dibaca. Terus Frau sadar kalo tuh nama sama kayak nama si bishop cabul di 07 Ghost, yah biarin aja, lagian Frau suka. Jadi tetap deh Frau pake ampe sekarang. Sebelum jadi author, Frau sering nge-review fict author lain dengan pen name, Tsukishiro Ushagi. Kalo pake pen name itu lagi kepanjangan…

Makasih udah review, Neli-chan…

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

Wah jangan peluk tiba-tiba, Frau malu… *ngacir…*

Begitulah, itu bonus untuk para reviewer penggila ItaKyuu, jarang-jarang si Kyuu agresif, muehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Hana-chan…

**ChaaChulie247**** :**

Itachi kan sadar diri, kalao dia ngerebut keperjakaan si Kyuu saat nggak sadar dia nggak bakalan ngedapetin hati si Kyuu. Yang terpenting ngedapetin hatinya dulu baru tubuhnya, muehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Chulie…

**ori tsuki**** :**

Gomen, kali ini pun lama update… -_-"

Ntar Frau pikirkan lagi deh soal flashback GaaNaru and ShuKyuu.

Makasih udah review, Ori…

**Uchizuki no Renmay**** :**

Apa di chepi ini udah cukup SasuNaru-nya?

Makasih udah review, Renmay…

**MIZU Keyla**** :**

Oh, halo… Salam kenal… ^_^

Itulah sisi lain dari si Kyuubi, alcohol benar-benar membuatnya nggak sadar, nyehehehe…

Wah, gimana ya… Frau sendiri suka pair GaaNaru, si Gaara itu level-nya setara Sasuke sih, menurut Frau sih. Gak ada seme lain yang cocok ma Naru kecuali dua orang itu. Di sini mereka masih ada hubungan keluarga jauh, sepupu jauh gitu deh…

Makasih udah review, Keyla…

**Mawar-Berduri :**

Makasih udah review, Mawar-Berduri…

**sasunaru4ever :**

Makasih udah review, sasunaru4ever…

**namikaze-toki**** :**

Karena Itachi masih bisa berpikir rasional, walau dia ngetahan setengah mati, nyehehehe…

Begitulah, kalau dia nggak tahan ntar ceritanya jadi lemon, sebelum dia ngedapetin hati si Kyuu paling bakal ada lime aja, ehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Toki…

**nami asuma :**

Namanya kuliah itu emang capek ya, kayak gak ada hari libur, tugas dan tugas… Tetap semangat ya!

Makasih udah review, Nami…

**Queen the reaper :**

Makasih udah review, Queen…

**Yashina Uzumaki :**

Sippp… Frau dukung banget Yash jadi author juga ntar kalo udah keluar kabari Frau. Pen name-nya tetap ini kan? Semangat! Frau tunggu…

Makasih udah review, Yashina…

.

.

Makasih juga untuk para silent Reader di luar sana dan temen PM-an Frau~

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/

Frau juga memperkenankan para Reviewers untuk Request and kalau tahu lagu jepang yang bagus, kasih tahu Frau ya…


	6. Love 6 : Summer Vacation!

Nyaaa… Nyaaa… Nyaaa… Ketemu lagi ma Frau nih~ \(- w -)/

Bagi yang nanyain and nungguin lemon, nih di chepi ini Frau kasih, gratis! Nyehehehe… Semoga para Readers suka~

Tanpa banyak kata silahkan minna-san~

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 6 : Summer Vacation! Go Uchiha Brother!**

Saat ini rasanya si _blonde_ benar-benar ingin pergi dari apartemen-nya, karena ada dua orang pemuda yang saat ini sedang berpandangan sengit dan mengeluarkan aura-aura tak menyenangkan. Terutama Sasuke, entah kenapa si bungsu Uchiha itu pandai mengeluarkan aura gelap, sepertinya dia punya insting seperti hewan, tahu 'kan? Insting untuk menyingkirkan pejantan lain agar bisa mendapatkan pasangannya. Bisa dikatakan insting hewan liar(?)

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang, Sabaku," sinis Sasuke.

Gaara menatap tajam si _raven_, "Kau juga, bukankah sebaiknya kau juga pulang, Uchiha."

"Ehm! Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang saja," tegur Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan aura-aura menekan yang tak nyaman di apartemen-nya.

Kedua pemuda itu balik menatap si _blonde_, Naruto jadi salah tingkah. "Apa? Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Pilih dia atau aku?" Tanya si _raven_.

"Naruto tidak harus memilih, lalu kau juga tidak termasuk dalam pilihannya, Uchiha," ucap Gaara sadis.

Sasuke yang sudah kesal menghampiri Gaara dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja si rambut merah dengan kasar, "Diam! Kau yang harusnya pergi! Orang luar!" Bentaknya.

Gaara yang tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke balik mencengkeram erat kemeja si _raven_ dan menatapnya sengit, "Kau pikir aku tak berani karena ada Naruto? Ku hajar kau!"

"Cukup!" Bentak Naruto, tapi kedua pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan si _blonde_, jadi hanya ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran bodoh ini.

'JDUK!'

Dua kepala yang berbeda warna itu bertubrukan dengan keras menimbulkan suara yang nyaring dan sakit yang lumayan. "Sakit!" Protes kedua pemuda sambil memegangi dahi mereka yang sudah berubah berwarna merah. Sepertinya si _blonde_ membenturkan kedua kepala itu dengan cukup keras.

"Jangan bertengkar di rumahku! Pulang sana!" Omel Naruto lalu menendang kedua pemuda itu kelaur dari apartemen-nya dan menutup pintu keras.

Sasuke segera mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali dan memanggil nama 'Dobe-nya' tapi apa mau di kata, pintu itu juga tidak terbuka.

"Jangan buang -buang tenagamu. Naru pasti kesal dengan kita berdua, sebaiknya pulang saja," ucap Gaara dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Sasuke sedikit ragu, tapi dia putuskan untuk beranjak pergi juga. Si _raven_ menyamakan langkahnya dengan si rambut merah, keduanya masih saling bertatapan sengit. "Hah… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Naru marah," wajah Gaara terlihat senang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Dasar aneh!" sinisnya.

Gaara tidak menanggapi dan menuju mobilnya, "Apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam dan membuka pintu mobilnya, "Segalanya," jawabnya.

"Apa kau juga tahu kalau dia pintar beladiri? Dia sabuk hitam _judo_ dan _kendo_. Lalu dia juga handal menggunakan senjata api laras pendek. Apa yang itu pun kau tahu?" Tanya si rambut merah beruntun.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang yang satu itu dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. "Apa peduliku? Biar sehebat apapun dia, Dobe tetaplah Dobe."

Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke, "Yang kau suka itu Uzumaki, Uchiha! Pikirkanlah, kalau kau mau jadi pendampingnnya kau harus setara dengannya," ucap Gaara lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam di samping mobilnya, mencerna kata-kata si rambut merah, "Apa maksudnya? Apa dia pikir dirinya sendiri pantas untuk si Dobe. Che!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal. Oke, dia senang saat mendapati si _raven_ datang kerumahnya, tapi kedatangan di saat yang tidak tepat sedikit membuat _mood_-nya jelek, ditambah keduanya bertengkar dan tidak mendengarkannya. Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto datang ke kantor dan curhat dengan si kakak yang entah mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Kyuu! Kau juga tidak mendengarkanku!" Jerit Naruto kesal, melihat sang kakak yang asik memeriksa dokumen di mejanya.

Kyuubi melirik adiknya sebentar lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi, "Belum selesai ceritanya? Sebaiknya kau kerjakan tugasmu atau kupindahkan kau dari posisimu sekarang," ancamnya.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal pada sang kakak. Kyuubi tiba-tiba berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan menatap sang adik tajam, "Apa kau serius dengan si anak ayam?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Serius? Aku juga tidak tahu, belum aku pikirkan sampai ke arah sana," jawab si _blonde_.

"Hh… Sudah kuduga. Pikirkan mulai sekarang, kalau hanya niat utuk bermain-main sebaiknya tidak usah dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa kau jadi sewot, Kyuu!"

Sulung Uzumaki menghela napas mendengar adiknya membentaknya, "Walau keluarga Uchiha termasuk keluarga yang juga hebat, sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik, kita Uzumaki. Kau juga seorang Uzumaki, setidaknya kalau dia ingin ada di sisimu, dia harus sederajat denganmu. Bukan dalam artian harta, kau mengerti?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa hal seperti itu tetap harus dipertahankan? Aku muak dengan itu."

Melihat adiknya yang memasang wajah kesal, Kyuubi menghampirinya dan mengelus lembut rambut sang adik, "Itu sudah peraturan dalam keluarga, kalau dia serius aku sih tidak masalah, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah merestui kalian lho," ucap sang kakak.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk pinggang Kyuubi erat dan hampir membuat sang kakak kehabisan napas, "Aku sayang Kyuu~"

"Kh… Lepaskan aku," protes sang kakak, malu-malu kucing.

Tidak mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka sedari tadi. "Tidak kusangka kalian _incest_!" Jerit seseorang dengan lebay-nya, kedua Uzumaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Itachi mengintip dari balik pintu dengan wajah ala _manga_ serial cantik. "Walau sainganku Naru-chan, aku tidak akan kalah! Kyuu aku cin–" Belum selesai bicara sulung Uchiha sudah mendapatkan lemparan asbak dari sang Direktur. Itachi berhasil menghindar dengan indahnya. _Déjà vu_, sepertinya kejadian itu pernah dialami Naruto.

"Kau mau ngoceh lagi? Selanjutnya kau akan kulempar meja," ancam sulung Uzumaki.

Itachi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan wajah pucat, "Gomen Kyuu-chan…" ucap Itachi.

"Tumben sekali Itachi-nii datang pagi-pagi ke sini?" Tanya Naruto yang mempersilahkan Itachi untuk duduk di sofa.

Itachi tersenyum dan menyerahkan kantung kertas berwarna cokelat pada sang _blonde_, "Pagi ini, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan donat yang dijual di _cafetaria_ kantor ini, karena cuma dijual pagi, aku ke sini dan sekalian mampir," jelas Itachi.

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan piring~ Itachi-nii mau minum apa? Sekalian aku mau buat kopi untuk Kyuu."

"Aku mau kopi juga~"

Itachi duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca majalah _fashion_ yang di sediakan di kantor Kyuubi, Kyuubi sendiri melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Naruto asik meracik kopi diujung kantor ini. Suasana yang terlalu hening membuat Itachi tak nyaman, dia melirik Kyuubi melihat sang pujaan sibuk membaca laporan dari berkas-berkas yang menggunung, Itachi tidak mau mengganggunya saat bekerja, bisa-bisa dia dihajar sampai mati.

Naruto datang dengan sepiring donat berbagai _toping_ dan dua cangkir kopi kelas 1 untuk Kyuubi dan Itachi, wangi dari kopi seduhan sang bungsu membuat Kyuubi berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya sebentar dan menikmatinya.

"Ah~ Kopi buatan Naru-chan T.O.P!" Puji Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua jari jempolnya, "Kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik~"

Ucapan Itachi membuat wajah Naruto _blushing_ dan membuat Kyuubi tersedak lalu terbatuk-batuk. Sulung Uzumaki itu mendatangi Itachi dengan tampang garang, "Bilang apa kau barusan! Istri? Adikku itu lelaki! Harusnya suami! Suami!"

"Habis Naru-chan itu manis~ Kalau jadi suami kurang cocok, lagian dia pacaran dengan Sasu-chan 'kan? Tentu saja seme-nya adikku, hehehehe…" Tawanya renyah, membuat Kyuubi memasang wajah horor.

"Siapa bilang dia pacaran dengan adikku. Kau pikir semudah itu menjadi pacar di keluarga Uzumaki hah!" Bentaknya tak suka dan tidak rela adik satu-satunya bersanding dengan salah seorang anggota Uchiha.

"Aku tahu, waktu itu aku juga pernah mengalami masa-masa berat saat ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"Kapan! Aku tidak pernah dengar hal itu! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Bantah Kyuubi kesal dan hampir menonjok sulung Uchiha, sebelum hal itu terjadi Naruto berdiri diantara keduanya, menatap tajam Kyuubi lalu balik menatap Itachi dengan mata _blink-blink_.

"Ceritakan~" Pinta Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_.

Itachi berdehem sebentar, "Waktu itu aku harus melawan anggota elit para Uzumaki lho, lalu setelah itu aku melawan bos besar, alias Mito-san," ucap Itachi bangga.

"Wah, hebat~ Lalu? Apa Itachi-nii menang?"

"Tentu saja dia kalah melawan nenek tua itu. Mito benar-benar kesal padamu waktu itu, kau tahu? Menerobos rumah orang sembarangan dan membuat keributan," ucap Kyuubi.

"Tapi, aku berhasil mengalahkan ANBU kalian lho," ucap Itachi sombong.

"Hebat~ Mereka 'kan tentara bayaran kelas A milik Mito-san, Itachi-nii hebat~ Keren~" Pujian Naruto membuat hidung Itachi mekar dan membuat Kyuubi ingin muntah. "Tapi, memangnnya Itachi-nii membuat keributan apa? Kok aku tidak tahu."

"Aku menyatakan cinta di depan rumah utama menggunakan pengeras suara, bukankah itu romantis? Tapi mereka malah marah dan menyerangku, jadi aku balas menyerang mereka. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu kau liburan ke Hawai bersama Nagato," jelas Itachi dengan senyum manis.

Naruto _sweet drop_ mendengarnya. Kyuubi masih ingat dengan jelas, si keriput mesum itu teriak-teriak di depan rumahnya menggunakan pengeras suara terkutuk dan memasang sepanduk besar yang bertuliskan '_Marry me_, Kyuu-chan~', saat itu dia ingin di timbun saja dengan tanah atau memukul Itachi dengan pemukul _baseball _hadian ulang tahun dari almarhum ibunya. Memalukan, waktu itu dia tidak berani menatap mata neneknya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura seperti anjing penjaga neraka –Cerberus.

Tapi, setelah bertarung dengan neneknya, malah si keriput mesum itu diakui oleh neneknya sebagai pacarnya. WTH! Tetap saja sekarang ini hubungan mereka cuma cinta sebelah pihak saja.

"Ah… Coba Sasuke seperti itu juga…" Harap Naruto.

Itachi memegang pundak si _blonde_ dan memasang wajah serius, "Agak susah, Naru-chan. Soalnya adikku yang satu itu, mirip sekali dengan ayah. Sangat-amat-mirip, mereka itu jaim di depan orang yang mereka sukai."

"Begitu… Sayang sekali…"

Ucapan keduanya membuat Kyuubi hanya bisa mengutuki kebodohan adiknya di dalam hati, hal yang dilakukan Itachi bukan romantis, memalukan sih iya! Dan norak!

Lagu The Suicide Circus dari The Gazette, mengalun dari ponsel Kyuubi, segera saja dia angkat dan menjauh dari keduanya.

"Dia masih saja suka lagu-lagu V-Kei, ya…" Celetuk Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, dia suka banget. Baru-baru ini dia antri selama 3 jam untuk dapat album baru The Gazette, padahal tinggal telepon orang dalam saja juga bisa. Tapi dia bersikeras dan bilang, _'Aku akan menghargai para fans-nya yang lain, jadi tidak enak kalau aku curang dan pakai orang dalam,_' begitu katanya," jelas Naruto.

"Kyuu-chanku memang baik deh~"

"Kalian membicarakan aku? Dari pada itu, cepat kerjakan tugasmu lagi, Naruto! Kau juga keriput mesum! Cepat habiskan donatmu dalam satu kali kunyah dan enyah, kami banyak pekerjaan!" Usir Kyuubi, keduanya cepat-cepat kabur dari pada kena omel, itu sih lebih baik dari pada dihajar.

.

.

.

Saat asik mengerjakan tugasnya, ponsel Naruto berdering, ternyata itu telepon dari Sasuke, cepat-cepat dia angkat. Naruto sedikit sembunyi-sembunyi mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke, karena sang kakak sangat tidak suka.

"Teme, ada apa?" Bisiknya.

_'Kau masih dikantor?'_ Tanya suara diujung telepon.

"Hu-um, ada apa?"

_'Hn… Anu… Apa kau bisa meluangkan waktu di hari pertama musim panas?'_

"Entahlah, itu tergantung Kyuu. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyanya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kakaknya, takut ketahuan.

_'Kalau bisa, apa kau mau liburan denganku? Kita ke pulau selatan, di sana ayah punya villa, sepertinya kosong di awal musim panas. Bagaimana?'_

Si _blonde_ hampir saja berjingkrak senang, gara-gara si _raven_ mengajaknya liburan berdua. Walau tidak jauh dari Jepang, dia sudah senang. "Akan kuusahakan, akan kuberi jawaban seminggu sebelum awal musim panas ini," jawab Naruto.

_'Oke. Kalau begitu, bye~ '_

"Hu-um, bye~ " Naruto benar-benar senang, sampai tidak merasakan kalau sekarang ini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang ponselnya.

Kyuubi yang dari tadi meliriknya berdehem keras, "Kenapa Naru? Tanganmu berhenti bekerja, cepat kerja! Jangan kira karena kau adikku, kau bisa santai-santai!"

"Baiikkk…" Naruto melirik kakaknya dari meja kerjanya, bagaimanapun dia akan merahasiakan ini dari sang kakak. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia akan merusak liburan musim panasnya, merayu sang nenek sedikit dan dia akan mendapat cuti untuk awal musim panas. Rasanya si _blonde_ sudah tidak sabar lagi!

.

.

.

Naruto berhasil membujuk sang nenek dan disinilah dia, di mobil milik si _raven_, menuju bandara. Untung saja sang kakak sedang dinas luar kota jadi dia aman untuk pergi. Cuti selama seminggu membuatnya merasa bebas, tidak ada pekerjaan, tidak ada Kyuubi, dan hanya berdua dengan si _raven_.

"Kau sudah memeriksa bawaanmu? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelokkan mobil masuk ke dalam area bandara.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Iya, tidak ada yang tertinggal kok. Tapi, apa nggak apa kau berlibur? Bukannya kau banyak kerjaan, ditambah sekarang ada proyek baru milik Kyuu."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tidak usah di pikirkan. Musim panas memang waktunya untuk liburan 'kan? Ayo," ajak Sasuke, mobil sudah berhenti dan mereka segera bergegas turun.

Lalu, terlihat dua orang lelaki berbadan kekar yang menghampiri keduanya dan menunduk hormat pada Sasuke. "Semua barang kami ada di bagasi, cepat bawa dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal," perintah si _raven_.

"Psst!Teme, mereka siapa?" Bisik si _blonde_.

"Hanya salah satu bawahan ayah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Ayo."

Naruto sedikit bingung, karena Sasuke tidak menuju ruang tunggu penerbangan komersil, tapi langsung ke salah satu hangar pesawat. "Teme, kenapa ke sini?" Protesnya.

"Hn? Kita akan naik pesawat pribadi, Dobe. Milik ayahku, apa kau tidak pernah naik pesawat pribadi? Kudengar keluargamu punya banyak pesawat," heran si _raven_.

"Eh! Iya sih, tapi aku jarang pakai pesawat pribadi, aku lebih suka pakai pesawat komersil. Apa nggak apa-apa kita pakai pesawat pribadi ayahmu?"

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin, tenang saja. Sebaiknya kita cepat naik."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka berangkat. Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan interior di dalam pesawat, karena sangat mewah, di dalamnya hanya ada empat tempat duduk dan sangat nyaman. Perjalanan berdua pertama kali dengan si _raven_ membuat si _blonde_ berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

Laut biru _tosca_, pasir putih, pohon kelapa, dan burung camar. Naruto benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, ini benar-benar seperti surga. Lalu, tempat berlibur yang akan didatanginya adalah pulau pribadi di salah satu gugusan pulau selatan, sedikit membuat Naruto kaget. Ternyata si _raven_ benar-benar serius berlibur berdua dengan si _blonde_.

Setelah sampai, mereka disambut oleh Kotetsu, salah satu anak buah keluarga Uchiha yang bertugas menjaga pulau ini. Sebenarnya ada banyak anak buah Uchiha di pulau ini, karena permintaan Sasuke, mereka semua dipindah tugaskan sementara, dia tidak ingin berlibur di kelilingi para tentara bayaran.

_Villa_ tempat mereka menginap sangat besar dan indah, arsitekturnya minimalis dengan warna putih menjadi dasarnya, berlantai dua, dengan tambahan bahan baku kayu dibangunan itu menambah kesan tropis. Naruto diantar Sasuke ke lantai dua, tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Si _blonde_ dapat melihat laut dari beranda kamarnya, setelah berganti pakaian dia bersantai di ruang tengah bersama si _raven_, bagaimanapun mereka sampai sore hari, tidak mungkin mereka langsung bermain di pantai 'kan?

"Capeknya~ Padahal kita hanya 1 jam di pesawat," ucap si _blonde_ sambil merebahkan diri di sofa empuk berwarna biru.

Sasuke datang dengan segelas jus jeruk dan memberikannya untuk si _blonde_, untuknya sendiri dia membuat segelas jus tomat. Si _raven_ duduk di samping si _blonde_, lalu mengambil remot TV. Acara di sore seperti ini hanya berita jadi mau-tak mau mereka menonton itu dalam keheningan.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hu-um, tempatnya bagus dan indah. Aku suka~" jawab si _blonde_ senang.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu waktu mengajakmu ke sini," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke bergerak gelisah lalu menghadap si _blonde_ dan menyentuh pipi lembut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat, "Bagaimanapun ini liburan pertama berdua saja denganmu, kukira kau akan menolak."

"Pffttt…"Mendengarnya Naruto jadi geli sendiri dan menahan tawanya, karena si _raven_ sudah memasang tatapan tajam ke arahnya dia jadi terdiam. "Gomen, tapi ini bukan berarti pertama kalinya kita menginap berdua 'kan? Kita pernah tinggal bareng walau tidak lama waktu aku jadi manajermu dan baru-baru ini kita tidur bareng di rumah nenek 'kan? Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, Teme."

"Dobe, kau merusak suasana. Tak bisakah kau melihat _timing_ yang pas dan kau baru saja merusaknya."

Si _blonde_ tertawa keras melihat pemuda raven itu cemberut, langsung saja dia bersandar di pundak Sasuke. Saat-saat seperti ini membuat keduanya nyaman, Sasuke meraih telapat tangan kanan Naruto, kedua tangan mereka tertaut menghantarkan aliran listrik statis yang aneh. Sasuke menatap si _blonde_ dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Naruto yang sedikit kaget akhirnya paham dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Bibir keduanya hampir bertaut hanya tinggal 1 _cm_. Lalu, sesuatu yang tidak di sangka-sangka terjadi.

'BRAK!'

Terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka keras, langsung saja keduanya melihat ke arah pintu, dan mendapati segerombolan orang yang tidak ingin mereka temui saat ini ada di _villa_ tempat mereka berlibur.

"Wah~_Villa_-nya mewah banget… Ternyata Uchiha itu orang kaya, ya? Tak percuma kalian kerja dengan Mito-san," ucap Shukaku bergaya dengan aura _seleb_-nya dan memakai kaca mata hitam bermerek. Kenapa pakai kaca mata hitam? Bukannya sudah malam? Dasar _seleb_.

"Hm, yang seperti ini biasa saja. Masih bagus _villa_ milikku di Karibia," sinis Gaara. Yap! Pemuda berambut merah itu datang dengan sebuah koper besar berwarna merah tua.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini! Ini pulau pribadi!" Ucap si _raven_ kesal dan mendatangi keduanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Suara orang yang paling menyebalkan terdengar, "Karena kau dan adikku tersayang liburan diam-diam. Tanpa seizinku! Berani sekali kau!" Yap, itu Kyuubi, datang dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau!" Tunjuk si _raven_ tak sopan. "Siluman rubah brengsek!"

"Berani juga kau mengataiku, belum jadian dengan adikku saja sudah belagu. Mau kuhajar!"

Itachi muncul dan menengahi adiknya dan calon pacarnya –Kyuubi, "Sudah, tenangkan diri kalian."

"Baka aniki, pasti kau yang mengajak semuanya ke sini. Lihat saja, suatu saat kau akan kubalas lebih dari ini," ancam Sasuke.

"Bukan aku kok, sebenarnya aku di paksa. Maafkan aku, kalau mau balas dendam sama Kyuu-chan aja," jelas Itachi yang mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari sang pujaan hati.

"Che! Dasar baka!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Kakak-adik brengsek, diam kalian! Antarkan kami ke kamar!"

"_No_! Ini bukan hotel, cari saja kamar yang kosong kalau tidak suka buat kemah di pantai," gerutu Sasuke.

Shukaku, Gaara, dan Kyuubi segera naik ke lantai dua, mencari kamar untuk mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Itachi duduk bersimpuh di depan adiknya dengan keringat dingin, Sasuke men-_deat glare_ sang kakak.

"Aniki, aku benar-benar kesal padamu. Setelah pulang dari sini, aku akan cari boneka _voodo_ dan mengutukmu," ancamnya, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa ber-_sweet drop_.

"Gomen… Tapi aku dalam tekanan, adikku sayang. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian, sungguh. Tapi, Kyuubi tahu kalian berlibur dari Mito-san," jelas Itachi dengan tampang horor, bagaimanapun adiknya yang sedang kesal sangat menakutkan.

"Nenek tua brengsek! Aku akan beli dua boneka _voodo_, ah tidak. Aku akan beli tiga!" Teriaknya ngasal, sepertinya dia sedikit jadi sinting.

"Teme, berhenti mengancam kakakmu dan kalau kau sampai beli boneka _voodo_ untuk mengutuk nenek dan kakakku, kau yang berikutnya akan kukutuk," ancam Naruto, kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Itachi-nii?"

"Saat aku dan Mito-san sedang asik minum _tequila_, Kyuu-chan datang dan menanyakanmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat sebuah kebohongan, tapi Mito-san langsung saja bicara jujur, kalau kalian berlibur berdua. Lalu dia marah besar dan hampir mencekikku sampai mati, lihat nih masih ada bekasnya," Itachi memperlihatkan lehernya yang memerah. "Terus aku dipaksa mengantar ke sini dengan helikopter. Lalu, dia mengajak dua orang itu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, maafkan aku Naru-chan."

"Hahh… Aku tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, biar Itachi-nii berbohong juga Kyuu pasti akan tahu," gumam si _blonde_. "Biarin deh, Itachi-nii istirahat saja pasti capek…"

"Kau memang adik ipar yang baik~" Ucap Itachi lagi-lagi dengan mata _blink-blink_ ala_ manga _serial cantik. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu, sebaiknya Naru-chan urus Sasu-chan lho…"

Naruto hampir saja lupa dengan nasib si _raven_, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke benar-benar _bad mood_. Dia langsung saja naik ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Gezz… Dia marah besar nih, gawat sekali…" Ucapnya sambil menghela napas, sepertinya akan menjadi liburan yang paling melelahkan yang akan dialami si _blonde_.

.

.

.

_Mood_ Sasuke yang sudah buruk, sekarang bertambah buruk. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kali si _blonde_ akan mendekatinya ada saja yang mengganggunya, Kyuubi dan Gaara. Hari yang cerah untuk berenang dihabiskan Sasuke dengan duduk di pinggir pantai, di bawah payung. Dia enggan berkumpul dengan orang-orang brengsek yang sudah menggangu liburannya.

Melihat dua uke manis yang bermain air bersama hanya dengan celana pendek membuat Shukaku, Itachi dan Gaara, hampir _nose bleed_ berjamaah. Jarang-jarang keduanya melihat pemandangan setengah telanjang yang indah. _Great_! _Viva_ celana pendek ketat!

"Naru, kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku mau ke sana," tunjuk si _blonde_ pada si _raven_ yang sudah menekuk wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Biarkan saja, dia gampang kesal dan sifatnya menyebalkan, seperti bocah," sinis si rambut merah.

Naruto tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, "Dia memang seperti itu, tapi aku tidak suka kau bicara jelek tentangnya, Gaara." Gaara terdiam mendengar Naruto membela si _raven_, dia tidak suka itu.

Si _blonde_ menghampiri si _raven_ yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya, "Kau masih kesal? Kenapa aku juga kena, sih?" Tanyanya lalu duduk di sebelah si _raven_ dan mengambil handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke tetap saja masih diam dan tak menghiraukan si _blonde_, coba rencana liburan mereka berjalan lancar, _mood_-nya pasti akan naik, melihat Naruto bertubuh basah hampir membuat Sasuke _nose bleed_. Basah, setengah telanjang, dan seksi, kalau tidak kesal dia pasti sudah menyerang si _blonde_.

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku ke sini? Ayo bersenang-senang."

Sasuke melirik si _blonde_ dari ujung matanya, "_Oh yeah_… Kita akan bersenang-senang di kelilingi para pengacau, _great_!" Sinisnya.

"Um… Bagaimana kalau kau ajak aku jalan-jalan ke gunung di belakang _villa_? Kita pergi diam-diam, aku akan ganti pakaian sekarang, tunggu aku di jembatan dekat gunung," sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab si _blonde_ sudah berlari kearah _villa_, si _raven_ mendecih melihat kekeras kepalaan si _blonde_.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat janjian mereka, sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Lumayan, bisa berduaan sebentar tanpa ada pengganggu. Semoga saja tidak ada pengganggu…

.

.

.

Saat asik lomba renang gaya bebas dengan Shukaku, Kyuubi tersadar kalu sang adik sudah tidak ada bersama mereka, dilihatnya tempat Sasuke tadinya duduk sudah kosong.

"Kenapa Kyuu? Ayo lanjutkan lombanya lagi, kalau aku menang kau cium aku~" Ucap Shukaku sambil memonyongkan bibirnya membuat Kyuubi bergidik jijik.

Sulung Uzumaki itu mendatangi Gaara yang asik minum es kelapa muda di pinggir pantai, karena terakhir kali dia melihat sang adik dengan si rambut merah. "Mana Naru?" Tanyanya.

"Hm? Tadi dia bilang mau menemani Sasuke, setelah itu aku tidak tahu."

"Cih! Aku kecolongan. Itachi!" Teriak Kyuubi memanggil sulung Uchiha. "Itachi! Uchiha Itachi! Bangun keriput mesum!" Kesal Kyuubi lalu menginjak Itachi yang tidak jauh tertidur di sana, sepertinya dia tertidur saat berjemur.

"Kh! Kyuu-chan, sakit~" Protesnya sambil memegangi pinggangnya, "Pinggang itu nyawa cowok tahu."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau itu adalah nyawamu, kalau bisa aku akan patahkan pinggangmu biar kau mati! Cepat antarkan aku keliling pulau ini, aku mau mencari adikmu yang sudah berani-beraninya membawa adikku lagi!"

Itachi menghela napas panjang, "Kyuu, biarkan saja, biarkan adik kita bersenang-senang. Oke?"

"Antarkan aku atau pinggangmu kuremukkan," ancamnya dengan aura-aura yang membuat Itachi merinding.

"Ba…Baik," ancaman yang tentu saja kena sasaran.

"Tunggu! Lalu kami bagaimana? Kami juga ikut," protes Shukaku, Gaara yang ada di belakangnya juga sepertinya setuju dengan Shukaku.

"Tidak. Kalian berdua kembali saja, siapa tahu mereka pulang sebelum kami temukan. Akan lebih berbahaya meninggalkan keduanya di villa berduaan," jelas Kyuubi.

"Kau benar. Aku akan tunggu di _villa_."

"Gaara! Kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berduaan saja dengan si mesum Uchiha!" Ucap Shukaku tak rela.

"Maaf deh, kalau aku mesum. Salahkan gen kakekku saja, menyebalkan!" Gumam Itachi kesal.

"Tidak! Kau tunggu di _villa_ berdua dengan Gaara. Lagi pula kau tidak perlu cemas, kalau si keriput mesum ini macam-macam padaku, akan kutendang pinggangnya, ah tidak. Tapi aku akan membelahnya jadi dua."

Ucapan yang keluar dari Kyuubi membuat semuanya _sweet drop_, termasuk Itachi yang ditambah merinding horor, membayangkannya saja tubuhnya sudah terasa sakit. Menyeramkan…

"Baiklah…" Walau sedikit enggan, akhirnya Shukakau menyetujuinya.

Kyuubi segera berganti pakaian dan cepat-cepat mencari dua iblis kecil itu bersama si keriput mesum. Tapi, dari jauh tampak gumpalan awan hitam yang menuju ke pulau pribadi Uchiha, membawa angin dan juga badai. Kali ini badai sungguhan lho…

.

.

.

"Uwaaa~ Teme, lihat!" Tunjuk si _blonde_ di dekat sebuah pohon besar, "Ada kumbang besar, memang yang namanya pulau selatan itu hebat ya…"

"Wah! Ada burung _albatross_ lewat…"

"Wai… Ada monyet, lucunya~"

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka naik gunung dan Naruto benar-benar menikmatinya, seperti ke kebun binatang. Sasuke yang terlalu berharap banyak jadi kesal sendiri mendapati si _blonde_ lebih tertarik melihat monyet diatas pohon kelapa dari pada bicara dengannya.

"Hn," hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut si _raven_ sedari tadi, dia benar-benar bosan. Dan kesal.

"Wah, sudah hampir puncak, ayo~" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, mungkin perjalanan ini tidak sepenuhnya membosankan.

Sesampainya di puncak gunung mereka disuguhkan pemandangan indah, langit biru dan laut luas terlihat jelas, Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut angin laut yang menyapu wajahnya, rambut _blonde_-nya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Sosok si _blonde_ membuat Sasuke tertegun, menyadari betapa manisnya Naruto saat ini.

"Tidak percuma kita capek-capek ke sini ya, Teme," ucapnya senang.

"Hn, kalau sudah puas, ayo kembali."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya protes.

Sasuke menunjuk langit yang ada di kejauhan, "Badai musim panas datang, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri." Lagi-lagi si _raven_ mengatakan kata-kata manis yang membuat si _blonde blushing_.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada si _blonde_, "Ayo, kau mau kita pulang sambil bergandengan tangan 'kan?"

Kali ini wajah Naruto benar-benar semerah udang rebus, dengan sedikit malu-malu dia menerima uluran tangan si _raven_. Hanya bergandengan tangan saja sudah membuat dada si _blonde_ berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, terlihat Itachi dan Kyuubi menuju belakang pulau, mencari dua adik mereka. Selama itu juga tidak henti-hentinya Kyuubi ngomel, Itachi sih diam saja tidak berani membantah atau menanggapi.

"Gezz… Dimana sih mereka!" Erang Kyuubi kesal sambil beberapa kali menendang pasir yang tidak berdosa. "Kau yang punya pulau ini, pasti tahu 'kan kira-kira mereka kemana."

"Mungkin mereka sudah pulang, kita kembali saja, ya? Sepertinya sebentar lagi mau badai," ajak Itachi.

"Tidak! Instingku mengatakan mereka belum kembali ke _villa_, tidak akan kubiarkan adikmu menyentuh se-incipun tubuh adikku, tidak akan!" Mungkin yang mengidap _brother complex_ parah si sulung Uzumaki ini ya…

Itachi hanya geleng-gelang kepala, "Tempat favorit Sasu-chan itu karang yang ada di belakang pulau ini, juga gunung yang ada di belakang _villa_, mungkin mereka ada di salah satu tempat itu."

"Sedikit saja aku meleng, sudah kecolongan. Adikmu itu menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha… Maafkan dia, gen keluarga kami hebat 'kan?" Bangga Itachi, padahal hal itu bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan ya…

"Jangan tertawa atau kuhajar kau!"

"Maaf…"

Sesampainya di belakang pulau, ternyata kedua adik mereka tidak ada di sana. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi kesal dan menendang pohon kelapa yang tidak jauh ada di dekatnya, sampai membuat buah kelapa itu jatuh semua. Sedangkan Itachi mundur pelan-pelang ngeri dengan calon uke-nya yang liar.

"_Shit_! Awas saja, kalau aku menemukan anak ayam itu akan ku *_beep_* dan *_beep_* sampai *_beep_* biar *_beep_*" Ucapan Kyuubi membuat Itachi tambah ngeri, dia cuma bisa berdoa pada dewa Jashin agar adiknya selamat dunia-akhirat.

Tak terasa tetes demi tetes air turun, sepertinya badai benar-benar sudah datang. "_Shit_! Sekarang apalagi! Hujan brengsek!" Maki Kyuubi sambil menengadah ke langit, hujan bukannya berhenti tapi malah tambah deras ditambah petir menyambar-nyambar.

Sebelum Kyuubi memaki yang tidak-tidak kepada Dewa yang ada di atas sana, Itachi segera menarik tangan Kyuubi dan berlari ke dekat pepohonan yang tak jauh di sana, "Keriput mesum, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Oh, _plise_ Kyuu… Kita ada di tengah badai dan harus segera mencari tempat berlindung. Kalau kembali ke _vill_a sekarang, bisa-bisa kita akan diterjang angin," jelas Itachi.

"Hmp! Lalu kita mau kemana? Berlindung dibawah pohon juga percuma, kita sudah basah kuyup!"

"Bagaimana kalau di situ?" Tunjuk Itachi setelah masuk beberapa meter ke dalam hutan.

"_Holly shit_!" Makian dan juga ketakjuban keluar dari mulut Kyuubi, bagaimana tidak. Ternyata tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah rumah, walau tidak terlalu besar tapi tempat itu sangat bagus untuk berlindung sambil menunggu badai reda.

"Naru-chan pasti masih bersama Sasu-chan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke tahu harus berbuat apa, oke?"

"… Kali ini aku setuju, cepat masuk."

Selagi menunggu badai, bagimana dengan nasib dua anak manusia yang baru saja turun dari gunung?

.

.

.

Sebelum si _raven_ dan si _blonde_ kehujanan, Sasuke dengan sigap mengajak Naruto ke gua yang tak jauh dari sana. Setelah sampai didalam gua hujan deras mengguyur, untung saja mereka berdua tidak kebasahan. Gua tempat mereka berlindung tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap tetap saja gua itu gelap dan membuat si _blonde_ takut, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tempat gelap itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si _raven_ khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Hu-um, cuma agak menyeramkan saja. Sepertinya hujannya bakal lama, apa tidak sebaiknya kita terjang dan kembali ke _villa_, bisa-bisa nanti Kyuu khawatir."

"Baka. Ini bukan hujan biasa, tapi badai awal musim panas yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menerbangkanmu. Kalau masalah si siluman rubah itu kau tidak perlu cemas, _baka_ aniki pasti akan mengurus semuanya."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, keduanya terdiam seolah tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan. Naruto memilih duduk tak jauh dari mulut gua, melihat hujan deras dan angin yang menggoyangkan pepohonan. Sasuke dengan sedikit canggung duduk di sebelahnya, melihat pemandangan badai tropis, tentu saja bukan pemandangan yang indah.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Sepertinya si _raven_ masih penasaran, "Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Dia itu mantanku waktu kami sekolah dulu. Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Sampai mana hubungan kalian?" Tanya si _raven_ lagi, menginterogasi.

Naruto semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian sudah sampai tahap mana saat pacaran? Ciuman? Atau sudah lebih dari itu?"

"WTH! Apa-apaan sih pertanyaanmu itu!"Omel si _blonde_ tak suka, "Apa kau petugas sensus penduduk? Atau kau itu pendeta di gereja? Menyebalkan."

Naruto cemberut, bukan maksud si _raven_ membuat si _blonde_ marah. Hanya saja hubungan si _blonde_ dan si panda di masa lalu membuatnya penasaran, kalau memang mereka pacaran berarti mereka pernah melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan orang pacaran 'kan?

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku cuma mau tahu saja, karena aku tidak suka dengan si panda," jelas si _raven_.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berwajah muram, akhirnya dia luluh dan mendekati si raven, "Aku memang pernah pacaran dengan Gaara. Masa pacaran kami singkat dan tidak sempat melakukan apapun."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit terlihat senang dan mengembangkan sedikit senyum di wajah porselen-nya, "Syukurlah… Kalau begitu akulah orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu, bukannya si panda."

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, ternyata karena hal itu si raven menanyainya seperti petugas sensus penduduk. Hanya karena itu! Tentang ciuman pertama, oh geezzz…

"Hanya karena itu? Hanya masalah ciuman saja?" Tanya si _blonde_ tak percaya.

"Bicara apa sih,ciuman pertama itu bukannya penting untuk beberapa orang 'kan?"

"Kurasa… Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa ciuman pertamaku, memangnya penting, ya?" Pertanyaan polos si _blonde_ membuat urat kemarahan Sasuke nampak.

"Jadi, dengan siapapun kau mau ciuman?" sinisnya.

"Tentu tidak! Aku bukan cowok murahan! Aku hanya mau ciuman dengan orang yang aku sukai, kalau orang itu tidak kusuka, pasti aku akan mendorongnya sebelum mendekat ke wajahku."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai mendapat jawaban yang sangat memuaskan dari si _blonde_, secepat kilat dia mengurung tubuh Naruto antara dirinya dan dinding gua. Membuat si _blonde_ bingung dengan sikap si _raven_.

"Hn, jadi ciuman denganku waktu itu, karena kau suka padaku?" Tebakan yang tepat sampai-sampai wajah Naruto memerah..

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan maut si _raven_, wajahnya begitu dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai nafas si_ raven_ yang berbau _mint_ tercium dari hidungnnya. Hal itu tambah membuat jantung si _blonde_ berdebar tak karuan.

"A…apa sih… Ce…cepat menyingkir…" gagap si _blonde_, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman si _raven_. Tapi percuma, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya dan semakin menghimpit si _blonde_ ke dinding gua.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kenapa tidak menatap aku? Lalu, kenapa kau jadi gemetaran, Dobe?" Tanya si _raven_ jahil sambil mengusap pipi halus si _blonde_.

Tubuh Naruto menegang begitu Sasuke mengelus wajahnya, seperti sengatan listrik . Tidak ada satu katapun yang dapat dia ucapkan, lidahnya terasa kelu. Dengan sedikit grogi dia menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan –tatapan mesum, seringai lebar masih bertengger di wajahnya membuat si _blonde_ sedikit kesal.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, hembusan nafas si _blonde_ yang tak beraturan karena grogi membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum dia menyegel bibir si _blonde_ dengan bibirnya, mengulumnya begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Awalnya si _blonde_ kaku dan tidak melakukan apapun, setelah beberapa menit dia baru berani membalas ciuman si _raven_, mengulum bibir Sasuke yang tipis dan dingin.

Naruto benar-benar mabuk kepayang gara-gara ciuman dari Sasuke, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan mengambang, seolah tak ada gaya gravitasi untuknya berpijak. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya sedikit di dalam mulut Naruto, mengajaknya bermain dan tentu saja dibalas oleh si _blonde_, keduanya berpelukan erat, tubuh mereka tersegel oleh ciuman manis dan penuh hasrat.

Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut si _blonde_ dan beberapa _saliva_ keluar dari bibirnya, tidak kuat dengan ciuman penuh nafsu si _raven_. Sasuke melepas ciuman itu, menatap si _blonde_ yang hampir tak sadarkan diri hanya gara-gara beberapa menit berciuman. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya tersengal, dan matanya dipenuhi kabut hasrat yang sama besarnya seperti yang saat ini dirasakan si _raven_.

Sasuke bertindak duluan, menjelajah leher _tan_ si _blonde_, mengecupnya dan membuat beberapa tanda yang kentara dan tidak akan hilang dalam seminggu ini, dia tidak peduli kalau si rubah dan si nenek menyadarinya, saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah menyenangkan si _blonde_ dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanannya yang sepucat batu pualam mulai menelusuri tubuh si _blonde_, mengangkat _T-Shirt_ berwarna _orange_ itu sedikit, membuat si pemilik tubuh mengerang. Sasuke menikmati mimik wajah si _blonde_ yang hampir menangis karena malu, dia tidak mau menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Tidak akan. Dia sangat menikmati saat si _blonde_ mengerang lagi saat dia menyentuh sebuah tonjolan yang mulai mengeras di dadanya.

Posisi mereka tidak membuat si _blonde_ nyaman, jadi pelan-pelan Sasuke membaringkan si _blonde_ di lantai gua. Naruto berada di bawahnya, erangan tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang semerah anggur, matanya di penuhi kabut bayangan si _raven_. _T-Shirt_ yang semula di pakai si _blonde_ sekarang sudah teronggok di lantai gua, tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, si _raven_ yang ada di atasnya juga sudah melepas kemejanya. Dua tubuh telanjang itu saling bersentuhan menimbulkan sengatan memabukkan, oke mereka belum sepenuhnya telanjang, bisa dikatakan setengah bugil.

"Ngghhh… Sasuke…"

Sasuke yang asik mengulum tonjolan di dada Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap si _blonde_, "Hn, apa Naru?"

"Uh… Apa…apa… Apa kita akan melakukan hal yang mesum?" pertanyaan polos si _blonde_ membuat Sasuke terdiam dan menutup hidungnya. "Teme, kau kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan segera beranjak dari tubuh si _blonde_, membelakanginya dan mengangkat wajahnya keatas –_nose bleed_. _Damn_! Dia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir si _blonde_, di saat dia benar-benar berhasrat. Si _raven_ jadi merasa kalau dia itu orang mesum. _Oh yeah_, siapapun tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha itu diberkahi gen mesum dari generasi ke generasi. Dan Sasuke menolak kalau dirinya dikatakan mesum dan sejenis dengan kakaknya ataupun almarhum kakeknya, _hell no_!

Si _blonde_ yang khawatir dengan sikap si _raven_ menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Maaf, apa aku memuatmu marah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan hal bodoh dan tidak ingin kau lihat. Itu saja," jawabnya masih membelakangi si _blonde_., mencoba untuk menghilangkan _nose bleed _yang membandel dan ingin keluar dari hidungnya.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Apa keturunan Uchiha bisa melakukan hal bodoh? Bukankah kalian cerdas, Teme aneh."

Melihat tawa renyah sang pujaan, membuat _libido_ Sasuke kembali naik dan menyerangnya lagi, membuat keduanya terjatuh di lantai gua. "Uchiha itu golongan elit yang memiliki kecerdasan tak tertandingi. Tapi, mereka bisa bersikap bodoh di depan orang yang di sukai, kau tahu?"

Si _blonde_ tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher si _raven_, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu."

Setelahnya mereka kembali menyegel jiwa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis, Sasuke melepaskan kembali ciuman yang tidak lebih dari 2 menit itu, memandang Naruto. Si _blonde_ balik memandangnya,tersenyum hangat. Bibirnya terlihat lembab dan matanya bersinar cerah, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

Jari-jari si _blonde_ yang bertengger di lehernya terasa panas membakar kulitnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, ini pertama kalinya dia bertindak lebih jauh dengan seseorang dan kali ini dia sangat serius dengan hubungannya , antara dia dan si _blonde_. Dia tidak mau moment ini hanya jadi _one-hit wonder_.

Sasuke memeluk si _blonde_ lagi dan dengan cepat melepas sisa pakaian terakhir yang dia kenakan dan si _blonde_ kenakan. Dua tubuh telanjang yang saling bersentuhan memercikan api dalam pembuluh darah. Saling mencium dan menyentuh, mereka tenggelam dalam _euphoria_ yang bernama hasrat, bukan sekedar hasrat, mereka memiliki pondasi kuat yang bernama cinta dan hal itu membuat Naruto pasrah dalam kendali si _raven_.

Keintiman yang terjadi membentuk kobaran api yang panas dan memuncak. Jari-jari licah Sasuke meniti turun pada tubuh si _blonde_, menyentuh sesuatu diujung sana yang telah mengeras dan menegang. Sasuke menyentuhnya dan menggenggamnya, memainkannya dengan lincah membuat erangan tak terputus keluar dari bibir si _blonde_ yang terdengar seperti pengiring fantasi terindah dari mimpi-mimpi yang selalu datang dalam tidurnya.

Tapi ini bukan fantasi maupun mimpi, yang dia lakukan nyata. Naruto membuka kedua pahanya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Sasuke, mengundangnya. Sasuke sedikit menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik si _blonde_, membuatnya tidak sabar lagi. Sedikit pemanasan dengan jari dalam _rectum_ si _blonde_, membuat si pemilik tubuh mengerang lebih keras dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh hasrat pada si _raven_. Sasuke tak menyangka si _blonde_ bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang terkesan _vulgar_ padanya, padahal kalau di keadaan biasa, mendengarnya saja wajahnya bisa memerah.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, dia bersiap memasukkan miliknya dalam tubuh si _blonde_. Sedikit halangan sebelum dia menjadi satu dengan si _blonde_, kedua tubuh bergerak berirama, mengimbangi tubuh pasangannya. Menjadi satu, yang terdengar hanya dafas yang berat, erangan, dan bisikan-bisiskan penuh cinta. Ketika Naruto merintih dan tubuhnya melengkung padanya, Sasuke bergerak lagi, memasukinya, penuh gairah seakan-akan dirinya merayap keluar dari kulitnya.

Lalu, keduanya merasakan tubuh mereka menegang, Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat membuat si _blonde_ terhentak-hentak. Naruto sampai pada klimaksnya, di susul Sasuke yang menumpahkannya di dalam tubuh si _blonde_.

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya jatuh, mendengarkan debaran jantungnya yang meledak-ledak. Dia bergerak ke samping tubuh si _blonde,_ mendekapnya erat dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, mengatur napas dan membiarkan debar jantungnya melambat. Pandangannya jatuh pada wajah tenang si _blonde_ yang bernapas teratur dan terlelap. Sasuke menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan Naruto dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi. Bagaimanapun kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan menghabiskan tenaga keduanya, melelahkan namun menyenangkan. Keduanya tertidur lelap dalam buaian mimpi indah.

.

.

.

Itachi merasa tindakannya salah, benar-benar salah. Berduaan saja dengan Kyuubi dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup membuatnya beberapa kali meneguk air liurnya. Sulung Uzumaki itu terlihat _so damn hot_! Model-model majalah _playboy_ yang pernah Itachi lihat tidak bisa menandingi ke seksian Kyuubi dan itu membuatnya gusar, takut kalau-kalau dia kehilangan akalnya dan menyerang si rambut _orange_. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Kyuubi akan lebih susah ditangkap kalau dia bertindak bodoh.

Merasa sedari tadi dipandangi dengan tatapan mesum, Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Apa yang kau lihat! Mau kucopot kedua bola matamu, hah!" Ucapnya galak.

"Ti…tidak. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju, di dalam ada baju ganti yang memang di sediakan di sini, nanti kau sakit," jelas Itachi.

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya menatap curiga sulung Uchiha itu, lalu dia menuju sebuah kamar. Sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar dia menatap Itachi, "Kalau berani mengintip. Kukirim kau ke neraka," ancamnya lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

Itachi hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar tempat Kyuubi menghilang dengan tatapan menerawang, impiannya agar Kyuubi bisa sedikit bersikap lembut, sepertnya tidak akan pernah terjadi, walau mereka terjebak berdua saja. Gemuruh badai yang sebenarnya baru saja akan datang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana Lemonnya? Frau tetap nggak PeDe buat lemon, semoga gak mengecewakan dan ini lemon di gua part II, nyehehehe… Part I di BloodyHolic, lemon yang ngak selesai antara ShikaKiba Frau lanjutkan tapi ini versi SasuNaru, xixixixixi…

Trus, kalau nggak ada perubahan konsep akan ada lime part II antara ItaKyuu, bagi penggemar dua orang itu, di tunggu aja… Semua tokoh uke dan seme di fict ini bakal dapat pendamping, jadi jangan khawatir, semuanya udah Frau jodohkan, nyehehehehe…

Makasih bagi para Reviewers yang udah merekomendasikan lagu-lagu yang T.O.P dan yang sudah menyemangati Frau, makasih~ Dan nggak lupaFrau ucapkan terimakasih untuk para Silent Readers yang ada di luar sana, muach~

Kalau nggak ada halangan Frau bakal ngepostin fict baru dengan tema supernatural-romance lagi, ceritanya bakal melenceng jauh dari Bloody Holic yang berkesan Eropa banget, kali ini Frau mau buat yang Jepang banget, nyehehehe… Kalau ada waktu dan nggak ada halangan silahkan dibaca… Judulnya **Devil's Sign.**

.

.

.

Waktunya balas Review…

**Nasumi-chan Uharu :**

Makasih pujiannya…

Udah update nih…

Makasih udah review, Nasumi-chan…

**Queen the reaper :**

Wah, Frau juga suka tommy heavenly6. Frau jatuh cinta ma lagunya waktu jadi OP.-nya Gintama yang judulnya Pray, keren… Yang Papermoon juga suka, kalau gak salah yang itu juga jadi Ost. Di salah satu anime juga, lupa Frau judul anime-nya apa.

Suka GaaNaru? Sama deh, tapi sayang banget fict ini SasuNaru, hidup SasuNaru!

Makasih udah review, Queen…

**sasunaru4ever :**

Tentu aja si Sasu bisa di seret paksa ama Kakashi, jangan remehkan kekuatan seorang manajer, hahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Sasunaru…

**Rose :**

Tenang, mana bisa Sasu kasar-kasar sama Uke super cute macam si Naru, ehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Rose…

**nami asuma :**

Kyaaa… Jangan peluk Frau, malu ah… ehehehehe…

Ujiannya sudah selesai? Jangan sampai lupa belajar gara-gara baca fict ya… Ntar nilai jeblok lho… Yah, Frau juga gak berhak menasehati, soalnya waktu kemarin ujian Frau curi-curi waktu untuk nih fict, kalau udah dapat ide and gak dituangkan ntar bisa lupa *ngeles~* ehehehehe…

Makasih sudah review, Nami…

**mairavelia**** :**

Oho~ Satu lagi penggemar Tommy Heavenly6~

Makasih untuk rekomendasi lagu dari band The Brilliant Green, love so much~ Frau suka banget yang judulnya Blue Daisy d(. )b

Makasih udah review, Mai…

**ttixz bebe**** :**

Udah update nih…

Merry X-Mas and Happy New Year juga…

Makasih udah review, Bebe…

**ChaaChulie247**** :**

Begitulah… Itachi 'kan lebih dewasa dan bisa lebih berpikir rasional dibanding adeknya itu, ehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Chulie…

**Kishu Mars**** :**

Saingan mereka gak terlalu berat dibanding keluarga Uzumaki yang siap menghadang, muehehehehe…

Makasih rekomendasi lagu dari Kana Nishino, Love it~ Frau malah ketemu yang judul lagunya Best Friends ama If, menyentuh banget~

Makasih udah review, Kishu…

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

Pasti! Sasu harus lebih keren dari Gaa-chan! Yei!

Makasih udahreview, Hana…

**ryu cassie**** :**

Nih, Frau kasih lemon di chepi ini. Moga suka…

Makasih udah review, Ryu…

**Utau no Hana :**

Jangan panggil Frau dengan sensei, berasa tua dan lagi Frau belum pantas dapat sebutan sensei. Wah, suka lagunya Kanon Wakeshima ya? Sayangnya Frau nggak suka lagu aliran gothic, Frau udah pernah dengerin tuh lagu, dapet dari sobat Frau yang tergila-gila ma gothic. Tapi, makasih lho udah ngerekomendasikan tuh lagu…

Makasih udah review, Hana…

**chielasu88****/ ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****:**

Frau kasih lemon nih di fict ini, moga suka…

Wah, Chiela jadi bang Roma, sungguh terlalu…

Makasih udah review, Chiela or Nazwa-chan…

**kyu's neli-chan**** :**

Neji mungkin bakal keluar, tapi gak tau kapan. Belum ada waktu yang pas.

Chepi ini Sasu buat Naru gak polos lagi, muehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Neli-chan…

**Uciha Hikari :**

Salam kenal juga… Selamat datang di My Beloved Boy…

Mungkin, tapi belum Frau buat plot peperangan antar dua seme itu, gomen…

Makasih udah review, Hikari…

**Luna Ginerva :**

Udah lanjut nih, ehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Luna…

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/

Frau juga memperkenankan para Reviewers untuk Request and kalau tahu lagu jepang yang bagus, kasih tahu Frau ya…


	7. Love 7 : First Impact

Nyaa… Nyaa… Nyaaa… Kembali bersama Frau, iyei!

Karena kemarin banyak yang minta Lemon ItaKyuu, chepi ini Frau kasih deh… Dan gratis, nyehehehehe…

Chepi kali ini akan banyak ItaKyuu, jadi kalau ada yang nggak suka ama kedua pair ini, lewati aja chepi ini, oke?

Pokoknya silahkan menikmati minna-san~

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 7 : First Impact.**

Gelegar petir di luar sana, sama ganasnya dengan suasana saat ini. Setelah masuk ke kamar untuk ganti baju, gara-gara kebasahan di chepi kemarin, dengan mudah dia menemukan tumpukan pakaian bersih di lemari yang ada di rungan itu. Pakaian yang ada di sana semuanya kemeja putih, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk sulung Uzumaki itu. Itachi juga tidak mengintipnya dan hal itu membuatnya bersyukur pada Dewa Jashin, walau beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sempat memaki-maki para Dewa.

Masalahnya adalah, semua baju yang ada di lemari itu terlalu besar untuknya. Kedodoran dan gombrong. Dia tidak mau di tertawakan si keriput mesum karena melihatnya memakai kemeja yang lebih mirip seprai yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia tidak suka di tertawakan apalagi oleh Itachi. Tapi, dari pada dia memakai pakaian basah yang menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya dan mendapat tatapan mesum dari sulung Uchiha, apa boleh buat 'kan? Bukankah ada peribahasa tidak ada rotan akarpun jadi(?).

Dengan sedikit tidak nyaman, Kyuubi keluar dari kamar dan refleks Itachi menatapnya. Dia sudah siap untuk di tertawakan oleh Itachi, tapi orangnya sendiri hanya diam dan menatap Kyuubi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Itachi terdiam sebentar lalu mlengos dan menatap ke jendela lagi. Entah kenapa perasaan Kyuubi serasa tertohok, lebih baik Itachi menertawakannya atau mengucapkan kata-kata konyol yang lebih mengarah ke mesum padanya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya.

Itachi yang cuek-cuek saja, segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang juga basah. Tidak sampai 5 menit dia sudah keluar dan mau tak mau Kyuubi harus mengakui kemeja itu lebih cocok dipakai Itachi.

Kyuubi melihat pakaiannya yang kedodoran sedikit aneh tapi tidak masalah, walau waktu dia pakai ujung kemeja itu sampai selutunya dan lengannya perlu dia gulung sampai sikutnya. Dibalik kemeja kedodoran itu juga dia masih memakai _boxer_, syukurlah _boxer_-nya tidak ikut basah.

Di saat Kyuubi sibut memeriksa aneh atau tidaknya pakaiannya saat ini, Itachi yang dari belakang sok terlihat _cool_ seperti kulkas, ternyata sedang menahan _nose bleed_. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuubi saat ini begitu menggoda, kemeja kedodoran itu membuat kerah kemeja itu jadi terlalu ke bawah dan memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidang sulung Uzumaki. Walau Itachi sadar Kyuubi masih memakai _boxer_ di dalam kemeja kedodoran selutunya itu, tetap saja dia jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Butuh perjuangan untuk tidak menyerang sulung Uzumaki di tempat ini.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap diam Itachi, Kyuubi menghampirinya dan ingin memulai 'makian' hariannya pada si keriput mesum, tapi yang dia lihat adalah wajah Itachi yang, yang menjijikkan. Sulung Uchiha itu manatap menerawang dengan tampang mesum, sedikit saliva juga keluar dari ujung bibirnya, di tambah _nose bleed_ yang deras mengucur walau sudah dia tahan dengan tangannya, membuat Kyuubi merinding.

Dengan satu tendangat mematikan di leher Itachi, membuatnya langsung K.O, walau pasti rasanya sakit, tapi wajahnya yang terbantai di lantai tetap terlihat mesum. "Setelah ini pendarahan di hidungmu pasti berhenti," ucap Kyuubi sadis.

Kalau itu sih bukan hanya darahnya yang berhenti tapi jantung dan nafasnya juga bisa berhenti, sadis deh…

.

.

.

"Kyuu, sakit banget…" Protes Itachi, setelah mendapat tendangan telak di lehernya dia berhasil selamat. Saat ini dia duduk di kursi dengan kepala menghadap ke langit-langit dengan dua hidung yang disumpal tisu, mencegah pendarahan hebat.

Kyuubi hanya menatapnya tajam, "Kau pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangku 'kan! Dasar keriput mesum! Aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal, pasti ada yang salah dengan otakmu itu!"

Itachi menyeringai lebar membuat bulu kuduk Kyuubi berdiri, "Tehehehe… Nggak kok~"

"Bohong! Wajahmu, mengatakan yang sebaliknya!" Tuding Kyuubi kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, penampilanmu sekarang ini lebih seksi dari anime ero yang pernah aku nonton. Love Kyuu~" Ucapnya sambil membuat tanda hati dengan ke dua jari jempol dan telunjuk tangannya, pose ala artis Korea.

Karena ucapan yang tidak dia pikirkan dulu dan tindakan yang membuat tingkat kejijikan Kyuubi meningkat, sulung Uchiha itu mendapat tendangan di perutnya, bukannya merasa sakit Itachi malah tersenyum lebar.

"Tendanganmu lumayan hebat, tapi dengan kekuatan segini belum bisa merobohkanku lho~"

Kesal. Selalu saja seperti itu, Itachi selalu lebih kuat darinya dan memang kenyatannya sulung Uchiha itu kuat. Bukan hanya dalam segi kekuatan tapi Itachi juga jago minum, sepanjang sejarah hidupnya belum pernah sekalipun Itachi mabuk.

Kakinya yang masih menggantung di perut Itachi terasa geli, ternyata Itachi menatap senang kaki mulus itu dan mengelusnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Tinjunya yang diarahkan ke Itachi dengan mudah ditangkap, malahan saat ini entah bagaimana dia di gendong _ala bridal_ oleh Itachi.

"Ufufufu~ Kyuu, agresif deh."

"Turunkan aku!" Perintahnya dengan wajah merah padam, dengan senang hati Itachi menurunkan sang pujaan dari gendongannya. "Kau tahu? Sekarang kau sangat aneh."

Itachi menatap bingung pada Kyuubi, tidak mengerti ucapan sulung Uzumaki. "Maksudmu?"

"Waktu SMA, sikapmu tidak seperti ini. Bisa dikatakan kau itu lelaki dingin dan tidak punya ekspresi, seperti Fugaku-san tapi auranya lebih menekan. Waktu kau masih 'NORMAL', kau cukup keren," jujur Kyuubi.

"Bukan lelaki dingin, itu namanya _cool_, Kyuu-chan. Lalu, apa maksudmu waktu aku masih 'NORMAL'? Kau pikir sekarang aku sinting? Kenapa juga kata-kata 'NORMAL' yang ditujukan untukku itu pakai _caps lock_ segala? Ucapanmu yang memujiku keren membuatku senang, tapi kata-kata waktu masih 'NORMAL' menusukku lho…" Mirisnya dengan air mata deras.

"Memang kenyataannya kau sekarang sinting kok," tegas Kyuubi tanpa ada keraguan, kejujuran hati yang benar-benar menohok Itachi.

"Jahat…" Ucapnya sambil pura-pura menghapus air mata. "Banyak hal yang terjadi bisa membuat seseorang berubah, perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik akan lebih menyenangkan. Dulu ada yang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku," jawaban dari Itachi sedikit membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah, karena dia tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal itu pada sulung Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau masih ingat sih!"

Itachi tertawa geli melihat Kyuubi yang salah tingkah, "Tentu akan terus kuingat, karena itu jadi penopangku saat ini. Kalau tidak ada kata-kata itu,mungkin aku masih seperti dulu," ucapnya enteng.

Kyuubi jadi teringat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak di sengaja, lalu kejadian-kejadian yang banyak merepotkannya gara-gara ulah Itachi. Juga kata-kata spontan yang pernah dia ucapkan ke sulung Uchiha itu. Tunggu! Tunggu! Jadi, bisa dikatakan kalau sifat menyimpangnya saat ini ulah Kyuubi 'kan? Walau tidak secara langsung, tapi Kyuubi lah penyebab sifat Itachi yang selalu menggila ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia.

"Hei-hei… Kenapa kau pasang tampang muak begitu, Kyuu-chan? Hatiku jadi sakit nih…"

"Rasanya aku sudah memungut sesuatu yang salah sih."

"Memungut? Kau pikir aku hewan liar, Kyuu-chan kejam~" ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan pose ala manga serial cantik, terduduk di lantai dengan menatap langit-langit. "Dewa, apa ini cobaan untukku?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada Dewa! Kenapa aku diberi cobaan seperti ini!" Kesalnya sambil menginjak punggung Itachi, posenya jadi mirip kakak tiri dan upik abu.

"Aku bersyukur sudah bertemu denganmu, sangat bersyukur."

"Kh! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" Wajah Kyuubi sangat merah, mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Itachi membuatnya grogi.

Setelahnya keduanya hanya terdiam, karena kursi di ruangan itu hanya satu Itachi mengalah dan membiarkan sulung Uzumaki itu duduk di sana, dia sendiri duduk di lantai sambil tetap tensenyum, membuat Kyuubi kesal. Lalu, Kyuubi tiba-tiba jadi gelisah dan tidak tenang di duduknya.

"Kau masih memikirkan Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi, Kyuubi mengangguk dengan tatapan mata kahawir. "Tenang, dia bersama Sasu-chan."

"Karena dia bersama adikmu, makanya aku tidak tenang! Awas saja, kalau dia sampai menyentuh adikku, saat itu juga, muehehehehe…" Kyuubi tertawa menyeramkan.

Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendapati calon _uke_-nya mulai memikirkan hal-hal gila untuk menyiksa adiknya. "Hei-hei, kenapa Shukaku juga diajak dalam proyek ini?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi heran, "Aku sudah kenal dia lama, dia juga maasih saudara denganku. Kupikr, mengumpulkan orang-orang yang sudah aku tahu benar sifatnya, akan lebih mudah mengurus, itu saja. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka dia."

"…Aku juga tidak suka kau."

"Aku serius Kyuu!" Bentaknya, lalu dia menghela napas. Sepertinya Kyuubi sedikit kaget dengan sikapnya, "Maaf…"

"Apa Shukaku, sebegitunya membuatmu terganggu? Kau aneh." Itachi hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuubi. "Hei, jawab!"

"Tidak aneh. Sikapku tidak aneh, itu hal wajar kalau kita melihat ada orang lain mendekati orang yang kita suka. Intinya aku cemburu." Wajah Kyuubi bear-benar merah, bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya memerah, kata-kata Itachi membuatnya malu.

"Kamu nggak malu ngomong begitu? Dasar muka tembok! Keriput mesum!"

Itachi segera menarik leher Kyuubi membuat wajahnya mengarah ke bawah, tepat ke hadapan Itachi, "Dasar, _tsundere_. Aku serius tahu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut _tsundere_, hah!" Tiba-tiba Itachi menyegel bibir Kyuubi dengan bibirnya, membuat sulung Uzumaki itu membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

Sekitar 3 menit baru Itachi melepaskan pagutan ringan itu, membuat sehelai _saliva_ terjalin di keduanya, "Hm, rasanya tetap semanis saat kau mabuk. Waktu itu, kau sadarkan? Waktu kau mabuk?" Tanya Itachi, Kyuubi tersentak dan menjauhkan diri.

Dengan lengan kemejanya yang sudah tidak terlipat rapi dia menggosok bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," elaknya.

"Jangan mengelak, walau waktu itu kau mabuk dan melakukan suatu hal yang , ehm! Sedikit ero, kau sedikitnya masih sadar 'kan?"

"A…apa maksudmu dengan ero! Aku tidak ingat!"

Itachi menyipitkan matanya dan menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kyuu, aku serius."

Melihat wajah serius Itachi, Kyuubi benar-benar bingun dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Pikirkan baik-baik! Aku ini penerus Uzumaki dan kau penerus Uchiha, kalau kita bersama siapa yang akan meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga kita. Kau sudah sadar kan kalau kedua adik kita yang bodoh itu saling mencintai!"

Itachi menghela napas, selalu saja seperti ini, sulung Uzumaki itu terlalu memikirkan posisinya saat ini, "Kau yakin sekali kalau Mito-san akan memberikan warisannya untukmu. Cucunya bukan hanya kau, ada Nagato dan sepupu-sepupumu yang lain. Memang, saat ini kau menjadi salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di Uzumaki. Tapi, keputusannya belum keluar 'kan?" Jelas Itachi.

Kyuubi menggeretakkan giginya dan menatap nyalang pada Itachi, "Akulah yang akan mendapatkan kursi Uzumaki! Aku punya kemampuan dan sudah dididik untuk menjadi kepala keluarga!"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Apa sebegitunya kau ingin sebuah kekuasaan? Tanpa Uzumaki kau bisa memiliki apapun yang kau inginkan, kau bisa mendaptkan kursi yang lebih tinggi dari hanya sekedar kepala keluarga Uzumaki."

Seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Itachi Kyuubi membalikkan badannya dan menatap pada lantai yang ada di bawahnya, "Aku harus menjadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki, dengan itu aku pasti akan melindungi Naruto. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya lagi, makanya aku harus menempati posisi itu."

Itachi mendekati Kyuubi dan mengelus kepalanya, "Aku mengerti kalau itu demi melindungi Naru-chan. Tapi, sekarang ini sudah ada Sasuke, dia akan melindunginya, walau nyawa taruhannya." Mendengar ucapan dari Itachi, Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap sulung Uchiha itu, mencari sebuah kebenaran di dalam mata _onyx_-nya. "Walau Sasuke terlihat tidak bisa dipercaya dan kurang meyakinkan, tapi dia sudah memilih Naruto. Seperti aku yang sudah memilihmu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi memeluk Itachi dan membuat kedua tubuh itu terdorong ke lantai, "Hei, Kyuu… Sakit…" Protes Itachi, tapi sulung Uzumaki itu tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Itachi. Itachi meyadari kalau tubuh Kyuubi bergetar diatasnya, Uzumaki Kyuubi menangis.

Yap, Kyuubi yang terkenal arogan dan tidak kenal rasa sakit itu menangis, menangis di pelukan Itachi. Awalnya Itachi sedikit bingung akhirnya dia balas memeluk Kyuubi dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, "Wah~ Kalau orang-orang tahu seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi yang sekeras karang ini menangis, kata mereka apa ya~"

"_Urusai_!" Bentak Kyuubi malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di leher Itachi.

"Kau harus sedikit santai Kyuu. Aku tahu kalau kau kakak yang baik, tapi adikmu itu tidak akan selamanya mengekor padamu. Dia juga sudah memilih Sasuke, sekarang ini memang kelihatannya dia seperti anak kucing yang tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi dia pasti akan kuat karena banyak orang yang mencintainya dan melindunginya."

"…"

"Hei, Kyuu~ Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Kau tidur?"

Kyuubi segera mengangkat wajahnya, berhadapan dengan Itachi, matanya terlihat sembab dan memerah, begitupun wajahnya. "Kau menyebalkan, mesum, dan sinting. Tapi, kau selalu saja bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bagus, dasar jelek!"

Itachi hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_ ria, "Itu pujian atau celaan?" Tanyanya.

Tangan pucat Kyuubi mengelus bibir Itachi membuat si pemilik bibir terkejut karena ulah yang sangat tidak biasa dari sulung Uzumaki. "Kau bilang aku sekeras karang? Kau pikir karang yang keras tidak bisa rapuh? Air laut membuat karang rapuh, _ba-ka_," setelahnya hal yang sangat tidak biasa terjadi, Kyuubi mencium Itachi, dengan posisi Kyuubi masih ada diatas tubuh Itachi.

Itachi benar-benar seperti melayang atau mendapat durian runtuh, kapan lagi ada hari seperti ini. Dicium Kyuubi. Tapi, ciuman selama 5 menit itu membuat Itachi pucat, bukan pucat karena kekurangan nafas lho. Itachi itu jago ciuman, mau berapa menit akan Itachi layani, tapi tingkah Kyuubi yang mendadak ini membuatnya ngeri. Apa ini kesenangan sebelum badai? Walau badai yang sesungguhnya sudah sedari tadi mengamuk keras diluar sana.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka!" Bentak Kyuubi.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal dan tersenyum kecut, "Bukan, aku senang kok~ Tapi, apa sekarang ini kau mabuk? Kau tidak seperti biasanya? Apa kau sakit?"

Kesal. Padahal sulung Uzumaki itu sudah membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya saat memeluk si keriput mesum yang mendadak telmi ini, mana mau Kyuubi sembarangan mencium seseorang 'kan? Karena kesal dengan Itachi, bukannya menjawab pertannyaan Itachi, Kyuubi malah mencium Itachi semakin dalam.

Awalnya sulung Uciha itu sedikit bingung, tapi dia berhasil mengambil kendali dan menunjukkan siapa _seme_-nya. Tapi, keegoisan Kyuubi memang tidak akan pernah padam, berkali-kali dia bertarung lidah dengan Itachi, tidak mau kalah. Tapi, semua _uke_ akan tunduk pada _seme_ 'kan? Pada akhirnya Kyuubi kesulitan menandingi gerakan lidah Itachi, sulung Uchiha itu berhasil menginvasi rongga mulut Kyuubi dan membalikkan posisi. Kyuubi terjebak di atas lantai kayu dengan Itachi yang masih asik mengeksplorasi mulutnya diatas tubuhnya.

Itachi menghentikan pagutannya dan membuat sehelai _saliva_ terpaut di keduanya, wajah Kyuubi memerah dan nafasnya jadi tidak beraturan. "Kh…hah…hah… Breng…sek…"

"Manis~" kata Itachi sambil menjilat bibir Kyuubi, "Baru hidangan pembuka dan kau sudah ngos-ngosan? Pa-yah~" Itachi kembali meneruskan aksinya, tapi kali ini sasarannya adalah leher Kyuubi, dia ingin balas dendam atas kejadian yang sbelumnya dan menandai leher jenjang Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya bisa melenguh dan meremas rambut panjang Itachi. Kekuatannya begitu saja hilang setelah dia ada di bawah kendali sulung Uciha itu.

Sambil asik menandai leher Kyuubi, tangan Itachi mulai bergerak ke arah kancing kemeja Itachi, dengan lihai membukanya satu persatu. Tak mau kalah, Kyuubi juga mencoba melucuti pakaian Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada duluan dan membuat wajah Kyuubi sukses memerah saat melihat tubuh Itachi yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Hm? Kenapa Kyuu? Kau iri? Tubuhku bagus 'kan?" Seringai Itachi.

"Hmp! _Kamawanai_!" balasnya lalu menjepit bahu Itachi, mendorong dan membuatnya berbaring. Kyuubi duduk diatas perut Itachi membuatnya terlihat seksi, hampir saja Itachi _nose bleed_ saat Kyuubi melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan lambat, _so damn hot_! Dan hanya menyisakan _boxer_ berwarna merah polos, terlihat kedua _nipple_ Kyuubi menegang.

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Itachi segera menyerang Kyuubi, membuat tubuh sang bos besar agensi Akatsuki bugil diatasnya. Itachi memainkan kedua _nipple_ itu dengan jari-jarinya, membuat Kyuubi mengerang lepas kendali.

Kyuubi tidak mau kalah dan menggoda otot kencang di perut Itachi, dengan sedikit tidak sabar dia melepaskan celana Itachi membuat keduanya tanpa sehelai benang. Kyuubi memegang puncak gairah Itachi dan memainkannya di tangannya, membuat si pemilik mengerang tertahan., yang dilakukan Kyuubi saat ini benar-benar erotis.

Kyuubi mendengar nafas Itachi tersengal, tertahan, dan menggeram saat Kyuubi merangkak diatas tubuhnya. Sulung Uchiha itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuubi dan membalik posisi mereka, membuat sulung Uzumaki berada di bawahnya. Kyuubi melihat Itachi tersenyum hangat dan tentu saja penuh peluh.

Baru kali ini Kyuubi merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, seperti orang tolol, dia begitu saja dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pelukan Uchiha satu ini. Saat ini tidak ada yang dia pikirkan selain mencoba mencapai kenikmatan bersama lelaki yang ada di atasnya ini, sebagai Kyuubi saja dan bukan seorang Uzumaki. Lelaki yang sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, cowok brengsek dan keriput mesum. Tapi, nyatanya dia jatuh juga dalam pelukannya.

Lamunan Kyuubi buyar saat Itachi membuat gerakan melingkar dibokongnya dan mencoba melakukan penetrasi dengan jari-jarinya, Kyuubi melenguh dan mengerang bagai kesetanan, di saat bersamaan rasa sakit dan nikmat tertumbuk menjadi satu membuat rasa yang menyenangkan.

Lalu, Kyuubi mengunci pahanya melingkari Itachi dan erangan keras keluar dari mulutnya saat Itachi mulai memasukinya.

Mereka mulai bergerak.

Berbisik.

Dan, menumpahkan segala hasrat yang tertahan selama ini dengan ciuman-ciuman manis.

Setiap tikaman membuat Kyuubi semakin bergairah, Itachi berharap saat pertamanya nanti dengan Kyuubi dia akan sangat berhati-hati dan lembut. Tapi, kehangatan tubuh Kyuubi yang seperti bara membuatnya lepas kendali dan bergerak liar. Tak ada kata lembut saat dia memasukinya yang tertinggal hanya hasrat. Dan dia sangat menikmatinya. Atau keduanya benar-benar menikmatinya.

Kyuubi mencapai klimaks dengan hebatnya, mengotori tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Itachi. Sulung Uchiha semakin bergerak kencang untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan membuat Kyuubi kembali menegang. Kyuubi merasakan kekuatan Itachi saat mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan, menyentak dalam tubuhnya, sekali, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Dipeluknya tubuh Itachi, merasakan genderang detak jantung mereka yang serasi, bertalu-talu. Itachi merapikan poni rambut Kyuubi yang lembab karena keringat dan melihat hal yang langka sekali lagi, Kyuubi tersenyum padanya. Bukan menyeringai. Tapi, tersenyum lembut, membuat hatinya hangat. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan tak ada kata yang keluar dari mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini lebih dari cukup dibanding sebuah kata-kata untuk merepresentasikan perasaan mereka.

Itachi merengkuh Kyuubi dalam pelukannya, mereka mengantuk dan kemudian bercinta lagi. Sampai Kyuubi tertidur, tak lama Itachi mengikuti Kyuubi, terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Mimpi indah yang tak berakhir.

.

.

.

"Err… Kyuu, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi melihat Kyubi jalan sempoyongan, setelah badai berhenti mereka putuskan kembali ke _villa_ dan menunggu kedua adik mereka di sana. Lagi pula, sehabis melakukan hal itu, Kyuubi sedikit kelelahan, mungkin Itachi terlalu berlebihan ya…

"_Urusai_! Kau pikir aku jadi seperti ini gara-gara siapa, hah!" Bentaknya.

Itachi tersenyum kecut, "Gomen~ Aku agak berlebihan."

Sulung Uzumaki itu memicingkan matanya dan menatap Itachi tajam, "Agak! Agak, katamu! Dasar sinting, kau melakukannya sampai dua kali! Dua kali! Tubuhku sakit semua tahu!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Hmm~ Tapi, waktu itu, waktu aku ajak kau iya-iya saja 'kan? Lagian kau juga menikmatinya," ucapan Itachi membuat Kyuubi kembali memerah, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberap jam yang lalu kembali terbayang diingatannya. Membuatnya malu.

"_Urusai_! _Urusai_!" Sepertinya, Kyuubi masih malu untuk mengakui perasaanya. Tapi, itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Itachi, karena dia tahu perasaan sebenarnya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu padanya.

"Kyuu~Mau kugendong? _Ala bridal style_?" Pertannyaan jahil dari Itachi membuat Kyuubi kesal dan reflek melemparkan sebuah kelapa kering yang terjatuh di sekitar tempat mereka berjalan, tapi dengan suksesnya dapat dihindari Itachi.

"Galak deh~ Um, sepertinya itu Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan," tunjuk Itachi dari kejauhan terlihat kedua adik mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan mesra. Kyuubi segera menglihkan pandangannya.

Kedua adik mereka yang merasa dipandangi akhirnya berjalan menghampiri kedua kakak mereka, "Kyuu, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Bukannya di jawab, Kyuubi malah memukul kepala adiknya dengan keras, "_Baka_! Kau kemana saja! Dasar bocah merepotkan!" Omel Kyuubi.

Naruto yang merasakan sakit di kepalanya mengusap bekas jitakan sang kakak, "_Gomen ne_…"

"Hei! Kok mukul kepala istriku sih!" Bentak Sasuke tidak terima dan mengusap kepala Naruto, bekas jitakan sayang sang kakak.

Mendengar kata-kata 'istri' keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Kyuubi hampir mendapat serangan jantung mendadak, "Apa kau bilang! Istri? Istri dari Hongkong! Lagian kenapa adikku kau sebut istri, dia lelaki! Anak ayam!"

"Dia akan jadi istriku! Kakak ipar pengacau!"

"Apa? Kakak ipar! Siapa yang kakak iparmu! Tidak sudi aku!"

"Aku juga tidak sudi! Aku juga terpaksa! Kalau kau bukan kakak orang yang kusukai, sudah kuhajar kau!"

"Berani kau menantangku, anak ayam! Ayo maju sini!"

Naruto dan Itachi hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_ melihat keduanya bertengkar lagi. Rasanya hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bagus, hubungan keduanya lebih buruk dari hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Itachi-nii, apa kita tidak menengahi mereka? Kalau terus seperti ini, mereka bisa adu jotos betulan nih…" kata Naruto dengan tatapan mata menerawang jauh.

"Hehehehe… Biarkan saja, mereka sedang bersemangat, bukankah manis?" Ucapnya sinting, Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatap bingung Itachi yang memasang wajah bahagia.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kalian berdua? Rasanya wajah Itachi-nii berseri-seri."

Itachi tersenyum semakin lebar dan memegang kedua pipinya, "Benarkah? Kelihatan ya? Intuisi Naru-chan tajam ya…"

"Eh! Apa! Serius? Kalian sudah sampai mana?"Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Ufufufu… Sejauh yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Sasu-chan~" Kata Itachi enteng, membuat _double shock_ Naruto.

"Eh! Tahu dari mana aku dan Teme sudah–"

"Insting seorang _seme_ itu tajam juga lho," jawab Itachi cepat sampil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Itachi dengan bersemangat, "Hebat… Setelah pulang aku akan membuatkan nasi merah untuk kalian~"

"Hoi! Kalian yang ada di sana, apa yang kalian bicarakan!" Bentak Kyuubi dan Sasuke bersamaan, aura diantara Naruto dan Itachi penuh bunga-bunga yang menyesakkan dan membuat mata pedih.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di _villa_, kedua Uchiha mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua keluarga bermarga Sabaku itu. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan menginterogasi keduanya, walau ujung-ujungnya tidak ditanggapi.

"Kyuu, kau haus? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi manis.

Kyuubi yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke atas sebuah sofa melirik sekilas, "Mm… Aku mau _herbal tea_."

"Hei-hei… Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua? Jawab aku Kyuu… Jelaskan padaku Uchiha…" minta Shukaku tapi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari keduanya, Itachi sibuk meracik teh dan Kyuubi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil terpejam nyaman.

Di sisi lain, Gaara tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tepat di sebelah Naruto. Walau dia mencoba keras untuk menayai Naruto dan dengan lihanya si _blonde_ dapat mengelak setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Gaara.

"Kau yang mengajak si Uchiha itu keluar?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak kok… Juga bukan Sasuke yang mengajakku keluar lho, aku cuma jalan-jalan dan bertemu tidak sengaja dengannya."

"Bohong."

"Kau terlalu berprasangka buruk, Gaara."

"Sabaku, berhenti menanyai Dobe dan urusi saja urusanmu sendiri," sinis Sasuke yang berdiri di belang si _blonde_ sambil memijat pundak Naruto.

Saat semuanya asik bertengkar sendiri-sendiri, lagi-lagi hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Pintu depan terbuka keras menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang sangat mereka kenal yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek ala hawai.

"Holla semuanya…" Sapa pemuda itu sumringah.

Semuanya terdiam sedetik menatap pemuda itu, "Nagato!" Jerit mereka kaget, minus Gaara dan Shukaku.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak? Memangnya aku ini _suspect _flu burung, seperti melihat makhluk asing saja," protesnya.

"Bukannya Nagato-nii sedang di Hawai?" Tanya Naruto, Nagato menghampiri adik sepupunya itu dan mencubit pipi _chabi_ si _blonde_ gemas.

"Benar. Tapi, lagi-lagi kalian melakukan sesuatu yang merusak liburanku, jadi aku di suruh pulang dan mengurusi kalian."

Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya, "Mau apa kemari?"

"Huuu… Kyuu kau tetap menyebalkan. Oh iya, kau disuruh telepon ke rumah sekarang," Nagato memberikan ponselnya. Kyuubi segera menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Apa ada masalah, Nagato?" Tanya Itachi menyelidik.

Nagato tersenyum lalu memandang kedua Sabaku yang terdiam tidak mengerti, "Begitulah, urusan dalam."

Tak lama, setelah Kyuubi menerima telepon dari neneknya dia kembali ke kerumunan dan menatap Itachi, seakan mengerti Itachi segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju kamar Kyuubi, merapikan pakaian Kyuubi ke dalam koper.

"Kita pulang sekarang Naru, liburannya batal. Ada hal penting yang terjadi. Kau ikut aku dan Nagato, kita pulang memakai _helicopter_, sisanya terserah kalian," kata Kyuubi memutuskan.

Karena Kyuubi terlihat serius, Naruto tidak membantah dan segera ke kamar untuk membereskan pakaiannya dibantu Sasuke. Kedua keluarga Sabaku yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang hanya saling berpandangan, "Lalu kami bagaimana Kyuu?" Tanya Shukaku.

"Kubilang itu terserah kalian. Yang pasti kalian tidak bisa menumpang untuk ikut pulang."

"Eh? Tapi kau yang mengajak kami ke sini 'kan?"

Kyuubi terdiam dan menatap tajam Shukaku, "Aku hanya menawarkan kalian untuk ikut dan tidak memaksa kalian, kalian sendiri yang ikut 'kan?" jawab Kyuubi licik, membuat Shukaku _sweat drop_.

Pandangan mata Shukaku terarah pada pemuda yang memakai kemeja ala Hawai yang menunggu keluarga Uzumaki di depan pintu, "Nagato? Kamu Nagato yang itu? Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu, apa kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya Shukaku antusias.

Nagato terdiam dan menatap pemuda berambut merah dan panjang bergelombang itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, "Hm? Siapa?"

"Kau lupa? Aku Shukaku, Sabaku Shukaku, kita sepupu 'kan? Kita sering bertemu saat kita kecil di rumah utama."

"Sabaku Shukaku? Shukaku?" Ucap Nagato mencoba mengingat-ingat, lalu matanya melebar sedetik dan menatap tajam Shukaku. "Oh, kau toh. Lama tidak bertemu, Shukaku." Tanggapan biasa saja dari si pemuda dan terkesan dingin membuat Shukaku menyipitkan matanya, heran. Padahal waktu mereka masih kecil mereka sangat akrab.

Baru saja Shukaku mau bicara, Itachi muncul dengan dua koper. "Kyuu, ini kopermu."

"Mm… Kau ikut denganku, keriput mesum. Bawa koper-koper ini ke _helicopter_ yang ada di luar," perintah seenaknya dari sang _uke_ dituruti sang _seme_. Itachi menyeringai pada Shukaku, kali ini dia menang.

"Kyuu, aku sudah siap," kata Naruto.

"Cepat ke _helicopter_, anak ayam kau tidak boleh ikut kami," sinis Kyuubi.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya santai, "Tidak masalah, aku akan pulang memakai pesawat pribadi."

"Baguslah, setelah sampai segera ke rumah induk. Nenek tua itu juga ada perlu denganmu." Kyuubi segera bergegas ke luar diikuti Nagato.

Seluruh keluarga Uzumaki plus Itachi, segera pergi dari pulau pribadi keluarga Uchiha dengan _helicopter_ pribadi. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi melambai tak henti dari dalam _helicopter_. Setelahnya Sasuke juga beranjak pergi, menuju hangar pesawat pribadinya.

"Hei, bagimana dengan kami?"

Sasuke menatap meremehkan Shukaku, "Kau pikir aku peduli? Pikirkan saja sendiri." Jawabnya cuek.

"Izinkan kami menumpang!"

"Tidak mau. Sebaiknya kalian berenang saja sampai teluk Tokyo," jawabnya tega dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Gaara, bagaimana ini…" Rengek Shukaku. "Hei Gaara…" Sepertinya Gaara melamun, setelah dipanggil beberapa kali dia menatap Shukaku dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Kita benar-benar orang luar, ya? Sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk kita," kata Gaara.

Shukaku tersenyum kecut, "Dari pada memikirkan hal itu, yang perlu kita pikirkan sekarang ini adalah bagaimana caranya kita kembali pulang ke Tokyo?"

.

.

.

Suasana rumah induk benar-benar ramai, banyak ANBU yang berlalu-lalang di kediaman itu. Setelah sampai di rumah sang nenek, Naruto segera dilarikan Nagato ke kamarnya, sisanya yang lain segera ke ruang rapat tempat pertemuan para Uzumaki, termasuk Sasuke.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Mito sambil melirik semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memeriksa satu-persatu orang yang hadir, semuanya mengangguk. "Pertama, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengacaukan liburan kalian, ini diluar rencana. Kedua, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena aku mendapat berita penting dari mata-mata keluarga Uzumaki."

"Kau kira dengan minta maaf semua selesai? Nenenk tua. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, memangnya akan ada perang dunia ke-3 apa?" Sinis Sasuke membuat seluruh mata mengarah padanya dengan tatapan tajam, sang kakak hanya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf karena kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Mulutmu tetap jelek seperti biasa, anak ayam. Aku dapat kabar kalau salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze ke Jepang."

Beberapa menit semua yang ada di sana terdiam, lalu menghela napas berjamaah. "Lagi-lagi orang yang merepotkan datang. Apa kali ini kakek tua itu lagi yang datang?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal.

Mito menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Sepertinya salah satu dari keluarga utama Namikaze. Siapa orangnya belum di ketahui, para ANBU hanya tahu kalau namanya adalah Namikaze Deidara, orangnya seperti apa tidak ada yang tahu," jelas Mito.

Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan serius mengelus dagunya, "ANBU tidak tahu? Maksudnya?"

"Menurut informasi, si Deidara ini tidak diketahui seperti apa wajahnya. Dia kurang menonjol dalam keluarga itu. Yang tahu seperti apa wajahnya hanya sedikit orang, intinya dia misterius. Walau motifnya belum jelas untuk apa dia datang ke Jepang, kita perlu berhati-hati, jangan sampai dia bertemu Naruto," kata Mito dijawab anggukan semua yang ada di sana.

"Apa kakek tua itu berniat melanggar kesepakatan?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Entahlah, pokoknya semua harus tetap waspada dan lindungi bocah bodoh itu," perintah sang kepala keluarga.

"Yang datang keturunan Namikaze 'kan? Mudah saja, kalau menemukan lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru dengan wajah asing segera laporkan dan akan kita tangani," jelas Itachi, memang kenyataannya semua keturunan Namikaze itu memiliki rambut pirang dan mata yang biru, seperti Naruto.

"Kau benar juga, Itachi. Tolong catat baik-baik apa yang diucapkan Itachi tadi, kalian boleh pergi sekarang," setelahnya Mito pergi diikuti oleh Shino.

Kyuubi yang paling tidak tenang saat ini, muncul lagi anggota keluar Namikaze yang tidak pernah membuat keluarga mereka tenang. Malahan kali ini orangnya sedikit misterius, membuatnya sakit kepala. Melihat kecemasan di wajah Kyuubi, Itachi menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundak sulung Uzumaki itu dengan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Kyuubi menggeleng lemah, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai."

"Kyuu, tolong dengarkan aku. Sekali ini saja," pinta Itachi dengan wajah serius, Kyuubi mengeryit heran. Entah kenapa hubungan mereka jadi seperti sepasang kekasih dan itu membuatnya malu.

Bukannya menjawab dengan manis, sulung Uzumaki itu malah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Itachi dan sukses mendarat di wajah tampan sang _seme_. "Kau pikir, kau itu siapa, hah! Berani sekali memerintahkanku, keriput mesum!" Bentaknya.

Kejadian itu membuat Sasuke tertawa tertahan, _seme masochist_ dan _uke psycopath_. Sepertinya masih jauh untuk hubungan keduanya ketahap pasangan kekasih yang sebenarnya. Tapi, hal itu menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk Sasuke.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya di tempat bekas jotosan sang _uke_, dia menatap Kyuubi kesal lalu menggendongnya _ala bridal style_. "Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengurusmu, dasar hewan liar."

"Apa! Siapa yang kau sebut hewan liar, hah! Turunkan aku keriput mesum!" Rontaan Kyuubi di gendongan Itachi tidak berdampak apapun, Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua ke kamar sang _uke_.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Naru-chan sementara aku mengurus hewan liar ini," ucap Itachi pada sang adik.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Tidak perlu kau beritahu kalau tentang itu. Sebaiknya kau beli rantai untuk menjinakkan hewan liar itu, Aniki."

"Aku dengar apa yang kau ucapkan anak ayam!" Teriak Kyuubi dari kejauhan, kalau Itachi sudah kehilangan kesabaran, maka sekuat apapun Kyuubi dia pasti akan tunduk pada Itachi.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di bandara Narita, terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan kaca mata hitam yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang kedatangan dan menuju keluar bandara. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat satu dengan menyisakan beberapa helai yang dibiarkan terurai dan pakaiannya yang _cute_, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena manarik sebuah koper besar berwarna _orange_ dia segera masuk ke dalam _taxi_ yang segera melaju ke jalan utama. Dilepasnya kaca mata hitamnya dan memperlihatkan kedua mata sebiru langit, membuat siapapun jatuh cinta saat melihatnya.

"Tolong antarkan ke hotel terbaik yang ada di pusat kota," perintahnya pada sang sopir. "Tapi, jangan ke Tokyo Hotel."

Sang sopir yang menatap sang pemuda melalui kaca sepion menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantarkan sang pemuda ke sebuah hotel yang memiliki plang nama, 'Konoha's Hotel'. Sepertinya hotel bintang 3, tapi tak masalah untuknya. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa ribu yen pada sang supir, pemuda itu segera memasuki hotel.

Sang pemuda mendapat kamar di lantai 4, dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo. Tokyo tower juga terlihat jelas dari tempatnya, pemandangan yang indah. Tanpa merapikan pakaiannya yang ada di dalam koper sang pemuda segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk itu, melepaskan letihnya karena perjalanan panjang dari Canada-Jepang, ini adalah perjalanan luar negeri yang pertama untuk si pemuda,seorang diri ke negeri yang asing tidak membuatnya takut.

Terasa oleh si pemuda kalau ponsel yang dia taruh di ranjang bergetar, yang muncul di layar adalah nama orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Agaknya dia ragu untuk menerima telepon itu, tapi dari pada nantinya hubungan keduanya memburuk apa boleh buat, dia menekan tombol hijau dan menerima telepon itu.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai bertemu dengannya. Terserah aku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur," ucapnya pada suara yang ada diujung sana. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa, nanti akan ku hubungi lagi."

Sang pemuda menutup telepon itu secara sepihak dan melepaskan baterai ponselnya, tidak ingin diganggu. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan ke jendela besar yang ada di sana, menatap pemandangan malam kota Tokyo. Jari-jarinya yang pucat menempel di kaca, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tuhan, tolong segera pertemukan aku dengannya. Aku mohon padamu…" ucap sang pemuda, berdo'a.

.

.

.

"Teme, aku bosan… Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa aku tidak boleh kembali ke apartemen?" Tanya Naruto sambil bermalas-malasan di ranjang kamarnya, di kediaman Uzumaki.

Sasuke yang juga duduk di ranjang si _blonde_ sambil membaca sebuah buku yang dia dapat dari perpustakaan Uzumaki, hanya menghela napas dan memandang si _blonde_ dari sudut matanya. "Hn, entahlah. Sepertinya akan ada pesta makanya semua di suruh tinggal di rumah induk," bohongnya.

"Aku bosan~" kata Naruto manja.

Sasuke segera menutup bukunya dan menatap si _blonde_, "Hn, aku tahu caranya agar kau tidak bosan."

"Apa? Apa?" Tanyanya antusias. "Kita makan ramen, main kartu, atau menonton DVD?"

"Murahan sekali idemu," ucap Sasuke meremehkan, membuat Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan olahraga, di ranjang."

Awalnya Naruto tidak mengerti dan terdiam beberapa detik, setelah Sasuke mendekatinya dan mencium pipinya dia baru paham dan sedikit berjengit. "Ah, reaksimu lambat Dobe," ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak sang _uke_, membuatnya semakin mendekat.

"_Pervert_!" Jerit si _blonde_ sambil mendorong tubuh sang _seme_, Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendapati wajah Dobe-nya tercinta merah padam.

"Bercanda, aku tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal itu di sini. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dikutuk nenek tua itu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa renyah mendengarnya, "Hari ini Shino membawa banyak terung, apa kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu?"

Si _raven_ mengernyit, "Terung? Kenapa bukan tomat saja sih," protesnya.

"Jangan cerewet, terung juga enak kok, ayo aku akan membuatkan gratin terung," ajak si _blonde_ sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, dengan sedikit enggan dia menuruti saja apa kata sang _uke_.

"Hn, tapi pakai pasta tomat dan daun basil yang banyak."

"Iya-iya…" jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis mengembang.

.

.

.

Di ruangan lain, tepatnya di kamar Kyuubi, terlihat sepasang pemuda yang saling menatap tajam. Kyuubi yang duduk di ranjang menatap Itachi yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di dada, begitupun Itachi. Salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu juga melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Berhenti memandangku seakan aku bersalah. Aku hanya mau melakukan pekerjaanku yang biasanya, keriput mesum."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bekerja saat kondisi tubuhmu tidak fit? Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu, hewan liar."

Kyuubi tidak suka saat Itachi memanggilnya hewan liar, masih lebih baik dipanggil Kyuu-chan. Hewan liar, panggilan itu seperti merendahkannya, dia tidak suka direndahkan. Apalagi oleh Itachi.

"Oh yeah… Memang kau itu siapaku? Keluarga juga bukan."

Itachi menghela napas, dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Kyuubi, yang dia inginkan hanya Kyuubi beristirahat beberapa jam. Tapi, pemuda itu keras kepala dan tidak sedikitpun mau mendengarkannya, siapapun pasti akan jengkel. "Menurutmu, aku ini siapamu?"

Pertanyaan dari Itachi sedikit membuat Kyuubi tersentak, "Kau…kau cuma kenalanku. Hanya orang yang sekedar ada, pelengkap."

Itachi tidak menyangka ucapan menyakitkan itu keluar dari orang yang paling dia cintai setelah mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. "Jadi, kau berpikir begitu?" Pertanyaan dari Itachi tidak di jawab Kyuubi, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hn, jadi akulah yang salah paham selama ini, kejadian di pulau itu tetap tidak merubah pandanganmu padaku, ya? Hanya aku yang tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan. Oke, mulai hari ini terserah kau."

Itachi segera bangun dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar, Kyuubi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bicara seperti itu, mungkin karena kebiasaan jadi sudah terlanjur dan membuat Itachi sakit hati. Bangun untuk mengejar Itachi pun tidak dia lakukan, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Itachi turun dari lantai dua dengan wajah kusut, Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di dapur saling berpandangan setelah melihat pemuda itu memasang wajah kacau.

"Itachi-nii, aku buat gratin terung. Kau mau?" Tawar si _blonde_.

Itachi melihat keduanya dan tesenyum kecut lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Terimakasih, kali ini tidak. Maaf ya…" ucapnya lalu berlalu.

"Ne, Teme. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Itachi-nii dan Kyuu?"

Sasuke yang asik makan gratin terung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Hn, entahlah. Biarkan saja, tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah mereka berdua," peringat si _raven_.

Si _blonde_ yang tidak puas dengan ucapan Sasuke, memasang wajah sebal. "Oke," jawabnya enggan setelah di pelototi oleh si _raven_.

.

.

.

Saat perasaannya kacau, Itachi akan ke salah satu pub, minum sebentar dan mengoreksi kesalahannya. Setelah itu perasaannya akan tertata rapi kembali. Plang nama 'Jiraiya's Pub' menjadi tempat minum favoritnya. Walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul 19.00 malam, pub ini sudah sangat ramai.

Pub ini memang kecil dengan gaya amerika tempo dulu, _music country_ dan _jazz_ selalu di putar tak henti. Ada kalanya saat hari-hari libur besar, pub ini akan memasang lagu _disco_ sampai menghadirkan seorang DJ dan membuat tempat itu mirip klub malam kecil. Tapi, karena tempatnya nyaman dan pemiliknya ramah Itachi betah berlama-lama di sini.

Sulung Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _counter_, di meja_ counter_ hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang asik ngobrol dengan sang pemilik, Jiraiya. Setelah duduk, Jiraiya segera menghampirinya dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Wah-wah… Tuan muda jarang sekali ke mari, aku kira kau sudah tidak mau ke sini lagi," sindirnya.

Itachi berdecih kecil mendengarnya, "Jangan bodoh dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menyebalkan."

Lelaki paruh baya itu seakan mengerti kekacaun hati Itachi dan tersenyum lembut, "Hari ini mau pesan apa, Itachi?"

"Sesuatu yang berat."

Jiraiya mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau bercanda? Semua minuman _alcohol_ tidak ada yang berat bagimu, kau tahu? Semuanya kau minum dengan mudahnya seperti air putih dan kau tidak pernah mabuk, sekalipun, seumur hidupmu," jelasnya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku mau segelas, ah tidak. Sebotol _Bourbon_, kualitas nomor 1 dari gudang penyimpanan VIP," mintanya.

Jiraiya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi, mengambil pesanan sang tamu. Setelah beberapa menit, Jiraiya datang dengan sebotol _wiski_ berjenis _Bourbon_ lalu memberikannya pada Itachi dan tak lupa menghidangkan munuman itu dengan es.

"Biar aku tuang sendiri, kau layani tamu yang lain saja."

Tak ada pilihan lain dan Jiraiya mengikuti ucapan Itachi, karena pub-nya hari ini benar-benar ramai. Sambil minum dia beberapa kali berpikir, berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuubi yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Tak lama ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Awalnya Itachi tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, karena melihat tubuh ramping di sebelahnya yang terlihat seksi mau tak mau Itachi penasaran dengan si pemilik tubuh. Baru kali ini dia melihat tubuh yang ke seksiannya sebanding Kyuubi. Awalnya dia mengira orang yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah wanita, setelah dilihat beberapa menit dan melihat dada rata yang mengindikasikan yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah seorang lelaki, atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang manis.

Merasa dipandangi pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang menatapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat lembut saat dia mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Itachi seolah tersihir saat mendengar suar sang pemuda yang sangat halus, lalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia sudah punya Kyuubi. Rasanya kali ini dia mirip suami mata keranjang yang menatap wanita lain hanya gara-gara punya masalah dengan sang istri di rumah. "Hn, tidak. Maaf sudah tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang kalau diperhatikan oleh pemuda tampan sepertimu seharian," ucapannya membuat Itachi sedikit terhenyak. Meliat Jiraiya yang datang menghampiri sang tamu, Itachi pura-pura cuek. "Aku mau _Margarita_," pesannya.

Jiraiya dengan lihainya mencampur beberapa minuman dan menghidangkan pada sang pemuda, segelas _Margarita_ segar. "Itachi ini sudah punya kekasih lho, jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak," ucap Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" Protes Itachi, sebelum sulung Uchiha itu mengamuk dia melarikan diri dan melayani tamu lagi. Sang pemuda tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Sayang sekali, sudah punya kekasih toh. Jadi namamu Itachi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya bertepuk sebelah pihak kok," gumamnya.

"Wajahmu kacau sekali, aku akan menemanimu minum, kalau kau mau. Kau juga boleh ceritakan masalahmu kalau kau tidak keberatan, setelah menceritakan semuanya kau pasti merasa lega."

"Memangnya kau itu _psychiater _? Tapi, kau menarik sekali, siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

Sang pemuda tesenyum lebar, "Deidara. Namaku Deidara. Senang bertemu denganmu, Itachi," ucapnya lalu meneguk _Margarita_-nya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Wuih, rasanya kali ini panjang banget ya… Tapi, semoga para Readers suka…

Ternyata banyak yang review minta lemonan ItaKyuu ya, padahal rencananya mau Frau buat jadi soft lime aja, karena mereka berdua pair kedua setelah SasuNaru. Tapi, dari pada di getok ama para Reviewers Frau buatkan deh, entah itu eksplisit or nggak, Frau nggak terlalu ngerti soal itu. Frau serahkan ke para Readers aja deh.

Lalu, bagi pecinta Deidara, Frau tampilkan nih… Awalnya nggak terpikirkan dia bakal muncul, kalaupun muncul dia bakal nggak terlalu menonjol, tapi karena ada dua Reviewers yang minta Deidara di munculkan dan err… Sedikit menggoyah kelanggengan hubungan ItaKyuu, jadilah dia seperti ini. Ide dalam kepala Frau ngalir banget, nggak seperti biasanya, makasih ya **I****mperiale Nazwa-chan** and **ttixz bebe.**

Frau minta tolong nih ama para Reader and Reviewers, kira-kira nama yang pas untuk kelompok para _seme_ ganteng di proyek Super Star di fict ini enaknya apa ya? Ada yang punya ide untuk memberikan nama grup mereka itu apa? Frau tunggu lho…

Waktunya balas Review…

**Rose :**

Bayangin aja pulaunya kayak di Hawai, ehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Rose…

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan :**

Kemarin kurang eksplisit ya? Kalau sekarang gimana?

Frau kasih lemon ItaKyuu, nih…

Jereng… Jreng… Orang ke-3 muncul…

Gomen, kalau di sini kayaknya nggak akan muncul ShikaKiba, kalau mau di fict satunya Frau, di Devil's Sign, mereka pasti akan muncul di sana.

Makasih udah review, Nazwa-chan…

**Cassie Uchiha :**

Kali ini ItaKyuu nih, gimana?

Makasih udah review, Cassie…

**Queen The Reaper :**

Kurang hot ya? Entar kalau ada lemonan SasuNaru lagi, Frau buatkan yang hot, untuk kali ini ItaKyuu dulu ya…

Makasih udah review, Queen…

**ukkychan :**

Frau kasih ItaKyuu nih, apa sudah hot?

Makasih udah review, Ukky-chan…

**nami asuma :**

Nih, nih, Frau kasih tisu, dilap tuh nose bleednya, ngeri Frau lihatnya, xixixixixi…

Frau kasih lemonan ItaKyuu nih dan special untuk Nami, Frau kasih tisu, nyehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Nami…

**kYubii no Yokou-chan :**

Udah Frau buatkan nih, lemonan ItaKyuu-nya. Jangan panggil sensei ya, panggil Frau aja.

Makasih udah baca Devil's Sign…

Makasih udah review, Youko-chan…

**fuyuki aiko :**

Begitulah, Sasuke kan agak sinting, neyehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Aiko…

**kitsune-kyuu :**

Kyuubi bisa lembut ama Itachi, err…agak sulit mengingat itu adalah Kyuubi. Tapi di tunggu aja ya…

Makasih udah review, Kyuu…

**Amimi :**

Frau kasih ItaKyuu nih, gimana? Pair fav. Frau juga ItaKyuu, mereka pasangan yang aneh tapi manis…

Kalau tulisan sweat drop jadi sweet drop, itu sih murni karena kesalahan Frau, bukannya di plesetkan lho, Frau agak terlalu semangat ngetik, nyehehehe, jadi malu deh… Kelewatan waktu di edit sih, makasih ya udah mengingatkan…

Makasih udah review, Amimi…

**yashina uzumaki :**

Selamat ya Yash, udah jadi Author, cie…cie… Selamat berkarya, udah Frau RnR tapi nggak sempat semuanya Frau baca, ternyata udah buat karya yang banyak, hebat deh. Ganbatte!

Makasih udah review, Yash…

**ChaaChulie247 :**

Begitulah, biar selalu terkenang, ehehehehe…

Jinaknya si Kyuu cuma sebentar doang, ehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Chulie…

**Nasumi-chan Uharu :**

Nih, udah Frau kasih ItaKyuu, gimana? Gimana?

Makasih udah review, Nasumi-chan…

**Kanata renJeeSun :**

Ternoda? Emang kotoran di baju 'digeplak Kanata', gomen-gomen, cuma bercanda, ehehehehe…

Salam kenal juga dan makasih udah review, Kanata…

**Kuciwa :**

Frau kasih ItaKyuu nih, gimana? Apakah masih kuciwa? Nyehehehe…

Dan sayang sekali mereka nggak di ranjang, xixixixixi…

Makasih udah review, Kuciwa…

**hatakehanahungry :**

Yes, Hana bilang hot, yei-yei… Akhirnya ada juga yang bilang lemonan kemarin hot, makasih ya…

Frau kasih ItaKyuu nih and request-an Hana, Frau buat nih di chepi ini, walau nggak pake bajunya si Ita tapi tetap seksi 'kan? Xixixixi…

Makasih udah review, Hana…

**kirio - kun :**

Frau kasih ItaKyuu nih, gimana?

Makasih udah review, Kirio-kun…

**Sasunaru itakyu lover :**

Entah apa kali ini udah eksplisit? Gimana?

Makasih udah review, Sasunaru itakyu lover…

**ttixz bebe :**

Bebe, lama nggak kelihatan nih…

Frau kasih Dei nih…

Makasih udah review, Bebe…

**Lady Gege :**

Banyak yang nosebleed nih, tisu Frau udah nggak cukup untuk dibagi, nyehehehe…

Lady Gege mau dimesumin duo Uchiha? Kyaaa… Frau juga mau, xixixixixi…

Makasih udah review, Lady…

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/

Kira-kira nama yang pas untuk kelompok para _seme_ ganteng di proyek Super Star di fict ini enaknya apa ya? Ada yang punya ide untuk memberikan nama grup mereka itu apa? Frau tunggu lho…


	8. Love 8 : Distance

Nyaa… Nyaa… Nyaaa… Kembali bersama Frau, iyei!

Gomen lama update, karena Frau lagi sibuk mempersiapkan KKN yang sebenarnya nggak ribet tapi entah kenapa malah terasa ribet waktu Frau ngurus. Chepi ini adalah lanjutan dari chepi 7 kemarin antara ItaKyuu dan kemunculan SasoDei berakhir disini, entah kapan mereka bakal keluar lagi.

Waktu ngedit fict ini Frau dengerin lagu simple plan ft. Kotak yang judulnya jet lag, lagu itu benar-benar ngegambarin cerita di chepi ini menurut Frau sih, kebawa tuh lagu jadinya judul chepi ini seperti ini.

Tanpa banyak kata, seperti biasa silahkan minna-san~

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 8 : Distance.**

Itachi hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya saat mendengar nama sang pemuda berambut _blonde_, dia mengerjabkan kedua matanya. Mungkin ini yang namanya keberuntungan, atau keajaiban. Tanpa perlu mencari susah-susah orangnya sendiri sudah datang. Tapi, belum tentu pemuda itu adalah seorang Namikaze, walau namanya sama kalau marganya berbeda hal itu bukan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan 'kan?

"Um, rasanya sebelum ini aku pernah melihatmu lho," ucap Deidara mengalihkan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam dan memutar pinggiran _sloki_ dengan jari telunjuknya, "Oh ya?" jawabnya misterius sambil tersenyum.

Jawaban tak jelas yang keluar dari Itachi sedikit membuat Deidara penasaran, karena dia merasa pernah melihatnya, entah di suatu tempat, atau hanya perasaannya saja? Tak sengaja matanya menatap televisi yang ada di bar dan saat itu juga Deidara yakin pernah melihat Itachi sebelumnya.

"Ah, pantas saja rasanya pernah melihatmu. Ternyata kau artis ya?" Tunjuk Deidara pada televisi yang menampilkan iklan dengan Itachi sebagai modelnya. Iklan pembersih wajah dan juga pakaian bermerek, wajah sulung Uchiha itu banyak menghiasi layar kaca.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sebagai ganti jawaban. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik berambut gelombang dan bermata merah yang bertubuh seksi mendekati keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya mendekati Itachi. Tubuh wanita itu menempel pada sang sulung Uchiha.

"Lama tak bertemu, Tachi. Kupikir kau tak akan punya waktu main ke sini lagi~" ucapnya manja. "Tumben kau tak bersama si rubah liar, apa kalian sudah putus? Apa dia pacar barumu?" Tanya si wanita beruntun sambil mengangkat jari jempolnya yang mengindifikasikan '_boy friends_'.

Itachi dengan sopan sedikit mendorong sang wanita agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya, kalau sampai parfum wanita itu menempel di tubuhnya urusannya bisa tambah panjang, " Kurenai, aku bukannya putus dengan Kyuu kok, sudah kukatakana berapa kali kalau kami tidak pacaran. Akulah yang terus mengejarnya dan ingin mendapatkannya. Lalu, pemuda ini bukan pacarku, dia temanku."

"Ah, sayang sekali~ Tapi, kalau kau nantinya dicampakkan datanglah padaku, aku akan menemanimu~" ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut pipi si Uchiha. "Karena jarang sekali kau datang ke sini aku ingin lebih banyak ngobrol denganmu, tapi aku sudah ada janji kencan nih~"

"Tawaran yang sangat menarik, terimakasih. Tapi, kalau kau seperti ini terus kau bisa dimarahi Asuma lho…" Jawab Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu, di sana sudah ada seorang lelaki berjas rapi yang memandang Kurenai dengan tajam, rokok yang ada di sela-sela bibirnya tak henti mengepulkan asap.

"Ups! Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Bye Itachi dan temannya~" Lambainya dengan genit dan segera berlari ke arah si lelaki.

"Wanita yang sangat menarik, apa dia temanmu?" Tanya Deidara.

Itachi mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana? Sepertinya kau bukan orang Jepang," selidik Itachi, si sulung berusaha hati-hati bicara agar tidak dicurigai.

"Itachi jeli ya…" jawab Deidara dengan wajah senang. "Aku dari Kanada, ada perlu ke Jepang untuk menemui seseorang. Ah, siapa tahu kau tahu orang yang sedang kucari, sebentar aku cari fotonya," ucapnya sambil mengaduk-aduk tas ranselnya.

Itachi terdiam. Rambut _blonde_, _check_. Mata biru, _check_. Dari Kanada, _check_. Ditambah sedang mencari seseorang, sepertinya pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya benar-benar orang yang sedang dicari para Uzumaki. Ini sebuah keberuntungan!

Setelah beberapa menit membongkar tas ranselnya, apa yang sedang dicari Deidara berhasil dia dapatkan. Sebuah foto lama dengan sebuah alamat di baliknya, dia memberikannya ke Itachi.

Sesuai dugaan sulung Uchiha, tepat. Foto yang diberikan Deidara adalah foto Naruto, tapi terlihat kalau ini foto lama, sepertinya foto saat si _blonde_ SMP, kalau tak salah foto itu diambi saat upacara masuk sekolah. Foto kenangan, Itachi membalik foto dan menemukan sebuah alamat. Kalau tak salah itu adalah alamat rumah lama Uzumaki _brother_, saat orang tua keduanya masih hidup. Kalau tak salah rumah itu sudah lama dijual.

"Kau pernah melihat anak itu? Namanya Naruto , kakekku tidak memberitahukan nama keluarga yang saat ini dia pakai," ucapnya kesal.

"Hn, memang dia siapamu? Adikmu?" Tanya Itachi pura-pura tak tahu.

"Dia sepupuku, karena ada masalah keluarga, kami tidak saling mengenal. Aku dapat foto itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, aku mencurinya dari kakekku. Aku hanya tahu namanya, awalnya aku merasa beruntung karena dibalik foto ada alamat rumahnya, saat aku ke sana ternyata pemiliknya yang lama sudah menjual rumah itu. Pemilik yang baru tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemilik lama, aku benar-benar pusing!" Omelnya panjang lebar.

"Ini foto lama, belum tentu kau dapat menemukannya dengan mudah di Tokyo. Banyak anak muda dengan penampilan seperti ini. Kau bisa mendapat informasi dengan melihat seragam yang dikenakan sepupumu ini, datang kesekolahnya dan tanyakan arsipnya."

"Aku sudah melakukannya dan mereka menutup rapat-rapat mulut mereka."

'_Tentu saja_,' pikir Itachi. Dengan kekuatan keluarga Uzumaki, mereka menutup mulut semua orang tentang identitas cucu Uzumaki dan tidak akan membocorkannnya ke orang yang tidak dikenal. Kalau mereka melanggar maka akan dapat balasan yang setimpal.

"Lalu, saat aku tanya ke beberapa orang mereka tertawa dan mengatakan, 'Yang kau cari warung ramen?' dengan tatapan mata merendahkan. Rasanya ingin kuhajar," ucapnya lagi.

Itachi tertawa tertahan mendengarnya, "Itu sih tidakheran, karena memberi nama anak 'Naruto' itu tak lazim. Karena artinya adalah bakso ikan yang biasa dihidangkan diatas ramen. Kau datang ke sini sendirian?"

Deidara mengangguk, "Aku pergi sendiri, lebih tepatnya sih aku pergi diam-diam. Aku harus menemukannya sebelum kakekku menyadari aku pergi ke sini."

Itachi menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang ada di meja _counter_ dan menatap Deidara, "Datang sendirian ke sini tanpa persiapan sama sekali, dan lagi ini lebih tepat kabur dari rumah. Apa kau begitu serius mencarinya?"

"Tentu saja! Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya, dia sepupu yang tak pernah kutemui. Aku ingin bicara padanya, ingin bertemu dengannya, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah keluarga kami yang sedikit buruk. Ini hanya kunjungan keluarga yang hampir selama hidup tak pernah bertemu," jawabnya serius.

"Hn, kalau bertemu dengannya apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Deidara terdiam dan menatap Itachi dengan tajam, "Pertama aku ingin minta maaf padanya, minta maaf atas kebodohan keluarga besarku. Dan yang kedua aku ingin bilang kalau aku dan kakekku sangat mencintainya, walau aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku sayang padanya."

Itachi tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut _blonde_ rapi Deidara dengan gemas, "Jangan terlalu serius, aku akan mencoba membantumu. Berikan nomor ponselmu."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberikan nomor ponselmu?"

"Gomen, aku dilarang memberikan nomor ponselku pada orang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan. Kecuali kau jadi pacarku," jawab Itachi genit sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Un, kalau aku sudah jomblo akan kupertimbangkan," ucap Deidara sambil menuliskan nomor ponselnya pada selembar tisu dan memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Owh, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tentu, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang punya sifat khawatir berlebihan. Tapi, aku cinta dia," jawab Deidara dengan wajah gembira.

Itachi melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00, "Aku harus pulang besok jadwalku penuh, apa kau juga sudah mau pulang? Akan kuantar kau," tawar Itachi.

Tapi Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau pulang saja duluan, aku mau lebih lama disini, tempat ini menyenangkan."

"Hn, kau serius?"

"Yup, aku akan pulang dengan _taxi_. Tak perlu khawatir…"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mengecup pipi Deidara, Itachi pulang dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman Uzumaki. Berita penting ini harus dia sampaikan secepatnya ke Mito-san dan untuk sementara hal ini akan Itachi sembunyikan dari Kyuubi.

Sulung Uchiha itu merasa kasihan pada Deidara dan tersentuh setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda itu. Setidaknya dia akan mencoba sesuatu agar dia tak pulang dengan kecewa, dan semoga Mito-san senang mendengarnya, karena ini seperti sebuah permainan yang jarang sekali diajukan oleh Itachi.

.

.

.

Kyuubi sedang galau. Yap, galau! Walau rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin, tapi itulah yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Setelah beberapa jam, dia baru sadar kalau ucapannya ke Itachi terlalu kasar. Apalagi dia sudah tahu betapa besar rasa cinta sulung Uchiha itu padanya dan setelah kejadian di _villa_ pulau selatan, harusnya dia tidak egois seperti itu. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kalau dia minta maaf sekarang, harga dirinya pasti bakal terluka. Mana ada dalam sejarahnya Uzumaki Kyuubi meminta maaf, walaupun nyata-nyatanya itu adalah salahnya.

Gara-gara memikirkan hal itu dia jadi tidak bisa tidur alias insomnia dan dengan tega membangunkan sang adik di tengah malam yang tenang ini untuk menemaninya, er… Dari pada menemaninya lebih tepat menyuruh sang adik untuk membuatkan susu hangat agar dia bisa tertidur.

"Kyuu… Cepat habiskan susumu, aku ngantuk…" Gumam sang adik dengan mata setengah terpejam di ruang makan rumah utama.

Kyuubi hanya diam saja dan bengong menatap kepulan asap dari susu hangat miliknya, membuat sang adik mengernyit heran. "Kamu ada masalah dengan Itachi-nii?" Tanya si adik langsung.

Kyuubi sedikit tersentak lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan susu hangat spesial buatan sang adik, "Tidak," jawab Kyuubi singkat membuat sang adik mengenyitkan kedua alisnya, merasa curiga.

"Bohong. Kalau kau ada masalah, pasti kau tidak akan bisa tidur dan ujung-ujungnnya insomniamu akan kambuh, sebaiknya cepat bereskan masalahmu dengan Itachi-nii. Kalau tidak nantinya kau akan menyesal lho."

Kyuubi membanting gelas dengan keras di meja dan sedikit membuatnya retak, "Jangan sok tahu dan jangan ikut campur."

"Kenapa marah sih! Kau selalu saja seperti itu, karena tidak mau mendengarkan omongan orang lain makanya banyak yang tidak suka padamu. Harusnya kau bersyukur, karena Itachi-nii selalu saja ada di sampingmu tanpa protes dengan sikap burukmu. Dia sangat menyukaimu, benar-benar suka. Apa kau tahu!" Omel Naruto, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap sang kakak yang suka seenaknya saja itu.

"Persetan! Dia cuma cowok mesum yang gay!"

"Kenapa dengan gay? Cinta tidak memandang gender, alasannya selama ini terus berada di sisimu karena dia mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau selalu saja tidak pernah jujur pada perasaanmu, kau mengingkari kalau kau juga suka padanya. Berhentilah berbohong Kyuu."

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh, Naruto," ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Naruto menggebrak meja sekali lalu berbalik, "Terserah kau kalau tidak mau memikirkan kata-kataku, _you are so selfish_!" gumam sang adik lalu segera kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"_Stupid brat_! Bagaimana bisa aku membesarkan adikku dengan bicara tak sopan seperti itu. Lain kali akan ku hukum dia," gumam Kyuubi. Setelahnya dia benar-benar kesepian, karenaNaruto sedang marah padanya mana mau adiknya itu menemaninya terjaga semalam dengannya. Itu sih murni karena salahnya makanya adiknya marah.

Biasanya saat dia insomnia, Kyuubi akan menelepon Itachi dan menyuruhnya membelikan barang-barang aneh atau makanan di tengah malam dan membuat sulung Uchiha itu repot. Baginya hal itu menjadi penghibur saat insomnianya kambuh, menyiksa Itachi memang hobi buruknya. Setelah itu Itachi akan menemaninya sampai pagi atau sampai dia tertidur, menjaga sulung Uzumaki itu. Menginat hal itu tambah membuat dadanya sesak.

Beberapa kali dia membuka ponselnya dan selama beberapa jam memandangai nomor telepon Itachi, hanya dengan menekan tombol hijau dia akan langsung tersambung dengannya lalu minta maaf dan semua selesai. Harusnya segampang itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya dan hanya memelototi nomor telepon itu.

Kyuubi menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan, saat itu dia mendengar suara gaduh di _genkan_ depan. Lalu tepat saat dia melihat pintu dapur yang terhubung dengan lorong utama, dia melihat orang itu. Dia melihat Uchiha Itachi lewat di lorong dengan tampang serius. Kyuubi reflek menegakkan tubuhnya, dia melihat Shino mengekor dibelakang Itachi. Tapi, saat melihat salah satu tuan mudanya ada di dapur dia putuskan untuk menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Kenapa dia bisa ke sini tengah malam seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuubi pada sang pelayan.

Shino menggeleng, "Saya tidak tahu. Itachi-san hanya bilang ada perlu dengan nyonya dan sudah ditunggu di ruang kerja. Saya rasa tidak ada sesuatu yang gawat, mereka bisanya ada janji minum-minum berdua. Membicarakan hal-hal sepele sambil menghabiskan minuman keras," jelas Shino.

Tapi Kyuubi tidak sependapat, dia merasa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi, hanya dengan menatap wajah Itachi sekilas dia tahu itu. Mungkin karena sudah lama dia mengenal sulung Uchiha itu.

"Anda tidak tidur?" Tanya Shino.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya insomniaku kambuh, tadi Naru sudah membuatkanku susu hangat. Biasanya minum susu racikannya akan ampuh membuatku tidur."

"Apa anda pikir minuman buatan Naru-sama itu obat tidur, anda jahat sekali. Sebaiknya anda cepat tidur, kalau tidak kondisi tubuh anda bisa menurun,"peringat lelaki pecinta serangga itu.

"Cerewet. Cepat kembali ke tempatmu berjaga sana!" usir Kyuubi, dengan patuh Shino pergi kembali ke tempatnya bertugas.

.

.

.

Di ruangan kerja Uzumaki, terlihat Itachi dan Mito baru saja membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang mengeras. Beberapa kali Mito terdiam dan menghela napas panjang.

"Apa aku harus mempercayai semua ceritamu itu, Itachi?" Tanyanya.

"Apa selama ini aku pernah membuat anda kecewa, Mito-san? Anak itu datang ke sini secara diam-diam, bahkan kakeknya tidak tahu. Saya rasa tidak apa mempertemukan mereka sekali saja."

"Tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa. Kalau dia bertemu Naru, pasti dia aka menceritakan segalanya yang tidak diketahui bocah itu. Kalau seperti itu tidak ada artinya aku membuat kesepakatan dengan kakek itu," jelas Mito. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau perhatian dengannya, tapi sama sekali tak mungkin mempertemukannya dengan Naru untuk saat ini."

"Dia hanya ingin bertemu sepupunya, tidak ada motif lain."

"Waktu itu juga kakek brengsek itu juga datang ke sini dengan bilang ingin bertemu cucunya, dan ternyata semuanya memiliki motif. Aku tetap saja tidak mempercayai bocah dari Namikaze itu. Segera singkirkan dia dan pulangkan ke Kanada," putus Mito.

"Tapi Mito-san–"

"Apa kau mau mengkhinatiku? Aku tidak akan membiarkamu membuat cucuku terpojok dalam bahaya. Selesaikan saja bocah Namikaze itu, apapun caranya buat dia menyerah dan kembali pulang ke negaranya."

Itachi terdiam, seakan tak setuju dengan perintah sang kepala keluarga itu. Tapi, dia juga tidak mungkin berkhianat, terlalu besar resikonya dan terlalu banyak yang akan dia korbankan. "Baiklah saya mengerti, tapi saya mohon masalah ini jangan sampai di dengar Kyuubi. Katakan saja masalah seorang Namikaze yang datang ke Jepang itu ternyata hanya isu dan bualan."

"Kenapa aku harus menyembunyikannya pada Kyuubi?"

"Kalau dia sampai tahu, Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan Deidara kembali ke negaranya dengan selamat. Aku tahu sifat Kyuubi yang sangat ingin melindungi Naruto, karena Deidara bukan sebuah ancaman besar jadi tolong rahasiakan ini dan serahkan semuanya pada saya," minta Itachi.

Mito terdiam sebentar, mencoba memikirkan hal itu. "Baiklah. Tapi, aku mau semuanya selesai tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun, kau mengerti."

"Saya mengerti," jawab Itachi. Setelah itu dia undur diri dan menutup pintu ruang kerja milik Mito dengan perasaan berkecambuk.

Saat akan melewati lorong utama dia melihat Kyuubi di pintu dapur dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada, menatapnya tajam. Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, hanya saling berpandangan dengan Kyuubi. Gara-gara pertengkaran kemarin atmosfir diantara keduanya terasa berat dan jarak diantara keduanya semakin melebar.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Itachi akhirnya.

Kyuubi tetap saja cuek dan menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa bertemu Mito malam-malam seperti ini? Apa ada masalah?"

"… Tidak ada," bohongnya. "Hanya masalah pekerjaan di dunia bawah, ada sedikit masalah dengan bisnis ayah dan aku disuruh melaporkannya pada Mito-san. Itu saja."

Awalnya Kyuubi tidak mempercayai ucapan Itachi, tapi setelah melihat wajah Itachi yang tanpa ekspresi dia berusaha percaya dan menghela napas. "Hatssyuu!" Udara malam yang dingin membuat hidung Kyuubi gatal dan tak tahan untuk bersin.

"Cepat tidur, nanti kau bisa sakit," ucap Itachi sambil mengacak rambut _orange_ Kyuubi sebentar. Hanya sebentar lalu dia pergi dari hadapan Kyuubi, meninggalkan sedikit kehangatan untuk Kyuubi. Sulung Uzumaki itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

Perasaan tidak nyaman ini harus segera dia selesaikan, dia bertekad untuk minta maaf. Walau harus membuang harga dirinya, dia tidak peduli lagi. Kyuubi tak mau merasakan perasaan sakit seperti ini lagi setiap kali mereka saling berpandangan. Sesekali jujur pada perasaan sendiri rasanya tak akan masalah, sepertinya saran sang adik memang benar.

.

.

.

Kyuubi hanya tidur selama 3 jam semalam, lalu pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat ke kantor dan menyeret sang adik yang masih sebal padanya gara-gara pembicaraan semalam. Sesampainya dikantor pun Naruto tetap saja cemberut dan menatap sebal pada sang kakak membuat Kyuubi jengah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memasang wajah jelek padaku, hah!" Bentak Kyuubi.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, " Aku masih marah padamu! Gara-gara kamu juga, rencana makan pagiku bersama Teme jadi berantakan. _Stupid brother_!"

Kyuubi melangkah kearah adiknya dan mencubit kedua pipi gembul Naruto membuat si _blonde_ kesakitan, "Bibir ini yang bicara jelek padaku hah… Coba bilang sekali lagi, ayo…" ancam Kyuubi sambil menyeringai senang, "_Stupid brat_!"

"Hakit… Hakit, Hyuuu… Homen…" ucap Naruto tak jelas, sedikit air mata menggantung di ujung matanya. Cubitan maut dari Kyuubi benar-benar sakit, lalu Kyuubi melepaskan cubitan itu membuat pipi Naruto memerah. "Huuu… Pipiku merah~" Rengek Naruto sambil menggosok kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

Kyuubi terdiam dan mengelus pipi sang adik lembut, "Yang semalam, kurasa perkataanmu benar."

Naruto tersentak dan mencoba menatap mata Kyuubi, sang kakak sedikit gelisah atau bisa dikatakan sedang malu-malu. "Hu-um, lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, semalam aku sudah bilang hal yang egois."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa aku… Perkataanmu semalam, er… Ada benarnya," ucap Kyuubi dengan nada pelan, pipinya sedikit merona saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat sang adik tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, aku ini adik yang bijak 'kan? Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Makudku, tentang hubunganmu dengan Itachi-nii," Tanya si adik lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyeretmu pagi-pagi kekantor tanpa sebab 'kan? Aku mau minta tolong padamu, soal masalah itu."

Naruto tak menyangka dalam semalam sang kakak sudah berubah secepat ini, membuatnya senang. "Sebaiknya cepat bertemu dengannya dan minta maaf. Buang harga dirimu untuk saat ini saja, aku tahu kalau harga dirimu sangat tinggi Kyuu. Hanya kali ini saja cobalah sedikit lembut, hanya sedikit."

"Aku juga sudah menetapkan hati untuk melakukan hal itu, cuma…" ucap Kyuubi ragu.

"Cuma, apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dengan meminta maaf saja aku akan dimaafkan oleh si keriput mesum."

"Sebelumnya kalau kau ingin minta maaf, jangan memanggilnya dengan keriput mesum. Panggil dengan namanya," peringat si adik.

"Baik…"

"Telepon saja dia sekarang, janjian bertemu dengannya. Kalau kau malu, cari tempat yang sepi lalu minta maaf padanya, ketulusan dari ucapanmu akan membuatnya luluh deh. Lalu, kalau hal itu tidak terjadi, langsung serang saja!" Kata si _blonde_ dengan berapi-api.

Kyuubi sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar kata 'serang', "Apa maksudmu dengan 'serang'?"

"Ah Kyuu ini!" gemas Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Kyuubi ringan, "Langsung cium saja. Kalau hanya perkataan tidak mempan lebih baik langsung perbuatan saja. Oke!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat jari jempolnya dengan percaya diri.

"Oke gundulmu!Mana bisa seperti itu! Itu namanya mesum tahu!" Omel Kyuubi. "Pasti anak ayam mesum itu 'kan yang mengajarkan semua ini padamu, Naru! Iya 'kan?" ucap Kyuubi sambil menggoyangkan pundak Naruto berkali-kali.

"Enak saja, jangan menuduh tanpa bukti. Kakak ipar!" Ucap sebuah suara _baritone_ yang berasal dari pintu kantor.

Kedua Uzumaki itu refleks menatap ke arah datangannya suara dan menemukan Sasuke berjalan ke arah keduanya. Hari ini si _raven_ menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, baju lengan pendek dengan potongan V di dada, celana jins yang dipadu dengan _boots_, dan tak lupa kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnnya, membuat penampilannya, _so georgeous_!

Naruto segera menghampiri si _raven_ memeluknya lalu memberikan ciuman ringan di pipi si _raven_, membuat Kyuubi hampir muntah melihat adegan yang baru beberapa detik terjadi di depan matanya. Tidak ada hal yang paling mengesalkan di dunia ini selain melihat adik kandungmu bermesraan dengan seorang lelaki yang berstatus pacar di depan matamu.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Kyuubi yang memasang wajah mual, rasanya dia sedikit tersinggung.

"Tidak usah hiraukan dia. Maaf ya, tidak bisa makan pagi bersama," ucap si _blonde_ manja.

Sasuke tersenyum pada sang kekasih, "Bagimana kalau siang nanti kita makan bersama? Pengganti makan pagi tadi, ada café yang baru buka, kurasa kau akan suka."

"Terserah Teme saja~"

Udara di ruangan Kyuubi benar-benar panas, membuatnya gerah. Lalu sejak tadi ada bunga-bunga tak jelas yang beterbangan diantara keduanya, beberapanya menghantam kepala Kyuubi. "Hoi, jangan masuk dalam dunia kalian berdua dong. Di sini masih ada aku. Dan Naru, bukankah kau akan membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku?" Ucapan dari Kyuubi membuat Naruto memasang wajah muak.

"Apa ini artinya aku juga harus menemanimu?" Tanya Naruto tak rela.

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Bukankah kau adik yang baik?" Tanyanya dengan aura mengintimidasi, khas Kyuubi.

Dan mau tidak mau Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat telepon dia, aku ingin masalah ini sudah selesai sebelum tengah hari. Aku mau kencan dengan Teme."

"_Whatever_…" jawab Kyuubi seenaknya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Itachi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa di ikuti oleh Naruto, "Hn, kalian punya masalah?"

"Kyuu yang punya masalah, dengan Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, seolah dapat membaca pikiran si _blonde_, "Hoo~ Rasanya aku mengerti, tidak kusangka."

"Begitulah…"

"Pertengkaran pengantin baru itu bumbu cinta," gumam Sasuke ngawur, setelahnya ada sebuah dokumen tebal yang hampir saja mengarah ke wajah tampannya. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah sang kakak ipar.

"Kalau kau berani ceritakan hal ini pada anak ayam itu, maka kau akan kena akibatnya Naru! Dan kau, anak ayam! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Marah Kyuubi.

"Tak diberitahu pun aku juga sudah tahu, baka!"

Awalnya Kyuubi sudah ingin membalas ucapan si _raven_, tapi telepon yang ada diujung sana sudah tersambung. Dia sedikit menjauh dari keduanya, tak ingin pembicaraannya di dengar.

'_Ada apa?_' Tanya suara dingin di ujung telepon, padahal biasanya kalau Kyuubi meneleponnya dia pasti akan senang bukan main.

"Ah, er… Kau ada waktu? Maksudku, hari ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Kyuubi grogi.

'_…Apa ada pekerjaan mendadak?_'

"Bukan-bukan, aku ingi menyelesaikan masalah pribadi kita waktu itu."

'_…_'

"Apa tidak bisa, Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi, baru kali ini si rambut _orange_ menyebut nama Itachi dengan benar dan bukan keriput mesum.

'_Gomen, hari ini aku menemani temanku yang baru saja datang dari luar negeri._'

"Bagimana kalau besok?" Harap Kyuubi.

'_Besok juga tidak bisa, kalau itu masalah pekerjaan baru aku datang. Masalah yang waktu itu tidak kupikirkan kok, kau tidak perlu merasa tak enak hati. Sudah ya, sekarang aku sedang bersama temanku,_' ucap Itachi lalu menutup telepon secara sepihak, sepertinya masalahnya semakin keruh.

Kyuubi menatap ponselnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, tak menyangka teleponnya akan diputus sepihak begitu saja oleh Itachi. Karena penasaran Naruto menghampiri sang kakak. "Bagaimana Kyuu, apa ber–" Naruto tak meneruskan ucapannya dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah kebelakang karena melihat wajah Kyuubi yang berubah menyeramkan.

"Brengsek! Dasar *piip*, lelaki *piip*!" Makinya kesal, lalu membanting ponselnya sampai hancur berantakan di lantai. "Naru!"

"I…iya…" jawab si _blonde_ takut-takut.

"Kau mau membantuku sampai akhir 'kan?" Ancam Kyuubi dengan tampang seram membuat si _blonde_ sembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke dan menatap si kakak dari balik punggung sang kekasih, Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah pucat. "Bantu aku mencari dan menghajar si keriput mesum yang sudah sok jual mahal padaku!"

Saat itu juga, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya bisa meneguk air liur mereka dengan wajah horor, '_Selamatkan dirimu, Itachi!_' Jerit keduanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Kyuubi dan dengan teganya kata-kata jahat keluar dari mulutnya dapat kita lihat saat ini, Uchiha Itachi menyesali perkataannya dan sedang menangis sesenggukan di meja sebuah cafe dengan kepala yang beberapa kali dia benturkan ke meja.

"Er… Itachi, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, bisakah kau berhenti menangis dan membenturkan kepalamu ke meja? Orang-orang mulai menatap kita," protes Deidara.

Yap, orang yang di sebutkan Itachi dalam telepon sabagai teman adalah Deidara. Mereka memang janjian bertemu untuk makan pagi bersama di sebuah café. Setelah Itachi bertindak bodoh, banyak gumaman dari pengunjung yang membuat Deidara tidak enak.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dengan air mata yang masih berlinangan, mana ada artis tenar seperti dia, memalukan. Deidara memberikan sekotak tisu yang memang disetiapkan di setiap meja agar sulung Uchiha itu menghapus air matanya.

"Bagaimana ini… Aku belum siap dibenci dia… Kalau terus seperti ini habislah aku…" rengek Itachi kembali murung.

"Berhentilah bersikap cengeng, apa kau itu benar seorang lelaki?" sinis Deidara sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Gomen, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku sudah mengejarnya sejak kami masih SMA dan dia mengatakan kalau keberadaanku hanya sekedar ada dan hanya sebagai pelengkap! Apa aku tidak berhak marah!"

"Kalau kau benar-benar marah, kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

"Aku menyesal sudah mengucapkan kata-kata dingin padanya dan menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Padahal tadi dia memanggil namaku dengan benar, dan bukannya mengolokku seperti biasanya…" Raung Itachi lagi dan dan menaruh kepalanya di meja.

Deidara menghela napas melihat tingkah Itachi, "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat minta maaf padanya sebelum kau sendiri menyesal. Bawakan selusin bunga mawar dan minta maaf sambil berlutut, dia pasti akan memaafkanmu, itu sangat efektif," saran si rambut _blonde_.

"Kau pikir dia akan suka? Dia pasti tetap akan marah, dia pernah bilang dari pada memberi bunga yang seperti sampah lebih baik memberi bunga bank. Lalu, pasti dia tidak akan puas dengan berlutut saja, aku pasti akan di suruhnya terjun dari jurang, baru dia akan puas."

"Apa di kamusmu tidak ada kata optimis?" Tanya Deidara sarkastik.

"Bagaiana ini…"

"Tenang, cepat telepon balik saja dulu dan minta maaf."

Itachi menuruti saran dari Deidara dan segera menelepon Kyuubi lagi, tapi karena Itachi tak tahu kalau ponsel sang pujaan sudah di lempar ke lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping, tentu saja teleponnya tidak akan pernah tersambung.

"Nomornya tidak aktif…"

Deidara yang sudah tak mau tahu lagi asik menikmati sarapan paginya sambil melihat tingkah bodoh artis nomor 1 di Jepang yang kembali meratapi nasibnya yang bagaikan anak terbuang itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5 menit Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami pengalaman yang langka, mereka meluncur di jalan raya seperti naik _jet coaster_, dengan gila-gilaannya Kyuubi menyetir dan membuat para pengguna jalan lain terancam nyawanya. Karena khawatir melihat sang kekasih diseret begitu saja oleh Kyuubi, Sasuke ikut keduanya. Dan ujung-ujungnya mobilnyalah yang dipakai paksa oleh calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Kalau sampai mobilku lecet, lihat saja nanti," geram si _raven_ dari kursi penumpang, dibelakang bersama si _blonde_.

"Hmp! Teme, aku mual…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"Bertahanlah Dobe, aku juga tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai muntah dalam mobil," jawab Sasuke horor. Sepertinya cintanya pada mobilnya mengalahkan cintanya pada sang kekasih dan hal itu sedikit membuat Naruto sebal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan muntah di sini," ucapnya ngawur.

"_Plise_, jangan lakukan itu," mohon Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang dikemudikan Kyuubi itu berhenti mendadak dan membuat kedua penumpang yang ada di belakangnya terdorong dengan kuat ke depan, kalau Sasuke tidak memegangi Naruto, si _blonde_ pasti akan terjungkal ke depan.

"WTH! Apa yang kau lakukan sih! Kau mau membunuh kami berdua!" Omel si _raven_.

"Lampunya merah," jawab si rambut _orange_ datar dan membuat si _raven_ kesal bukan main.

Sambil menunggu lampu kembali hijau, Kyuubi melihat-lihat ke sekeliling siapa tahu dia bertemu si keriput mesum. Walau dia keluar dengan membabi buta, dia punya tujuan, pertama ke tempat Jirainya, kalau di sana dia tidak menemukannya setidaknya orang tua itu pasti punya informasi dimana Itachi berada.

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu dia lakukan lagi, karena dia melihat Itachi duduk sendirian dengan wajah kusut di sebuah café, pemuda itu duduk di meja luar café dan membuat para pejalan kaki heboh melihatnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Kyuubi mencari tempat parkir dan segera menemui sulung Uchiha itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, setelah mobil berhenti dia segera mencari selokan dan muntah sepuasnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap si _blonde_ perihatin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan lembut. _Poor_ Naruto… Untuk sementara dia tidak akan naik _jet coaster_.

Di keadaan yang sangat berbeda, Kyuubi menghampiri Itachi dan menggebrak meja dengan kuat membuat sulung Uchiha itu terlonjak. Setelah mengetahui yang datang adalah sang pujaan, wajah Itachi cerah ceria.

"Kyuuu~" Ucapnya menjijikkan.

Kyuubi menarik kerah T-Shirt Itachi dan menatap sulung Uchiha itu tajam, "Jangan main-main denganku! Berani sekali kau memutuskan segalanya sepihak dan menutup telepon dariku!" Amuk sulung Uzumaki itu.

Itachi saat itu sadar kalau dirinya masuk dalam sebuah bahaya yang besar, "Go…gomen… Tadi, aku mau menelepon balik, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Alasan!"

"Tidak kok, aku–"

"Itachi, aku bawakan kopi lagi nih, apa kau sudah baik…baik saja?" Putus Deidara, dia sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang saat ini sedang terjadi, antara Kyuubi dan Itachi. Sepertinya dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, "Aku mengganggu, ya?" Tanyanya.

Kyuubi segera melepaska cengkeraman erat itu dan menatap Deidara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut beberapa kali. Itachi sendiri takut kalau Kyuubi menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah keturunan Namikaze, kalau ketahuan tamatlah sudah.

Tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi. Kyuubi berdecih lalu berbalik pergi, Itachi sempat mengejar dan menangkap tangan si rambut _orange_ dan membuat Kyuubi terdiam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Pulang. Aku mau kembali ke kantor."

"Karena kau sudah mencariku sampai ke sini, apa tidak sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah kita yang kemarin itu."

Kyuubi menepis genggaman tangan Itachi dan menatap sulung Uchiha itu sebal, "Lain kali saja, kau sedang bersama seseorang 'kan? Aku akan jadi pengganggu saja," ucapnya lalu pergi, membuat Itachi terdiam.

Karena hampir 5 menit sulung Uchiha itu tidak bergerak, Deidara mau-tak mau khawatir dan menghampirinya, "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Itachi tersadar dan menutup mulutnya, wajahnya seketika memerah, "Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya dia cemburu. Aku senang sekali…" jawabnya tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Deidara.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau kau senang syukurlah, tapi sebaiknya kau temui dia. Aku tidak mau jadi korban cemburu oleh orang yang tak kukenal," ucap Deidara sadis.

Tapi, Itachi yang keburu terbang ke langit ke-7 tak mendengarkan ucapan sadis si rambut _blonde_. Dia terlalu bahagia mendapati sikap Kyuubi yang tak biasanya. Ini hari bersejarah yang akan dia ingat sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Untuk keselamatan semuanya, saat perjalanan pulang Sasukelah yang menyetir. Sedangkan Kyuubi duduk di belakang bersama sang adik. Sejak kembali naik ke mobil, Kyuubi hanya diam dan menatap ke luar jendela membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke bingung.

"Kyuu, ada apa? Tadi kau sudah bertemu Itachi? Kau sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" Tanya si adik khawatir.

"Hum, Menghajarpun aku tak sempat. Dia sedang bersama seseorang, aku tidak mau mengganggu," jawab Kyuubi datar.

"Eh! Dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto kaget. Hal ini sedikit aneh mengingat sifat Kyuubi, dia tidak akan pergi sebelum masalahnya selesai.

Tapi, Kyuubi tidak menjawab dan memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan, '_Dengan seseorang yang cantik_,' lanjut si rambut _orange_ dalam hati. Karena Kyuubi terlihat tidak bersemangat Naruto tidak akan mengganggu kakaknya itu lebih dari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuubi memikirkan hubungan antara Itachi dan si cantik berambut _blonde_ yang tidak dia kenal. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit setap dia mengingat itu dan ingin menangis. Tapi, dia tidak akan menangis, untuk apa menangisi orang yang sudah kau campakkan. Bukankah dari awal memang salahnya, jadi tidak heran kalau Itachi sudah lelah dengannya dan memilih orang lain 'kan? Begitulah yang kira-kira ada di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke kantor pun dia tidak konsentrasi dan kebanyakan bengong, membuat Karin menatap sang bos heran. Tak lama ada ketukan 3 kali di pintu kantornya, Kyuubi melirik dari ujung matanya dengan tidak semangat.

"Masuk," ucapnya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, dia benar-benar kaget. Beberapa kali dia mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Itachi datang dengan sekeranjang apel yang ditata dengan cantik, sesampainya di depan mejanya sulung Uchiha itu berlutut hormat.

"Kurasa kita sudah banyak kesalah pahaman, tapi Kyuu aku sangat mencintaimu, kalau aku ada salah tolong maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, melihat hal itu. Apa ini mimpi? "Kau sinting ya! Dasar tak tahu malu! Kau pikir aku sakit, kenapa malah bawa sekeranjang apel!" Omel Kyuubi dnegan wajah merah padam, rasanya saat ini dia ingin di tenggelamkan saja di teluk Tokyo.

"Aku sinting karena terlalu mencintaimu~ Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa sebuket bunga mawar, karena kau pasti tidak akan suka, kupikir sekeranjang apel lebih baik dari pada sebuket bunga mawar."

"Baka!"

"Aku tidak perlu malu karena telah mencintamumu, jadi mau memaafkanku?" Tanyanya berharap.

Itachi berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Itachi yang masih saja berlutut dan mengambil keranjang apel itu dengan wajah merah padam, "Yang salah kemarin itu aku. Maaf," ucapnya pelan yang mirip sebuah gumaman. Baginya hal ini sangat memalukan.

Itachi menyeringai senang dan memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat, "Aku juga salah, maafkan aku ya~"

"Keriput mesum sinting."

"Dasar hewan liar~Tapi, aku suka deh."

Tidak mereka sadari kalau sedari tadi pintu kantor Kyuubi terbuka, beberapa orang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah melepaskan pelukan erat dari Itachi dengan sedikit susah payah, akhirnya Kyuubi menyadari hal itu. Dengan wajah yang masih merah padam dia mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan, "Apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat kembali bekerja atau kupecat!" Raungnya membuat semuanya kocar-kacir.

"Ne, Kyuu jangan marah-marah, nanti tekanan darahmu naik lho."

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkan tekanan darahku, apa kau bisa jelaskan siapa pemuda _blonde_ 'cantik' yang bersamamu tadi, Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat.

Itachi hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, kalau dia menjelaskan kebenarannya akan sangat riskan. Sebaiknya dia tetap menjelaskan kalau pemuda yang dia temui adalah temannya, memang kenyataannya seperti itu sih. Tapi, ini akan jadi penjelasan yang paling susah dalam hidup Itachi.

.

.

.

Sedangkan, dua sejoli lain sedang bergandengan tangan ke tempat studio dimana Sasuke nantinya akan ada pemotretan. Karena studionya ada di gedung agensi mereka, Naruto menemani si _raven_ sampai ke sana.

"Syukurlah semuanya berjalan baik, aku khawatir sekali," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap sang kekasih dari ujung matanya dan menghela napas, "Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan mereka. Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau itu hanya pertengkaran pengantin baru, mereka sama-sama bodoh."

"Jangan bicara begitu ah, tapi Itachi-nii hebat deh, bisa memikirkan apa yang disukai atau tidak disukai oleh Kyuu, _so sweet_~ Cinta Itachi-nii begitu dalamnya~"

"Apa kau juga mau sekeranjang apel?" Tanya si _raven_.

Naruto menggeleng dengan antusias, "Aku akan menerima semua yang Teme berikan padaku, tapi kalau bisa aku mau sebuket besar bunga matahari," mintanya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku bukan maniak apel seperti Kyuu, tapi kalau kau mau memberi traktiran Ramen akan kuterima juga."

"Hn, akan ku bawakan bunga matahari saja, saat nanti kita makan siang bersama," ucap si _raven_ datar, si _blonde_ sangat senang mendengarnya dan semakin erat memeluk lengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun opsi kedua dengan mentraktir si _blonde_ dengan Ramen adalah pilihan yang salah, Sasuke tidak mau lagi mendekati hal-hal yang berbau ramen dalam radius 1 meter, pengalaman mengerikannya di warung Ramen cukup waktu itu saja.

.

.

.

Setelah kekacauan yang terjadi antara ItaKyuu, Itachi berhasil lolos dari amukan Kyuubi setelah berbohong tentang pemuda _blonde_ alias Deidara. Untuk merayakan kebahagiaannya, dia mengajak Deidara makan malan di sebuah restoran bintang 5, untung sja sang kekasih sibuk mempersiapkan _lounching_ para Super Star yang sebentar lagi akan mulai.

"Syukurlah kau sudah berbaikan dengan pacarmu. Kapan-kapan perkenalkan dong," minta Deidara.

Itachi tersenyum kecut, _'Tidak mungkin memperkenalkan kalian saat ini, bisa gawat nanti_,_'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Itachi mengambil buku menu dan memilih untuk memesan makanan, "Hn, nanti akan kuperkenalkan. Tapi, dia sibuk, pekerjaannya menumpuk. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku pesan yang sama denganmu saja."

Itachi mengintip Deidara dari balik buku menu, menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Si _blonde_ menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang empuk, "Tidak, hanya akhir-akhir ini aku baru menyadari kalau aku itu terlalu terburu-buru mencari Naruto. Aku kemari tanpa informasi secuilpun tentangnya. Bukankah aku ini bodoh?"

"Kurasa hal itu bukan tindakan bodoh."

"Ha?" Bingung si _blonde_.

"Padahal kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak yang bernama Naruto itu, hanya pernah mendengar sedikit dan kau mencuri foto lamanya dari kakekmu. Tanpa tahu seperti apa wataknya kau sayang padanya dan nekat kemari untuk mencarinya, kurasa kau itu hebat."

Wajah Deidara memerah mendengarnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu, "Jangan bicara hal yang memalukan!"

"Gomen, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membantumu. Karena informasi yang kau berikan sangat sedikit, ini jadi seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami," jelas sulung Uchiha.

"Aku tahu itu, makanya besok aku akan pulang kembali ke Kanada. Aku akan mencoba mencari informasi anak itu, setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Sampai saat itu, apa kau akan membantuku lagi?"

"Tentu saja, kapanpun kau butuh pertolonganku aku akan datang," jawab Itachi senang. Setidaknya masalah ini selesai, dia tidak perlu melakukan hal berbahaya untuk membujuk Namikaze ini untuk pulang kebali ke negaranya.

"Ayo kita makan! Aku mau daging!" Ucap si _blonde_ dengan semangat.

"Pesan yang kau suka, ini pesta perpisahan sih," ucap Itachi sambil mengangkat gelas _wine_.

"_Cheers_," ucap keduanya dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Itachi mengantar Deidara ke bandara Narita. Tentu saja Itachi memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu mencolok agar tidak mengundang masa berkerumun dan mengganggu jalannya. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat semua mata mengarah padanya, apalagi dia bersama Deidara. Pemuda itu tetap saja punya _style_ yang _so cute_.

"Aku antar sampai sini saja, ya?"

"Hu-um, terimakasih atas bantuannya selama ini, ya? Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, kalau aku ke Jepang lagi kita bertemu di tempat Jiraiya, ya? Nanti akan kutraktir minum."

"Hn, aku akan menantikannya. Cepat ke ruang tunggu, nanti ketinggalan pesawat."

"Aku tidak pulang dengan pesawat komersil, aku sudah minta jemput orang rumah," jelas si _blonde_. "Pacarku datang menjemput dengan pesawat pribadi," lanjutnya dengan wajah senang.

"Oh." Memang faktanya kalau keluarga Namikaze itu kaya raya, tapi tak Itachi kira kalau pacar Deidara juga sama kayanya dengan si _blonde_, sampai dijemput dengan pesawat pribadi segala. Level Namikaze mamang hebat deh.

"Ah itu dia, Sasori!" Lambai Deidara, dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda yang tampan, malahan sangat tampan. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata tajam.

"Itachi, ini pacarku, Sasori. Sasori ini teman yang kubicarakan di telepon waktu itu, Itachi," ucapnya memeperkenalan diri.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu saling berjabat tangan, "Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Itachi.

Tapi, pemuda itu tetap diam saja dan segera merangkul pundak si _blonde_, "Hei, bersikaplah yang baik, Sasori!" protes Deidara.

Sasori mengacuhkannya dan menatap Itachi tajam, "Naiklah dulu ke pesawat, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Walau awalnya dia tidak setuju dengan sang kekasih, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengikuti perintah Sasori. "Bye Itachi~ Sampai bertemu lagi ya~" Lambainya dengan semangat dibalas oleh sulung Uchiha itu.

Sampai si _blonde_ sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sasori sedikit berdecak dan menjauh dari Itachi. "Ketua bilang, minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Kurasa keluarga itu sedikit repot dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Deidara, tapi sepertinya kau bisa mengatasinya dengan seorang diri."

Ternyata kekasih Deidara ini bukan orang biasa, setidaknya dia tahu tentang hubungan kedua keluarga dan menyembunyikannya dari sang kekasih. "Begitulah, walau keluarga Uzumaki merasa seluruh Namikaze itu hama yang patut dibasmi. Tapi, Deidara pengecualian, dia itu polos dan baik hati, aku tidak suka menyakiti orang seperti itu. Lain halnya kalau orang sepertimu yang datang," sinisnya.

Sasori lalu menunduk dalam-dalam di depan Itachi membuatnya kaget, "Aku tak menyangka harus menundukkan tubuh di depan Uchiha sepertimu. Tapi, karena kali ini kau menjaga Deidara dengan baik aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal yang kau tak suka. Aku juga tidak perlu mendapat rasa terimakasih dari orang Namikaze sepertimu. Kau sangat menjijikkan, Deidara bisa mendapat kekasih yang lebih baik darimu."

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Uchiha. Katakan pada nenk tua itu, walau ketua menyetujui perjanjian itu. Bukan berarti kami semua setuju, ada beberapa yang tetap menjalankan keinginan awal ketua. Lalu, suatu hari nanti Naruto-sama akan kembali ke sisi kami. Karena dia adalah Namikaze."

"Akan kusampaikan dengan senang hati, sebaiknya kau segera pergi, tak baik membuat kekasihmu menunggu dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada Deidara."

Setelah itu Sasori tidak bicara apa-apa dan segera pergi dari hadapan Itachi, membuat sulung Uchiha itu jengkel. "Menyebalkan, saat bertemu lagi nanti, akan kupastikan untuk menghancurkanmu," gumam Itachi sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya fict ini udah lama banget selesai, tinggal ngedit aja. Tapi, Frau males banget, rencanaya sih bakal Frau post-in sama-sama Run to Etoile yang masih dalam setengah pengerjaan. Tapi, tuh fict satu itu ngadat di tengah cerita, dari pada kelamaan, Frau update yang ini dulu. Untuk yang nunggu Run to Etoile bakal Frau publis sekitar bulan 7-8 lama banget ya? Habis Frau mau KKN.

Ngomong-ngomong soal KKN, mungkin untuk sementara Frau bakal Hiatus. Hiatus sementara lho, soalnya Frau nggak tahu bakal di taruh di daerah mana, tapi Frau berdoa biar di tempatkan di daerah yang masih bisa dijangkau, dekat ATM, dekat warung, dekat pasar, and dekat rumah, itu sih maunya Frau ehehehe…

Akhir-akhir ini Frau juga jarang buka fandom Naruto and jalan-jalan ke fandom Bleach, pair GrimIchii T.O.P banget deh! Seme liar ama uke polos, yahut! Tapi, bukan berarti pair TemeDobe kalah, mereka juga yahut. Terus ada satu Author di fandom Bleach yang membuat Frau tidak bisa berkata-kata saking hebatnya dalam menulis and jalan cerita yang menarik, bisa jadi guru untuk Author lain dalam menulis fict. Sugoi deh~

Waktunya balas Review~

.

.

**ukkychan**** :**

ItaDei hanya berteman kok, gak ada bumbu-bumbu cinta, tenang aja. Mana berani si keriput mesum selingkuh di belakang Kyuubi, xixixixixi…

Makasih udah review, Ukkychan…

**Amimi :**

Love U to Amimi!

Gomen SasoDei cuma numpang lewat, ntar mereka bakal Frau munculkan lagi deh…

Makasih udah review, Amimi…

**BarbeKyu**** :**

Rival sementara doang, Dei 'kan udah punya Saso-chan…

Bener tuh, Kyuubi udah keterlaluan tap dia udah intropeksi diri kok…

Makasih udah review, BarbeKyu…

**Rose :**

Cinta Itachi ke Kyuubi nggak tergoyahkan kok. Kedatangan Deidara terjelaskan di chepi ini.

Makasih udah review, Rose…

**evi chaan**** :**

Syukurlah lemon chepi kemarin nggak terlalu vulgar, habis Frau juga malu sendiri kalau nulis yang vulgar banget, walau udah diatas 19 tahun tetap aja risih.

Makasih udah review, Evi-chaan…

**nami asuma :**

Itachi nggak bakal selingkuh kok, dia kan masih sayang nyawanya, ehehehehe…

Baca Devil's Sign lagi ya, jangan lupa review *maksa*, xixixixixi…

Makasih udah review, Nami…

**Yashina Uzumaki**** :**

Kyaaa… Yash mesum ih… *Teriak gaje*, suatu saat Frau buatkan yang kayak gitu deh…

Makasih udah review, Yash…

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**** :**

Wah-wah, ternyata banyak juga yang sakit hati ngelihat Itachi di jahatin Kyuu ya? Tapi bener tuh, kalau nggak gitu sikap Kyuu nggak bakal berubah.

Dei nggak mungkin jatuh cinta ke Itachi kok…

Yang dicari Dei udah kebuka di chepi ini kan…

Makasih udah review, Nazwa-chan…

**Queen The Reaper**** :**

Syukurlah kalau lemon kemarin terpuaskan, xixixixi…

Itachi nggak berani selingkuh kok…

Maaksih udah review, Queen…

**KyouyaxCloud**** :**

Nyehehehehe, ternyata nggak jadi kerebut deh. walau jadinya sedikit cemburu, nyehehehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Kyouya-san…

**Nasumi-chan Uharu :**

Apa di chepi ini Kyuubi udah terlihat cemburu?

Makasih udah review, Nasumi-chan…

**Uciha Hikari :**

Wah ketinggalan 2 chapter ya? Nyehehehehe, kemarin Frau libur makanya cepat update, kalau sekarang sih udah sibuk lagi, jadi agak lama deh updatenya.

Tenang Dei udah punya kekasih kok…

Makasih udah review, Hikari…

**Kishu Mars**** :**

Pertanyaan Kishu terjawab di chepi ini~

Makasih udah review, Kishu…

**Nara Hikari :**

Wah banyak yang sebel ma sikap Kyuu yang kemarin ya… Gak Frau sangka efeknya sehebat ini.

Makasih udah review, Hikari…

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

Seperti biasa, Hana review panjang and buat Frau nyengir bacanya, hehehehehe… Love it!

Dei emang jadi cowok yang fashionable, gimanapun dia pecinta mode kelas dunia.

Makasih udah review, Hana…

**Kyukyukyu :**

Rasa penasaran Kyukyu semoga terjawab di chepi ini… Baca dari chepi 1 dong *Maksa*

Makasih udah review, Kyukyukyu…

**ChaaChulie247 :**

Chulie nge-review ampe 2 kali nih, tapi no problem kok.

Makasih udah review, Chulie…

**Uchiha Rika :**

Konichiwa, ogenki desuka?

Salam kenal juga, Rika…

Gomen, untuk kali ini Frau terpaksa bakal hiatus, habis Frau udah harus KKN.

Makasih udah review, Rika…

**UzuChiha Rin :**

Salam kenal juga Rin…

Semoga semua rasa penasaran Rin terpuaskan di chepi ini.

Dan, begitulah Gaara dan Shukaku hanya kebagian peran kecil plus di kacangin, kasian deh. Tapi ntar mereka muncul lagi kok…

Makasih udah review, Rin…

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(-_-)/


	9. Love 9 : Sweet Lie For U

Setelah sekian lama nggak update, Frau kembali hadir nih~

Tolong jangan marah ama Frau yang telat update, habis Frau sekalian nyamakan ama event FID, jadi langsung update semua… Gomen ne… Sekali lagi Frau minta maaf untuk para Readers sekalian…

Makasih juga untuk **I don't care about Taz** yang udah selalu mengingatkan Frau untuk update, nih Frau udah update awas nggak review! #ditendangTaz

Juga untuk **Fujoshi Nyasar** yang selalu nunggu fict Frau…#pelukFujo Um... Frau nggak tau penname Fujo di FFN gomen... _

Dan untuk para Readers sekalian yang ada di luar sana yang udah nunggu-nunggu fict ini Frau ucapkan terima kasih…#kalo ada sih…

Dari pada banyak kata, silahkan minna-san~

.

.

.

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

**Love 9 : Sweet Lie For U**

Disebuah pantai yang terpencil di Jepang, terlihat empat cowok seksi yang berbasan-basahan hanya dengan memakai celana _jeans_ di tengah musim dingin yang mampu membekukan tulang dan membuat hipotermia. Keempatnya seakan tak merasakan hawa dingin dari laut dan terlihat, _so hot!_

"_Hot_ apaan! Aku bisa terserang flu kalau lebih lama di sini!" Omel seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang melawan grafitasi.

"Oh, _shutup!_ Kalau hanya seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa, kau tidak pantas ada di dekat Naruto," sinis seorang pemuda dengan rambut _orange_, dia terlihat nyaman dengan jaket bulu beruang dan duduk dengan santai di tepi pantai.

"Kyuu, istirahat sebentar ya…" Rayu seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang hari ini sedikit digerai, dia menggigil sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Tapi, pemuda berambut _orange_ yang dipanggil 'Kyuu' itu hanya membalasnya dengan _death glare_ yang membuatnya tak berani beranjak sedikitpun dari dalam air yang dingin.

Sedangkan dua pemuda sisanya lagi, sudah sejak tadi kembali ke darat dan memakai jubah mandi yang hangat dan menikmati secangkir kopi sambil melihat tiga pemuda yang asik bertengkar mulut, sebenarnya hanya dua orang saja yang bertengkar, seorang lagi hanya menatap menerawang. Seorang photographer sejak tadi menghela napas melihat kelakuan para model dan Direktur mereka.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan selesaikan pekerjaan ini?" Teguran salah seorang dari keturunan Uzumaki a.k.a Nagato, membuat semuanya terdiam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka lagi.

Yap, benar. Pekerjaan. Keempat cowok itu adalah, dua kakak-adik Uchiha dan Sabaku yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan pertama mereka sebagai PepperMint, untuk debut pertama, mereka melakukan pemotretan sebuah iklan _jeans_ keluaran terbaru yang akan dipasarkan saat musim panas nanti.

Karena keegoisan sang Direktur, mereka berakhir di pantai dan di tengah musim dingin yang menusuk ini, ditambah setengah telanjang. Sebagai Direktur, Kyuubi turun langsung dalam pemotretan perdana ini, meninggalkan sang adik yang menggantikan tugasnya di Tokyo, membuat bungsu Uchiha memakai-maki sang calon kakak ipar sepanjang perjalanan.

Nagato yang tak tahu menahu soal ini akhirnya jadi terseret juga dan berakhir sebagai manajer PepperMint, harusnya dia bersantai di rumah, di bawah meja _kotatsu_ menghangatkan diri sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat dan makan jeruk. Menjadi sepupu seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah hal tersial dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa bukan Dobe saja yang jadi manajernya!" Ucap bungsu Uchiha tak terima di tengah pemotretan.

Kyuubi mendengus dan menatap Sasuke tak suka, "Pertama, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku kedinginan di tempat ini. Kedua, aku tidak mau grup idola yang baru saja kubuat ini menjadi ajang bertemunya dua cowok bodoh yang memperebutkan adik bodohku itu."

"Dia tidak bodoh hanya sedikit naif," bela Sasuke.

"Walaupun bodoh, dia itu manis," ucap Gaara tak mau kalah.

Pemuda berambut gelap dan merah itu saling berpandangan tak suka, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baka," gumamnya.

"Kau tidak membiarkan adikmu tersayang itu kedinginan sedangkan aku kau biarkan ikut beku bersama cowok-cowok payah itu. Ditambah dengan seenaknya kau menjadikanku manajer mereka," protes Nagato.

"Karena kau kuat, makanya aku percaya kau bisa menangani mereka," jawab sang Direktur seenaknya.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan cowok payah," jawab Itachi dan Shukaku bebarengan.

"Mau cowok payah atau bukan, kalau pemotretan hari ini belum selesai, kalian akan dapat hukuman!" Ucapan yang lebih terdengar sebagai ancaman itu membuat mereka semua buru-buru merampungkan pekerjaan hari ini. Siapa juga yang mau dijadikan umpan ikan hiu di teluk Tokyo.

.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat yang terpencil dan dingin itu, Naruto disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen milik Kyuubi yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini. Beberapa kali dia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, tentang bagaimana dia tak berani menolak keinginan sang kakak yang super egois itu.

"Silahkan tehnya, Naru-san," ucap Karin sang sekretaris, sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untuk pengganti Direktur itu.

"Trims, Karin-chan. Sampai kapan aku harus mengerjakan ini?" Keluh si _blonde_ sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada dokumen yang ada di meja.

"Sampai jam 5 sore nanti. Menurut catatan, bos akan pulang jam 7. Jadi, sebelum itu, tolong bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Oke?" Ucap salah satu dari keluarga cabang Uzumaki itu, tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Baginya senyuman itu lebih menakutkan dari pada omelan sang kakak.

Si _blonde_ dengan terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan yang paling dia benci, yaitu berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen dan bertemu dengan klien yang cerewet.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 7 malam Kyuubi pulang dan menjemput sang adik yang kelelahan di sofa kantor. Jas dan dasi si _blonde_ sudah tak terpasang dengan benar dan berserakan di lantai, wajahnya juga terlihat kelelahan.

"Selamat datang, Kyuu… Kau sendiri saja?" Tanyanya pelan.

Kyuubi menghampiri sang adik dan mengelus lembut rambut _blonde_ Naruto, "Hem, memang kau berharap aku datang dengan siapa? Si anak ayam? Atau si keriput mesum?"

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, lalu menguap lebar. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Kyuubi dengan lembut membantu sang adik duduk lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. "Kyuu, apaan sih. Ini memalukan, kau pikir umurku 7 tahun apa?" Protes Naruto malu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak terlalu aneh kok, lagian kita kakak-adik, jadi wajar saja. Lagipula lebih cepat membawamu ke mobil, kalau menunggumu berjalan bisa-bisa besok kita baru sampai," jawab Kyuubi cuek.

Sambil menyamankan diri dalam gendongan sang Kakak, Naruto teringat sesuatu dan menatap Kyuubi, "Bagimana pemotretannya? Apa Sasuke langsung pulang tadi?"

Pertanyaan sang adik membuat Kyuubi mendengus, ujung-ujungnya pasti si _blonde_ menanyakan bungsu Uchiha itu. "Pemotretanya berjalan sangat panjang dan melelahkan, dalam berbagai arti. Kalau soal si anak ayam, sebaiknya kau telepon saja dia. Sepertinya dia terserang flu."

Ucapan dari Kyuubi membuatnya terbelalak, "Eh! Kenapa dia bisa sampai terserang flu? Kyuu, kau apakan si Teme!"

"Kenapa jadinya kau menyalahkan aku, Naruto," ucap Kyuubi tak suka dengan aura-aura hitam menyelimutinya, membuat sang adik gemetar ketakutan dalam pelukannya. "Kau pikir aku wabah penyakit apa!" Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat membuat sang kakak menyeringai. "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, _my sweet little brother_…"

Kyuubi memang benar-benar menakutkan, dia bisa baik dan jahat di saat bersamaan. Hal seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto pusing dengan sikap sang kakak, tentu saja pengecualian untuk Itachi.

.

.

.

Gara-gara pemotretan yang bagikan di kutub itu selesai, kondisi tubuh bungsu Uchiha langsung saja _drop_. Sang kakaklah yang bingung dan sangat khawatir, membawa berbagai obat flu dan penurun panas dari apotek. Karena Itachi sangat cerewet, dengan tak sopan Sasuke menendang Itachi keluar dari apartemennya, yang dia butuhkan hanya cukup istirahat dan tidak diganggu oleh sang kakak. Walau niat Itachi baik, tapi dia terlalu berlebihan.

Di saat setengah tertidur, dia mendengar suara bel pintu yang beberapa kali berbunyi, berisik dan sangat mengganggunya. Dengan tertatih-tatih si _raven_ menuju pintu dan membukanya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ memasang wajah khawatir.

"Dobe? Kenapa ke sini?"

"Kata Kyuu, kau flu. Aku khawatir makanya ke sini, kau sudah makan? Aku bawakan kau bubur," ucapnya sambil menunjukan semangkuk bubur hangat yang dikemas dalam wadah tahan panas.

"Hn, masuklah," ajak si _raven_. Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalnya yang terasa berputar pada sandaran sofa yang empuk.

Naruto menempelkan tangan kanannya pada dahi Sasuke, mengecek panas tubuh si _raven_, "Panas sekali, kau sudah ke RS? Sudah makan obat? Sebaiknya kau istirahat di tempat tidur saja."

"Hn, Dobe. Jangan bertanya terlalu banyak, kepalaku pusing," protesnya. Naruto yang mengerti dengan keadaan di _raven_ memapah Sasuke ke kamar tidur dan membaringkan tubuh sang top model.

Naruto dengan cekatan mengambil _thermometer_ yang ada di meja dekat ranjang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut si _raven_, mengambil air dan handuk basah, lalu menempelkannya di dahi si _raven_. Mengecek obat-obatan yang ada di sana dan menelepon Itachi, lalu menyuapi si _raven_ dengan bubur buatannya.

"Sepertinya panas tubuhmu sudah sedikit menurun, apa kau sudah merasa baik?" Tanyanya sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur.

"Hn, tapi masih sedikit pusing."

Si _blonde_ menghela napas lega mendengarnya, "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai terkapar seperti ini? Lalu, dimana Kakashi-san, sebagai manajermu harusnya dia mengurusmu 'kan?" omelnya.

Sasuke dengan lahap mengunyah bubur buatan sang kekasih, _'Tidak buruk juga aku sakit. Walau masih kesal dengan siluman rubah itu, tapi kalau bisa selalu dimanja begini oleh Dobe, aku senang-senang saja,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kakashi juga sibuk, sepertinya istrinya, maksudku suaminya sedang sakit juga. Makanya dia tidak bisa ke sini, semalam Itachi sudah merawatku kok."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa flu?" Selidik si _blonde_.

"Biasa, pemotretan. Kali ini sebagi debut pertama kami sebagai PepperMint, kami mengiklankan celana _jeans_, pemotretannya di pantai."

Naruto _sweat drop_, "Di pantai? Di tengah musim dingin seperti ini?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. "Ditambah setengah telanjang, karena kami mengiklankan celana _jeans_ jadi cuma diberi itu tanpa memakai baju apapun."

"Apa Kyuu itu bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia!" Marah Naruto.

"Sudahlah, hal seperti itu hanya sebgaian kecil dari pekerjaan yang kami jalani sebagi model. Kami harus profesional menjalankan tugas yang nantinya akan menguntungkan kami," jelas si _raven_.

"…" Naruto bengong mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa Dobe? Kok bengong?"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar ucapanmu yang tegas dan dewasa, aku baru sadar kalau kau benar-benar seorang model," jawabnya terpesona, sedikit membuat Sasuke sabal.

"Memangnya aku tidak meyakinkan sebagai model," omelnya tak terima.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan menyelimuti sang kekasih, "Sebaiknya kau tidur, kau harus banyak istirahat biar cepat sembuh."

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto membuat si _blonde_ tak jadi beranjak pergi, "Disini saja, aku tidak suka kalau saat aku bangun nanti kau tidak ada di sini," sikap manja yang jarang diperlihatkan si _raven_ membuat Naruto tersenyum geli.

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, di dekat Sasuke. "Baiklah. Apa kau juga mau ciuman selamat tidur?" Tanyanya, membuat Sasuke sedikit merona. Belum sempat protes, si _blonde_ sudah mendaratkan bibirnya yang hangat pada dahi si _raven_. "Selamat tidur, Teme."

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terasa berat, dengan hanya berada di sisi Naruto saja si _raven_ sudah merasa hangat dan nyaman. Dia berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Jauh di pedalaman hutan Canada, terlihat sebuah kastil besar dan mewah dengan pagar tinggi dan penjagaan yang ketat oleh para bodyguard dan alat-alat yang canggih, terlihat seorang lelaki setengah baya dan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang melakukan pembicaraan penting, terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang serius.

"Sebaiknya anda berpikir ulang tentang persyaratan yang diajukan oleh kepala keluarga Uzumaki, Rikudo-sama," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Lelaki setengah baya yang dipanggil Rikudo-sama itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja yang empuk. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Sasori?"

"Karena hal seperti ini bukan cara dari Namikaze. Anda terlalu lembek, bagimanapun anda secepatnya harus memutuskan siapa yang harus menjadi kepala keluarga Namikaze selanjutnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara Namikaze yang seperti biasanya?"

"Kita bukan tipe yang menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun, kita tidak selembek itu. Kita hidup dengan merampas dan berbohong untuk mencapai tujuan kita, Rikudo-sama," ucap Sasori penuh penekanan.

Rikudo menatap pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu dengan tatapan mata tajam, "Aku tidak berpikir untuk menyakiti Naruto, aku sudah belajar banyak sejak kepergian Minato."

"Saya tahu itu, tapi apa anda tidak ingin bertemu dengan cucu kesayangan anda saat masih hidup? Kesepakatan yang diajukan keluarga Uzumaki sejak awal dibuat berat sebelah dan tidak adil. Kita bukan tipe manusia yang suci dan berjalan di jalan yang benar 'kan?"

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau anda sangat menginginkan Naru-sama menjadi penerus, maka kita harus mengambilnya dengan paksa, walau dengan cara menculiknya."

Rikudo terdiam, dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Ssori salah tapi keinginan besar untuk memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Masalah menculiknya itu gampang, tapi setelah ada di tangan kita dia pasti akan bingung dan merasa ketakutan."

"Berbohong saja. Ceritakan kejadian yang lalu itu kebalikannya, sebelum Naruto-sama mendengar kenyataan dari para Uzumaki, anda mengeri maksud saya?"

Rikudo mengangguk dan lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi dia juga merasa wanita tua dari Uzumaki itu memang tidak adil, sudah ada Kyuubi yang ada di sisinya untuk apa dia perlu Naruto. "Baiklah, jalankan rencana ini, kau yang atur semuanya. Pilihlah orang-orang dari organisasi yang terbaik, lawan kalian bukan hanya para Uzumaki, tapi juga para Uchiha yang setia melindungi mereka."

Sasori menyeringai senang dan membungkuk hormat pada sang tuan, "Serahkan semuanya pada saya, Uchiha itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan organisasi Akatsuki kita, mereka hanya yakuza yang hanya berani main di kandang."

Rikudo masih memandang punggung Sasori sampai menghilang dibalik pintu, Conan datang memberikan secangkir _black coffe_ pada sang tuan besar. "Kalau anda tidak yakin, sebaiknya anda urungkan rencana dari Sasori, Tuan."

"Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, Conan. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya, walau harus melibatkan organisasi pembunuh bayaran milik Namikaze," putusnya.

Bulan biru yang mengambang di atas hutan Canada, membuat suasana mencekam. Takdir semuanya mulai berjalan, roda giginya berputar sedikit demi sedikit menuju ketinggian. Rantai takdir yang mengikat mulai bergemerincing, mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah kebohongan yang manis.

.

.

.

Naruto bermimpi, mimpi saat dia masih kecil. Saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, saat mereka hidup berempat dengan bahagia. Lalu semuanya berubah saat mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya menghantam pembatas jalan dan membuatnya berguling beberapa kali, setelahnya rasa sakit yang terasa dan bau kental darah yang tercium kuat.

Dia merasa tubuhnya terasa kebas, tak bisa merasakan, sedangkan kakaknya yang biasanya tegar menangis sejadi-jadinya,memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan suara pilu, tubuh sang kakak sendiri terluka parah. Mimpi yang sudah lama, yang tidak ingin dia ingat lagi.

Dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya yang mungil terhempas di dalam mobil berkali-kali, lalu hujaman dari kaca mobil yang menancap ditubuhnya, serta suara gemeretak tulang yang patah akibat terhimpit badan mobil. Rasanya sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Tapi, saat itu dia tidak bisa bicara apalagi merintih, hanya air mata yang terus saja menggenang di pelupuk matanya, melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya tak bernyawa dan kakaknya yang terluka parah, tak ada lagi yang dia inginkan selain mati bersama sang kedua orang tua.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh si _blonde_. Naruto sejak tadi bermimpi buruk dan meracau tak jelas, membuatnya khawatir. Beberapa kali dia menepuk lembut pipi si _blonde_, hanya air mata deras yang mengucur dari kedua _sapphire_ yang tetutup itu.

"Naru, bangung. Kumohon bangun…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

Setelah beberapa kali di bangunkan akhirnya kedua _sapphire_ itu terbuka menampakkan biru yang secerah langit musim panas, menatap Sasuke bingung, apalagi saat menyadari air mata keluar deras dari kedua matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk, kau terus mengerang kesakitan. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan lemah, lalu memeluk Sasuke. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau di dada sang kekasih, "Aku bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang sudah lama tidak ingin kulihat."

Sasuke dengan penuh kasih balik memeluk Naruto dan mengelus rambut _blonde _itu, "Hn. Sudah, itu hanya mimpi, aku ada di sini melindungimu."

Si _blonde_ ingin bilang kalau itu bukan mimpi, tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu dari pada membuat Sasuke tambah khawatir. "Tubuhmu dingin," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn, sepertinya aku sudah sehat. Berkat perawatan dari mu," ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut pucuk kepala si _blonde_.

Setelah mengusap wajahnya yang sbelumnya banjir air mata, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sasuke, "Tentu saja. Kalau Mito-san tidak menyuruhku kerja di agensi, aku pasti sudah jadi perawat sekarang ini."

"Sombong sekali. Hn, bagaimana kalau kita main dokter-dokteran, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke jahil, membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

Bukannya menjawab, si _blonde_ balik melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat di wajah mesum Sasuke. _Poor _Sasuke…

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Fugaku berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah Uzumaki. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan nyaris pucat, keringat juga tak henti mengucur dari tubuhnya. Beberapa pelayan dan bodyguard yang melihat kepala keluarga itu mengernyit heran, padahal biasanya Fugaku selalu bersikap tenang, sekalipun bom meledak tak jauh darinya.

Fugaku tahu betul tentang tata krama, tapi kali ini rasanya tata krama tak diperlukan, karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada mengurusi ketidak sopanananya saat menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Mito, membuat wanita setengah baya itu membelalak kaget.

"Fugaku, kau tahu sopan santun? Kau bukan lagi anak umur 7 tahun yang harus dinasehati 'kan?" Sinis Mito sedikit tak suka sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen.

Fugaku tak menjawab dan segera menghampiri sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu, "Pihak Namikaze melakukan serangan," ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Mito mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas dokumen yang ada di tangannya menatap Fugaku dari balik kaca mata bulan separuh-nya. "Apa?" Tanyanya tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Fugaku.

"Rikudo telah melanggar perjanjian. Saya mendapat kabar dari mata-mata kita yang ada di Canada, beberapa anggota Akatsuki mulai bergerak, menurut informasi mereka menuju ke Jepang dengan pesawat jet," jelas Fugaku, kontan saja Mito menggebrak meja dengan keras, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sial! Kyuubi! Dimana Kyuubi!" Jeritnya panik sambil berjalan ke luar ruang kerja, memanggil-manggil cucu pertamanya. Fugaku dengan langkah cepat berjalan di belakang Mito.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuubi yang sebelumnya asik di dapur bersama Itachi, keluar dan mengernyit heran mendapati neneknya panik bukan main. "Ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanyanya sambil memakan sepotong apel berbentuk kelinci yang dikupaskan oleh Itachi. Sulung Uchiha sendiri berdiri di belakang Kyuubi, penasaran.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya sang nenek dengan raut kacau.

"Ah, kemarin dia ke rumah Sasuke. Mengantar bubur dan menginap di sana katanya mau merawat Sasuke yang sedang sakit," Itachi yang menjawabnya.

"Sial! Persiapkan diri kalian, bawa senjata yang paling nyaman kalian pakai, kalau perlu panggil kakak-adik Sabaku. Kita akan kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang, segera bergegas ke tempat Sasuke, lindungi Naruto!" Ucap Mito panik sambil mengisi peluru ke dalam sebuah _handgun_ yang tersimpan di balik kimononya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya sulung Uzumaki itu bingun, tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara beberapa ANBU mulai berlarian mempersiapkan diri dengan komando dari Fugaku.

"Tua Bangka dari Namikaze itu melanggar janji, mereka menurunkan Akatsuki ke Jepang, ini berita buruk!" Omelnya.

Baik Kyuubi maupun Itachi memucat, dengan langkah cepat Kyuubi menuju salah satu lemari yang ada di dapur dan mengambil dua buah _hadgun_ berwarna hitam. _FN Five-Seven, round magazine, semi automatic_. Kyuubi dengan wajah garang menggenggam dua senjata itu ditangannya.

"Nagato!" Teriaknya, dari dalam ruang minum teh muncul pemuda berambut merah dengan kimono berwarna hitam yang telah menggenggam sebuah senjata api berlaras panjang model terbaru dan disebelah kiri dia menggenggam dua samurai bermata ganda dengan ukiran naga yang indah.

"Iya-iya, aku datang, ini Itachi-san," ucapnya sopan sambil menyerahkan dua buah samurai yang sudah dibungkus dengan sarung pedang berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha. "Untung saja pedang buatan Itachi-san selesai diperbaiki hari ini, kalau tidak mau-tak mau kau harus memakai _handgun_ yang kau benci."

Itachi menghela napas panjang, dia menggantungkan dua buah samurai itu di punggungnya, menyilang membentuk huruf X. "Maaf ya, aku sudah membuatmu repot. Aku ini memang kuno, aku tak suka cara kerja senjata api yang berbau mesiu." Ucapnya tenang sambil menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sampai sesiku. "Kuharap kita tak perlu membunuh nanti, aku tidak mau kemejaku kecipratan noda merah."

"Cukup basa-basinya!" Bentak Kyuubi. "Kami akan langsung ke aparteman Sasuke, tolong hubungi kakak-adik Sabaku agar segera ke sana. Mito dan yang lainnya sebaiknya persiapkan senjata dan orang yang cukup," ucapnya.

Mito dan Fugaku mengangguk mantap, setelahnya ketiga pemuda itu melesat dengan mobil milik Itachi. Menuju apartemen Sasuke, mereka berharap agar tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap segerombolan orang-orang yang tak dikenal yang sudah dengan sengaja memecahkan jendelanya di lantai 20 ini. Awalnya dia kira itu adalah ulah pembersih kaca dan sudah berniat ingin memarahinya, tapi dia urungkan niat itu setelah melihat orang-orang itu masing-masing menggenggam senjata api.

Naruto yang ketakutan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke, sedangkan sang kekasih mencoba melindunginya dengan alat seadanya–dengan tiang lampu duduk yang ukuranya tak lebih dari 1 meter. "Siapa kalian! Mau apa kalian ke sini!" Bentaknya mengancam dengan tatapan mata mematikan .

Dari kerumunan orang-orang yang memakai jubah hitam bergambar awan merah, muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berwajah tampan mirip seperti boneka. Tatapan matanya tajam, mengarah ke balik punggung sang Uchiha. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan pucat dengan cat kuku hitam mengarah ke Sasuke," Serahkan Naruto-sama, kami tak ingin melakukan kekerasan pada orang yang dikasihi Naruto-sama," ucapnya dingin, menatap Sasuke dengan jijik. Seakan-akan lelaki yang melindungi pemuda _blonde_ itu adalah kecoak yang perlu di basmi.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan kekasihku pada orang yang tak dikenal seperti kalian. Kau pikir aku buta! Tatapan mata itu adalah tatapan pembunuh, lagi pula kalian semua menggenggam senjata, apa yang kalian rencanakan!" Bentak Sasuke, sedikit mulai sedikit berjalan mundur sampai si _blonde_ terperangkap antara tembok dan punggungnya, mencoba melindungi sang kekasih.

Si rambut merah mendengus kesal, sejak dulu di sudah tak suka dengan semua keturunan Uchiha. Dua orang bocah, kembar albino dengan gigi tajam melongok dari punggung si pemuda berambut merah, keduanya terlihat seperti bocah SMP yang polos. Tapi hal itu terbantahkan dengan dua buah _handgun_ yang masih-masing mereka genggam.

"Ne, Sasori-san. Jangan galak-galak, nanti Naru-sama bisa takut," ucap salah satu dari kembar albino di sebelah kanannya.

"Mangetsu benar, kalau Sasori-san sampai melukai Naru-sama, Rikudo-sama tidak akan tinggal diam," ucap kembar albino yang satu lagi, menyebut nama kakaknya dan si pemuda berambut merah.

Mendengar nama Rikudo di sebut, tubuh Sasuke mengejang. Matanya membelalak lebar, dia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sekarang tejadi. Sedangkan Naruto yang bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke mulai menengok pada gerombolan asing itu setelah nama yang dikenalnya disebut.

"Rikudo? Apa maksud kalian kakek Rikudo dari Canada? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto beruntun, Sasuke dengan tak suka kembali menyembunyikan tubuh si _blonde_ di belakang tubuhnya.

"Beliau ingin anda ke Canada," ucap Sasori.

"Jangan mendengarkannya, Naru. Kau tidak boleh kemanapun," bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini, tapi bisakah kalian tinggalkan apartemen Sasuke? Aku tidak mau ikut dengan orang yang baru aku kenal, nenekku sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak aku kecil, jadi maaf ya…" ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecut, setidaknya Sasuke bisa bernapas lega.

Tapi, Sasori tiba-tiba mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Sasuke, membidiknya tepat di kepala si _raven_, "Maaf, tapi kami diperintah untuk menjemput anda secepatnya. Kami tidak menerima penolakan, Naruto-sama," jawab Sasori dingin, siap melepas pelatuk ke arah sang top model.

Naruto dengan gerakan lincah, menuju ke arah Sasori dan menendang senjata yang ada di tangan pemuda berambut merah itu sampai terlempar ke langit-langit apartemen dan jatuh tepat di dekat kaki Sasuke. Setidaknya, apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh si _blonde_ membuat semuanya bengong, terutama Sasuke.

"Tolong, jangan sampai aku juga harus memakai kekerasan. Kalau sampai kau melukai Sasuke, maka kau harus bersiap untuk ke neraka," walau diucapkan dengan wajah riang gembira, tapi aura yang keluar dari tubuh si _blonde_ membuat semuanya bergidik ketakutan.

"Dobe bego! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat ke sini!" Bentak Sasuke, dia memang sedikit kaget dengan kelincahan si _blonde_, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memujinya.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, di hadapannya mucul salah seorang dari si kembar albino, menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Gomen, tapi kami sudah di perintah untuk membawa anda, Naru-sama," ucapnya sambil menempelkan sebuah sapu tangan berbau menyengat ke hidung Naruto, beberapa detik kemudia si _blonde_ tak sadarkan diri, sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai Sasori dengan sigap menyangga tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauh dari Naruto! Dobe, sadarlah!"

"Percuma, obat bius racikan keluarga Namikaze itu nomor satu di Eropa," ucap Sasori sambil menyerahkan tubuh Naruto pada seorang pemuda tinggi besar berambut _orange_, si pemuda menggendongnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka pecahkan.

"Ah, _helicopter_-nya sudah datang, Sasori-san," ucap pemuda berambut _orange _yang menggendong Naruto sambil menatap ke langit.

Sasori mengambil kembali _handgun_ yang sebelumnya terlempar karena perlawanan kecil Naruto, si pemuda berambut merah mengambil senjata yang tak jauh dari kaki Sasuke dan kembali mengarahkannya ke Sasuke, siap melepas pelatuknya. "Kami tak punya keperluan denganmu lagi, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

'BANG!'

Setelah terdengar sekali suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga, tak lama _helicopter_ berwarna hitam datang, orang-orang yang menculik Naruto pergi dengan _helicopter_ itu, sedangkan si _raven_, hanya bisa terduduk di lantai apartemennya, bermandikan cairan merah kental berbau anyir yang mengotori karpet dari Persia.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Kalian ada di dalam?" Tanya Itachi panik sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Sasuke. "Buka pintunya!"

"Minggir!" Bentak Kyuubi, si rambut _orange_ menyala mengarahkan senjatanya ke gagang pintu elektronik dan menembakkan sebutir peluru yang memekakkan telinga dan membuat pitu rusak. Semuanya langsung saja berhamburan, masuk ke dalam.

Suasana di dalam apartemen Sasuke kacau, beberapa barang berserakan, kaca jendela pecah, tapi kedua adik mereka tidak ada di sana, Itachi memutari ruang santai dan mendapati Sasuke tak sadarkan diri di tengah genangan darah sambil memegangi pundak kirinya yang terluka.

"Sasuke! Sadarlah, hei…" Panggil Itachi khawatir sambil menopang tubuh sang adik yang terlihat lemas dan pucat. Beberapa kali Itachi menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke agar si _raven_ sadarkan diri, tak lama kedua matanya yang berat terbuka, walau pandangannya masih tak fokus dia bisa melihat banyak orang bersenjata yang dia kenal sedang mengerubutinya.

"Na…ru...Ca…nada," ucapnya terputus-putus dengan bibir yang gemetar. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangun sebelum dia melakukan tindakan yang lebih bodoh, Itachi menggendong sang adik, walau sempat protes Sasuke akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuubi mengerti benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sampai telapak tangannya berdarah akibat kerasnya cengkeraman kukunya pada telapak tangannya yang pucat. "Nagato, panggil _ambulance_! Untuk sementara kita semua mundur," ucapnya denga sura yang bergetar akibat amarah yang dia tahan.

Namikaze benar-benar telah menyulut perang pada Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari dalam kehampaan yang gelap, menuju cahaya terang yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Sekeras apapun dia memanggil, cahaya itu tak menuju padanya, berhentipun tidak. Sekencang apapun dia berlari mengejarnya, cahaya itu juga semakain menjauh. Hampir saja menyerah, tapi si _raven _tetap bertekad untuk mengejarnya, tapi tanah hitam yang ada di bawahnya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kegelapan, seperti pasir hisap yang tak akan pernah bisa keluar.

.

.

.

Bau menyengat dari obat membuat Sasuke tersadar dari mimpi buruknya, keringat banyak mengucur dari pelipisnya dan juga seluruh tubuhnya, membuat kasur di bawahnya lembab. Si _raven_ menatap berkeliling, semua berwarna putih, walau ini kamar VVIP dia tahu kalau ini rumah sakit, tempat yang dia benci sejak ibunya meninggal.

Bahu kirinya terasa sakit saat dia menggeser posisi tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, dan melihat perban dengan bercak merah melingkar di bahu kirinya. Luka tembak. Tepatnya dia berhasil menghindari luka fatal, tapi bukan bearti dia mendapat luka ringan, efeknya sama dan dia kehilangan banyak darah.

Sasuke sedikit linglung, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa mendapat luka ini dan berakhir di rumah sakit. "Dobe, kenapa aku bisa ada di–" biasanya saat dia sakit si _blonde_ menunggunya, disampingnya dengan setia merawatnya. Tapi, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ucapannya terhenti dan dia mengingat lagi, detik demi detik si _blonde_ di rebut darinya dan betapa dia tidak berdaya untuk menolongnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dia turun dari ranjang, gerakannya terhenti karena selang infus dan transfusi darah, dengan kasar dia melepas kedua jarum yang menopang hidupnya beberapa jam yang lalu dan membuangnya sembarangan, tertatih-tatih menuju pintu.

Sebelum sampai ke pegangan pintu, pintu terbuka dengan lebar menampilkan dua sosok pemuda yang familiar. Kyuubi dan Itachi. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum boleh berdiri," ucap Itachi dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas di suaranya, tanpa peringatan apapaun, sulung Uchiha itu segera menggendong sang adik dan membaringkannya kembali ke ranjang walau dengan protesan dari sang adik.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Bentaknya, membuat suster yang kembali memasangkan jarum infus dan tranfusi darah berjengit kaget. Itachi menyuruh sang suster pergi setelah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Pergi ke mana?" Tanya Kyuubi sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sasuke tak berani menatap langsung mata Kyuubi kakak dari Naruto, kegagalannya tidak akan bisa diterima begitu saja oleh sulung Uzumaki itu. "Aku… Aku akan membawa kembali Naruto."

Kyuubi mendecih dan menghampiri Sasuke, Itachi menghalanginya agar tidak melakukan hal yang semakin memperparah kondisi sang adik. "Kau hanya tahu dia dibawa ke Canada dan kau akan ke sana tanpa informasi apapun? Kau memang bodoh! Apa kau tidak punya otak!" Maki Kyuubi kesal.

"Kyuu, tenanglah. Sasuke sudah berusaha sebisanya, dia sedang terluka," ucap Itachi menengahi.

"Berusaha kau bilang? Apa dia memang sudah berusaha? Itu hanya luka kecil! Dia bukan anak SD yang menangis hanya karena tersandung 'kan? Apa dia pantas di sebut pacar Naruto sedangkan dia tidak bisa melindunginya!"

"Cukup! Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi adikku juga hampir mati kehabisan darah! Tolong pikirkan perasaannya!" Bentak Itachi balik pada sang kekasih. "Juga perasaanku sebagai kakaknya," gumamnya pelan.

"Bisa kalian berdua keluar? Aku ingin sendiri," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata yang kelam.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melakkan hal yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kalau perlu apapun telepon aku," jawab Itachi sambil menarik Kyuubi keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke terdiam, masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana si _blonde_ diambil oleh mereka dan bagaimana dia sangat lemah sampai tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong sang kekasih. Saat dia merenungkan kesalahan pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki berwajah keras, Uchiha Fugaku. Ayah Sasuke datang dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, jasnya yang berwarna hitam sedikit berantakan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Fugaku dengan ekspresi tenang.

Sasuke hanya melirik sang ayah yang sangat mirip Itachi itu dengan sebelah matanya, lalu memilih diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan. Fugaku mendengus mendapati reaksi dingin sang anak.

"Apa kau serius dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku langsung, Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud ayah!" Bentak Sasuke tak suka.

"Apa kau tahu keluarga Uzumaki itu apa?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Tentu saja, mereka salah satu keluarga yang mengusai dunia hiburan terbesar di Jepang. Memang apa hubungannya dengan perasaanku ke dia?"

Fugaku kembali menghela napas, tapi kali ini terdengan panjang dan berat, lelaki yang membesarkan dua putera itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang empuk. "Sudah kuduga kau tak tahu apapun tentang keluarga Uzumaki."

"Sebenarnya apa maksud ayah!" Bentak Sasuke kesal, sejak tadi ayahnya bicara berputar-putar.

"Keluarga Uzumaki memang benar salah satu keluarga yang menguasai dunia hiburan, tapi keluarga itu lebih gelap dari kelihatannya. Sejak dulu mereka adalah salah satu anggota mafia yang menguasai Asia, apa yang itupun kau juga tahu?"

Sasuke tak menyangka hal ini, dia memang tahu kalau keluarga itu sedikit aneh, para pekerja yang ada di rumah induk, sang kepala keluarga, dan juga hubungan ayahnya dan keluarga itu. Kalau dia pikirkan baik-baik semuanya jelas, harusnya dia memikirkan hal itu dari dulu. Mana mau keluarga Uchiha yang sejak dulu terkenal sebagai keluarga Yakuza mau berhubungan dan tunduk pada keluarga Uzumaki yang bekerja hanya untuk hiburan masyarakat banyak.

"Sejak dulu kau tak mau berhubungan dengan dunia gelap, bukan hanya itu ibumu dan aku memang tidak mengharapkan kau mengikuti jalan yang sama denganku. Makanya kami membebaskan kalian memilih pekerjaan yang kau sukai. Tapi, setelah mendengar kalau Naruto dari klan Uzumaki itu sama seperti klan kita apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Fugaku, menatap tajam sang anak.

"Naruto itu dobe, walau ayah bilang dia termasuk dalam keluarga mafia di Asia dia tetaplah dia, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mafia atau keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha sendiri," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Bukan hanya itu, di dalam darahnya juga mengalir darah klan Namikaze, keluagra mafia yang berkuasa di Eropa. Orang yang kau cintai itu, bukan orang biasa Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan ulang, kalau kau ingin terus bersamanya maka kau akan mengalami kejadian berbahaya berkali-kali, mungkin kau juga bisa mati," jelas sang ayah.

"Apa ayah ingin bilang kalau aku harus menjauhi Naruto! Tidak akan! Apa ayah pikir hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini aku akan mundur begitu saja? Yang memiliki darah gelap bukan hanya dia, aku juga punya itu Ayah. Sudah kukatakan, perasaanku kepadanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu."

Fugaku terdiam mendapati jawaban pasti sang anak, "Begitu katanya, Mito-san," ucap Fugaku, setelahnya muncul seorang wanita setengah baya yang sangat mereka kenal. Sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki, memakai kimono berwarna hitam dengna motif bunga _kiku_ berwarna merah, berjalan dengan anggun, dibelakangnya lelaki berkacamata hitam mengikutinya, Shino.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Mito dengan nada angkuh.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Aku tidak peduli dengan Uzumaki, Namikaze ataupun Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang mereka rebut dari tanganku."

"Kau lebih dari yang kuharapkan, setidaknya kau tidak sebodoh kakak lelakimu. Aku berharap padamu, anak ayam. Selamatkan cucuku dan hancurkan keluarga Namikaze, aku ingin lihat keseriusanmu," tantangMito. "Kau sudah tahu banyak tentang keluarga Uzumaki maupun hubungannya dengan Namikaze, yang akan pergi ke Canada bukan hanya kau, aku mengerahkan orang-orang terbaikku di klan, kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka."

"Baik."

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, agar cepat mengambil kembali Naruto. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Sasuke," ucap Mito sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal keras dan kejam menundukkan kepala pada seorang pemuda dari klan Uchiha. Harusnya Sasuke membawa kamera dan mengabadikan momen ini, setidaknya dia bisa menertawakannya saat nanti sudah pulang dari Canada.

Setelahnya Mito segera pergi, Fugaku sendiri masih duduk di samping sang anak, melamun sambil menatap pintu yang masih terbuka. "Kau tahu, ini bukan tugas biasa. Kau harus menjalankannya seperti cara mafia, Itachi dan Kyuubi pasti akan memberitahukanmu. Setelah itu sempatkan pulang kerumah, pilihlah senjata yang kau suka." Fugaku berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Kau pasti akan kubawa pulang, dobe. Kupastikan, akan kuhancurkan klan Namikaze itu," gumamanya seorang diri sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut.

.

.

.

Sedangkan diluar kamar, sejak tadi kedua pemuda Uchiha dan Uzumaki menguping pembicaraan dari balik pintu, menyandar pada dinding rumah sakit.

"Ck! Mito-san selalu saja mengatkaan kalau aku itu bodoh, padahal waktu kami bertarung kami seri dan dia mengakui kehebatanku. Bisa-bisanya dia…" Gerutu Itachi kesal.

"Mito benar kok, kau itu punya penyakit jiwa yang tidak akan sembuh keriput mesum," ejek Kyuubi. "Setidaknya Sasuke lebih memastikan dari pada kau."

Itachi tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Kyuubi, "Tentu saja, dia kan adikku. Jadi, kau sudah merestui Sasuke?"

"Belum. Kalau dia berhasil membawa kembali Naruto, mau tak mau aku harus mengakauinya."

"Janji ya? Akan kuingat ucapanmu, Kyuu-chan…" Itachi mengecup lembut bibir Kyuubi, hanya sebentar. "Kau harus sedikit rileks, setelah kita sampai ke Canada kau boleh mengamuk sepuasmu, aku akan membantumu menghancurkan mereka. Ada orang yang membuatku kesal di keluarga itu."

Kyuubi mengernyit heran sambil menghapus bekas ciumannya dengan Itachi memakai telapak tangannya, "Terserah kau, tapi jangan menghalangi jalanku."

Itachi hanya tertawa sambil mengikuti sang kekasih dari belakang, darah dalam tubuh keduanya mendidih, siap meledak.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Naruto ingat bagaimana tubuh sang kekasih ambruk setelah sebuah peluru mengenai lengan si _raven_. Bagai mana dia tak bisa bergerak maupun berteriak menyaksikan kejadian itu, tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dalam pandangannya yang samar-samar, dia melihat ada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, ya dia sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang besar berkanopi. Tak lama pandangannya yang kabur semakin jelas, dia melihat seorang lelaki setengah baya yang memakai topi fedora putih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia kenal dengan lelaki setengah baya itu, lelaki yang memiliki senyum seperti ayahnya, Rikudo.

Naruto segera terbangun dari tidurnya, gerakan tiba-tiba itu setidaknya membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing, Rikudo segera menghampirinya dan menyentuh lembut punggung si _blonde_, "Jangan bangun tiba-tiba, kepalamu bisa pusing," ucapnya lembut.

Sambil menyentuh dahinya yang terus berkedut, Naruto menatap lelaki yang memiliki pandangan teduh itu, "Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ini dimana?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Istirahatlah dulu, pertanyaanmu akan kujawab nanti. Saat kau sudah sedikit segar," jawabnya sambil menyelimuti si _blonde_ dengan selimut sutera.

Kepala Naruto dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan, tapi kepalanya terasa berat, dia mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. Lalu, dipilihnya untuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyamannya ranjang yang empuk dan hangatnya selimut.

Rikudo mengawasi si _blonde_ sampai terlelap, lalu dengan langkah pelan dia menuju keluar, menutup pintu kamar dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan tidur Naruto yang lelap. Di luar Sasori sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana Rikudo-sama?"

"Dia baru saja tertidur lagi, harusnya efek obat tidur racikan keluarga ini dapat membuat tidur seseorang selama beberapa hari dan perlu setengah jam lagi untuk mengaktifkan gerakannya yang kaku. Tapi, Naruto hanya tertidur selama setengah jam dan tidak terlihat kalau tubuhnya kaku, dia benar-benar cucuku," jawabnya bangga. "Jaga Naruto, perintahkan si kembar dan Deidara untuk merawatnya, Deidara pasti akan senang."

"Baik," jawab si rambut merah patuh, mengikuti sang tuan dari belakang.

.

.

.

Si _blonde_ merasakan udara sejuk bercampur dinginnya musim dingin saat tertidur, beberapa kali tangannya di sentuh seseorang yang memiliki suhu tubuh dibawah suhu tubuhnya, rasanya dingin tapi nyaman. Sedikit mulai sedikit dia membuka mata, memperlihatkan dua mata yang secerah langit musim panas. Bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari ada tiga orang asing yang menatapnya penuh kebahagiaan.

Salah satunya memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan warna mata yang sama dengan dirinya, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih cantik dari pada Naruto, rambutnya panjang dengan model rambut yang di ikat tinggi. Deidara menghampirinya lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya, terasa dingin sepertinya dia orang yang selama ini menyentuh tangan si _blonde_. Beberapa kali pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu meneteskan air mata dan memeluknya lembut.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Naru-chan… Aku Deidara, Namikaze Deidara sepupumu," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Naruto bengong. "Dua anak kembar yang ada di sana," tunjuknya pada si kembar albino yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Yang kanan Mangetsu dan yang kiri Suigetsu, mereka kembar identik. Selama di sini mereka akan jadi penjagamu," jelasnya riang.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak ingat punya sepupu bernama Deidara dan 'di sini' ini dimana?" Tanyanya histeris menatap berkeliling, kamar yang menjadi tempatnya saat ini mirip seperti kastil tua yang sering dia lihat dalam _discovery chanel_.

"Kakek belum menjelaskannya padamu, ya? Kau sekarang ada di Canada, tepatnya di kastil milik kakek yang ada di hutan Canada."

Naruto makin bingung, "Kakek? Siapa? Canada?" Gumamnya beruntun, segera saja dia turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke sebuah jendela besar yang memiliki kaca sebening kristal, tanpa memakai alas kaki dia melangkahkan kaki _tan_-nya pada keramik dingin dan membuka jendela kaca itu.

Sepanjang penglihatannya yang terlihat hanya ada gumpalan salju yang tak henti turun dari langit dan pohon-pohon cemara yang terbungkus salju putih, suasana dan pemandangannya bukan di Jepang. "Ini bukan di Jepang?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau ini di Canada," jawab Deidara gemas sambil menyelimuti punggung Naruto dengan selembar selimut hangat. Salah satu dari si kembar, sepertinya Mangetsu membawakan alas kaki untuk penghuni baru di kastil ini. "Sebaiknya tutup jendelanaya, kau bisa flu nanti."

"Panggilkan aku dengan kakek siapapun itu yang sudah membawaku ke sini!" Hardiknya dengan kesal.

"Kakek sedang sibuk, mungkin besok pagi baru bisa menemuimu. Sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat, ada yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Deidara.

"…Ramen, aku ingin makan ramen."

"Di sini bukan Jepang dan tidak ada koki di sini yang bisa membuat makanan Jepang. Biar kusuruh mereka membuatkan sup agar tubuhmu terasa hangat, perjalanan dari Jepang ke Canada sangat panjang, pasti kau kelaparan," ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Naruto masih terdiam, pakainnya sudah diganti, piyama berwarna putih yang terbuat dari sutera. Baru disadarinya kalau ruangan ini sangat mewah, semua kain yang ada di sini dan yang ada di tubuhnya adalah sutera, di meja ada tempat lilin yang terbuat dari emas. Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

"Naru-sama, sebaiknya anda kembali ke ranjang," ucap salah seorang dari si kembar.

Naruto menghampiri si kembar yang satunya lagi, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menghantam tubuh bocah itu ke dinding kastil. Sepertinya Mangetsu sudah terpojok, gerakan tiba-tiba dari sang tuan muda tak di sangka-sangka.

"Kau yang waktu itu membiusku 'kan? Sebenarnya ada apa ini, um… Mangetsu?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan, tangan kanannya dieratkan pada leher si kembar.

Suigetsu segera berlari menghampiri keduanya, "Naru-sama, saya mohon lepaskan Mangetsu-nii…" Mohonnya.

Tapi, Naruto hanya menatap Suigetsu dari ujung matanya, tak tertarik dengan permohonan Suigetsu. "Jawab!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Khh… Sa…saya hanya, meng…ikuti perintah da…ri Tu…tuan besar," jawabnya putus-putus, Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya membuat tubuh Mangetsu melorot di lantai, kembarannya menghampirinya dan memberikan segelas air putih.

Si _blonde_ berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kedua albino itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya sangat cemas. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatap kedua albino itu dengan tajam, "Siapa tuan besar di sini?"

Kedua kembar albino itu ragu-ragu menjawab, keduanya saling bertatapan. "Um… Rikudo-sama," jawab Suigetsu.

Naruto menyadari, ternyata selama ini bukan mimpi. Dia merasa bermimpi bertemu dengan kakek itu, tapi ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Ah, Sasuke! Sasuke terluka!" Ucapnya panik dan berlari menuju ke pintu, saat pintu dibuka terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh besar berambut _orange_ dengan sigap menggendongnya dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku!" Berontaknya, tapi tubuh Naruto yang kecil tak berdaya untuk melepaskan diri, dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Terimakasih Juugo-san, Naru-sama tidak bisa tenang," ucap Siugetsu pada lelaki besar yang memiliki nama Juugo itu. Juugo hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjaga di luar pintu kamar si _blonde_.

Naruto berdecih, "Apa-apaan ini! Kalian menculikku? Pertemukan aku dengan Rikudo!"

"Maaf, seperti yang Deidara-sama katakan. Besok anda baru bisa bertemu dengan Rikudo-sama, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dan tenang di ranjang saja," jawab Mangetsu.

Naruto kembali berdecak kesal, _'Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuu kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini, ya? Ayo berpikir!'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di Jepang. Di atas gedung Uzumaki Corp, terlihat beberapa pemuda dengan senjata berbahaya, menunggu seseorang yang sedikit terlambat. Terlihat dua saudara Sabaku, Kyuubi, Itachi, dan sang sekretaris cantik Karin.

Itachi menatap sang sekretaris cantik dengan heran, Karin yang biasanya tampil dengan gaya feminin dengan kemeja dan rok yang tak lebih selutut, kali ini memakai pakaian ketet berwarna hitam dan celana super mini dengan sebuah _handgun_ terikat dipaha kirinya. "Nona sekretaris juga ikut?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, dia salah satu dari keluarga utama Uzumaki. Warna rambutnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya 'kan? Apa kau jadi bodoh, keriput mesum?" Ejek Kyuubi.

"Bukan begitu Kyuu, aku hanya baru sadar saja. Eh, kalau begitu kedua Sabaku itu juga–"

"Seperti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Uchiha. Kami berdua masih ada hubungan dengan keluarga Uzumaki, walau kami masuk dalam keluarga cabang," jawab Shukaku.

"Yah, aku tidak peduli mau kau masuk dalam keluarga utama atau keluarga cabang. Itu tidak penting," jawab Itachi lalu segera menghampiri Kyuubi dan memegang pundak sulung Uzumaki itu dengan lembut dan kembali menatap Shukaku. "Selamanya kau akan tetap akan jadi keluarga cabang, sedangkan aku akan jadi calon keluarga utama," ejeknya.

Hampir saja Shukaku melepaskan sebuah tembakan ke arah sulung Uchiha itu, tapi dihalangi Kyuubi. Sulung Uzumaki itu dengan gerakan cepat memukul perut Shukaku sampai membuat lelaki berparas tampan itu terduduk di lantai, meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, atau kau kubunuh," acam Kyuubi membuat suasana kembali hening.

Orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu datang didampingi Nagato. Bagaimanapun dia baru saja sembuh dari luka tembak, perban yang melilit bahunya masih ada tapi rasa sakitnya mengalahkan kemarahannya. Sebuah pedang yang memiliki nama Kusanagi tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Lambat! Apa yang kau lakukan! Berdandan?"

Sasuke memilih diam dan tak menanggapi ejekan sulung Uzumaki, menunggu dengan tenang. Menunggu alat transportasi mereka menuju ke Canada. Tak lama terdengar suara berisik serta angin yang berhembus kencang, dari sebuah _helicopter_ pribadi milik keluarga Uzumaki. Terlihat Fugaku yang mengemudikannya, dengan gerakan anggun capung besi itu mendarat di atap gedung.

"Setelah ini, kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian. Karin-san tolong kemudikan dengan baik," ucap Fugaku.

Karin hanya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan centil sambil mengambil alih kemudi, "Aku jago soal seperti ini kok, Fugaku-san tidak perlu khawatir."

"Semuanya, sepat masuk!" Perintah Kyuubi mengepalai kelompok kecil itu.

Saat satu-persatu semua mulai masuk dalam _helicopter_, Sasuke manjadi orang terakhir dalam barisan. Fugaku menyentuh lembut bahu sang anak, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Kuharap kau bisa kembali tanpa luka sedikitpun, setidaknya kau harus hidup Sasuke," ucap Fugaku dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyentuh luka yang belum kering dan tertutup perban itu, "Kalaupun aku kembali terluka karena melindungi orang yang kucintai itupun tidak bisa dikatakan luka, tapi tanda cinta dari yang terkasih. Aku tidak akan mati karena ada seseorang yang menungguku."

Fugaku terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata. Kesungguhan hati Sasuke begitu hebatnya, sehingga tak ada yang mampu merobohkannya. Untuk kedua kalinya selama hidupnya, Fugaku tersenyum penuh kasih pada sang anak. "Ayah akan coba mempercayainya, selamat jalan, semoga Dewa selalu menyertaimu," ucapnya sambil memeluk sang anak.

"Terimakasih ayah," jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukan itu dan menghampiri semua yang telah menunggunya di dalam _helicopter_.

Fugaku hanya bisa menatap perginya _helicopter_ itu menjauh semakin tak terjangkau mata, tak di sadarinya Mito telah ada di belakangnnya. "Percayakan saja semuanya pada anak-anak muda itu. Kurasa mereka akan lebih 'gila' dari pada saat aku maupun kau saat muda."

Fugaku sedikit tersentak karena kehadiran kepala keluarga Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi lalu kembali tersenyum tipis, menatap ke langit biru, "Kurasa juga begitu. Setidaknya aku tak berharap mereka bermandikan genangan darah, sekuat apapun aku menjauhkan hal seperti itu dari mereka tetap saja hal ini tak bisa dielakkan, aku dan isteriku tak mengharapkan hal ini, apalagi oleh si sulung."

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Sasuke, bagaimanapun dia akan jadi calon pedamping Naruto. Dia harus kuat."

Fugaku kaget dan menatap tak percaya pembicaraan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Mito, "Anda serius?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ikatan mereka terlanjur kuat. Aku juga tidak ingin memberikan kursi kepemimpinan padanyanya, dia harus hidup bebas tanpa terkekang hal seperti itu. Mereka wajib memilih kehidupan yang mereka sukai sendiri."

"Anda benar."

"Dari pada menunggu dengan khawatir, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu mereka dengan tenang sambil menikmati segelas _ocha_ hangat racikanku?" Tawar Mito sambil berbalik pergi.

Fugaku mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang, untuk terakhir kalinya dia melihat langit luas yang cerah di belakangnya sebelum tertutup pintu. Hanya satu yang di harapkannya, sebuah do'a serta pengharapan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Gomen update Frau lama banget… Terkendala ama kepulangan Frau yang mendekati lebaran jadi Frau nggak bisa update. Lagian fict yang Frau masukin dalam Fd ini ada di tangan teman Frau and Frau baru ketemu dia pas lebaran. Udah itu Frau harus ngurus KRS dengan waktu singkat, pokoknya repot deh…

Terus Frau ikut acara FID a.k.a Fujoshi Independence Days and nyumbang fict, makanya Frau samakan aja tanggal update sekalian ngepostin fict untuk FID. Baca fict Frau untuk event itu juga ya, judulnya **Rain In Summer Time**, oneshort! Pertama kalinya Frau ikut event itu jadi kurang PeDe juga, jadi mohon kesediaannya para Readers untuk nge-Review…#promosi…

Kayaknya gitu aja dah, oh iya! Kayaknya udah telat sih tapi Frau tetap mau ngucapin : Mohon maaf lahir n batin ya… Kalau selama ini Frau ada salah ngomong atau nggak mengenakkan hati para Readers dan Reviewers, Frau minta maaf…

Waktunya balas Review…

**Rose :**

Bukannya kembali sih, lebih tepatnya Naru di culik.

Kalau soal cerita tentang kebenaran keluarga si Naru tunggu chepi depan ya…

ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru menikah? Masih lama, di tunggu aja ya…

Makasih udah update, Rose…

**Blue Night-Chan :**

Ini lanjut nih…

Makasih udah review, Night-chan…

**ChaaChulie247 :**

Huwee… Maaf Frau hiatus lama, soalnya dapat tempat KKN yang jauh.

Muahahahaha… Itachi emang enggak bisa nampilin sisi Uchiha yang selalu di banggakan ayah dan adiknya itu, yah jadinya ya seperti itu noh…

Kalau Frau sih kangen apa para Readers dan para Reviewers, tapi Frau udah kembali lagi nih…

Makasih udah review, Chulie…

**Zee Rasetsu :**

Eh? Makasih, Zee udah suka karya-karya Frau, Frau suka Zee deh…#pelukZee ^^

Sebenarnya Frau juga masih belajar tentang gaya menulis yang baik dan benar, Frau masih banyak kekurangannya dan para sesepuh alias senpai diatas Frau lah yang Frau jadikan acuan dan pembelajaran tentang cara penulisan fict, setengahnya Frau banyak baca novel karangan luar untuk belajar. Tapi, kalau Zee mau belajar Frau persilahkan kok…

Makasih udah review, Zee…

**Queen The Reaper :**

Gomen, tuh fict udah Frau hapus… Rencananya Frau mau buat vamfict lagi, tapi beda jauh ama Bloody Holic, doakan Frau ya…

Makasih udah review, Queen…

**Evi Chaan :**

Sudah update nih, makasih udah mau nunggu, Frau terharu deh…

Makasih udah review, Evi…

**UzuChiha Rin :**

Makasih sudah suka fict ini, Frau ikut seneng…

So pasti, nggak ada lelaki lain di hati Itachi selain Kyuubi, habis kalau berani selingkuh siap-siap di tenggelamkan di teluk Tokyo ama Kyuubi, xixixixi…

Typo toh susah dihilangkan, walau Frau sudah ngedit berkali-kali masih aja kecolongan. Padahal Frau udah pake kaca mata…

Cek lagi deh, di chepi-chepi awal, Ino pernah keluar sebagai teman Sakura. Jadi dia nggak bisa dikeluarkan lagi sebagai tokoh yang masuk dalam keluarga Namikaze. Kalau nggak salah di chepi 2 dia keluar, waktu adegan Sasuke nolong Naruto di hotel saat kedatangan Rikudo pertama kali.

Makasih udah review, Rin…

**Chiisana Yume :**

Salam kenal juga…^^

Gomen harus lama update karena sikon yang nggak mendukung, tapi Frau udah kembali nih…

Makasih udah review, Yume…

**Kirio-kun :**

Gomen, typo tetap bertebaran susah dihilangkan kayak serangga aja…

Makasih udah review, Kirio-kun…

**Nasumi-chan Uharu :**

Udah update nih…

Makasih udah review, Nasumi-chan…

**Syogogetten :**

Makasih, fict Frau nggak sekeren itu kok…

Makasih udah review, Syogo…

**Nami Asuma :**

Kyuu itu emang manis, tipe-tipe Tsundere gitu, xixixixixi…

Makasih udah review Nami…

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan :**

Eh, terlalu gampang ya baikannya? Entar Frau buat salah satu dari mereka lebih cemburu deh…

Untuk DS a.k.a Devil Sign untuk sementara stop dulu habis bahan untuk fict itu hilang entah dimana…

Makasih udah review, Nazwa-chan…

**Ukkychan :**

Holla juga…

Eh, Ukkychan juga lagi kena musim KKN? Gimana? Apa Ukkychan juga sukses?

Makasih udah review, Ukkychan…

**Yashina Uzumaki :**

Waiii… Ketemu ama Yash lagi, Frau kangen deh…

Muahahahaha… Nggak terlalu mesum kok, seenggaknyaYash nggak semesum Jiraiya…

Apa kali ini romansa SasuNaru-nya terasa?

Makasih udah review, Yash…

**AkatsukiNoah :**

Ntar Naruto bakal tau kok tentang kebenarannya, nggak perlu sedih. Di tunggu aja…

Di sini mereka udah ketemu dan Dei bersikap layaknya kakak yang bakal ngelindungi Naru.

Makasih udah review, Noah…

**Nagisa Anonymous XD :**

Makasih udah suka fict ini…

Frau juga suka Kyuu, sifat Tsundere-nya itu lho, gemesin…

Kyaaa… Frau di kisu *Kisu balik Nagisa ^^*

Makasih udah review, Nagisa…

**Kirachan :**

Eh? Kelihatan kayak cewek ya si Naru?

Emang dibuat gitu, tapi mulai chepi depan bakal ketahuan sikap asli si naru, so di tunggu aja ya…

Makasih udah review, Kirachan…

**Nara Hikari :**

Begitulah, Sasori tau segalanya tentang UzuNami, soalnya dia tangan kanan Rikudo.

Biasanya di panggil Nara, ya? Habis nama Hikari 'kan lebih manis…

Makasih udah nunggu fict ini, Frau terharu deh…

Makasih udah review, Hikari…

**Infaramona :**

Udah update nih, gomen baru keluar dari sarang hiatus, hehehehe…

Makasih udah review, Mona…

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO 91357999 :**

Makasih udah suka fict ini…

Gomen Frau hiatus lama…^^

Makasih udah review, Kazu…

**Rizuki Tasuku :**

Salam kenal juga…

Ini baru update, gomen lama soalnya baru pulang KKN…

Frau kaget, _'kampret banget kerennya?'_ Frau nggak tau harus komentar apa, tapi makasih banget, fict ini nggak sekeren itu kok, masih banyak fict lain yang keren, Frau jadi malu…

Fict ini nggak mungkin berhenti di jalan kok, karena Frau sendiri menikmati banget ngetik cerita BBM ini… ^^

Makasih udah review, Rizuki…

**Melanimin :**

Gomen baru bisa update sekarang, semoga Mela nggak benci Frau…_

Sekarang Naruto di culik dan pastinya Sasuke bakal ngelindungi tuh cowok dan bakal ngedapetin lagi apapun resikonya, nyaaaa…

Makasih udah review, Mela…

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^^)/


	10. Love 10 : Truth or Falsehood

Nyaaaa… Selesai…

Frau berusaha untuk update lebih cepat sebagai permintaan maaf gegara kemarin-kemarin terus kemarinnya lagi telat banget untuk update. Frau tahu pasti banyak yang kesal ama Frau ya… Bukannya Frau sengaja lho… Gomen ya…

Nah kali ini dan untuk chepi depan kayaknya bakal banyak adegan action yang bakal Frau buat di fict ini, Frau mulai belajar sedikit demi sedikit buat adegan action, jadi gomen kalo jelek or agak aneh…

Kali ini juga ada OC, hewan namanya Yuki…

Dari pada banyak kata silahkan minna-san…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShukakuNagato, NejiGaa, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, OC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love 10 : Truth or Falsehood**

Sudah dua hari si _blonde_ tersekap di kastil milik Rikudo, dia tidak peduli Rikudo yang dimaksud Deidara adalah Rikudo yang pernah dia temui di Jepang atau bukan, intinya dia ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan segera bertemu Sasuke. Sejak dua hari yang lalu juga dia sudah mengamati tempat dimana dia di sekap, ruangan yang di tempatinya di lengkapi kamera pengawas yang mengintai setiap gerak-geriknya selama 24 jam.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, ada 10 kamera di dalam ruangan ini yang di sebar di beberapa titik, satu di atas pintu masuk, dua di sisi jendela, satu diatas tempat tidur, dua di rak buku, dua di perapian, satu di dekat kursi, dan satu di langit-langit kamar, semua kamera dapat berputar 180 derajat sehingga dapat memaksimalkan pengamatan terhadap si _blonde_.

"Cih! Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini…" Gumam si _blonde_, pura-pura membaca, mencoba mencari akal agar bisa keluar dari sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan lain, terlihat Rikudo memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik cucunya di 10 LCD TV berukuran besar, sesekali dia akan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang setia menemani sang tuan, wajahnya tetap datar, tak tertarik dengan apa yang dilihat sang tuan.

"Rikudo-sama, sampai kapan hanya akan melihat saja? Sebaiknya rencana itu segera dilaksanakan. Keluarga Uzumaki juga sudah bergerak," ucap Sasori datar.

Rikudo hanya menanggapi ucapan sang tangan kanan dengan gumaman pelan yang tidak jelas, mata lelaki tua itu tidak bosan-bosannya menatap Naruto.

"Rikudo-sama, saya harap anda–" Ucapan Sasori terputus, sebuah moncong besi berwarna perak tepat mengarah di dagunya, sang tuanlah pelakunya.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya di layar, Rikudo mengarahkan _hand gun_ itu ke atas, tepat didagu Sasori. "Jangan pernah memerintahku, Sasori. Siapa tuanmu, hm? Kau hanya perlu melihat dan menunggu."

Sasori menghela napas panjang, "Saya mengerti Rikudo-sama, maafkan saya…"

Rikudo menyeringai lebar, menurunkan _hand gun_ itu perlahan, lalu menyimpannya kembali di balik jas putihnya, "Bagus…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulau Prince Edward, tempat para Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Sabaku menunggu waktu yang tepat menyelamatkan Naruto. Tempat itu di pilih karena jauh dari pusat kota Canada, sebuah losmen sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu menjadi tempat mereka menyusun rencana.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak asik di dalam kamarnya sejak pagi, mengutak-atik _laptop_ miliknya, sesekali mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "_Hell!_ Aku tidak bisa menembus sistemnya!" Kesalnya menggebrak meja.

Itachi yang sejak tadi membaca dan mengamati peta negara berlambang daun maple itu datang mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kyuubi. "Sistem di sini memang lumayan kuat Kyuu. Kenapa tidak kau serahkan pada yang lebih ahli?"

"Orang yang ahli itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini!" Jawabnya masih terus berusaha.

Itachi menghela napas melihat ke-keras kepala-an Kyuubi, "Sasuke tidak mau keluar kamar, Karin juga di saat genting seperti ini malah belanja, Sabaku brengsek itu juga entah kemana, dan kau sibuk… Tak bisakah kau luangkan waktumu sedikit untukku?" Tanya Itachi berharap.

Kyuubi hanya menatap Itachi dari ujung matanya dan kembali fokus di depan _laptop_, "Mati sana!"

Satu ucapan yang dapat membuat sulung Uchiha itu berdiri di pojok kamar dengan aura-aura yang _gloomy_, pundung. Melihat Itachi yang ngambek di pojok kamar, membuat mata Kyuubi tidak enak, "Dari pada kau seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku dengan otak jenius Uchiha-mu," ucap si rambut merah sinis.

Itachi berbalik memandang pemuda tampan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, menembakkan _flash light_ yang seketika di hindari Kyuubi. "Akan kulakukan kalau kau mau memohon padaku~" Itachi bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dengan seringai lebar. "_Beg for me~_"

Kesal, Kyuubi memukul perut Itachi kuat, "Uzumaki Kyuubi tidak pernah memohon, keriput mesum!" Jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya, memberikan Itachi 'jari tengah'. "_Fuck!_"

Itachi menyeringai lebar dan menangkap tangan Kyuubi yang masih bersarang di perutnya. Pukulan dari sang _uke_ sama sekali tak sakit baginya, malah sekarang tangan itu dia bawa ke bibir lalu mengecupnya. "Tak kusangka, kau ingin aku melakukan 'itu', Kyuu-chan nakal~"

Seketika wajah Kyuubi merah merona, ucapan yang dimaksudkan untuk memaki Itachi malah berbalik membuatnya malu bukan main, "_Baka hentai!_" Seketika wajah tampan Itachi sukses merusak _laptop_ milik Kyuubi, akibat si rambut merah menghantamkan kepala Itachi ke _laptop_.

_Poor Itachi… Poor laptop…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jauh dari kamar pasangan _seme masochist_ dan _uke tsundere_, deringan ponsel milik si _raven_ membuyarkan lamunannya yang tenang. Sasuke menatap ponsel biru metaliknya dan melihat nama yang tertera di sana, alisnya mengernyit melihat nama 'orang itu' yang tertera.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, mengangkat telepon itu.

_'Dimana sepupu tersayangku! Ponselnya tidak aktif! Tega sekali dia membiarkanku didepan losmen murahan ini, di tengah hujan salju pula!'_ Amuk suara di ujung telepon itu, membuat si _raven_ menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, demi kesehatan pendengarannya.

"Berisik. Aku tidak tahu,"seketika Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Di depan losmen tampak pemuda berambut merah yang memakai jaket yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya, menendang koper miliknya, "_Shit!_ Uchiha sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia matikan telepon dariku!" Maki si pemuda marah-marah tak jelas di depan losmen, beberapa kali warga sekitar melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Nagato? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga si pemuda, perlahan Nagato menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tahu siapa orangnya.

Tampak seorang pemuda rupawan, berambut panjang bergelombang, warna rambutnya sama dengannya, Sabaku Shukaku, dari semua orang yang dia harapkan muncul hanya pemuda satu ini yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya. "Kupikir kau tidak ikut, bukannya kau yang mengurus agensi di Jepang?" Tanyanya menghampiri pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tidak sudi berdiam diri di sana selagi kalian sok keren menyelamatkan Naru-chan! Lagi pula aku punya kemampuan yang akan kalian butuhkan," ucapnya bangga.

Shukaku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan sepupu jauhnya itu dan mengusap rambut Nagato lembut, "Aku tahu," jawabnya. Wajah Nagato memerah mendapati dirinya di perlakukan begitu lembut dari orang yang ingin dia hindari, bisa-bisa perasaan yang sudah lama terkubur akan terkuak.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Cepat panggilkan Kyuubi," perintahnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar. Entah kenapa kalau bicara dengan pemuda satu itu Nagato jadi meledak-ledak, padahal dia termasuk anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang paling tenang dan santai.

Shukaku menghela napas dan mengambil koper Nagato, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam losmen, "Hei, mau kau bawa ke mana? Di dalamnya ada barang yang penting!" Protesnya sambil mengejar Shukaku.

Pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu menatap Nagato, "Kamarku _double bed_, kita sekamar," jawab Shukaku seenaknya lalu kembali melangkah pergi, menuju kamar mereka. Yup, kamar mereka.

Nagato terdiam, terlihat kalau sekarang ini wajahnya sudah merah padam. "APA!" Teriaknya nyaring, terlambat menyadari ucapan Shukaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mangetsu, bisa minta tolong ambilkan jepit rambut? Aku mau cuci muka, poniku panjang nanti piyamaku bisa ikut basah," pinta si _blonde_ sambil memegangi ujung poninya yang mulai memanjang.

Pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu mengangguk, mengerti. Segera dia beranjak pergi, keluar dari kamar sang tuan muda sebentar, lalu kembali dengan menyerahkan dua jepit rambut berwarna hitam polos yang terbuat dari kawat.

Setelah mencuci muka, dimasukkannya jepit rambut itu dalam kantung baju piyamanya. Mematikan lampu dan tidur, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur. Setelah dia tidur Mangetsu dan Suigetsu pasti hanya akan berjaga di luar pintu kamarnya, kamar yang gelap ini hanya mendapat penerangan dari perapian, sedangkan kamera yang ada di seluruh penjuru kamar aktif selama 24 jam _non stop_ dan di lengkapi _infra red_.

Tapi, semua sudah di rencanakan si _blonde_. Tepat pukul 00.00 jam berdentang nyaring dan si _blonde_ bangun, menuju kamar kecil, hanya di tempat inilah kamera sama sekali tidak di pasang. Menuju sebuah jendela kecil yang hanya muat satu tubuh, tepat di atas _kloset_, Naruto naik di atas _kloset_ yang sudah di tutupnya terlebih dahulu dan sedikit berjinjit, menjangkau lubang kunci jendela itu. Memasukkan jepit rambut dalam lubang kunci dan beberapa kali mengutak-atiknya, setelahnya terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan, si _blonde_ menyeringai lebar.

Di ambilnya sepatu dan jaket yang sebelumnya dia sembuyikan dalam lemari kecil dekat _kloset_, memakainya dengan cepat, Naruto segera memanjat jendela itu dan keluar dengan perlahan, setelah itu di jatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi tembok, membuatnya terjatuh di tumpukan salju. Naruto membersihkan serbuk salju yang menempel ditubuhnya, matanya menatap berkeliling dengan waspada, untung malam ini hujan salju jadi pengawasan sedikit longgar di kastil ini. Tempat di mana dia melarikan diri tepat di belakang kastil yang lumayan gelap, hanya ada beberapa lampu berpendar lemah yang menempel di tembok.

Udara dingin segera menusuk tulangnya, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh atau bermanja-manja, dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, dalam pikiran si _blonde_ hanya ada kata lari dan lari. Sesegera mungkin berlari menjauhi tempat ini sebelum pagi menjelang. Setelah berlari kurang lebih 15 menit dia melihat tembok besar setinggi 7 meter yang sengaja di buat mengelilingi kastil.

Si _blonde_ mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, lalu berlari sekencangnya dan melompat. Yap, melompat melewati tembok setinggi 7 meter dengan sempurna, kedua kakinya menjejak salju di luar tembok dengan kedua tangan terentang, menjaga keseimbangan. Senyum puas terukir di wajahnya, "Hebat… Aku masih bisa melakukan ini. Kalau Sasuke melihatku melakukan ini, pasti dia akan kaget sekali…" Cengirnya. "Yosh! Waktunya pergi lagi!" Ucapnya bersemangat dengan tangan terkepal ke atas. Naruto kembali berlari diantara tumpukan salju dan rimbunnya pohon pinus. Tak di sadarinya berpasang-pasang mata melihat gerak-geriknya sedari tadi, mata berwarna merah dalam gelapnya malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa jam si _blonde_ berlari, tak di pedulikan langkah kakinya yang semakin susah melewati tumpukan salju setinggi lututnya, yang dia lakukan tetap berlari dan berlari, di udara yang dingin keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Berhenti sebentar di sebuah batang pohon besar, Naruto terengah-engah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangannya. Si _blonde_ melihat langit di kejauhan mulai berwarna, fajar mulai tiba, sebentar lagi akan pagi.

Naruto putuskan untuk istirahat sedikit lebih lama, tapi hal itu sebaiknya dia urungkan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, menatap berkeliling dengan waspada. Tak jauh dari hadapannya, tepatnya di belakang sebuah batu besar muncul seekor serigala besar berwarna kecoklatan, matanya berwarna merah dalam gelap, menatapnya tajam. Serigala itu melolong nyaring menggema di dalam hutan, Naruto terpaku setelah melihat 20 ekor lebih serigala muncul, mengepungnya, sepertinya lolongan itu tanda makan bagi mereka. Para serigala membuat lingkaran besar membuat si _blonde_ benar-benar terpojok.

"Ini bohong kan…" Gumam Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Melindungi diri dari seekor serigala liar saja sudah cukup susah, sedangkan kali ini dia di hadapkan satu gerombolan besar serigala, lebih baik dia bertarung dengan gerombolan mafia saja. "Aku bisa mati nih…" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, bersiap-siap dengan posisi kuda-kuda, entah akan ada kesempatan atau tidak dia akan bersiap melawan, apapun resikonya dia harus tetap hidup.

Serigala yang paling besar tampak maju sedangkan sisanya mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, tampaknya serigala itu pemimpin mereka. _'Weww… Serius ini, aku di tantang bos serigala?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati, ngawur. _'Nggak mungkin menang! Siapapun tolong aku!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Serigala itu segera berlari dan mencoba menerjang si _blonde_, reflek pemuda manis itu menendang perut si serigala sekuat tenaga, membuat hewan liar itu terpelanting kebelakang, jatuh di tanah bersalju.

Serigala yang lain tampak menggeram marah padanya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. "Maaf! Itu refleks!" Si _blonde_ berlari dengan kejaran kawanan serigala yang menatapnya marah dan… Lapar.

Seekor serigala tampak berhasil mengejar si _blonde_, Naruto tampak ketakutan melihat serigala itu semakin mendekatinya. Serigala itu mencoba menerjangnya lagi, sama dengan apa yang dilakukan ketua kawanan serigala. Hampir saja gigi tajam itu bersarang di lengannya, tapi walau berhasil menghindar tetap saja luka cakaran serigala menggores lengan kanannya, menghasilkan luka gores memanjang, darah mulai mengucur dari lukanya membuat suasana semakin pansa dalam gerombolan itu. Si _blonde_ segera menggenggam lengannya agar darah tak semakin merembes ke luar, tapi percuma saja.

Meringis nyeri akibat luka itu, Naruto melihat serigala yang menyerangnya menjilati moncongnya, tertarik dengan bau darah si _blonde_, membuatnya bergidik. Serigala itu tampak mundur, mempersilahkan ketua kawanan yang sebelumnya di tendang oleh Naruto untuk maju ke depan. Bos serigala memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam, melolong nyaring–yang diikuti kawanannya, dan menggeram.

Naruto diam dengan pasrah, dia sudah lelah, tenaganya habis. Di pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tak berani membukanya saat serigala itu menerjang lagi, _'Mati aku! Sasuke!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Terpejam beberapa menit, si _blonde_ mulai mendapati kejanggalan, dia tidak merasakan sakit dan yang di dengarnya malah suara-suara serigala yang kesakitan dan bau darah. Sedikit demi-sedikit di bukanya kedua matanya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat tubuh serigala itu mengambang di udara dengan sebuah pedang menembus jantung hewan yang telah tak bernyawa, bergalon-galon darah mengucur dari hewan buas itu, mengotori salju. Bilah pedang itu tampak tertarik ke belakang, membuat tubuh serigala itu jatuh di atas tanah bersalju.

Naruto tampak kaget saat melihat orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya, Rikudo, bersama beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam, dan si kembar Mangetsu dan Suigetsu. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menghabisi satu koloni hewan liar itu. Lelaki yang cukup berumur itu memakai setelan putih-putih, tak tampak setitikpun noda darah dari serigala yang mengotori pakaiannya, dia profesional. Rikudo tersenyum lembut padanya, Rikudo yang di temuinya saat di Jepang, lelaki tua yang memiliki senyum mirip ayahnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang berlumuran darah, di buangnya di tanah bersalju.

Naruto mengamati gerakan lelaki itu tanpa berkedip, Rikudo merogoh sebuah sapu tangan dari balik jasnya dan mengikatnya ke lengan si _blonde_ yang terluka. "Pasti sakit, setidaknya pendarahanmu akan sedikit berkurang. Setelah ini akan kuobati. Untung saja Yuki berhasil melacakmu," jelasnya sambil menunjuk seekor serigala besar berbulu putih dengan mata sebening es, menatap keduanya dengan lembut. "Tak perlu takut, dia jinak. Peliharaan terbaikku," ucapnya melihat gesture tubuh si _blonde_ yang sedikit menegang melihat serigala lagi, trauma.

"Kenapa kau menculikku ke sini! Apa motivmu!" Tuntut Naruto, tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi sampai saat ini.

Setelah selesai mengikat luka si _blonde_ dengan sapu tangan, Rikudo melepaskan jas tebalnya dan menaruhnya di pundak Naruto, menyelimutinya lalu mengangkatnya–menggendong dengan sebelah tangan. "Banyak sekali yang harus di jelaskan, kita kembali dulu. Oke?" Naruto mengangguk–mengiyakan, seolah terhipnotis dengan senyumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah susah-susah melarikan diri tapi pada akhirnya tertangkap lagi, itulah yang saat ini sedang di rasakan oleh si _blonde_. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi empuk dengan segelas cokelat hangat di tangannya. Pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan yang lebih hangat dan lukanya sudah di balut. Terlihat–Yuki, serigala itu tampak bergelung nyaman di depan perapian, beberapa kali dia menguap, mengantuk. Mata si _blonde_ sejak tadi tak berkedip memandang Yuki, masih jelas kalau dia trauma dengan hewan pemakan daging itu.

Tak lama Rikudo masuk, membawa semangkuk ramen yang mengepul hangat, baunya membuat perut Naruto berbunyi, Rikudo tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkannya pada si _blonde_. "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar. Akhirnya aku mendapat koki yang bisa masak makanan Jepang, kuharap kau suka," ucapnya tetap tak melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya.

Naruto segera menghabiskan ramen itu, sudah lama sekali rasanya makanan Jepang tidak menyentuh lidahnya. Makanan dari negeri daun maple ini sama sekali tak cocok di lidahnya. Yuki, serigala itu tampak terusik dengan bau lezat dari makanan berkuah kental itu, dia bangun dari tempatnya dan melangkah perlahan ke arah Rikudo yang saat ini sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto. Serigala itu tampak manja saat Rikudo mengelus belakang telinganya, melihat hal itu Naruto berjengit, "Dia yang berhasil melacakmu dan mengetahui kau kabur dari rumah," ucapan Rikudo sedikit membuatnya tersentak. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, coba elus kepalanya," Naruto agak kesal saat Rikudo memintanya untuk mengelus hewan besar itu. "Tenang saja, hewan peliharaan tidak akan menggigit majikannya."

Takut-takut Naruto mengelus kepalanya, Yuki tampak nyaman dan manja pada si _blonde_, beberapa kali dia menjilati tangan Naruto dengan sayang. "_Artic wolf, canis lupus arctos_ nama ilmiahnya, kutemukan saat pesiar di pantai utara Greenland."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini?" Desak si _blonde_, tak peduli dengan penjelasan Rikudo.

Rikudo sendiri tampak menyandarkan tubuhya pada kursi dan menatap Naruto lembut. "Aku tidak menculikmu kok, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan cucu yang selama 20 tahun tak pernah kutemui," jawab Rikudo enteng.

Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya, "Cu… Cucu? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau, Namikaze Naruto. Ah… Kau pakai marga ibumu ya, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Rikudo santai.

Naruto terdiam, _shock_. Tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. "Namikaze? Apa maksudmu!" Kesal si _blonde_.

Rikudo tersenyum lebar, mengelus rambut Naruto lembut, "Namikaze Minato, anakku dan juga ayahmu."

"Ka…Kakek? Kau kakekku? Kata Mito-san, ayah adalah anak yatim-piatu. Kau bohong!" Ucapnya tak percaya.

"Yatim-piatu? Jahat sekali mereka… Apa nenekmu yang mengatakan hal itu?" Rikudo bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil beberapa dokumen yang di sodorkannya pada si _blonde_. "Ambil dan bacalah…"

Naruto mengambil dokumen itu dan terkejut melihat isinya. Akte kelahiran ayahnya, beberapa foto lama, dan surat-surat penting yang menunjukkan keabsahan Minato adalah anak dari Rikudo. Semua bukti memang mengarah kalau dia adalah cucu dari lelaki tua itu. "Ke…kenapa bisa? Ini, kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini? Kenapa mereka berbohong?" Gumam si _blonde_ sedih.

Rikudo memeluk cucunya dengan penuh kasih, "Entahlah… Minato bilang kalau dia pergi ke Jepang untuk jadi _photographer_, ternyata dia malah menikah dengan ibumu, tanpa restu dariku," jelasnya sambil melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping si _blonde_. "Jujur saja, aku tidak merestui pernikahan itu. Saat itu ayahmu masih memiliki tunangan dan perkawinannya dengan ibumu terkesan tiba-tiba. Aku mendapat kabar itu pun dari salah satu kolegaku di Jepang."

Jeda sebentar, Rikudo menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak kalut. "Setelahnya aku tidak pernah menghubunginya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak kuanggap anak lagi. Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak pernah menghubungiku, sampai suatu hari aku mendapat kartu pos dengan selembar fotomu yang baru lahir," Naruto tertegun melihat wajah Rikudo yang tampak melembut.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Tentu saja aku senang, akhirnya aku punya cucu tampan dengan wajah mirip Minato. Mirip sekali…" Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar. "Waktu itu aku berencana mengunjungi ayahmu dan kau. Tapi, kabar yang tersebar di Uzumaki menjadi awal semua ini."

"Kabar? Kabar apa?"

Rikudo menatap si _blonde_ tajam, "Kedatangan untuk berkunjung, terganti dengan kabar kedatangan untuk merebutmu. Gara-gara hal itu ayah dan ibumu melarikan diri dariku, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi terlambat, mereka segera melaju dengan mobil dan aku mengejarnya, ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Lalu, kecelakaan itu terjadi…" Rikudo tampak sedih saat menceritakannya.

Sedang Naruto sejak tadi tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, "Apa itu benar? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini? Kenapa Mito-san tidak pernah menceritakannya, apa Kyuu tahu tentang hal ini?"Gumamnya. "Lalu, siapa yang telah menyebar kabar palsu saat itu?"

Rikudo tampak terdiam sebentar lalu menghapus air mata cucunya itu, "Mito, Uzumaki Mito. Dia yang menyebarkan kabar palsu itu dan Kyuubi, dia tahu semuanya dan ada di pihak nenekmu, entah kenapa."

Naruto seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, dia tak menyangka neneknya akan sejahat itu. Dia tahu kalau neneknya sangat tegas, tapi hal ini sangat membingungkannya dan lagi kenapa kakaknya tidak pernah menceritakannya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah," ucap Rikudo menggendong Naruto dan membaringkannya di ranjang, diikuti Yuki yang ikut naik ke ranjang milik Rikudo, bergelung nyaman di dekat kaki si _blonde_.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya semua kata-kataku, tapi tolong pikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja kuceritakan, yang perlu kau ketahui adalah aku sangat menyayangimu…" Ucapnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh si blonde. "_Bonne nuit, cher petit-fils…_"

Saat Rikudo akan keluar dari kamar, gerakannya terhenti saat memutar kenop pintu. "_Merci, grand-père…_" Ucap Naruto pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Rikudo. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum lebar lalu menutup pintu kamar miliknya perlahan. Membiarkan sang cucu di buai mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rikudo berjalan di koridor kastil miliknya dengan senyum puas, Sasori yang berjalan di belakangnya tetap berwajah _stay cool_. "Bagaimana Rikudo-sama? Apa dia percaya pada anda?" Tanya sang tangan kanan.

"Tentu saja, Sasori. Dia percaya semua ucapanku. Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar anak itu berpihak padaku. Akan kubuat para Uzumaki merasakan pahit yang selama ini kurasakan," ucapnya tajam.

"Tidak sia-sia kita melepaskan Naruto-sama tadi malam, padahal semua gerak-geriknya saat melarikan diri terekam dengan sempurna," ucap Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Anda memang hebat, Rikudo-sama."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya percaya diri. "Bukankah ini akan jadi semakin menarik? Permainannya baru saja dimulai, Sasori…" Jelasnya dengan seringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jauh di pulau Prince Edward, seorang lelaki berambut merah tampak dikerubungi oleh banyak pria tampan. "Lama sekali! Kalau kau sampai tak bisa, akan kupulangkan kau ke Jepang dengan kapal cargo!" Ancam seorang lelaki dengan surai merah lembut, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Tenang Kyuu, Nagato perlu konsentrasi tinggi," bela Itachi yang melihat _uke_-nya tak sabaran.

"Kalau sampai tak bisa, kuhajar kau!" Ancam Sasuke dan Gaara bebarengan, keduanya tampak saling perang _glare_.

"Kenapa mengikuti kata-kataku!" Protes si tato Ai dengan tak suka.

"Percaya diri sekali… Kau yang mengikutiku! Dasar manusia panda!" Ejek si _raven_ ,merendahkan pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu.

Keduanya kembali perang _glare_, "Tenanglah… Kalian selalu saja bertengkar. Dewasalah sedikit," lerai Shukaku.

Gaara dan Sasuke balik menatap Shukaku dengan tajam, "Diam kau!" Bentak keduanya.

Karin, satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu tampak asik menikmati perkelahian para pria tampan itu. "Hahahaha… Ramai ya~" Sepertinya wanita itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang dan pertengkaran para pria di matanya hanya seperti sebuah tontonan menarik yang wajib di lihatnya.

"Kalian bisa diam atau ku-_delete_ informasi yang baru saja dikirim ini," ancam Nagato. "Kalau kalian masih saja bertengkar, akan ku-_delete_~" Ucapnya menyeringai iblis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa! Sistem untuk membobol informasi itu sangat kuat tahu!" Protes Kyuubi tak percaya kalau sepupunya itu bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal meng-_hack_.

"Hohohoho… Tidak semuanya akan kita dapat dari meng-_hack_ sistem, Kyuu sayang~ Tidak sia-sia Uzumaki memiliki mata-mata dalam Namikaze," jawabnya sombong.

"APA!" Ucap semuanya tak percaya, minus Nagato.

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji. Sudah 3 tahun ada dalam klan Namikaze. Mata-mata penting dari Uzumaki," jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang, bermata violet, dengan wajah yang tampan.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini!" Kyuubi sedikit emosi, hal sepenting ini sama sekali tak diberi tahukan oleh neneknya itu.

"Tentu saja, hal ini sangat rahasia. Hanya aku yang diserahi tugas sebagai penghubung oleh nenek~" Jawabnya senang, seakan menang lotre dari Kyuubi. "Nah… Sebaiknya kita perlu banyak melakukan persiapan, karena kita harus memanjat gunung bersalju." Semuanya terdiam, bingung mendengarnya.

Sasuke sendiri mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sampai-sampai telapak tangannya berdarah, _'Kali ini akan kuselamatkan kau. Aku pasti akan melindungimu Naru, tunggu aku!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Naruto terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih ada di kamar milik Rikudo, segalanya terasa aneh saat ini, pembicaraan kemarin seperti mimpi, entah nyata atau hanya ilusi. Saat si _blonde_ bangun dari tidurnya, Yuki juga ikut terbangun, serigala itu tampak menguap lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam. Setelah membersihkan dirinya, satu setel pakaian lengkap yang terdiri dari jas berwarna kuning gading sudah di siapkan oleh seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di rambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naru-sama… Saya Konan, salah satu orang kepercayaan Rikudo-sama…" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil menyerahkan satu setel pakaian itu pada sang tuan muda baru.

Naruto mengambilnya dan dengan segera Konan keluar dari kamar itu, membiarkan si _blonde_ memakai pakaiannya. Setelahnya dia keluar dan berjalan di sepanjang lorong kastil, Konan setia mengikutinya di belakang, beberapa pengawal maupun pelayan yang tidak sengaja bertemu si _blonde_ langsung menunduk hormat.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar yang terbuat dari pohon oak, Konan membukanya, mempersilahkan si _blonde_ masuk. Tak segan Naruto masuk ke dalamnya, sebuah ruang makan. Rikudo dan Deidara tampak sedang menikmati sebuah hidangan, melihat sang sepupu tersayang muncul Deidara segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Naruuu… Akhirya kakek membiarkanmu keluar ya?" Ucapnya sambil menerjang si _blonde_, memeluknya dengan erat.

Naruto agak kesulitan saat melepaskan pelukan mematikan dari sang sepupu, "Dei, jangan terlalu erat, nanti Naru tidak bisa bernapas. Nah, Naruto… Duduklah, sarapan pagi ini ala Jepang…" Rikudo menatap kedua cucunya dengan lembut.

Deidara segera saja menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di sebelah kanan Rikudo sedangkan si rambut _blonde_ panjang sendiri duduk di sebelah kiri lelaki tua itu, menunggu para pelayan menghidangkan sarapan sendiri duduk di dekat kaki Naruto menunggu sarapan pagi juga. Rikudo tersenyum senang melihat sang binatang peliharaan tampak lebih nyaman dengan cucunya itu.

"Wah… Kau sudah terbiasa dengan Yuki ya?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan menatap si serigala ramah itu dari ujung matanya, "Mungkin juga, dia selalu mengikutiku. Apa tidak apa?"

"Hahahaha… Tentu tidak masalah, sepertinya dia memilihmu dari pada aku," jawab Rikudo senang.

Deidara tampak menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal, "Curang! Si Yuki lembut padamu dan kakek saja, kalau di dekati oleh orang lain dia pasti menggigit, padaku saja dia tak mau…" Protesnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Dei, dia ini pemilih sih…" Mendengar jawaban itu, Deidara tampak lebih kesal dan membuang muka.

Melihat suasana akrab yang sedikit asing di meja makan itu sedikit membuat Naruto rindu dengan keluarganya di Jepang, dia sudah memutuskan untuk meminta kejelasan dari sang nenek, saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati tinggal bersama kakek yang sudah 20 tahun tak pernah di ketahui dan di temuinya. Alasan lainnya, dia masih kesal dengan sikap sang nenek yang menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini, pastinya kakaknya sudah tahu tentang kejadian yang lalu, kejadian yang merenggut kedua orang tua mereka.

Merasa di pandangi terus, Rikudo menatap cucu yang mirip sekali dengan anaknya itu, menyentuh kening Naruto lembut. "Ada apa? Dari tadi kau bengong saja, apa kau sakit?" Tanya sang kakek khawatir. Deidara juga tampak menatap si _blonde_ khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng, senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Hu-un, tidak kok… Ayo kita makan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam orang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam tampak berjalan dalam hutan pinus, salju tebal yang menyulitkan langkah mereka sama sekali tak di hiraukan, tidak semuanya sih ada beberapa yang pasti tetap mengomel dalam misi kali ini.

"Dasar salju sialan! Udara dingin brengsek!" Tampak Kyuubi dengan memakai cadar hitam untuk menghindari udara dingin masuk ke paru-parunya, memaki alam, seperti biasa.

Itachi yang berjalan di belakang si pemuda tampak ber-_sweat drop_ mendengarnya, "Sabar Kyuu, ayo sedikit lagi…" Ucap Itachi memberi semangat.

"Sedikit lagi palamu peyang! Target masih jauh tau, kenapa juga si centil Karin menurunkan kita sejauh ini dari helikopter! Tua Bangka Namikaze itu juga, kenapa membangun rumah di pedalaman seperti ini!" Makinya tak henti-henti.

"Bisa kau buat dia diam tidak, _baka aniki_," sinis Sasuke.

Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela napas, semetara Kyuubi tetap saja ngomel. Gaara sendiri tampak diam sejak tadi, memikirkan banyak hal sepertinya. Berbeda dengan sang kakak, Shukaku. Beberapa kali dia tampak mencuri pandang ke arah Nagato. Bukannya Nagato tak sadar, sejak tadi dia menyadarinya dan berusaha untuk pura-pura tak sadar kalau sedari tadi pemuda itu menatapnya.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, mengangkat tangannya tanda untuk berhenti bagi yang lain, sulung Uchiha itu menatap kawanan serigala yang terbantai dengan sadisnya, yang lain tampak memeriksa bekas luka seriga-serigala itu. "Sepertinya baru saja ada pembantaian," gumamnya sambil menyentuh darah yang tersisa di tubuh salah satu serigala.

"Luka tusuk dan sisanya akibat senjata api, sepertinya yang membantai mereka bukan pemburu. Kalau pemburu pasti yang tersisa hanya jejak darah, tapi tubuh serigala sengaja di tinggalkan, berarti seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang membantai mereka ini untuk melindungi diri," analisa Kyuubi cepat.

Hal itu di setuju oleh Itachi, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, tapi untuk melindungi siapa? Tempat ini cukup jauh dari pemukiman, jarak terdekat hanya kastil milik Namikaze itu."

Kyuubi terdiam tampak memikirkan sesuatu lalu wajahnya jadi mengeras, "Mungkin Naruto…" Semuanya menatap sulung Uzumaki itu, mengernyit heran. "Heh, jangan salah. Biar Naruto terlihat lemah, dia itu sudah di didik untuk menjadi seorang Uzumaki sejak kecil, hal-hal seperti melarikan diri itu mudah baginya," jelasnya bangga pada sang adik.

"Mungkin saja, tapi kali ini dia berhadapan dengan seorang profesional. Kemungkinan Naruto memang berhasil melarikan diri lalu terkepung kawanan serigala dan akhirnya di tolong oleh Namikaze dan di bawa kembali ke kastil miliknya," terang Itachi. "Yah… Itu hanya pikiranku saja sih, benar-tidaknya kita tidak akan tahu sebelum bertemu orangnya sendiri…"

"Selesaikan analisa itu nanti saja, sekarang kita harus tetap bergerak," peringat Nagato, semuanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sasuke terdiam, kata-kata Kyuubi terngiang di kepalanya juga kejadian saat orang-orang itu datang ke apartemennya. Naruto yang terlihat tak bisa bela diri bisa bergerak dengan gesit, rasanya susah membayangkannya. Bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya sebagai kekasih si _blonde_.

"Wajar kau tak tahu tentang Naruto, karena kau baru saja bertemu dengannya. Kuberi tahu saja, dia itu jago bela diri, selama ini hanya Kyuubi dan Itachi saja yang tidak bisa dikalahkannya," jelas Gaara yang akhirnya buka suara juga.

Sasuke menatap pemuda bermata panda di sebelahnya, "Apa artinya kau juga kalah di tangannya?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas panjang, "Benar dan kakakku juga kalah telak di tangannya. Dia pernah bilang, hanya orang yang bisa mengalahkannya saja yang pantas menjadi kekasihnya, kuharap kau berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto. Kalau kau lemah maka kau akan di diskualifikasi."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendengar semua penjelasan si mata panda, "Heh! Kau pikir aku akan kalah? Akan kubuktikan aku bisa menang, kau cukup melihat dari jauh saja, karena kau sudah di diskualifikasi…" Komentar Sasuke senang, wajahnya yang terlihat menyebalkan sangat ingin Gaara tonjok.

"Apa tim ini akan baik-baik saja…" Gumam Itachi tak yakin melihat anggota pilihan sang nenek Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurut informasi yang didapat Nagato, setelah kita melewati tembok ini jarak ke kastil milik Rikudo kurang lebih dapat di tempuh selama 15 menit. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah melewati tembok ini, jadi kita akan membagi menjadi 3 team," terang Itachi saat mereka sudah mendekati pagar tinggi pembatas antara wilayah luar dengan milik Rikudo. "Aku dan Kyuubi, Shukaku-Nagato, dan Sasuke-Gaara," kedua team lain tampak tak suka dengan pembagian kali ini.

"Kali ini kita bukan bermain-main, jadi jangan protes!" Kesal Kyuubi. "Lanjutkan keriput mesum!"

"Hn. Team 1 aku, team 2 Shukaku, dan tim 3 Sasuke. Team 2, kalian bertugas membuka jalan untuk team 1 dan 3," terang Itachi menatap Shukaku dan Nagato bergantian. "Team 3 membantu team 1 untuk mencari target dan melindungi team 1."

"Kenapa kami harus melindungi kalian? Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Naruto!" Protes Sasuke tak suka dengan tugasnya.

Itachi menghela napas dan menepuk lembut kepala adiknya itu, "Kali ini kita menghadapi seorang profesional Sasuke, kau jarang terlibat hal-hal seperti ini. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kau bisa membahayakan nyawa Naruto. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya kalut.

Melihat hal itu Kyuubi berdecih dan menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Aku mengerti apa maksudmu anak ayam, tapi saat ini bukan waktunya kau bertingkah dan berlagak seperti seorang ksatria. Hal ini bukan main-main jadi biarkan aku dan Itachi yang maju, lagi pula lukamu belum sembuh benar," jelas Kyuubi.

Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan Kyuubi, di sentuhnya lengannya yang masih sedikit sakit. Wajahnya tambah kalut mendengar hal itu, dialah yang ingin melindungi si _blonde_, bukan orang lain, bukan kakaknya maupun Kyuubi. Kali ini dia ingin membuktikan kalau dia juga bisa.

"Dengan memberi jalan untuk team 1, kau sudah menyelamatkan Naruto lho, walau tidak secara langsung. Lagi pula kalau kau maju sendiri, Naru-chan bisa khawatir setengah mati. Apa kau mau melihat Naru-chan menangis?" Pertanyaan dari Nagato membuatnya terbelalak, akhrnya dia mengerti dan menatap kakaknya dan Kyuubi.

"Aku mohon, selamatkan dia…" Pintanya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya.

Itachi dan Kyuubi membelalak kaget, keduanya mengacak rambut si _raven_ dengan gemas. "Naruto itu bukannya hanya penting untukmu saja lho… Kami ke sini karena Naruto penting dalam hidup kami," ucap Itachi dan Kyuubi bebarengan.

"Nah, ayo siapkan senjata kita untuk kali ini…" Ucap Nagato mengingatkan.

Shukaku segera mengeluarkan dua _hand gun_ jenis Glock 19 dari sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang dibawanya, _round box magazine_ dan _semi automatic_. Sasuke dan Itachi sendiri mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari sarungnya, Itachi tentu memakai dua pedang sedangkan Sasuke memakai Kusanagi, pedang yang dibuat khusus. Gaara memilih memakai hecler & kochUSP dari Jerman, untuk Kyuubi FN Five-Seven yang sudah di rakit ulang olehnya sendiri. Sepupu mereka, Nagato malah mengeluarkan _condor knife_ dengan ukuran 10 cm yang membuat senjata itu mirip sebuah pedang kecil dengan pegangan yang berwarna hitam. Semuanya menatap Nagato heran, minus untuk Itachi dan Kyuubi. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa aneh?" Tanyanya protes.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Serius kau mau pakai itu?" Sinisnya. "Ini bukan permainan."

Nagato malah menyeringai lebar dan menjilat kedua _condor knife_ miliknya, "Ini akan jadi permainan yang menarik~" Seketika mereka semua merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari salah satu keturunan uzumaki itu.

"Psttt… Kyuu, apa tidak apa membiarkan dia satu tim dengan Shukaku. Bagaimana kalau dia lepas kendali, saat itu kawan maupun lawan akan terlihat sama di matanya…" Bisik Itachi kecil pada Kyuubi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit menyipit lalu menatap Itachi dengan wajah datar, "Kurasa tidak apa, mungkin…" Jawaban yang tak jelas seperti itu malahan membuat Itachi lebih khawatir. "Sudah biarkan saja, sudah lama dia tidak di lepas dari kandang."

"Kau pikir dia itu singa apa…" Itachi _sweat drop_. "Ah, hampir lupa. Di dalam kastil itu sinyal akan susah masuk, jadi kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain, hanya dengan peta dari Nagato kita akan menjalankan misi ini," jelasnya lagi sambil membagikan peta. Setelah semuanya menyiapkan senjata masing-masing Itachi berdiri di dekat tembok dan melihat satu persatu teman-temannya, "Kita akan melewati tembok ini, lalu kerjakan tugas masing-masing sesuai pembagian team. Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Naruto. Setelah sarapan pagi dia diajak Rikudo ke kastil sebelah barat, di temani Yuki, Deidara, dan Sasori. Naruto sedikit tak suka dengan lelaki bermata dingin itu, Sasori dan lagi dia membencinya karena sudah melukai Sasuke.

Rikudo hanya tersenyum sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna hitam, lelaki tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci, membukanya. Keempatnya memasuki ruangan yang gelap yang hanya di sinari oleh 15 layar monitor LCD TV yang memantau setiap sudut kastil milik Rikudo. Naruto di tuntun duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di tengah ruangan itu, sehingga memungkinkannya melihat seluruh LCD TV dari berbagai sudut.

"Kali ini kita akan memulai sebuah permainan, Naru-chan dan kau adalah Raja-nya, kau yang akan memutuskan bagaimana akhirnya. Kau hanya boleh melihat dan tidak boleh ikut campur," jelas Rikudo, Naruto mengernyit heran. "Sampai _black knight_ bertemu sang Raja kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun."

Sasori tampak memasang wajah puas, permainan yang sudah di rencanakan olehnya dan sang tuan akhirnya bisa dilaksanakan hari ini. Tak sabar dia melihat ekspresi Naruto nantinya. Sedangkan Deidara tampak muram, wajahnya gelisah, dia sudah tahu tentang semua rencana ini dari kakeknya sendiri, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengan kirinya.

"Permainan? Raja? _Black knight_? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Anggaplah, kita ini sisi putih dalam catur sedangkan mereka adalah sisi hitam," tunjuk Rikudo pada layar di ujung sebelah kiri. Mengikuti arah telunjuk sang kakek Naruto seketika terdiam, _shock_. Terlihat enam orang yang melewati pagar pembatas kastil milik Rikudo, wajah mereka semuanya terekam jelas dan dia tahu siapa saja orang-orang itu. "Lihat, mereka mencoba untuk mengambilmu dariku lagi. Mereka ingin menciptakan kebohongan baru setelah mendapatkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya Naru?"

Naruto mencengkeram erat lengan kursi sampai kulitnya terkelupas, menatap kesal pada sang kakek. "Aku akan melihatnya, sesuai ucapan kakek. Aku akan melihat, baru memutuskan akhirnya," jawabnya dingin.

Rikudo menyeringai lebar dan berdiri di belakang Naruto, memeluk cucu lelakinya itu dengan penuh kasih. Menanti permainan yang sudah lama dia rencanakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati tembok pembatas itu mereka segera di hadang berpuluh-puluh penjaga yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Shukaku dan Nagato maju untuk membuka jalan bagi yang lain. Shukaku, pemuda berambut merah panjang itu dengan lihai menembakkan pelurunya dengan tepat, dalam 10 detik dia berhasil menembak sebanyak 5 orang. Sedangkan Nagato, pemuda itu benar-benar lincah. Menghindari peluru dari beberapa orang lalu bergerak cepat dan menyabetkan _condor knife_-nya tepat di leher mereka, membuat percikan darah mengenai sedikit rambut dan wajahnya.

"Cepat maju!" Teriak Nagato saat melihat ada jalan keluar untuk team 1 dan 3. "Kami serahkan padamu, setelah selesai cepat menyusul!" Ucap Kyuubi, cepat-cepat memasuki kastil milik Rikudo.

"Heh… Itupun kalau sudah selesai, mereka banyak sekali. Seperti kecoa!" Nagato menghindari sebuah peluru dengan menundukkan tubuhnya, berlari maju dengan cepat, berjongkok tepat di bawah musuhnya dan menyabetkan lagi senjatanya.

Sambil menyerang dengan dua _hand gun_ di tangannya, Shukaku tampak takjub dengan kelincahan Nagato, mengesankan sekaligus mengerikan di saat yang sama. _'Sampai menyiapkan orang sebanyak ini, berarti Namikaze itu sudah tahu kedatangan kami,'_ gumam Shukaku dalam hati, seorang lelaki yang mengarahkan senjata tepat di belakangnya denga jarak satu meter siap menembakkan pelurunya lagi. Tapi si lelaki kalah cepat dari Shukaku, karena peluru milik pemuda tampan itu sudah bersarang di bahu musuh, membuat si penyerang mengaduh kesakitan dan jatuh ke lantai. Menembak tanpa melihat, dia hanya memakai instingnya saja.

Tak butuh waktu sampai 20 menit, mereka berhasil menghabisi para penjaga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, mereka semua terbaring di halaman luar kastil membuat salju berubah warna seperti warna rambut kedua pemuda itu. Shukaku menghela napas panjang, sudah lama dia tidak mendapat _adrenalin_ seperti ini, matanya menatap Nagato yang membersihkan noda darah di wajah dan rambutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna _orange_.

"Yuck! Kotor…" Omelnya tak suka. Melihat kehebatan Nagato membuat Shukaku sadar, kalau pemuda itu juga seorang profesional. Dilangkahkan kakinya melewati tumpukan tubuh-tubuh penjaga yang tak bernyawa maupun yang terluka parah, mendekati Nagato dan membantu membersihkan darah yang menempel di rambut pemuda itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan…"

Nagato mendongak menatap Shukaku, matanya tajam seakan belum puas dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Kau yang terlalu lembek. Melukai mereka tanpa menyerang organ vital, mereka musuh yang pantas untuk di habisi," ucapnya dingin.

Shukaku mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan menatap Nagato lembut, "Maaf saja, aku tidak suka membunuh…"

"Naif…" Sinis Nagato tak suka.

"Wah…wah…wah… Kalian mengotori halaman Rikudo-sama, membersihkannya akan repot tahu!" Protes sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Tidak akan repot, tinggal membawa semuanya ke dalam tempat pembakaran di belakang dan mereka akan menjadi gumpalan asap," jelas satu orang lagi di samping pemuda yang pertama.

Nagato dan Shukaku segera membalikkan tubuh mereka, melihat dua orang asing yang sedikit unik. Pemuda yang satu jangkung melebihi Shukaku, berpakaian serba hitam dengan gigi seperti hiu, wajahnya juga terlihat seperti predator haus darah, rambut hitamnya yang di model _spike_ menambah kesan beringasnya. Sebatang rokok tampak menyelip di bibirnya, mengepulkan asap yang tak henti-hentinya. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya tampak lebih kecil–setinggi Nagato, dengan wajah yang memakai topeng berwarna hitam, menutupi sebelah wajahnya dan warna rambut yang unik, hijau. Wajahnya tampak datar memainkan sebuah PSP keluaran terbaru, tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Zetsu, berhenti memainkan permainan bodoh itu! Suaranya mengganggu," protes si lelaki hiu.

"Ini bukan permainan bodoh, Kisame-san," tetap tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP di tangannya.

Shukaku dan Nagato tampak bersiap dengan kuda-kuda, menghindari serangan mendadak dari kedua orang asing dengan aura pembunuh itu. "Hum, kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Aku ada janji kencan hari ini," gerutu lelaki yang memiliki nama Kisame itu, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku tidak mau di potong gaji dan kehilangan kencan perdanaku."

Pemuda yang memakai topeng itu berhenti menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan menatap Kisame, "Kencan? Lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan!" Jawab Kisame sebal.

Zetsu tampak membulatkan mulutnya dan menyimpan PSP-nya di kantung celananya. "Aku akan merayakan kenormalan Kisame-san dengan membunuh mereka," tunjuknya tak sopan pada dua pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Zetsu! Aku ini normal tahu! Memangnya aku pernah kencan dengan pria!" Jawab Kisame sebal, membuang rokoknya di salju lalu menginjaknya.

Zetsu tersenyum dengan wajah datar dan menatap sang senior dengan meremehkan, "Bukankah kau pernah pergi kencan denganTobi?"

"Kau–"

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kami!" Teriak Nagato, dengan kecepatan kilat dia sudah ada di belakang Zetsu, membuat Shukaku terbelalak. _Condor knife_ miliknya melayang di udara hampir mengenai leher pemuda berambut hijau itu, Zetsu tak kalah cepat dengan Nagato karena sudah menendang pemuda itu tepat di perut, membuat si pemuda berambut merah terpental ke belakang.

"Fiuh… _Good job_ Zetsu! Hampir saja, semangat yang menggebu-gebu itu tida baik bocah. Perkenalkan, kami anggota Akatsuki, tidak akan membiarkan penyusup seperti kalian begitu saja mudah keluar dari tempat ini," jelasnya menyeringai lebar, sehingga gigi-giginya yang tajam terlihat dengan jelas. "Nah, ayo maju~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat orang pemuda memasuki kastil itu, berlari diantara lorong-lorong panjang dan gelap. Beberapa kali Sasuke dan Gaara menyerang penjaga di dalam kastil, melindungi diri mereka juga untuk melindungi Itachi dan Kyuubi, berbeda dengan di luar, penjagaan di dalam kastil sangat sedikit, membuat mereka heran.

"Di mana Shukaku dan Nagato, ini terlalu lama untuk menyusul," ucap Kyuubi sambil berlari.

"Entah. Um, Kyuu… Keadaan di sini sedikit aneh…" Gumam Itachi yang di sambut anggukan kepala Kyuubi, menyetujui. Belum selesai mereka bicara, keempatnya di hadang dua orang lelaki berpakaian rapi, seketika keempatnya berhenti.

"Cih! Aku di panggil pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk melayani cecunguk ini," ucap pemuda berambut putih dengan wajah yang tak suka.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Hidan. Bos bilang akan menambahkan kita bonus spesial kalau berhasil mengalahkan mereka," jelas seorang lelaki dengan cadar hitam.

Lelaki yang memiliki nama Hidan itu mengerutkan alisnya tak suka, "Aku tidak peduli dengan bonusnya, mata duitan! Liburanku terganggu karena harus mengurus sampah seperti mereka!" Tunjuknya tak sopan pada keempat pemuda itu. "Kau saja yang mengurus mereka, Kakuzu!" Perintah seenaknya pada si lelaki bercadar.

"Boleh, tapi semua gaji dan bonus milikmu harus kau serahkan padaku," ucapan Kakuzu membuat Hidan terdiam, membatu.

"Dasar mata duitan! Dewa Jashin akan mengutukmu!"

"Maaf saja tapi aku ini atheis."

Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya, memandang kedua orang asing itu dengan tak suka. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan _hand gun_ miliknya dan melepas satu tembakan tanpa berpikir panjang, suara memekakkan terdengar di koridor itu. Walau sudah memakai kecepatan yang tidak biasa dia gunakan, lelaki berambut putih–Hidan, berhasil mengelak peluru itu dan terlihat peluru yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi menancap di dinding belakang tubuhnya. Membuat sebuah luka gores di pipi lelaki berpakaian rapi itu.

Hidan menatap nyalang pada Kyuubi, "Dasar sial! Kau akan di kutuk Jashin-sama!" Teriaknya mengeluarkan sebuah SVD Dragunov, menembakkan senjata laras panjang itu dengan membabi buta. Otomatis keempat pemuda itu segera melindungi diri dengan bersembunyi di balik pilar. Hidan mengelap darahnya yang menetes di pipi, "Dasar sampah! Akan kubunuh kalian untuk tumbal Jashin-sama, hahahaha…" Tawanya gila.

Melihat partner-nya mulai sinting, Kakuzu hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkan Glock. Kyuubi menyeringai melihat Kakuzu, "Hum… Sesama pemakai Glock, ya? Menarik…" Gumam Kyuubi.

"Ini bukan bagian kita Kyuu," Itachi mengingatkan si rambut merah. "Sasuke, Gaara. Aku serahkan orang-orang itu pada kalian," mintanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua pemuda itu. "Ayo Kyuu…" Ajaknya.

Itachi dan Kyuubi segera berlari dengan cepat melewati kedua lelaki itu. Belum ada satu meter mereka melewati keduanya, Hidan sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, melepas sebuah peluru ke tubuh Kyuubi, dengan cepat Itachi mengeluarkan salah satu pedang yang ada di punggungnya dan menangkis peluru yang mengarah pada kekasihnya itu, membuat peluru meleset dan menembus langit-langit kastil. Itachi menatap Hidan tajam dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Che! Tikusnya melarikan diri," gumamnya tak puas.

Kakuzu menyentuh pundak Hidan, membuat si rambut putih mengalihkan pandangannya pada partner-nya. "Tidak apa, kita juga masih memiliki dua tikus yang tertinggal di sini…" ucapnya tenang, mata Hidan tertuju pada dua pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda, bersiap untuk menyerang mereka.

Hidan tambah menyeringai lebar, "HAHAHA… Serang kami, tikus got!"

Jauh di depan, Itachi dan Kyuubi mendengar suara rentetan senjata, pertarungan sepertinya di mulai. Itachi tampak khawatir saat mendengar rentetan senjata itu, Kyuubi beberapa kali melihat wajah sulung Uchiha yang tampak tak tenang.

"Mencemaskan anak ayam?" Tanya Kyuubi, Itachi tersentak mendapat pertanyaan itu, tapi setelahnya dia mengangguk dengan senyum masam terpasang di wajahnya. "Percayakan padanya, dia pasti akan menyusul kita untuk menyelamatkan Naru."

Mendengar ucapan yang menghangatkan hatinya dari _uke_ yang biasanya galak dan cuek, membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi. "Aku sudah tahu, terima kasih…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ tampak tegang melihat semua yang terjadi di layar monitor, menggeretakkan giginya, marah. Yuki yang berdiri di samping kakinya tampak ketakutan. "Apa maksudnya ini, kakek!" Bentaknya pada lelaki tua yang duduk tak jauh darinya, menikmati secangkir kopi panas.

Rikudo memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya, menatap cucu kesayangannya tajam, menyeringai lebar. "Bukankah penyusup harus di bereskan? Mereka mengacau di rumah milikku, aku hanya mencoba membereskannya saja," jawabnya ringan. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya bersiap untuk pergi, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau dalam permainan ini kau hanya perlu melihat saja sampai sang _black knight_ datang?"

Naruto menatap kakek yang baru saja di kenalnya itu dengan tatapan tajam, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh maka sejak tadi Rikudo akan mati. Dia tak menyangka kalau kakeknya ini kejam, "Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

Rikudo tersenyum simpul dan mengeluarkan sebuah _ballpoint_ berwarna hitam dengan ujung berwarna merah yang menyala–berkedap-kedip, dari balik saku jas-nya. "Kalau aku menekan tombol di atas _ballpoint_ ini maka seketika, BUM! Mereka akan mati."

"Kami sudah memasang beberapa bom dan ranjau di tempat mereka bertarung, kalau kau sendiri mengambil langkah yang salah maka Rikudo-sama tak akan segan membunuh semuanya," jelas Sasori yang menuangkan kembali kopi dalam cangkir Rikudo.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau adalah sang Raja, Naru. Jadi, ambil keputusan dengan bijak atau mereka semua mati dalam reruntuhan kastil ini. Aku tak peduli istana ini hancur, demi tercapainya tujuanku," seringainya lebar.

Deidara tampak menatap Naruto dengan kasihan, pemuda berambut pirang itu menggigit ujung bibirnya. Setelah menuang kopi, Sasori berjalan menghampiri Deidara, menarik lengan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Giliran kita, Dei…" Ucapnya lalu keduanya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rikudo dan Naruto.

Si _blonde_ kambali mendudukkan tubuhnya, tak henti menatap tajam Rikudo. "Kau mengancamku? Kukira kau menyayangiku."

Rikudo dengan hati-hati menaruh cangkir kopinya pada tatakan gelas, mengangkat sebelah kakinya, menumpukan pada kaki yang satu lagi, bersandar di kursi dengan nyaman. "Tentu aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan apa yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh nenekmu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bisnis nenek yang satunya?"

"Benar. Cucuku memang pintar. Inilah hal yang selama ini di kerjakan oleh nenekmu, yang di sembunyikannya darimu, yang tak ingin di perlihatkannya padamu. Sebagai calon penerus Namikaze, aku ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Naruto membelalak, "Siapa yang mau jadi pewarismu! Aku tidak akan jadi seorang pewaris!"

Senyum di wajah Rikudo berganti dengan sebuah tatapan tajam mematikan untuk sang cucu. "Kau harus mau, atau aku akan memaksamu. Aku tidak menjamin keselamatan orang-orang itu, selain kupasangi bom, mereka juga di hadang oleh anggota terbaik Akatsuki, para pembunuh bayaran profesional."

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, "Mereka juga profesional, jangan meremehkan mereka."

"Kepercayaan yang tinggi, sebenarnya kau memihak siapa, Naru? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan segalanya tentang kebusukan keluarga Uzumaki, kenapa kau masih saja menatap tinggi keluarga itu?"

"Karena keluarga itu yang telah membesarkanku dengan cinta," ucapnya lantang. "Mungkin aku memang tidak di ijinkan untuk melihat sisi lain dari Uzumaki, karena mereka menyayangiku atau ada alasan lainnya. Sama seperti kebohongan itu, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari nenek, baru aku bisa memutuskannya."

Rikudo menatap Naruto dengan wajah tak suka, "Apa ini artinya kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?"

Si _blonde_ menyeringai lebar, "Mana bisa aku mempercayai ucapan orang yang baru saja aku kenal, diluar semua itu aku percaya kalau kau kakekku."

"HAHAHAHA…" Rikudo terpingkal-pingkal, seolah ucapan Naruto sangat lucu. "Wajah yang sama dengan Minato, bukan hanya wajah, tapi sifat kalian juga sama."

Naruto terdiam, menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Rikudo dengan tajam. "Hentikan semua ini kakek. Hentikan membuatku menjadi _copy_-an ayah," ucapan Naruto membuat kedua mata Rikudo terbelalak. "Aku Naruto dan bukan Minato. Aku tidak akan menjadi pewaris Uzumaki maupun Namikaze, walaupun di paksa."

'PLAK!'

Rikudo menampar pipi kanan si _blonde_ dengan keras, menatap marah pada sang cucu. Si _blonde_ menatap Rikudo dari ujung matanya, pipinya terasa sakit dan panas. "Apa semua yang kakek ceritakan semalam adalah bohong belaka?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Rikudo menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal, "Kalau aku mengatakan ya, bagaimana?" Tantangnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit, ini pertama kalinya dia di tampar oleh seseorang. Di tampar oleh kakeknya sendiri. "Kau kasihan sekali, kakek." Mendengar ucapan dengan nada mengejek dari sang cucu menyulut kemarahannya.

Rikudo memukul belakang kepala si _blonde_ dengan kuat, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum tubuhnya ambruk menghantam lantai, lelaki tua itu memeluknya. Yuki tampak tak suka dengan cara tuannya memperlakukan tuan muda barunya, dia menggeram. Hanya dengan sekali menatap si hewan peliharaan dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat serigala itu menundukkan kepalanya. Takut.

Di gendongnya Naruto lalu kembali di dudukkannya pemuda itu di kursinya, "Ayah dan anak sama saja. Kenapa semuanya menentangku?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengelus bekas tamparannya di pipi sang cucu. "Untuk kali ini saja, akan kubuat kau berada di sisiku, Naru. Apapun caranya, walaupun nantinya kau membenciku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se… Selesai… Chapter ini kayaknya yang paling panjang dari fict Frau yang laen deh… Fiuhhh…

Seneng akhirnya bisa buat adegan action, setelah sekian lama nih fict tenang dan aman sentosa #plak! Frau masih belajar untuk buat fict action, jadi kalau ada adegan yang aneh silahkan complain, jadi Frau bisa memperbaiki…

Untuk Neji, dia bakal muncul di chepi depan, jadi di tunggu aja… Terus Frau usahakan untuk update cepat, kalau enggak terhalang ama tugas kuliah, semoga para reader maklum…

Nah, kali ini Frau masukkan karakter OC, serigala dengan nama Yuki. Kepikiran begitu aja waktu buat fict chepi ini. Gegara Frau pengen pelihara serigala, tapi nggak mungkin, hahahahaha…

Nah-nah, waktunya balas review…

**UzuChiha Rin :**

Rinnn… Gomen ya kemarin lama update, Rin sampai jamuran, nih Frau kasih kalpanak…#plak!

Errr… Sebaiknya nggak usah duduk di depan kompor sambil baca nih fict, selain bahaya, juga boros, hahahahaha…

Hahahaha… Kaget si Naru bisa bela diri? Sebenarnya udah lama mau ngeluarkan sifat asli Naru tapi belum sempat. Si Kyuubi mau di cium Itachi tuh cuma gegara belum nyadar aja, coba di keadaan normal, pasti sudah dead, nyehehehehe…

Huweeee… Typo tuh susah ngehilanginnya, padahal udah Frau cek baik-baik tetap aja kecolongan, apa ada tips untuk Frau soal Typo?

Makasih udah review, Rin…

** :**

Gomen, Kushi-chan ampe lumutan nunggu fict Frau, udah kayak sunan kalijaga yang lagi bertapa aja…#plak!

Udah Frau usahakan cepat update nih…

Makasih udah review, Kushi-chan…

**Ukkychan :**

Hahahaha… Gomen belum ada lemon, nanti pasti ada, gegara sekarang-sekarang ini chepi serius jadi di tunda dulu…

Naru emang dasarnya hebat, gimana di chepi ini? Chepi depan bakal Frau lihatkan kehebatannya lagi…

Errr… KKN-nya enak… Frau di tempatkan di daerah yang T.O.P! Baru seminggu datang udah di ajak liburan ama kepala desanya. Mana ke pulau Derawan lagi, berasa kayak bule Frau di sana, berjemur, snorkling, berenang, ampe kulit Frau item, gak enaknya ya belang, hahahahaha…

Owh, Ukky ada PPL ya? Karena Frau anak ekonomi jadi nggak ada PPL, insyaAllah kalau gak ada halangan semester depan Frau udah bisa ambil skripsi… Masalahnya bingung nih mau ambil judul apa buat skripsinya, hahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Ukky…

**Desroschan :**

Yoroshiku juga Ros-chan… #kalo boleh di panggil begitu…

Hahahaha… Banyak yang lumutan ya? Gomen… Gomen… Semoga chepi kali ini Ros-chan puas…

Makasih udah review, Schan…

**Akaneko SeiYu :**

Happy FID juga…#telat

Frau berusaha untuk buat adegan actionnya detail, apa ini sudah bagus? Naruto di sini girly ya? Hahahaha… Baru nyadar…#plak! Gomen kemarin-kemarin kebawa ama mood Frau… Jadinya yah… OOC, gomen Frau berusaha untuk memeperbaikinya…

Makasih udah review, Aka…

**Azusa TheBadGirl :**

Fujoooo…#Nemplok ke Fujo kayak Koala

Makasih udah menyempatkan review di fict Frau yang payah ini… Eh, chepi ini suspens ya? Gak Frau kira…

Soal ngehajar Sasori, lihat aja chepi depan…#smirk

Gomen chepi ini baru sedikit pembantaiannya, chepi depan akan Frau usahakan full pembantaian, MUAHAHAHAHAHA #sebenarnya fict apa ini…

Makasih udah review, Fujo…

**Akane Fukuyama :**

Frau pengen ngerekam Akane nari hula-hula…#kamera siap…

Errr… Frau belum skripsi…

Makasih udah review, Akane…

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry :**

Wah… Pen name-nya lucu… Kalo bukan strawberry apaan dong? Chery? Tomat? Apel? #plak!

Ini udah di lanjut, semoga puas di chepi ini…

Makasih udah review, Ichi…

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999 :**

Makasih udah review Akuma, semoga puas di chepi ini…

**nami asuma :**

Namiiii… #peluk balik

Frau kira udah lupa ama Frau, hehehehehe…

Sasuke udah pasti beneran cinta ama Naru, kalau sampai main-main, neraka nunggu, hahahahaha… Owh, Nami orang Bali? Asiknya… Pengen pindah ke sana…#hayal

Makasih udah review, semoga semua pertanyaan nami terjawab di chepi ini…

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan :**

Nezzzz… Gak apa telat review, makasih udah sempat nge-review…

Perang-perangannya bakal memanas di chepi depan, tunggu aja, hahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Nez…

**I don't care about Taz :**

Tazzz…#hugs

Makasih udah sempet review, padahal lagi di RS… Tinggal nunggu kak Udu nih, mana janjinya mau review…#plak!

Gimana chepi ini? Apa udah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya? Buat fict panjang itu capek dan buat mata Frau jereng… Tapi, demi reader Frau rela…#apaan coba

Tachi punya Frau di sini kalem… Frau malah iri ma Tachi di tempat Taz, suki… suki… Hahahahaha… Kyuu-nya aja yang nggak terlalu perhatiin waktu di cium Tachi, coba kalo dia sadar, euh…

Actionnya Frau rasa masih payah, belajar dari action di fanfict Frau yang satu lagi, Bloody Holic di sana payah banget, di sini Frau berusaha memperbaikinya, semoga pada puas kali ini…

Makasih udah sempat nge-review pake hape pula…

Makasih Taz…

**Nara Hikari :**

Eh, kok sedih… Jangan nangis…#kasih tissue

Kali ini Frau udah berusaha cepet update, semoga puas…

Makasih udah review, Hikari…

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^^)/


	11. Love 11 : Never Say Die!

Selesaiiiii… Wiiiii…

Gomen, minggu kemarin nggak bisa update, tapi sebagai gantinya Frau buat oneshot ItaKyuu~ Kalau senggang baca juga ya, judulnya **Drug Fever : Love Egoist**, nyahahahaha… Fict lemon pertama ItaKyuu…#plak

Chepi ini special banget untuk UzuChiha Rin… Semoga Rin-rin suka, ini untuk hadiah perpisahan dari Frau, gomen isinya full action… (T^T) Walau nanti udah kepisah jarak yang jauhhhhh… banget, jangan sampai komunikasi putus ya, jangan lupa bawa sambel terasi biar inget Indonesia…#plak! Pokoknya hati-hati and jaga diri di sana, oke?

Dan Happy Naru's Birtdays~ Untung aja bisa selesai and publis tepat tanggal 10 Oktober, sempat nyerah a.k.a malas, tapi setelah curcol dengan salah seorang senior di dunia per-fanfiction Frau malah semangat nyelesaikan fict ini, makasih banget~

Dari pada Frau banyak omong silahkan minna-san~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShukakuNagato, NejiGaa, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love 11 : Never Say Die!**

Monster. Kata itu pantas di sandang oleh dua orang pria yang saat ini ada di hadapan Nagato dan Shukaku. Kisame si pengguna pedang dan Zetsu yang ahli bela diri dengan tangan kosong. Shukaku tampak membantu Nagato bangkit dari lantai setelah pukulan telak di perutnya, Zetsu maju dan menyerang keduanya. Kisame, lelaki hiu itu hanya melihat dari kejauhan, tak tertarik untuk turun tangan.

Alhasil, baik tubuh Nagato maupun Shukaku penuh luka, efek dari hajaran dari si rambut hijau. "Tidak menarik, dengan kemampuan seperti ini kalian menerobos kemari. Bodoh sekali, GYAHAHAHAHA!" Ejek Kisame tergelak.

Nagato menatap tajam si rambut merah, berniat membunuhnya. Benar-benar membunuhnya. Melepaskan pegangan dari Shukaku, pemuda itu berdiri dengan sedikit kepayahan, memegangi perutnya yang pasti akan membiru, di siapkannya kali ini sebuah _condor knife_, menggunakan dua _condor knife_. Melihat hal itu Kisame menyeringai lebar, ikut maju dalam pertarungan.

"_Condor knife_, heh? Kau mau main-main? Akan ku layani~" Tantangnya sambil meluruskan pedangnya.

Shukaku mencengkeram lengan Nagato, membuat pemuda itu terdiam dan menatap sang top model. "Tidak akan apa-apa, aku pasti akan menang, jadi tolong urus manusia berambut hijau itu," tunjuknya pada Zetsu.

Shukaku menghela napas dan melepaskan cengkeramannya, saat ini apapun yang dikatakannya pasti tidak akan di dengar oleh sepupu jauhnya itu. Dia merebut salah satu _condor knife_ yang ada di tangan Nagato, dan memotong rambut panjangnya yang indah, _icon_-nya selama ini menjadi seorang model. Nagato terbelalak melihatnya, helaian rambut merah itu terpotong, menyisakan sebuah rambut pendek.

"Kau! Apa kau gila!" Kesalnya.

Shukaku hanya tersenyum dan mengembalikan _condor knife_ itu pada pemiliknya. "Ini akan jadi pertarungan yang tidak mudah, rambut panjang hanya akan mengganggu. Lagi pula masih bisa di panjangkan kok…" Jelasnya seolah bukan hal besar, dia menyisir rambutnya yang pendek ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Kita hanya perlu berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan hal yang saat ini ada di depan kita."

Nagato kembali fokus, menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan maju ke arah si pengguna pedang besar, Kisame. Dentingan besi tajam terdengar nyaring, Kisame menghentikan serangan Nagato dengan mudah. "GYAHAHAHA! Taruhan, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melukaiku!"

Nagato masih berusaha menerobos pertahanan Kisame dan menyeringai lebar, "Kita lihat saja nanti," ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba menghilang di depan Kisame. Membuat lelaki itu bingung, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kisame-san, atas!" Peringat Zetsu. Tapi, terlambat. Nagato bergerak cepat meloncat di udara dan mengarahkan lututnya tepat ke wajah Kisame, berhasil meremukkan hidung sang predator yang terjungkal ke belakang. Nagato mendarat dengan anggun, menyeringai kemenangan.

"_SHITTT_! Hidungku!" Protesnya sambil menghapus darah dari hidungnya.

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

Tiga kali tembakan di arahkan Shukaku tapi berhasil di hindari oleh Zetsu. "Lawanmu aku bocah~"

Pemuda yang hampir tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya itu merengut kesal. "Yang boleh memanggilku bocah hanya Kisame-san," bergerak sangat cepat ke arah Shukaku dan mengarahkan tendangannya tepat ke wajah sang model, dengan _reflex_ yang juga sama cepatnya Shukaku menahan hantaman ke wajahnya dengan lengannya. Membuat pemuda bertopeng itu mundur ke belakang.

"Mengincar wajah seorang model itu tindakan kejahatan, bocah. Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana hebatnya top model Shukaku ini," di arahkan kembali dua _hand gun_ itu ke arah Zetsu, menembaknya membabi buta, sampai peluru di dalamnya habis.

Zetsu berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu dengan melakukan gerakan menghindar yang gesit. Shukaku menatap _hand gun_ yang sudah tak terisi peluru sama sekali, membuangnya ke tanah begitu saja. "Sepertinya pelurumu sudah habis, kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa senjata, ya?"

"KHUKHUKHU! Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa, orang itu ahli dalam serangan tangan kosong," jawab Nagato yang kembali memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap akan serangan dari Kisame.

Shukaku tersenyum lembut dan bersiap pada kuda-kuda yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh Zetsu, "Aliran bela diri Uzumaki, aku belum pernah seserius ini memakai bela diri dari keluarga itu. Nah, ayo maju~"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali menyerang Shukaku, mengarahkan kepalan tangannya yang dia ayunkan dengan kuat, berusaha mengarahkan hantamannya pada perut sang model. Shukaku menghindar dengan gerakan anggun, berpindah dengan cepat, mencengkeram lengan Zetsu dan membanting pemuda itu di tanah bersalju. Sepatu berhak rendah yang dipakai Shukaku di buatnya untuk menahan gerakan Zetsu yang di kucinya di tanah, menginjak dada sang pemuda.

"Anggota Akatsuki apanya… Kau bahkan semudah ini dapat kukalahkan," sang model menghela napas kecewa.

Zetsu tersenyum licik, memegang kaki Shukaku dan mengangkat kaki yang menahannya itu dengan kekuatan penuh membalik kedudukan, sekarang sang model lah yang terjerembab ke tanah.

"_Baka_! Jangan lengah! Dasar rambut merah bodoh!" Maki Nagato kesal melihatnya, sambil menahan serangan dari Kisame.

Shukaku yang meringis di tanah akibat gerakan tiba-tiba Zetsu hanya mengaduh, "Jangan mengatakan aku bodoh! Bukannya rambutmu juga merah!" Protesnya.

Zetsu berdiri di atas dada Shukaku, berjongkok lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _knife_ kecil dari saku jasnya, mengarahkannya di pipi sang model. "Diam, kalian berisik!"

"Khh… Kalau kau berani melukai wajahku, akan kubunuh kau…" Ancam sang model geram, napasnya sesak akibat zetsu berjongkok di dadanya.

Zetsu menyeringai dan menghujamkan _knife_ itu di telapak tangan sang model. "Berarti yang lain boleh?"

"GYAAAHHH!" Shukaku menjerit kesakitan saat _knife_ itu menembus telapak tangannya, menancapkannya di tanah bersalju. Zetsu mencabut _knife_ yang tertancap itu, menjilati darah milik Shukaku dengan mata yang penuh dengan ketertarikan, menikmatinya seperti sebuah panggung hiburan.

Nagato terdiam, kedua bola matanya membesar melihat hal itu. Menggeretakkan giginya dia beralih dari Kisame dan mencoba menyerang Zetsu, tapi hal itu menjadi kesempatan sang lelaki hiu, dengan seringai kemenangan dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke punggung Nagato, menciptakan sebuah luka memanjang. Seketika Nagato ambruk bersimbah darah, luka memanjang dari bahu kanan ke pinggang kiri. Staminanya melemah, dia hanya bisa tertelungkup di tanah, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Shu… S…hu… Shu…" Nagato mencoba memanggil sang model yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, ucapannya mulai putus-putus memanggil nama Shukaku.

Marah. Shukaku benar-benar marah. Dia tak peduli dengan luka di tangannya, mengambil _condor knife_ milik Nagato dan menyerang Zetsu dengan membabi buta, menusuk sang lelaki berambut hijau itu berkali-kali, dia sudah tak peduli dengan darah yang menyembur di tubuhnya.

Merah. Seperti kelopak mawar.

Merah. Seperti surai miliknya.

Merah. Seperti langit senja.

Zetsu yang saat itu tak siap dengan serangan dari Shukaku hanya terkujur lemah, wajahnya pucat, darah tak henti keluar dari perut dan mulutnya. Shukaku menghentikan serangannya, menatap Nagato yang tertelungkup lemah. Menghampiri pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong, mengelus surai merah yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Na-chan… Hei, bangun. Na-chan…" Panggilnya lembut, nama panggilan Nagato saat mereka masih kecil, saat mereka masih akrab."Kumohon bangun… Aku belum tahu kenapa kau menghindariku, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menatapku dengan penuh benci… Kumohon bangun… Na-chan…" Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Nagato yang mulai mendingin.

Nagato terbatuk, mengeluarkan gumpalan darah di tanah bersalju. "B…rengsek… Jangan …pa..nggil…a…ku, dengan… na…ma…bo…doh…" Ucapnya terbata. "Akan…ku…beritahu…ka…lau, kau bisa…menghabisi manusia…hiu…itu."

Shukaku mengecup jari Nagato yang mulai memucat, "_As you wish…_"

Kisame menyeringai saat sang model menatapnya dengan aura ingin membunuh, "Ah… Zetsu partner yang bagus, tapi sayang kau kurang berpengalaman. Akan kukunjungi makammu setiap hari, setelah membunuh cecunguk ini!"

Kisame maju menghunuskan Samehada, pedang miliknya ke arah jantung Shukaku, sekuat tenaga sang model menghunuskan _condor knife_ milik Nagato ke pedang panjang itu, berhasil membuat sebuah retakan di mata pedang. Suara besi yang saling beradu mengalun di tempat itu. Suara yang membuat kegilaan semakin memuncak.

Pada akhirnya pedang Kisame patah, sang pemilik melotot tak percaya. "_Condor knife_ milik Nagato ini buatan khusus, kalau di samakan dengan milikmu, sangat jauh. MATI KAU!" Teriaknya nyaring, dua _condor knife_ tepat mengarah ke titik vital sang lelaki hiu. Sabetan pada leher dan hujaman tepat di perut mengakhiri kegilaan ini. Shukaku benar-benar mandi darah, wajahnya terselimuti darah.

Shukaku mengabaikan tubuh Kisame yang terbujur kaku di tanah, tak memperdulikannya. Kembali melangkah ke tubuh Nagato yang semakin melemah, melepaskan jaket hitam miliknya dan menyelimuti sang pemuda, dengan hati-hati dia menaruh kepala Nagato di pangkuannya.

"Sudah selesai," ucapnya.

Nagato membuka matanya dengan susah payah dan tersenyum senang, "Kalau…ti…dak…luka, mungkin…a…ku, akan…hi…lang… kendali. Ce…pat, menyusul…yang…lain…"

Shukaku menggeleng, "Aku akan di sini, bersamamu. Mereka pasti bisa mengatasi hal itu." Sang model mengelus lembut rambut Nagato, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih.

Nagato merasa jadi orang bodoh saat ini, tubuhnya mati rasa saat kesempatan berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang di sukainya akhirnya terjadi. Kebodohannya di masa lalu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. "Gomen… Aku yang salah… _Suki_… _Su_…_ki_…_dayo_…"

Nagato membelalak, "Kau bohong kan? Coba ucapkan sekali lagi… Hei, Na-chan, buka matamu! Na-chan!" Panggil Shukaku berkali-kali, tapi Nagato sama sekali tidak merespon. Matanya tertutup dan nafasnya mulai pendek, terengah-engah. "Kau belum menjelaskan padaku, Na-chan! Na-chan!"

Shukaku benar-benar panik, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Nagato. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, banyak hal yang ingin dia ucapkan pada pemuda itu, masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan bersama pemuda itu. Tetes demi tetes air mata membanjiri wajahnya, menangis pilu, tak ingin kehilangan.

"Wah-wah~ Air mata itu harusnya di tunjukkan saat kau bermain drama~" Ucap seseorang membuat Shukaku terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, Gaara dan Sasuke masih bersembunyi di salah satu pilar. Menghindari tindakan gila Hidan yang merenteti mereka dengan peluru. "Sial, pelurunya habis!" Ucap Hidan, kembali mengambil peluru dari saku jasnya.

"Hahhh… Jangan menembaki sembarangan, nanti gaji kita di potong," protes si lelaki bercadar.

Hidan merengut sambil memasukkan peluru baru dalam senjatanya, "Memang aku peduli? Heh, para sampah sampai kapan kalian mau sembunyi!"

Tak ada jawaban dari balik pilar yang sudah hampir hancur gara-gara rentetan peluru yang di keluarkan Hidan. "Sial, mereka tipe petarung jarak jauh, kalau aku bisa mengambil jarak yang pas, maka dapat kutebas senjata mereka," jelas Sasuke yang berlindung di balik pilar, bersebelahan dengan Gaara yang memegang _hand gun_ miliknya di dada.

"Akan kubuka jalannya untukmu, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, saat itu kau maju," Sasuke mengangguk, kali ini, hanya kali ini saja dia akan bekerjasama, demi Naruto-nya.

Gaara keluar dari balik pilar mengarahkan Hecler & KochUSP miliknya ke arah kedua lelaki itu. Hidan menyeringai senang, "Akhirnya kau keluar, tikus got!"

"_Go to Hell_," ucap Gaara dingin mulai menembaki ke arah kedua lelaki itu yang dengan sigap berlindung pada pilar lainnya. Tampak Hidan dan Kakuzu sambil bersembunyi juga mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Gaara, bersiap menghabisi pemuda itu. Tapi, sekelebat cahaya hitam bergerak cepat sebelum keduanya sempat menembaki Gaara, mereka terperangah karena moncong senjata mereka terbelah dua.

"WHAT!" Pekik Hidan kaget, senjata kesayangannya dan milik partnernya terbelah dua.

Gaara mendengus melihat hasil dari sang bungsu Uchiha yang tidak bisa di remehkan, Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan kembali memasukkan pedang miliknya dalam tempatnya. "Kali ini permainan akan jadi menarik, tak kusangka mereka selemah ini," sinisnya pada kedua anggota Akatsuki.

Alis Hidan berkedut, di buangnya senjata miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuan _hand gun_ berwarna silver dari balik jasnya begitu pula Kakuzu. "Mereka meremehkan kita, Kakuzu… Bagaimana kalu kita perlihatkan kemampuan kita sebenarnya pada tikus-tikus got ini!" Hidan maju, berlari dengan cepat mengarah pada Sasuke, tapi dia melewati pemuda itu begitu saja, targetnya adalah si pemuda berambut merah, dia arahkan senjatanya dan…

'BANG!'

Satu peluru menembus lengan kanan Gaara, dia terkecoh dan lengah. Ambruk ke lantai dengan tak berdaya. Hidan menginjak dada Gaara yang terbaring di lantai menyeringai menjijikkan. "Sekali tikus got, tetaplah tikus got! MATI! MATI! MATI!" Ucapnya sambil menginjak luka bekas tembakan di bahu Gaara dengan sadis, si rambut merah hanya bisa mengerang.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu bergerak maju namun di hadang Kakuzu, "Kalahkan aku dulu…"

Si _raven_ mendecih dan bergerak gesit ke arah Kakuzu mencoba menyabetkan senjatanya, tapi Kakuzu berhasil menghindar dengan menundukkan tubuhnya, hanya sehelai rambutnya yang terkena tebasan pedang tajam si _raven_. Kakuzu mundur kebelakang dan menatap si _raven_ dengan tajam. "Cih, hanya segini kemampuanmu, anak muda?"

Kesal. Darah dalam tubuh si _raven_ mendidih mendengarnya dan menyerang Kakuzu membabi buta, semua serangan itu dapat di patahkan oleh Kakuzu. Sebuah tinju berhasil membuat Sasuke tepelanting kebelakang, sebuah tinju yang tepat mengarah ke luka Sasuke yang belum sembuh.

"Benar kata Sasori-san, bekas luka tembak itu belum sembuh, tanda cinta dari dia, pfttt…" Sinisnya.

Cairan merah kembali merembes di bahu si _raven_, menimbulkan luka yang nyeri luar biasa. Dengan berpegangan pada dinding di belakangnya dia berusaha kembali bangkit, dia harus bertahan, harus menyelamatkan Naruto-nya. Di liriknya Gaara yag hampir kehilangan kesadaran, keadannya benar-benar terjepit. Saat-saat yang tidak di sangka-sangka terjadi, sebuah suara letusan senjata menggema di tempat itu dan tiba-tiba tubuh Hidan terjatuh di lantai, dengan sebuah luka di kepala tertembus sebuah peluru.

"Maaf terlambat…" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat, Hyuga Neji.

Shock. Kakuzu kaget bukan main, bawahan langsung dari Sasori ternyata mengkhianati mereka. "Apa maksud semua ini Neji! Kau mau mengkhianati kami!"

Neji memasang wajah datar, mengenyahkan jasad Hidan dari atas tubuh Gaara, membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk dan menyeringai pada Kakuzu. "Sejak awal aku tidak memiliki kesetiaan pada Namikaze," jawabnya enteng.

"KAU!" Kakuzu kembali berlari, berusaha menerjang pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Tapi, Sasuke menghadangnya dan kembali menghunuskan pedang, Kakuzu melompat di udara menghindari tebasan itu, tapi Neji entah bagaimana sudah ada di belakangnya dan memukul lelaki itu dengan beruntun di udara lalu menendangnya sampai tersungkur di lantai.

Neji menghampiri lelaki itu lalu menginjak kepala Kakuzu. Injak. Injak. Injak. "Cih! Aku sudah lama muak dengan keluarga ini dan juga Akatsuki!" Neji menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kau, sebaiknya menyusul yang lain, urusan di sini biar aku saja," jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengerti. Sedangkan Neji masih asik dengan kesenangan barunya, menginjak si lelaki bercadar, Kakuzu pingsang dengan luka parah di kepala, erangan yang keluar dari mulut Gaara membuatnya menghentikan aksinya. Menatap sang pemuda yang kesakitan dan napas yang terengah-engah. Neji menghampiri pemuda itu, menarik lengan kemejanya dan membalutkan luka di pundak sang pemuda.

Gaara membuka matanya sedikit, melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata violet, menatapnya dengan ramah dan senyum hangat, membuat hatinya tenang. "Kau sudah berjuang, Gaara." Neji mengusap lembut rambut Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu semakin ingin menutupkan matanya.

Tak perlu menunggu beberapa menit, Gaara sudah tertidur di bahu Neji, dengan lembut Neji mengangkat Gaara, menggendongnya. "Bukankah dia sangat menarik?" Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat di hapal lelaki bermata violet itu.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah datang ternyata…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi dan Itachi berlari diantara lorong-lorong panjang kastil itu, mencoba mencari si _blonde_. Pada akhirnya pergerakan mereka terhenti, sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat ada di depan mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan, Itachi mengangguk dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Suara pintu yang berderik menggema di tempat itu. Sebuah ruangan sebesar 3 kali lapangan sepak bola, tak ada perabot sama sekali, hanya beberapa pilar dan sebuah pintu lagi jauh di belakang, berwarna hitam.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan itu, menatap penuh waspada, dari dua tiang di tengah ruangan itu muncul dua bocah kembar berambut putih kebiruan, si kembar Mangetsu dan Suigetsu, memakai pakaian serba putih dan menggenggam sebuah pedang.

Itachi segera menarik kedua pedang yang ada di punggungnya dan Kyuubi menyiapkan _hand gun_ miliknya, mengisi pelurunya. "Masa kita harus melawan bocah… Otak kakek itu agak bermasalah, masa anak sekecil mereka–"

"Jangan lengah," potong Kyuubi. "Mereka _professional_, aku bisa mencium bau darah dari tubuh mereka."

Suigetsu tampak gelisah dan mendekati sang kakak, berbisik di telinganya. "Ngg… Apa tidak apa-apa? Kalau sampai melukai mereka, Naru-sama akan membunuh kita…"

Mangetsu memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas, "Siapa tuanmu, Sui? Rikudo-sama sudah memerintah kita!"

Suigetsu menundukkan wajahnya, sedih. "Aku suka Naru-sama… Tidak ingin membunuh orang yang dikasihi Naru-sama…"

Mangetsu terdiam dan mengacak rambut adiknya, "Aku juga suka Naru-sama, bagaimana kalu jangan sampai membunuh mereka? Di lukai sedikit saja, control kekuatan kita, hm?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Suigetsu mengangguk dengan antusias, puas dengan jawaban sang kakak.

"Kalian di sini mau bertarung dengan kami atau asik di dunia kalian sendiri?" Sinis Kyuubi yang sudah tidak tahan untuk bertarung dengan dua bocah tengik itu.

"Kyuu… jangan galak-galak…" protes Itachi.

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi kesal menendang kepala Itachi, "_BAKA_! Kenapa kau jadi lemah sama bocah sih!" Tendangnya berkali-kali, tapi berhasil di tahan Itachi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… Aku jadi ingat adikku dan aku waktu kami kecil, yah setidaknya waktu adikku masih manis…"

Sinting. Rasanya saat ini Kyuubi ingin melubangi kepala kekasihnya itu dengan sebuah peluru, di saat semuanya dalam masalah genting bisa-bisanya keriput mesum itu bernostalgia. "Ck! Kalau begitu biar aku yang mulai."

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

Tiga peluru di muntahkan Kyuubi ke arah si kembar, semuanya dapat di tangkis dengan mudah oleh keduanya dengan pedang mereka, tanpa tergores sama sekali. Itachi tersenyum senang, bersemangat. "Hebat… Pedangnya sama sekali tak tergores," masih sempat memuji.

Kyuubi segera maju, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih bergumam memuji keindahan pedang milik si kembar. Sambil berlari maju, Kyuubi memuntahkan kembali peluru, menyerang Mangetsu. Dentingan pedang dan _hand gun_ milik Kyuubi menggema di ruangan itu, sedangkan Itachi dan Suigetsu hanya menonton keduanya, merasa belum pas untuk masuk dalam pertarungan.

"Khhh… Di mana Naru! Kau sembunyikan di mana adikku!" Bentak si rambut _orange_ tepat di depan wajah Mangetsu, menghadang serangan dari pedang panjang itu.

Mangetsu sedikit kaget saat tahu yang di hadapinya adalah kakak si _blonde_, dia mundur ke belakang, membuat sebuah jarak. "Kalau mau tahu, kau harus kalahkan kami dulu. Itu pun kalau kau mampu," tantangnya sambil bersiap menghunuskan pedang ke arah si rambut _orange_.

Kyuubi tertawa kesetanan, "HAHAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda! Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun kalau kau mau mengalahkanku, bocah~" Sebuah seringai iblis terukir di wajahnya, membuat si kembar merinding, bukan hanya si kembar, bahkan Itachi juga merinding melihat seringai itu. Kyuubi bakal menggila dan nantinya dialah yang akan repot untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuubi bergerak cepat, melepaskan 5 peluru dalam 3 menit dan mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Mangetsu, tapi Mangetsu bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan meloncat beberapa kali di udara dan mundur ke belakang, lalu menyerang Kyuubi dengan sebuah tebasan cepat. Kyuubi menunduk, kepalanya nyaris putus, dia meluruskan kakinya dan menendang kaki kanan Mangetsu, membuat bocah itu kehilangan keseimbangan, hampir terjatuh di lantai tapi berhasil kembali berdiri setelah menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Heh! Kau lumayan bocah…"

Itachi mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Kyuubi. Saat ini yang bisa menyamai kekuatan si rambut _orange_ adalah itachi dan yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam bela diri hanya Mito, jarang sekali dia memuji orang lain, bahkan adiknya sekalipun jarang dia puji. "Coba bocah itu mau masuk dalam Uzumaki, pasti akan jadi menarik…" Gumam Itachi.

Mangetsu tidak membalas ucapan Kyuubi, dia kembali menyerang si rambut _orange_. Menyabetkannya ke bawah, ke arah kaki Kyuubi, si rambut _orange_ yang memang lahir dengan _reflex_ bagus segera meloncat di udara, menendang si bocah sampai tersungkur di lantai, mengunci tangan si bocah di punggung. Mangetsu hanya bisa merintih akibat kuatnya kuncian dari Kyuubi.

"Sampai kapan mau main-main? Kau tidak serius melawan kami, mau meremehkan kami!" Amuk Kyuubi, tak suka sama sekali. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main bocah."

Suigetsu mengeratkan genggaman pedang miliknya dan menyerang Itachi mendadak dari atas, dengan mudah Itachi dapat menghentikan serangan itu dengan sebelah tangan, menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang menarik. Suigetsu kembali menyerang dari belakang tubuh Itachi, dengan mudah lagi-lagi sulung Uchiha itu berbalik dan balik menyerang salah satu dari bocah kembar itu.

"Ayunan pedang yang bagus, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Itachi ramah.

Suigetsu yang bingung ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "…15 tahun."

"Bagus sekali, 5 tahun lagi kau pasti akan jadi ahli pedang yang hebat."

"Berhenti memuji musuh dan kalahkan bocah tengik itu!" Perintah sang uke kesal.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda penolakan. "Tidak bisa, walau musuh aku tidak bisa menyakiti bocah. Selera bertarungku hilang."

Kyuubi sudah benar-benar ingin menyarangkan sebuah peluru di kepala sang seme, "Kamipun begitu," ucapan Mangetsu menghentikan niat si rambut _orange_.

Bingung. Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi jadi bingung. Si rambut _orange_ memutuskan untuk melepas kunciannya pada bocah itu dan berjalan ke arah Itachi. Berunding. Mangetsu bangun dari posisi sebelumnya dan di hampiri sang adik kembar, keempatnya saling berhadapan, berpandangan.

"Walau terdengar aneh, tapi kami tidak ada niatan untuk melukai kalian," ucap Suigetsu memecahkan keheningan. "Walau nantinya kami akan di hukum Rikudo-sama…" Tambahnya.

Mangetsu mengelus rambut Suigetsu, "Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu."

Kyuubi mengernyit, kepalanya terasa pusing. "Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?"

Si kembar saling berpandangan, "Kami takut kalau sampai melukai kalian Naru-sama akan mengamuk pada kami," jawab mereka bebarengan. "Naru-sama yang mengamuk menyeramkan…" Jelas Mangetsu merinding mengingat kejadian pertama kalinya dia bertemu sang tuan muda.

"Hebat juga bocah bodoh itu… Baru saja ke mari tapi sudah mendapat hewan peliharaan…" Gumam Kyuubi membuat Itachi _sweat drop_. "Jadi apa mau kalian?"

"Kami akan mengantar kalian ke tempat Rikudo-sama dimana ada Naru-sama."

"Apa kalian yakin? Itu artinya kalian mengkhianati Rikudo lho…" Si kembar menggelengkan kepala mereka mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi.

Si kembar saling berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum lebar, "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naru-sama. Dalam darah Naru-sama ada darah Namikaze juga, jadi kami tidak mengkhianati Namikaze."

Itachi tertawa geli mendengarnya, menghampiri kedua bocah itu dan mengelus kepala mereka dengan lembut. "Anak baik… Baiklah kalau begitu, bisa tunjukkan kami jalannya?"

"Keriput mesum!"

"Saat ini yang terpenting adalah menemukan Naru-chan dan menyelamatkannya, kalau kita berlama-lama di sini akan membuang waktu," jelasnya tak memberi kesempatan si rambut _orange_ bicara. Itachi kembali menatap kedua bocah manis itu, "Setelah ini selesai, kalian mau ikut denganku? Aku akan melatih kemampuan berpedang kalian!" Tawar sulung Uchiha dengan berapi-api.

Rasanya Kyuubi bukan hanya akan membolongi kepala Itachi dengan sebuah peluru, tapi semua peluru yang ada di dalam _hand gun_ miliknya. Si maniak pedang itu akan jadi bersemangat setelah melihat orang yang berbakat, tak peduli kawan maupun lawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi kesal. Sejak keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka di antar si bocah kembar memasuki pintu berwarna hitam, tak ada apa-apa di sana selain ruangan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, sebuah lorong panjang yang tak berujung, di setiap dindingnya ada berbagai lukisan yang membuat perasaan tak enak. Lukisan abstrak dengan tema gelap, lukisan-lukisan aneh yang tak dia mengerti dan beberapa patung berbentuk aneh. Tapi di semua deretan lukisan itu hanya satu lukisan yang paling indah dan yang paling besar, hampir menutupi tembok. Sebuah lukisan seorang anak lelaki yang memakai topi jerami dan kemeja putih, lukisan dengan latar bunga matahari dan cerahnya musim panas, anak lelaki yang tampan, berambut _blonde_, seperti matahari.

Kyuubi terdiam di depan lukisan itu, menatap penuh arti. Melihat hal itu Itachi menghampiri si rambut _orange_, di ikuti si kembar. "Ini lukisan Minato-sama sewaktu kecil, Rikudo-sama bilang beliaulah yang membuat lukisan ini," jelas Suigetsu.

Kyuubi mengiyakan ucapan Suigetsu dalam hati, ini benar-benar lukisan ayahnya. Lukisan lama. Baru di sadarinya betapa adiknya mirip dengan sang ayah. Baik wajah, rambut, kepolosan mereka, pancaran mata, dan juga senyuman. Membuatnya rindu pada sang adik dan almarhum ayahnya.

"Rikudo itu benar-benar menyayangi Minato-san ya…" Gumam Itachi, matanya juga tak lepas dari lukisan indah itu.

"Tentu saja! Rikudo-sama sangat menyayangi Minato-sama, bahkan sejak kepergian Minato-sama dari rumah, kamar milik almarhun tidak ada yang boleh memasukinya. Tapi pada akhirnya kamar itu kembali di buka saat Naru-sama di bawa ke sini," jelas Mangetsu.

"Hmm… Kecintaan yang berlebihan pada anaknya dan sekarang kecintaan itu beralih ke Naru-chan, kurasa ini akan menyulitkan," gumam Itachi.

Kyuubi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan kembali berjalan, menuju sebuah pintu lagi, berwarna hitam di ujung lorong. Dia sudah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi dia harus menyelamatkan adiknya, bagaimanapun caranya. Walau harus melukai orang yang memilik darah yang sama di nadinya.

Kyuubi mendorong pintu itu, membuatnya terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi Itachi dan si kembar juga terbelalak kaget. Jauh di seberang ruangan terlihat Naruto dengan kedua tangannya diikat ke sebuah rantai yang menjulang sampai di langit-langit, di tambah pemuda itu sepertinya masih tak sadarkan diri. Di bawah kaki Naruto tampak seekor serigala besar yang menatap keempatnya yang baru datang dengan tatapan tajam, siap menyerang, tak membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh sang tuan. Rikudo tampak duduk santai di sebelah kiri Naruto, menikmati secangkir kopi, seringai lebar tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Kyuubi menggeretakkan giginya kesal, tak ada yang boleh menyakiti adiknya selain dia sendiri. Sebelum sempat menerjang maju, Mangetsu dan Suigetsu sudah maju duluan, ingin menyelamatkan si _blonde_, tapi belum sampai melewati setengah ruang itu mereka di serang seorang pemuda berambut merah, menendang kedua bocah itu sampai terpental kebelakang. Sasori. Lelaki itu datang menghadang. Menatap ke kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Bocah bodoh! Berani sekali kau mengkhianati Rikudo-sama!" Bentaknya nyaring.

Mangetsu memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri sedangkan Suigetsu mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kami tidak mengkhianati Rikudo-sama! Kami hanya tak suka Naru-sama di sakiti, bukankah dia juga Namikaze!" Jawab mereka tanpa keraguan, tambah membuat Sasori kesal bukan main.

Rikudo hanya tersenyum dan menjadi penonton dengan santai tak peduli dengan ucapan si kembar, tak peduli saat Sasori menyerang bocah-bocah itu sampai hampir sekarat. Sasori mematahkan tangan kanan si kembar, membuat suara patahan yang mengerikan. "Setelah ini kalian akan mendapat hukuman yang pantas!"

Rikudo menaruh cangkir kopinya pada meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, memandang kedua tamunya dengan seringai lebar. "Selamat datang cucuku tersayang dan temannya…" Ucapnya.

"Jangan bicara menjijikkan! Aku tidak sudi punya kakek sepertimu!" Jawab Kyuubi kesal.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan temannya Kyuubi, melainkan KEKASIHNYA!" Tekan Itachi sambil membalas seringai Rikudo dengan sebuah seringai juga.

"Terserah," jawab si lelaki tua tak peduli. Dia mengambil telapak tangan Naruto lalu mengecupnya dengan sayang, "Ada perlu apa datang ke istanaku dan membuat kekacauan?"

"Kh! Kembalikan Naruto! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Kyuubi kesal sejak tadi dia menahan untuk menyerang kakek tua itu, menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kembalikan katamu? Mengembalikan apa? Naruto sejak awal adalah milikku."

Kyuubi mengarahkan _hand gun_ miliknya tepat di kepala Rikudo, "Brengsek! Naruto adalah milik Uzumaki!"

Rikudo bangkit dari duduknya menyentuh kepala Yuki dengan lembut. "Milik Uzumaki katamu! Kalian tidak lebih dari keluarga yang tamak! Bahkan anakku kalian ambil dariku!" Kesal. Kekesalannya dan kekecewaannya selama ini akhirnya tumpah hari ini.

"Ayah tidak diambil oleh keluarga Uzumaki, atas kehendaknya sendiri dia memilih Uzumaki!"

"Pembohong! Kau sama seperti ibumu, kalian berdua mirip itulah yang membuatku tak menyukaimu. Dasar anak wanita murahan!" Ejeknya.

Cukup. Kesabaran Kyuubi sudah habis, dia melepaskan sebuah peluru dari _hand gun_ miliknya, tak mengenai lelaki tua itu, sengaja dia lakukan. "Tarik kembali… Cepat tarik kembali ucapan busukmu!"

Melihat cucunya jadi semakin emosi Rikudo tambah tersenyum meremehkan, "Tidak akan, tapi akan kupikirkan lagi kalau kau bisa mengalahkan dia," tunjuknya pada Sasori yang ada jauh di depan, "dan dia," tunjuknya pada seorang pemuda _blonde_ berambut panjang yang keluar dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

"De… Deidara!" Itachi tersentak, tak mengira kalau pemuda manis yang di temuinya beberapa waktu lalu juga ada di balik semua ini.

Kyuubi menatap geram pada si pemuda, pemuda yang pernah membuat dia cemburu ternyata anggota Namikze, kalau dia tahu sejak dulu pasti akan di habisinya. Si rambut _orange_ menatap Itachi yang terlihat shock, "Aku akan minta penjelasan ulang tentang pemuda itu saat nanti kita pulang, keriput mesum…"

Mendapat aura-aura yang tak enak menyelubungi sulung Uzumaki membuat Itachi menatap horror, dia benar-benar ketahuan. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh juga. Perumpamaan yang tepat untuknya.

Deidara maju selangkah demi selangkah, kemudian berlari cepat ke arah kedua tamu tak di undang itu, mengeluarkan bola-bola kecil yang ada di sela-sela jari-jarinya dan melemparkannya ke arah Kyuubi. Itachi segera menarik si rambut _orange_ ke belakang dan melindungi pemuda itu dengan punggungnya.

'DUAR!'

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar, ternyata bola-bola kecil itu adalah bom modifikasi, walau bentuknya kecil tapi jangan meremhkan kekuatan ledakannya. Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan melihat pemuda itu sedikit kesakitan akibat efek ledakan yang mengenai punggungnya.

"Itachi…" Panggilnya sambil mengeratkan kedua pegangannya pada lengan si sulung Uchiha.

Itachi tersenyum lebar, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa…" Kadang Itachi yang bersikap pura-pura bodoh itu ingin dia tenggelamkan diteluk Tokyo, bukannya mengkhawatirkan tubuhnya sendiri tapi malah mengkhawatirkan si rambut _orange_.

"Lepas!" Bentaknya. Bukan hanya Naruto yang di sekap yang membuatnya kesal, bahkan Itachi orang yang, errr… Mulai di sukainya pun di lukai oleh klan ini. "Kubunuh kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam kegelapan, Naruto mendengar berbagai suara, suara yang menyedihkan dan juga sebuah suara kemarahan. Mengerang kecil, sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kakaknya dan Itachi sedang bertarung dengan Deidara dan Sasori. Di gerakkan tubunya tapi percuma saja. Saat ini tubunya di gantung dengan kedua tangan yang di sekap oleh seutas rantai.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, Naru. Nanti besi yang mengikat tanganmu bisa melukaimu lho…" Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya, suara kakeknya.

Naruto menatap tajam lelaki tua itu dari ujung matanya, "Apa maksudnya ini? Lepaskan aku!" Pintanya membentak.

Rikudo hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyeruput kopinya, "Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau berubah pikiran. Hm… Juga sampai _black knight_-mu datang…" Jawabnya santai.

"Hentikan permainan bodoh ini!" Bentak si _blonde_ kesal, gemerincing rantai berbunyi saat dia masih mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rikudo tak menghiraukannya dan kembali menikmati tontonan di depannya, menikmati saat-saat Kyuubi terbanting di lantai dan Itachi terhempas ke dinding. "KYUU! ITACHI-NII!" Teriaknya histeris melihat hal itu.

Kyuubi bangun dari lantai dan tersenyum senang saat tahu adiknya sudah sadar, begitupun Itachi. "Bocah bodoh, akhirnya kau sudah sadar juga!" Itachi membantu Kyuubi bangun, memegangi pinggan si rambut _orange_.

"Kakek, hentikan semua ini!"

"Tidak. Berapa kali harus kukatakan tidak?"

Naruto menggeram kesal, berusaha melepaskan kuncian di tangannya, tapi percuma saja. Hal itu malah membuat tangannya lecet. "Ck! Sial!" Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa melihatnya, Naruto benci hal ini. Saat dia ingin melakukan sesuatu malah tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Naru, kau hanya perlu melihat mereka. Orang-orang yang selama ini sudah banyak membohongimu…"

"Apa maksudmu tua bangka! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh pada Naruto!" Kesal Kyuubi.

Rikudo mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan menyeringai, "Aneh-aneh kau bilang? Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang perlu di ceritakan saja, apa yang selama ini sudah kau dan seluruh Uzumaki tutup-tutupi…"

"Kau! Dengar Naru! Jangan percaya apapun omongan tua bangka itu, kalau kau mau dengar kebenarannya, setelah ini akan kuceritakan. Jadi jangan berpihak padanya!"

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap tajam kakaknya, "Hal itu di kesampingkan dulu, aku pasti akan mendengar semuanya."

"Kau tetap pada pendirianmu, Naru? Kau tetap ada di Uzumaki? Kau itu Namikaze!"

"Kakek! Aku tidak peduli Namikaze maupun Uzumaki! Yang aku inginkan hanya U–" Belum selesai ucapan si _blonde_, pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut _raven_, menggenggam sebilah pedang, nafasnya terengah dan pandangan matanya menatap berkeliling. Tatapannya jatuh pada Naruto yang di rantai jauh di depannya.

"Naru…"

"Sa…Sasuke!" Naruto terlihat senang mendapati Sasuke sehat dan selamat.

"Otouto, mana Gaara dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, tadi kami di selamatkan Neji dan dia menyuruhku ke sini. Lalu, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO-KU KAKEK BRENGSEK!" Amuknya kesal.

"Lihat Naru, _Dark Knight_-mu datang… Apakah dia bisa menyelamatkanmu?" Tanyanya ambigu, melepas jas miliknya dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja miliknya, dasi miliknya pun sudah teronggok di lantai, kemejanya dia gulung sampi di lengan. "Nah, Uchiha Sasuke, kau mau Naruto? Bagimana kalau kau mengalahkanku dulu?"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pedang yang ada di tangannya lalu berlari menyerang Rikudo, "KUBUNUH KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori bergerak cepat menendang kepala Itachi dengan gerakan berputar di udara, mampu di tahan dengan kedua lengan sulung Uchiha, hanya membuatnya mundur ke belakang sedikit. "Sampai kapan kau mau bengong? Lawanku itu kau, sejak dulu aku sangat penasaran untuk menghancurkanmu, Uchiha sombong."

Itachi menyeringai dan mengelap darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya, "Aku yang akan menghancurkanmu, Uchiha tidak pernah kalah tahu," Itachi balas dengan menendang perut Sasori dengan cepat, membuat pemuda manis berambut merah itu terpelanting ke belakang. "Yang seperti ini masih belum ada apa-apanya di bandingkan waktu latihan bersama anggota Uzumaki, dasar Namikaze lemah~" Ejeknya mecoba memanas-manasi pemuda berambut merah.

Sasori bangun dan menggeretakkan giginya, menatap marah pada pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan keluarga ini!" Sebuah tinju di layangkan oleh Sasori, berhasil Itachi tangkap dan membanting pemuda itu ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi debaman yang nyaring.

"AARGGHHH!" Teriakan nyaring dari sang kekasih membuat Deidara menatap horor.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain-main lebih lama lagi, siapapun kau yang memiliki rambut _blonde_," tunjuk Kyuubi pada Deidara. "Hanya dua orang yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ yang kusukai, pertama, ayahku yang bodoh itu dan yang kedua adikku yang bodoh. Kalau kau mau masuk menjadi yang ketiga, hentikan semua kegilaan ini," ucap Kyuubi tegas.

Deidara menatap Kyuubi dengan nanar, "Gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa," lagi-lagi Deidara melemparkan bom-bom kecil ke arah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dengan lincah melompat di udara tak membiarkan bom-bom kecil itu melukai tubuhnya, lalu bersalto di udara dan mendarat tepat di belakang tubuh Deidara, menendang pemuda berambut panjang itu ke lantai, membuatnya tengkurap dan mengunci kedua tangan pemuda itu di punggung.

"Cukup main-mainnya. Aku tidak mau melukai orang yang mirip ayah dan adikku," ucapan Kyuubi membuat Deidara tersentak dan membelalak lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha menyerang Rikudo, lelaki tua itu bukan kakek-kakek biasa, buktinya dia bisa menghindar serangan si _raven_ berkali-kali dan menghajar Sasuke dengan tangan kosong. Sasuke terpental kebelakang setelah sebuah serangan bersarang di perutnya, membuat tubuhnya tambah sakit darah di bahunya kembali mengucur.

"SASUKE! Kakek tolong hentikan ini semua! Aku mohon!" Jerit Naruto frustasi melihat itu semua, rasa marah dan sedih bercampur aduk di dadanya.

Rikudo tidak menghiraukan ucapan cucunya dan kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan pukulan beruntun yang sama sekali tak sempat di lawan oleh Sasuke, "Lemah. Kau tidak pantas bersama Naruto, bukan hanya kau tapi seluruh orang yang berkaitan dengan Uzumaki akan kulenyapkan!"

Wajah dan tubuh Sasuke lebam, tidak ada celah kosong untuk menyerang balik lelaki tua ini, Sasuke lalu mendapat akal, dia kembali menyerang Rikudo tapi lelaki tua itu hanya dia lewati dan mengarah pada Naruto yang masih terikat dan menebaskan rantai yang mengikat kekasihnya itu dengan sekali tebas, membuat si _blonde_ terbebas dari belenggunya. Rantai-rantai yang di pakai untuk mengikat si _blonde_ bergemerincing di lantai, si _blonde_ sendiri mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang lecet.

"Teme, makasihhh…" Ucapnya menerjang Sasuke, memeluk pemuda itu erat sampai jatuh terduduk, si _blonde_ duduk dipaha si_ raven_ yang meringis kesakitan.

"Dobe! Jangan tiba-tiba! Badanku sakit!" Protes si _raven_.

"Gomen… Aku kangen sekali padamu… Mana yang sakit?" Tanya si _blonde_ dengan pose imut, sedikit rona terlihat di wajah si _raven_.

Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telujuknya, "Di sini yang sakit." Sepertinya si _raven_ mulai curi-curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Naruto terdiam, lalu mengecup sebentar bibir si _raven_, rasa besi dari darah terasa di bibir si _blonde_. "Yang mana lagi?" Tanyanya, tak peduli sedang ada di mana saat ini, malahan kedua lengan _tan_ itu melingkar di leher si _raven_, pertanyaan provokasi yang sangat di nanti Sasuke.

"Di–"

"WOI! TOLONG LIHAT SITUASI!" Bentak Itachi dan Kyuubi bebarengan, tak mengerti jalan pikir adik-adik mereka.

Sasuke hanya merengut sebal kehilangan moment ini. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Rikudo tajam. "Hentikan sekarang kakek atau aku akan membencimu."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Berani sekali kau mengancamku, aku sangat menyayangimu Naru jadi tolong minggir dan aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

"KAKEK! Karena sikap kakek seperti ini makanya ayah kecewa pada kakek!"

Rikudo menyipit, lelaki tua itu bergerak cepat ingin menghantam si _raven_ dengan kakinya tapi Naruto maju dan menahan gerakan sang kakek. "Minggir Naru…"

"Kakek tidak mau mendengarkan permintaanku, kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kakek?" Naruto balik menendang kakeknya, tepat di perut, tidak terlalu kuat tapi mampu membuat sang kakek mundur ke belakang.

Si _raven_ menghampiri si _blonde_ dan bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya, Rikudo tampak tersenyum puas menatap sang cucu, "Hebat, kau kuat. Benar-benar penerusku…"

Si _blonde_ merengut sebal mendengarnya, "Siapa yang mau? Kakek sudah punya Deidara, kenapa tidak dia saja yang jadi penerus?"

Rikudo menatap Deidara dari ujung matanya, "Dia? Bocah itu lemah, Namikaze tidak membutuhkan orang lemah," Deidara tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Bentak Naruto. "Kenapa kakek seperti ini? Awalnya aku mengira kakek orang baik, tapi kakek tak lebih seperti orang jahat! Kenapa kakek tidak mempercayakan pada Deidara,dia tidak selemah yang kakek kira, buktinya dia bisa bertarung dengan hebat!" Ucap si _blonde_ membela sang sepupu. Deidara tampak terperangah mendengarnya.

Si _blonde_ berambut panjang membuang semua bahan peledaknya dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuubi, ke arah si _blonde_ dan menatap sang kakek tajam. "Aku muak dengan ini semua! Tolong hentikan semua ini, kakek. Sampai kapan kakek puas mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Apa kakek masih ingin mengotori tangan dengan darah?"

"Deidara… Beraninya kau mengkhianatiku…" Gumam Rikudo sinis.

Sasori tampak kaget dengan ulah sang kekasih dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "DEIDARA!" Bentaknya.

Deidara menatap sang kekasih dengan sendu dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku lelah, Sasori…Aku lelah…"

Naruto menatap sang sepupu dengan sedih dan melindunginya di belakang tubuhnya, si kembar Mangetsu dan Suigetsu pun dengan tertatih berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melindungi sang tuan muda. "Hmmm… Kalian semua menentangku? Naruto benar-benar sangat kalian sukai, ya?"

"Bukan hanya Naru-sama! Kami juga menyukai Dei-sama!" Ucap Mangetsu lantang yang di sambut anggukan oleh Suigetsu.

Sasori tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah _hand gun_ dari balik jasnya, semuanya terasa sangat cepat bahkan Itachi maupun Kyuubi tidak sempat menahan gerakan Sasori yang mengarahkan sebutir peluru ke arah Naruto, semuanya begitu cepat dan yang terdengar hanya sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga.

'BANG!'

Sesosok tubuh begitu saja ambruk dengan genangan darah, "Yuki!" Teriak Naruto nyaring, serigala itu menjadi tameng agar peluru itu tidak melukai sang tuan. Tubuhnya tak bergerak di lantai, dan nafasnya mulai putus-putus, si hewan peliharaan menatap si _blonde_ dengan lembut. Naruto mendekapnya dan menangisi sang serigala.

Rikudo menatap nyalang sang tangan kanan, berlari sekencangnya dan menghajar Sasori dengan brutal, menendangnya dan menginjaknya. Sasori tidak membalas sama sekali, dia pasrah di hajar, walau tubuhnya ambruk dan tak bergerak Rikudo tetap menghajarnya, lepas kendali.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGARAHKAN SENJATA PADA NARUTO!" Raung Rikudo.

Melihat sang kekasih yang di hajar, Deidara maju dan menahan kedua lengan sang kakek dari belakang, "Kakek sudah! Kumohon… Sasori bisa mati…" Ucapnya masih berusaha menahan gerakan kakeknya, Rikudo menyikut sang cucu sampai terpelanting ke belakang.

Itachi dan Sasuke maju, menghentikan sang kakek yang brutal, di pegangnya tangan sang kakek dan di jauhkannya dari si pemuda berambut merah, "Lepaskan tanganku Uchiha! Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Kalau kakek mau membunuhnya, bunuh aku terlebih dahulu!" Bentak Deidara melindungi tubuh sang kekasih. "Mau sampai berapa nyawa yang akan kakek korbankan! Mau sampai berapa nyawa yang hilang dari orang-orang yang kusayangi! Jawab kakek!" Raung Deidara memeluk Sasori yang berlumuran darah.

Rikudo tertegun, sepertinya ucapan Deidara membuat sang kakek sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia melepaskan genggaman erat Uchiha bersaudara, berbalik, memunggungi semuanya. "Terserah… Mulai sekarang terserah kalian saja…" Gumamnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Melihat hal itu Kyuubi segera bergegas menghampiri sang adik, "Sudah selesai, sudah tidak apa-apa… Anjing ini juga pasti akan baik-baik saja, nanti akan kita rawat…" Ucapnya mengelus rambut si _blonde_.

Naruto menangis lalu memeluk sang kakak, "Huweee… Kyuu… Dia bukan anjing tapi serigala…"

"Iya-iya… Sudah jangan menangis, ya…" Kyuubi memeluk adiknya dengan sayang, lega karena semua sudah berakhir.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah dua saudara Uzumaki itu dengan tampang sengit, "Sampai kapan kalian mau peluk-pelukan?" Tanyanya sinis.

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai licik dan memeluk sang adik lebih erat, "Sampai aku puas~"

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram kesal, sudah ada niat untuk memisahkan keduanya, tapi melihat sang kekasih yang nyaman dan terlihat tenang memeluk sang kakak, dia urungkan niat jahat itu.

Di lain pihak, Deidara mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sasori yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, tubuhSasori yang terlampau lebih besar darinya tak mampu dia angkat. Saat itu Itachi datang, membantu si _blonde_ berambut panjang, menggendong si rambut merah di punggungnya, "Mau di bawa kemana?"

Deidara sempat tertegun sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis, "Ke kamarku, lewat sini…" Ucapnya menjadi penutun jalan Itachi. Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan tajam, sedikit tak suka. Untuk kali ini saja akan dia biarkan.

"Semua sudah selesai, ya?" Sebuah suara yang sangat di hapal para Uzumaki maupun Uchiha membuat mereka terpaku, Uzumaki Mito muncul dari pintu dengan kimono merah kebesaran miliknya. Bersama Fugaku di belakangnya.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini!" Kyuubi dan Naruto melotot tak percaya.

Mito menatap berkeliling dan menatap sulung Uzumaki, "Mana Kakek tua brengsek itu?" Tanyanya.

"Baru saja keluar. Jawab pertanyaan kami Mito!" Bentak Kyuubi.

Mito hanya mendengus, "Tidak perlu ada penjelasan, Fugaku tolong urus di sini," mintanya lalu berlalu pergi. Fugaku hanya mengangguk lalu mendekati Naruto, mengecek kondisi hewan yang ada di pelukan si _blonde_.

"Sepertinya dia bisa bertahan dengan baik, sebaiknya cepat kita bawa dia," gumam Fugaku.

Kyuubi memegang lengan Fugaku, membuat lelaki itu menghentikan gerakannya membalut luka Yuki. "Bagaimana yang lain? Itachi juga masih ada di dalam."

"Shukaku-Nagato di tolong Kakashi, sedang Gaara di tolong Neji dan Shino. Kalau anak sulungku, kau tak perlu khawatir dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," Ucapnya memandang semua yang ada di sana.

Sasuke segera menggendong Yuki, Naruto mendampinginya di sebelahnya. "Tolong mereka juga di bawa," tunjuk si _blonde_ pada Mangetsu dan Suigetsu. "Mereka juga luka parah."

"Tapi, Naru-sama!"

"Jangan membantah Mangetsu," Mau tak mau si kembar mengikuti si _blonde_ dengan patuh. Kyuubi masih termenung, Fugaku melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah bertemu Itachi," ucapnya.

Fugaku menghela napas dan mengangguk, "Terserah kau."

Kyuubi melihat semuanya tanpa berkedip sampai mereka semua pergi, dapat dia lihat adiknya menatapnya dengan khawatir, tapi dia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk orang tersayangnya. Masih ada yang harus dia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mito menatap seorang lelaki tua yang terduduk di meja kerja dengan tatapan kosong dan mata yang sedih. Lelaki yang katanya pemimpin klan Namikaze itu terlihat lemah, mengecewakan. "Apa kau puas dengan semua ini, Rikudo?" Tanya Mito dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah puas, Mito. Aku tidak akan pernah puas…" Gumamnya.

Mito menghela napas berat, "Sebaiknya hentikan menyakiti orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan dirimu sendiri."

Rikudo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang langit yang jauh di atas sana, "Sudah kepalang basah. Semua gara-gara aku, kepergian Minato, kematiannya, dan semua yang terjadi di sini. Bahkan aku juga melukai Naruto…" Sepancar emosi terlihat di kedua mata lelaki tua itu, perasaan bersalah yang sangat amat besar. "Aku menyayangi mereka…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menghentikan semua ini dengan mencoba memberi kesempata pada keluarga Uzumaki?"

Rikudo menatap Mito tajam, "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Restu pernikahan anakku dengan anakmu, sampai sekarang kau belum merestui mereka, sampai ajal memisahkan mereka. Juga Kyuubi, semirip apapun dia dengan Kushina, dia juga memiliki darah Namikaze, jangan terlalu membencinya. Kalaupun kau masih ingin membenci Uzumaki, maka yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membenciku." jelasnya.

Rikudo terdiam dan hanya menatap Mito dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku tidak bisa menerima itu, kalian merebut orang-orang yang paling kusayangi. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, sebagai seorang kakek… Bukan hanya Uzumaki yang kubenci, bahkan klan ini dan diriku sendiri sangat kubenci."

"Kalau begitu hentikan kebencian ini dan mulai sesuatu yang baru," Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul, berdiri di sebelah Mito, menatap kakeknya dengan tajam. "Kalau kau teruskan, kau akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau pikir ayah senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini? Apa kau mau mengecewakannya lagi? Aku tidak peduli kau mau mengakuiku atau tidak, tapi jangan pernah menyakiti orang-orang yang di sayangi Naruto."

Rikudo terbelalak, dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya, terlalu banyak kebencian dan kesedihan yang telah di lakukan. "Pergi! Pergi kalian semua! Jangan pernah menunjukkan muka di hadapanku lagi!" Bentaknya kesal, Kyuubi sudah ingin menghampiri lelaki tua keras kepala itu, sepertinya satu hantaman di kepala Rikudo akan membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih.

Tapi, sekelebat cahaya berwarna kuning menghampiri Rikudo, Naruto datang dan memeluk lelaki tua itu. "Naruto, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya Fugaku…" Pertanyaan Mito terhenti saat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakek… Aku dan ayah sangat menyayangimu, walau ada di Uzumaki, kenyataan kalau aku dan Kyuu adalah cucumu tidak bisa terbantahkah… Aku tidak suka kakek seperti ini, kumohon…" Ucap si _blonde_.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Rikudo, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Aku sudah melukaimu…"

"Kakek… Aku menyayangimu, sangat sayang… Jadi, kumohon hentikan ini dan coba berbaikan dengan Uzumaki. Sekali ini, aku ingin kita semua bersama-sama… Tanpa ada benci sedikitpun…" Jelas si _blonde_ mengeratkan pelukannya.

Rikudo terdiam dan membalas pelukan sang cucu kesayangan, "Apa kalau aku melakuka itu kau dan ayahmu akan senang?"

"Tentu saja. Walau nantinya aku akan kembali ke Jepang, aku pasti akan ke sini jika kakek memintaku. Aku janji."

Rikudo melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan berdiri membelakangi semuanya, "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba semuanya. Satu hal yang Uzumaki perlu ketahui, jangan pernah melarangku menemui Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya."

Naruto menyeringai senang menatap nenek dan kakaknya. "Kekuatan adik bodohku itu hebat sekali…" Gumamnya pelan. Mito hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Semoga saja semua ini menjadi awal yang bagus…"

Di balik pintu, Deidara mendengar semuanya dan ikut tersenyum tipis, Itachi yang ada di sebelahnya mengacak rambut Deidara, "Kau bisa sedikit lega, serahkan semuanya pada Naru-chan…" ucapnya mengangkat kedua jari jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Deidara mengangguk sambil mengelap air matanya dengan lengan kemeja miliknya, sebuah tangis bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara _helicopter_ yang berisik dan angin kencang akibat baling-balingnya menimbulkan suara yang tak enak di dengar. "Setelah ini aku akan kembali, saat nanti musim panas aku pasti akan ke sini lagi. Saat itu kakek harus mengajakku piknik, kakek harus menyiapkan banyak makanan. Pokoknya harus!" Paksa si _blonde_.

Rikudo hanya mengangguk, "Cepat naik ke dalam _helicopter_, kakek akan menunggu di musim panas nanti…" Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam _helicopter_. Lelaki tua itu hanya bisa menatap sedih saat capung besi itu mengudara ke angkasa, Naruto tak hentinya melambai ke arahnya, Rikudo membalas lambaian sang cucu dengan tak kalah bersemangat.

"Sampai jumpa Naru… Dan maafkan aku," gumamnya yang tak mungkin di dengar, suaranya tenggelam dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul chepi kali ini Frau ambil dari judul lagunya YUI, pas ngetik tuh lagu keputer, pas banget… Jadi Frau pake deh~

Semoga action di sini memuaskan kalian, SasuNaru juga sedikit banget nongolnya, habis waktunya gak tepat, Frau harus nyelip-nyelipin moment keduanya… Frau payah dalam action tapi bukan berarti Frau nyerah ngebuatnya, setelah MBB ini selesai Frau mau buat fict action! #berapi-api

Dan… MBB bakal ending 1-2 chepi lagi, satu chepi ending terus sisanya cerita ekstra, tapi kalau para readers nggak mau cerita ekstra juga nggak apa, Frau buat sesuai permintaan kalian…#apadeh

Pokoknya lega banget udah nyelesaikan fict full action ini, yeiiii… Ah, gomen kalau banyak typo's soalnya ngebut buatnya, ahahahahaha…#plak!

Ah, sekali lagi Happy Birtday untuk Naru-chan~ Dan semua yang ngerayainnya~ #kedipmata

Juga, makasih untuk para Silent Readers yang ada di luar sana… #kisukisu

And, waktunya balas review~

**Azusa TheBadGirl :**

Fujoooo~ Karena lo yang pertama Frau kasih kisu nih…#monyonginbibir

Hahahaha… si Naru kan bego n polos terselubung #plak! Kayak Authornya…#plak!plak!

Gak ada adegan nonjok di sini, cuma nendang aja, hahahaha… Kasian udah tua, Frau sendiri pengemarnya Rikudo…

Makasih udah review, Jojo…

**Evilian Niiu :**

Udah update…

Sabar Niiu, jangan marah-marah… Kasian Rikudo…#apadeh

Makasih udah review, Niiu…

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999 :**

Hahahahaha… Banyak yang benci Rikudo ya? Frau terlalu ya buat dia jahat, hahahahaha…

Kali ini juga kayaknya typo bertebaran, gomen ne…

Devils Sign a.k.a DS entah kapan bisa publis, kemarin baru selesai seperempat, belum dapat ide…

Makasih udah review, Kazu…

**Blue night-chan :**

Hahahaha… Banyak yang benci Rikudo… #pundung

Makasih udah review, Blue…

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan :**

Karena Inez anak OrangeTomato yang kedua nge-review, Frau cuma kasih pelukan aja, gratis… #diinjekInez

Gimana chepi ini? Full action nih, semoga Inez ngerti, bacanya pelan-pelan aja, oke?

Cinta itu buta Nez, makanya Naruto cuma mikirin Sasuke…#stres

Full lemonnya nanti ya, di tunggu… Untuk sementara adegan berdarah-darah aja dulu…

Makasih udah review, Inez…

**Widi Orihara :**

Makasih my imouto, semoga chepi kali ini juga puas…

Makasih udah review, Widi…

**Akaneko SeiYu :**

Gimana chepi ini? Apa memuaskan? #matapenuhharap

Ano… Frau nggak pernah main PB or CS pernah dengar tapi nggak pernah main, semua jenis-jenis senjata Frau cari referensinya di mbah google, hahahahaha…

Sayang banget Frau nggak tinggal di Jakarta, pengen datang tapi mustahil banget, kalo ke sana Frau harus naik pesawat and nginep di hotel, siapa tau Akaneko mau ngebayarin? #plak

Makasih udah review Akaneko as the Demon Queen…

**Desroschan :**

Hahahahaha… Gomen Rikudonya jahat banget, tapi dia udah insyaf kok… Hahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Roschan…

**UzumakiKagari :**

Ahahahahaha… Semoga pertanyaan Kagari terjawab di chepi ini…

Makasih udah review, Kagari…

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry :**

Semoga pertanyaa Ichi kejawab di chepi ini… Dan Sasuke nggak bisa ngeluarkan sharingan, adanya dia ngeluarkan saringan santan…#chidoried

Makasih udah review, Ichi…

**Rin Miharu-Uzu :**

Udah lanjut nih…

Makasih udah review, Uzu…

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Yo Gunchan, udah lama nggak nongol…

Deidara nggak selembut kelihatannya, hahahaha…

Suka ama Yuki? Silahkan, paling juga di terkam duluan, hahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Gunchan…

**UzuChiha Rin :**

Lo telat Rin-rin, enaknya di apain ya, hmmm…#asahpisau

Chepi ini khusus untuk lo, Frau buat ngebut soalnya mepet banget ama keberangkatan Rin-rin moga lo puas…#hugs

Kali ini wordnya dikit, Frau udah nggak tau harus ngetik apa lagi…#Authorpayah

Semoga pertanyaan Rin-rin terjawab di sini, Frau bingung mau jawabnya dari mana, banyak sih…#plak

Makasih udah review, Rin-rin…

**Ichkurorry :**

Makasih Kuro…

Makasih udah review, Kuro…

**Hatakehanahungry :**

Hana kemana aja? Kok baru nongol? Kirain udah lupa ama Frau…#mewek

Bakalan ada NejiGaa kok, di tunggu aja…

Makasih udahreview, Hana…

**Rizuki Tasuku :**

Hahahahaha… Makasih…

Makasih udah review, Rizu…

**GerhardGeMi :**

Eh, nggak sengaja jadi terlihat kayak RikuNaru ya, hahahahaha… Gomen ne… Dia cuma sayang cucu kok…

Makasih udah review, GeMi…

**Chacha :**

Makasih udah review, chacha…

**Nami Asuma :**

Sasori jadi biang kerok, hahahahaha…

Oh, Nami PPL? Ganbatte! Untung di fakultas Frau nggak ada PPL, cuma KKN doang, hahahahaha…

Gak bosen kok baca review Nami maupun review yang lain, Frau malah senang…

Makasih udah review, Nami…

**Louisia vi Duivel :**

Apanya yang gila? Hah? Dimana? #Authorpanik, abaikan…

Rencana awalnya nih cerita nggak rumit entah kenapa jadi serius gini, semuanya ngalir aja, ahahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Louis…

**sasuNaru Fujoshi :**

Gomen, Sai nggak muncul di sini…#pundung

Makasih udah review, sasu…

**Aqua :**

Makasih udah sampai begadang baca fict gaje ini, Frau terharu…#stresakut

Makasih udah review, Aqua…

**Uchiha Nåmìkaze Shanzec :**

Hahahahaha… Sabar Shanzec, jangan lempar sendal, hahahahaha…

Kalau Naru pake gaun, bisa-bisa Kyuubi mati berdiri, hahahahaha…

Makasih udah review, Shanzec walau dari Fb… Makasih banget udah sempat ngereview…

.

.

.

Makasih juga untuk semua silent readers yang ada di luar sana…

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^^)/


	12. Love 12 : I Knew I Love You

Hollaaaa... Lama tak bersua...#apadeh

Gomen chepi 12 lama banget baru update, karena ada berbagai hal...#baca : malas XD

Tapi akhirnya kelar juga, karena Frau udah bertekad nyelesaikan ini. Chepi ini isinya cuma senang-senang aja, gak ada yang berat, cuma senang-senang...#plak!

Makasih untuk teman-teman Frau yang udah ngasih semangat lewat dukungan, foto-foto makanan #ngakak, dan yang udah ngirimin lagu gomen ne, summer ama call me maybe, mau aja dengerin keegoisan Frau... Walau terdengar gak penting, tapi itu semua udah buat Frau semangat lagi dan bertekad nyelesaikan fict ini, makasih...#nundukdalam Tapi itu gak termasuk ama siaran radio hantu lho... XD

Dari pada Frau banyak bacot, silahkan minna-san~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShukakuNagato, NejiGaa, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love 12 : I Knew I Love You**

Semuanya sudah selesai. Pertarungan antara Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang secara tak langsung melibatkan Uchiha dan Sabaku. Semua kembali damai dan tenang. Tapi ada satu pemuda yang masih belum tenang gara-gara orang yang disayanginya masih belum membuka matanya. Hampir satu bulan lebih Nagato belum sadarkan diri, masih terbaring di sebuah ruang VIP yang ada di RS. Selama itu pula Shukaku bolak-balik untuk menjenguknya, kadang harus sampai di tarik paksa dari kamar si rambut merah baru Shukaku akan pulang. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin lepas dari si rambut merah.

Sama seperti saat ini, dia menunggu Nagato sadarkan diri. Duduk di dekat tubuh tak berdaya si pemuda. Alat-alat yang sebelumnya terpasang di tubuhnya sudah dilepas, hanya meninggalkan sebuah selang infus yang tertancap di tangannya, dokter bilang kalau dia sudah melewati keadaan kritis hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia membuka mata.

Shukaku mengelus lembut pipi Nagato, menyingkirkan rambut merah si pemuda dari poni yang semakin memanjang. "Naga-chan... Aku datang lagi, mau sampai kapan kau tetap seperti ini... Kau bilang mau menyelesaikan masalah kita..." Ucapnya yang tak mungkin dijawab oleh si pemuda berambut merah. "Aku ingin kau mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran dan hatimu, makanya cepatlah bangun," Shukaku mengecup lembut telapak tangan yang pucat itu, memandang dengan sendu.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Nagato akan sadarkan diri, bergerak pun tidak. Hal ini tambah membuat Shukaku sedih. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, sama sekali tak bisa melindungi orang yang di sayanginya. Pada akhirnya dia lah yang dilindungi, "Waktu itu aku tidak keren sekali, menyedihkan..." Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang VIP itu terbuka, kepala keluarga Uzumaki datang dengan kimono merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. "Lagi-lagi kau ada di sini," ucapnya menuju vas bunga mawar yang ada di dekat ranjang Nagato yang sudah layu, membuangnya ke tong sampah dan membawa vas itu ke kamar mandi, mengisinya dengan air bersih. Wajah angkuh kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu tidak pernah berubah, Mito membawa vas itu kembali ke tempatnya dan mengisi dengan bunga yang baru. "Kau ke sini karena memang tidak ada kerjaan 'kan? Kalau kau bolos awas saja..." Ancamnya membuat Shukaku meneguk air liurnya.

"Ti... Tidak kok. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk satu minggu kedepan, jadi aku bisa mendapat libur lebih cepat," jawabnya.

Mito menghela napas panjang lalu duduk tak jauh dari Shukaku, di sebuh sofa yang berwarna cokelat tanah, mengambil sebuah buku dari tas yang dibawanya, lalu membaca buku itu tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Shukaku. Shukaku sudah tahan banting dengan sikap Mito, dulu waktu kecil dia berpikir Mito itu mirip nenek sihir yang ada di buku Hansel dan Gretel, setiap ada pesta tahun baru di rumah Uzumaki, Shukaku pasti akan mengeluarkan seribu satu alasan agar tidak hadir. Intinya dia tidak suka dengan nenek itu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, untuk apa dia takut dengan wanita angkuh itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Mito-san selalu ke sini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?"

"Ada Kyuubi," jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibaca. Setelahnya keadaan jadi hening, Shukaku tidak tahu harus memulai topik apa jadi dia memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah Nagato. Bau dari bunga mawar yang tajam merasuk di indera penciumannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Nagato?" Tanya Mito membuat Shukaku tersentak, pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit.

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja aku menyayanginya, um... Tepatnya mencintainya," ucapnya sedikit grogi, bagaimanapun dia baru saja berterus terang pada kepala keuarga Uzumaki, nenek dari orang yang disayanginya.

Mito menghela napas panjang dan menutup buku yang ada di tangannya, "Kenapa semua cucu lelakiku tidak ada yang lurus? Naruto, Kyuubi, bahkan Nagato. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Uzumaki tidak akan bisa memiliki pewaris," keluh Mito. "Naruto kuat, tapi dia tidak punya jiwa memimpin yang hebat, lagi pula aku sudah merestui hubungannya dengan anak ayam itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi sangat kuat, malah kelewat kuat. Calon harapan dari Uzumaki, tapi dia juga terjebak oleh Itachi. Aku hanya mengharapkan Nagato dan sekarang kau mau mengambilnya juga?" Gerutu Mito.

"Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagi pula, rasanya aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..." Shukaku memasang raut sedih.

Mito menatap tajam Shukaku lalu beralih ke Nagato, "Sampai kapan kau mau berpura-pura tidur Nagato, cepat selesaikan ini!" Bentak Mito kesal lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan ke luar ruangan.

Shukakau hanya menatap kepergian Mito dengan bingung, tidak mengerti, "Apa maksud Mito-san? Nagato kan masih belum sa‒" Ucapanya terhenti saat melihat si rambut merah tengah memandanginya, menatapnya tajam. "Nagato! Kau sudah sadar syukurlah..." Ucapnya senang sambil memeluk tubuh Nagato yang ringkih.

"Lepas..." Ucap pemuda berambut merah, Shukaku melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin melukai tubuh si pemuda.

"Kapan kau sadar? Kenapa orang-orang tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?"

Nagato terdiam lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela, memandangi awan yang berjalan berarak, "Kemarin malam aku sudah sadar dan sengaja merahasiakannya darimu."

"Kenapa?"

Nagato balik menatap Shukaku dengan tajam, tak ada keraguan dari kedau sorot matanya. "Untuk menghindarimu."

Ucapan Nagato menohok Shukaku, dia kira setelah semuanya selesai maka Nagato yang dulu akan kembali, Nagato yang dia kenal, Nagato yang ramah. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu," jawabnya. "Aku akan melanjutkan klan Uzumaki, artinya aku harus menikah dengan seorang wanita. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya sejak aku sadar, hanya aku yang memiliki garis keturunan utama di Uzumaki, Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah tereliminasi dari pencalonan kepala keluarga selanjutnya karena mereka mencintai pria," jelasnya.

Shukaku terdiam, jadi ini yang akan dijelaskan oleh Nagato sebelum dia tumbang. Dia kira semuanya akan jadi lebih baik, dia kira Nagato akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Harapannya lenyap begitu saja. "Hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan setelah sadar?"

Nagato terdiam, mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut miliknya. "Iya, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan itu saja."

Shukaku bangkit dari duduknya dan memunggungi Nagato, "Pernyataanmu waktu di tempat Namaikaze itu ternyata cuma ilusiku saja, betapa bodohnya aku..." Gumamnya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir dari bola mata Nagato, dia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, menahan emosinya, menahan perasaanya. "Maaf Shukaku, maaf..." Ucapnya yang tak mungkin di dengar oleh Shukaku, terisak sendiri di ruang perawatan. Seorang diri, penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Sementara itu Mito hanya mendengar tangisan salah seorang cucunya itu dari balik pintu, mengernyit dan membuang nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah rumah besar bergaya Jepang, terdengar dua pedang bambu yang saling beradu. "Ayunannya terlalu lemah! Kuat sedikit Suigetsu!" Bentak seorang pemuda berambut panjang. "Perhatikan sebelah kirimu Mangetsu! Harus kukatakan berapa kali kalau kelemahanmu ada di bagian kiri!"

"Baik, sensei!" Ucap keduanya bersemangat, kembali meneruskan latihan mereka.

Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sejak tadi melihat ketiganya dari beranda hanya menghela napas lalu duduk memperhatikan tiga orang dengan semangat gila-gilaan itu, "Kenapa kalian tidak berlatih di tempat Uchiha! Ini rumah Uzumaki!" Kesalnya sudah tak tahan.

Ketiga orang itu menatap si rambut _orange_ yang memasang wajah kesal, "Kyuu-chan, kalau di rumahku terlalu sepi, suasana di sini lebih enak. Lagi pula Mito-san sudah mengizinkannya."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menjawab, baka-hentai-keriput-mesum!" Ucap Kyuubi sadis, orang yang mendapat julukan aneh itu hanya bisa pundung di pojok taman sambil membuat gambar-gambar aneh di tanah dengan ranting, membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan iritasi mata. "Berhenti, melakukan hal aneh seperti itu!"

"A... Ano Kyuubi-sama, tolong jangan memarahi sensei," ucap Suigetsu sedikit takut-takut.

Kyuubi hanya menaikkan alisnya, si kembar ini datang atas permintaan Naruto. Adiknya itu ingin si kembar sekolah seperti anak biasanya dan hal itu disetujui oleh Mito maupun Rikudo. Alhasil mereka menjadi bagian dari Uzumaki, setelah mendengar kabar kalau si kembar datang ke Jepang, Itachi jadi semangat dan melatih mereka belajar pedang. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka jadi memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan _sensei_. Sedikit memuakkan mendengarnya.

"Kyuu, jangan jahat begitu. Kau jadi emosi karena nenek membatalkan pencalonanmu untuk menjadi penerus berikutnya 'kan?" Sinis Naruto yang baru saja datang, membawa sebotol teh dingin, kakaknya menatap si _blonde_ tajam. Ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala kuning bodoh itu, tapi dia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Yuki, serigala yang sekarang menjadi peliharaan si _blonde_ itu tak pernah lepas mengikuti Naruto.

"Geezzz... Diam! Ini semua gara-gara keriput mesum itu!" Kesalnya.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang perlu dijelaskan kok, hanya itu," ucap Itachi membela diri, kembali dari masa pundungnya.

Dahi Kyuubi berdenyut, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk dada Itachi dengan tatapan ganas, "Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, keriput mesum..."

"...Menikahimu," jawabnya padat, singkat dan errr... Jelas?

Semua yang ada di sana seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Itachi, termasuk Kyuubi, dengan telak dia berhasil menendang Itachi, membuat pemuda itu mencium tanah. "Baka!" Kesalnya kembali ke dalam rumah sambil menghentakkan setiap langkah kakinya.

"Aku tidak baka!" Jawab Itachi yang sudah kembali pulih, mengejar pemuda berabut _orange_ itu, masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mangetsu, Suigetsu, dan Naruto hanya bisa _sweat drop_ melihat mereka. "Hahaha... Semuanya kembali seperti semula," gumam Naruto dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. "Kalian betah tinggal di sini?" Tanyanya pada si kembar.

Si kembar mengangguk antusias, "Iya, mereka menerima kami dengan baik. Di sekolah juga kami punya banyak teman, um... Terima kasih Naru-sama..." ucap keduanya menundukkan tubuh.

Naruto tertawa lebar dan mengacak kedua rambut platinum itu, "Jangan segan-segan, kalian sudah seperti anggota keluarga ini, aku hanya ingin kalian juga merasakan hidup sebagai anak biasa. Jadi, nikmati saja hari-hari kalian di sini dan tidak usah memikirkan hal yang susah..."

Si kembar balik tertawa lebar, melihat senyum polos keduanya membuat Naruto lega. Keputusannya memang tepat, anak sekecil mereka juga pantas menikmati hidup yang normal, bukannya hanya bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan terjebak di kastil itu. Si blonde mengelus kepala Yuki, serigala satu ini juga tidak bisa lepas darinya, saat dia pulang ke Jepang kakeknya meneleponnya dengan panik, dia kira ada sesuatu yang gawat. TernyataYuki semalaman melolong, membuat gaduh kastil milik Rikudo. Serigala itu sedih karena tak bisa berada di dekat Naruto, oleh karena itu Yuki di kirim paksa ke Jepang.

Awalnya dia khawatir kalau serigala itu tidak akan bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di Jepang, tapi Yuki bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi, dia memang bukan serigala biasa. Naruto juga berpikir bagus juga memelihara serigala, setidaknya dia akan terlihat keren. Jarang ada orang di jepang yang memiliki peliharaan serigala. Dasar bocah edan.

"Kalian berdua sudah makan? Aku buat ramen untuk kita semua," cengir si _blonde_ senang.

Si kembar mengangguk dengan antusias, ketiganya memasuki rumah utama, makan dengan perasaan senang, sementara di lantai dua sepertinya ada suara-suara gaduh yang tak terlalu mereka pedulikan. Hanya sepasang kekasih bodoh yang melakukan hal bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cu...Cukup Kyuu! Kalau kau lemparkan meja itu, aku akan mati sungguhan!" Ucap Itachi ketakutan, berjongkok di lantai kamar si rambut _orange_ sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, sedangkan Kyuubi mengangkat sebuah meja ingin menghantamkannya pada keriput mesum yang memperparah moodnya.

Kyuubi menatap sengit lelaki itu, menghirup napas banyak-banyak lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sekali hembus dan menaruh kembali meja itu di tempatnya. Si rambut _orange_ duduk lesu di pinggir ranjang. "Hahhh... Lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Hak warisku sebagai kepala keluarga utama dicopot. Siapa coba yang akan melindungi adik bodoh itu kalau bukan aku yang jadi kepala keluarga," keluhnya.

Itachi bangkit dari posisi berjongkok, ikut duduk di sebelah si _orange_, "Sudah ada Sasuke yang akan melindunginya, bukan hanya Sasuke, ada Yuki, si kembar, aku, seluruh Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, dan kau sebagai kakaknya. Jangan berpikir hanya karena kau tidak menduduki posisi itu kau jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau jenius, kau hebat, apa yang kurang, hm..." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Itachi tak berkedip, yang di tatap jadi salah tingkah dan mengernyit, sedikit rona terlihat di pipi sulung Uchiha. "A... Apa?" Dipandangi terus seperti ini membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Kadang kau bisa bicara hal yang baik ya..." Celetuk sang kekasih membuat sebuah panah menancap di dada Itachi. Tertohok.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku bicara apa? Hal yang buruk-buruk? Hal yang mesum-mesum?" Protesnya.

"Kau sering bicara hal mesum." Ucapan Kyuubi membuat Itachi _sweat drop_.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini om-om hidung belang," gerutunya. "Dari pada aku, ucapanmu lebih berbisa," ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti...tidak, tidak... Aku tidak bicara apa-apa..." jawab Itachi terbata, takut-takut. Melihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya tak mendengar ucapannya, sulung Uchiha menghela napas lega, setidaknya hidupnya tidak terancam.

"Ne, Itachi..."

"Hah? I...iya?" Itachi sedikit terkejut, kalau Kyuubi memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel nama panggilan aneh, berarti ada sesuatu yang penting.

Kyuubi sedikit ragu untuk membuka mulutnya, wajahnya sedikit merona, dan membuang wajahnya berkali-kali di depan Itachi. Setelah menepuk kedua pipinya dia menatap Itachi tajam, membuat sulung Uchiha meneguk air liurnya dengan gugup.

"Kau yang sudah membuat kekacauan ini, jadi bertanggung jawablah!" Tegasnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Itachi masih terbengong-bengong, mencerna ucapan Kyuubi. "Ha... Hah?"

"Kalau Uzumaki tidak bisa ada digenggaman tanganku, maka akan kubuat keluarga Uchiha menjadi milikku! Akan kubut kejayaan Uchiha melebihi Uzumaki! Sudah kuputuskan!" Ucapnya berapi-api a la anak-anak mahasiswa yang berorasi, berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit-langit. Edan.

Itachi _speechless_ melihat sang kekasih akan bertindak berbahaya kedepannya. Tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum tipis, ikut berdiri dan memeluk pinggang sulung Uzumaki dari belakang, menciumi rambut Kyuubi yang wangi.

Merasa risih akan sikap Itachi, Kyuubi mencoba lepas dari pelukan itu tapi Itachi malah memeluknya lebih erat. "Ap... Apa sih! Lepas!" Protes si rambut _orange_.

"Tidak mau~" Jawabnya _sing a song_. Malahan sekarang sulung Uchiha berani menciumi leher Kyuubi, menjilatnya pelan.

"Ngahhh~ Apa yang kau lakukan, baka! Ini di rumah utama, keriput mesum!" Protesnya sambil mengerang gara-gara sikap Itachi yang semakin melunjak.

Itachi merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga terasa sesuatu mengeras di bokong si _orange_, "Gomen Kyuu, aku sudah tidak tahan..." Ucapnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Gi... Gila! Ke kamar mandi saja sana!" Ucapnya malu dan risih karena Itachi semakin menempelkan miliknya yang ada di balik celana ke bokongnya. "Apa yang kau sentuh, baka!" Kyuubi panik saat tangan kanan Itachi sudah meraba masuk ke dalam T-Shirt miliknya dan tangan kirinya meraba bagian terlarangnya di bawah sana.

"Jangan menolak Kyuu..." Geramnya sambil menahan hasrat yang bisa melonjak kapanpun, sebisa mungkin Itachi menahan hasratnya agar jangan sampai hilang kendali. Tangan kanannya asik menggoda _niple_ milik si _orange_ sedangkan tangan kirinya asik menyentuh sesuatu yang mulai ikut menegang di dalam sana.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh... Ba..ka..." Erangnya menjambak rambut Itachi, sedangkan sulung Uchiha itu asik menjilat leher Kyuubi yang putih bersih, membuat hasratnya terpacu. Mengecupnya dan memberikan sedotam-sedotan ringan yang membuat kulit si _orange_ memerah. Tanda cinta.

Kyuubi berbalik, berhadapan dengan Itachi. Hanya sedetik lalu dia mencium pemuda itu, menciumnya penuh hasrat. Provokasi Itachi berhasil, sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis diantara ciumannya dengan si _orange_. Meladeninya.

Itachi sengaja membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang Uke mengambil kendali, ingin tahu apa yang ingin di lakukan sang Uke. Suara kecipak antara bibir dan bibir, lidah dan lidah terdengar di kamar itu. Saling menyentuh, membutuhkan. Kyuubi menghisap lidah Itachi dengan bersemangat, sedikit membuat sulung Uchiha mengerang, lalu lidah si _orange_ di tarik masuk ke dalam mulut Itachi, Seme tetaplah Seme, Itachi mengambil alih kendali.

Kyuubi sepertinya sedikit kewalahan, setiap hisapan dari Itachi membuat tubuhnya lemas, serasa tulang-tulangnya berubah menjadi jeli. Tak bertenaga. Itachi dengan lihai membuka satu persatu pakaian sulung Uzumaki, menyisakan sebuah celana hitam panjang yang resletingnya terbuka, menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuubi lembut di kasur milik pemuda itu.

Itachi menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tubuh sang kekasih tak tergencet olehnya. Menyentuh pipi lembut Kyuubi yang di balas dengan erangan panjang. Jari-jarinya menyentuh bibir merah pemuda itu, tak di sangka Kyuubi menjilat jari Itachi, menatapnya penuh hasrat. Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan mata predator yang sewaktu-waktu bisa hilang kendali.

"Hm... Nakal sekali," gumam Itachi menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan tak sabaran, mencium si _orange _sekali lagi, penuh cinta. Kedua lengan Kyuubi mengalung di bahunya, menikmati ulah kekasihnya. Tak dipedulikan lagi dia ada di mana sekarang ini, membiarkan hasrat menguasai keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngaahhh... Ahhh... Tachii..."

"Hn... Kyuu... Guhh..."

Erangan yang saling menyahut terdengar di sebuah kamar pribadi milik Kyuubi, di dalam kamar terlihat dua orang pemuda yang bergumul di atas kasur membuat suasana panas. Terlihat sang Uke dengan posisi menungging meremas-remas seprai di bawahnya sampai tak beraturan, sedangkan sang Seme sedari tadi asik melakukan kegiatannya, berada di belakang sang Uke. Memuaskan.

Entah sudah berapa banyak keringat yang mengucur dari tubuh keduanya dan berapa kali mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka, yang ada dipikiran keduanya hanya, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Terdengar gila memang. Kalau Itachi mungkin bisa dimaklumi, tapi Kyuubi. Uzumaki Kyuubi terbawa suasana ini, gara-gara keriput mesum.

Setelah beberapa kali melakukan gerakan maju-mundur yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut, akhirnya keduanya sama-sama mengerang keras, tubuh keduanya melemas, setelah baru saja mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Itachi memakai kedua lengannya untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak menindih kekasihnya.

"Nggaahh~" Erang Kyuubi saat Itachi mengeluarkan miliknya. Sulung Uchiha berbaring di sebelah Kyuubi, napas keduanya memburu, sedikit lelah. Hanya sedikit.

Kyuubi bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya memperlihatkan tubuh penuh _kiss mark_ dan berbagai cairan-cairan aneh, ulah Itachi. Kyuubi bergerak dengan gerakan lembut, menuju Itachi yang berbaring telentang, duduk di atas perut sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ky... Kyuu?" Itachi bingung melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang tidak biasanya, selama ini memang Kyuubi beberapa kali mengambil kendali, mengikuti permainan Itachi. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, membuat hasrat Itachi kembali memuncak. "Hn... Nakal sekali..." Seringai Itachi mengelus bibir Kyuubi yang membengkak.

"More..." Desah Kyuubi, menjilat jari-jari tangan Itachi, mengulumnya seakan jari-jari itu memiliki rasa yang enak. Membuat Itachi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, terbukti dengan bagian tubuh yang mulai menegang.

Kedua tangan Itachi yang besar beralih menempel di bokong Kyuubi, meremasnya. Membuat Kyuubi menggelinjang, mengerang-ngerang, rasa yang terlalu nikmat, beberapa kali di menengadah ke atas, tak tahan dengan sentuhan sang Seme. Di dekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi dan kembali saling mengulum, kembali bibir bertemu bibir, menciptakan rasa yang berbeda, tak peduli walau mereka sudah berkali-kali berciuman, mereka tetap merasa setiap setuhan membuat rasa yang berbeda.

Itachi sedikit mengangkat bokong Kyuubi, mencoba kembali memasukkannya. Sedangkan Kyuubi sedikit merintih saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar memasukinya lagi. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sakit itu, dia tahu kalau setelah ini bukan lagi sakit yang akan di terimanya. Surga?

"Guhhh~" Kyuubi melenguh saat milik Itachi tertanam semuanya.

Sulung Uchiha menyeringai melihat betapa saat ini kedua mata si rambut _orange_ penuh dengan kabut nafsu, jarang sekali melihat ukenya seperti ini, "_Ride_ me, Kyuu..."

Dan setelahnya hanya ada suara-suara aneh yang terdengar, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di kediaman Uzumaki pura-pura tak mendengar walau akan susah. Dasar pasangan pengantin baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Um... Naru-sama, sepertinya saya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari atas," celetuk Suigetsu hampir membuat Naruto menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sedang diminumnya. Membuat si _blonde_ sedikit tersedak.

"Hahaha... Perasaanmu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja..." Jawab si _blonde_ tertawa hambar. _'Dasar mereka berdua... Setidaknya cari Love Hotel atau apa...'_ Gerutunya sebal dalam hati. "Nah-nah... Sepertinya Itachi-san sedang sibuk, sebaiknya kalian kembali saja ke kamar atau bermain... Mumpung ini hari libur..."

Si kembar menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Kalau boleh kami mau bermain saja," keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

Naruto mengangguk senang dan mengaitkan seutas kalung berwarna hitam ke leher Yuki dengan tali pegangan yang panjang, "Sekalian bawa Yuki jalan-jalan ya?"

"Baikkk..." Mangetsu meraih tali pegangan Yuki dan menggandeng tangan adik kembarnya, melesat pergi ke luar.

Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang, "Lama-lama kok aku merasa seperti ibu rumah tangga yang punya anak kembar, ini situasi yang sama seperti sebuah film yang kutonton baru-baru ini," gumamnya ngasal. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku ke apartemen Teme..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap apartemen milik Sasuke, kaca yang pernah di hancurkan anak buah kakeknya sudah di ganti, menurut kabar, Sasuke menggantinya dengan kaca super tebal yang juga anti peluru, jadi tidak akan mungkin akan ada orang yang bisa menerobos masuk dalam apartemennya. Siapapun itu atau apapun itu. Apartemen milik si pecinta tomat seperti biasa, rapi dan bersih.

Membawa kantung belanjaannya ke dapur, Naruto mengambil _apron_ berwarna biru dan mengambil pisau, memotong tomat yang akan diolahnya menjadi sup kesukaan sang kekasih. Kalau tidak ada perubahan jadwal, sang kekasih akan menyempatkan pulang saat makan malam. Jadwal si _raven_ benar-benar menumpuk untuk diselesaikan, belum lagi jadwal sebagai anggota PapperMint.

Memasukkan semua bahan dan menutup panci yang terbuat dari baja, si _blonde_ memutuskan menunggu masakannya jadi dengan mengecek e-mail di ponselnya. Isinya hanya beberapa pesan dari kakeknya yang tak sabar bertemu dengannya dan dari sang kekasih. _'Sebentar lagi aku pulang,'_ isi pesan dari sang kekasih. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengecek masakannya yang sudah matang. Menyiapkan piring dan segala peralatan makan di meja makan.

Tepat pukul 19.00 pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka, terlihat sang pemilik memasang wajah lelah. Naruto menyambutnya di pintu masuk dengan senyum lebar, "Selamat datang..."

"Hn, aku pulang," Jawabnya sambil mencium pipi si _blonde_ singkat. "Tunggu saja di meja makan, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Naruto mengangguk dan menunggu sang kekasih, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai Sasuke keluar, duduk berhadapan dengan si _blonde_. Keduanya makan dengan tenang, "Bagaimana harimu hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa, ah... Tolong beritahu Itachi-nii untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh bersama Kyuu di rumah utama. Dasar mereka itu, padahal ada anak-anak di rumah, pikirkan aku yang nantinya harus menjelaskan pada mereka..." Omelnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Aneh-aneh?"

"Iya, aneh-aneh. Ck! Mereka melakukan kau-tahu-apa di rumah utama Sasuke. Siang-siang! Ada Sui dan Mangetsu di bawah, kau tahu..." Dengusnya.

"Biarkan saja, mereka sedang di mabuk cinta dan kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada si kembar, seakan-akan kau ibunya..." Cibir Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku juga merasa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi seperti ibu mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa cara bicaramu seperti tak suka?"

"Sejak ada mereka kau selalu mengatakan Sui ini-itu... Atau Mangetsu ini-itu..."

"...Kau cemburu, Teme?" Tebaknya.

"..."

Hening. Sasuke menghentikan gerakan menyendok sup tomat, matanya terbelalak dan menatap sengit sang kekasih yang memasang senyum lebar. "Dalam mimpimu... Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan bocah tengik itu..."

Naruto merengut sebal, kenapa sang kekasih tidak mau mengakui saja kalau dia memang cemburu. Dasar harga diri Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi. "Seminggu ini sepertinya kita akan jarang bertemu, aku akan mengurus surat kepindahan si kembar dan segala keperluan sekolah mereka jadi aku‒"

Ucapan si _blonde_ terhenti saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, Sasuke menyumpal ucapan si _blonde_ dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Hanya sebentar. "Berani kau lakukan itu, aku akan membawamu ke pulau terpencil agar tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menggangu kita..."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, kesal. "Dasar sinting."

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium si _blonde_. Bukan cuma ciuman biasa, kali ini berbeda. Ciuman yang lebih dalam, ciuman penuh hasrat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua pemuda yang saling berpagut mesra di sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah. Si _raven_ memeluk pinggang sang kekasih, menciumnya seakan esok tak pernah ada. Kekasihnya yang berambut _blonde_ mengikuti permainana si _raven_, memeluknya erat, mengunci kedua tangannya di pundak sang kekasih. Tak ada lampu yang menerangi kegiatan mereka selain cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati jendela besar itu.

Musik Jazz mengalun lembut, suasana yang benar-benar nyaman, beranda yang sengaja dibuka oleh si _raven_ mengantarkan udara malam yang sejuk. Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka, saling berpandangan, tatapan mereka malebur menjadi satu, dalam sebuah kenikmatan kecil. Dalam dunia mereka.

"Tenang sekali... Semoga tidak ada hal-hal yang merepotkan kedepannya?" Tutur Sasuke mengelus helaian _blonde_ Naruto.

Si _blonde_ menggeleng, "Tidak bisa kujamin," jawabnya tertawa kecil. Dia mengelus kulit pucat sang kekasih. "Semuanya baru saja akan dimulai sekarang, kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kembali mencium si _blonde_. Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam T-Shit putih si _blonde_, mengelus kulit lembut di bawah kain itu, sedang tangan kirinya mengelus lembut rambut si _blonde_, menahan kepalanya untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Kedua bibir saling berpagut dalam ciuman basah. Meresapi setiap rasa yang tertinggal di keduanya, mencoba mencari kepuasan tersendiri di antara bibir yang saling berpagut dan lidah yang saling tertaut. Satu per satu kancing kemeja si _raven_ terbuka menampilkan tubuh sang top model yang menggiurkan siapapun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali si _blonde_.

Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka, menciumi rasa yang tertinggal di leher sang kekasih, membuat _kiss mark_ di antara perpotongan bahu Sasuke. "Geezzz... Jangan tinggalkan terlalu banyak tanda, besok akan ada pemotretan di kolam renang..." Gerutu sang kekasih. "Ouch! Jangan digigit Dobe!"

"Hmp! Akan kuberi tanda, agar semua tau kau milikku," ucapnya egois.

Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali mencium si _blonde_, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ke kasur miliknya, melepaskan T-Shirt yang mengganggu, wajah si _blonde_ merah padam saat Sasuke memandangi tubuhnya. Segera saja si _raven_ menciumi melakang telinga Naruto, menjilatnya dengan sensual, membuat Naruto melenguh tak karuan. Tak puas hanya sampai di situ saja, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya, menuju dada si _blonde_, menjilat salah satu tojolan itu lalu mengulumnya, membuatnya menegang.

"Ahhh~ Sasu~" Erang Naruto melihat aksi sang kekasih yang makin menjadi, di gigitnya _nipple_ si _blonde_ dengan lembut lalu menariknya, membuat friksi berbeda yang membuat hasrat semakin tinggi. Di tariknya rambut si _raven_, menikmati ulahnya. Kegiatan itu dilakukan si _raven_ beberapa kali.

Ciuman Sasuke kembali semakin turun, menciumi perut si _blonde_, membuat sebuah gerakan melingkar dengan lidahnya di pusar Naruto, si _blonde_ tampak sangat menikmatinya terbukti dengan dadanya yang beberapa kali membusung, tak tahan dengan kenikmatan ini. Sasuke membuka kancing celana si _blonde_ dengan giginya dan menurunkan resleting berwarna perak itu, segera sesuatu tampak menyembul, ingin keluar dari sebuah kain pembungkus terakhir. Si _raven_ menjilatnya dengan tak sabaran, menggigit karet _underpants_ putih itu lalu menurunkannya, segera saja terlihat milik si _blonde _yang menegang dengan _precum_ di ujungnya yang mulai keluar.

Sasuke memegangnya, terasa panas dan berkedut-kedut. Di naik turunkan tangannya di milik si _blonde_, sesekali meremasnya dengan lembut. "Nyaaa~ Sasu~ Ahhh~" Si _blonde_ mencakar _bedcover_ berwarna biru milik sang kekasih, benar-benar rasa yang tak tertahankan.

Melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Sasuke memajukan bibirnya, menjilat ujungnya sebelum mengulumnya, merasakan miliknya terasa lembab akibat ulang sang kekasih Naruto hanya bisa membuka lebar kakinya, memudahkan kegiatan sang kekasih sambil menjambak rambut _raven_ itu.

"Sasu~ Sasu~ Ngaahhh~"

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai si _blonde_ mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam mulut si _raven_, Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan mencium Naruto yang masih terengah karena kegiatan barusan, saling merasakan rasa unik itu tanpa merasa jijik. Si _raven_ melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat dari ujung bibir si _blonde_ cairan kental yang di masukkannya sedikit keluar, dijilatnya seakan tak mau kehilangan setetespun rasa itu.

"Bantu aku, Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke tak tahan, Naruto segera meraih kancing celana si _raven_, melepaskan apa yang menggangu kekasihnya beberapa menit ini. Keduanya akhirnya sama-sama polos. Saling berpagut. Saling memeluk. Menyentuh.

Dipisahkannya kedua kaki si _blonde_, menjilat jari tengah miliknya sebelum memasukkan secara perlahan ke dalam _rectum_ si _blonde_. Naruto sedikit mengerang kesakitan, "Teme... Sakittt..."

"Sabar Dobe, setelah ini kujamin tidak akan sakit lagi..." Rayunya, menambahkan sebuah jari lagi, keluar-masuk, mencoba mencari sebuah titik yang akan membuat si _blonde_ mabuk kepayang.

"Ahhh!" Naruto tersentak saat ujung jari si _raven_ menyentuh titik yang ada jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya terlonjak-lonjak. "Ahhh~ Hyyaaa~ Sasuke~" Si _raven_ menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat menikmati, tapi kenikmatan Naruto harus diakhiri saat Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam sana yang ditanggapi protesan kecil dari sang kekasih.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk sesuatu yag lebih besar, Dobe..." Sasuke memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit, sepelan mungkin, sehati-hati mungkin, tidak ingin menyakiti sang kekasih. Sasuke benar-benar tak tahan dengan rasa yang diberikan Naruto di dalam sana. Hangat. Berkedut. Menjepit sempurna miliknya di dalam sana. Setelah usaha terakhir dengan sedikit paksaan, miliknya bisa masuk dengan sempurna di dalam sana, keduanya mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Naruto terlihat kelelahan dengan kegiatan yang baru saja akan dimulai ini, milik Sasuke entah kenapa lebih terasa besar dibanding dulu, saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali. Menyakitkan, seakan membelah dua tubuhnya. Tapi dia tau, dia sadar kalau setelah ini dia akan menikmatinya, bukan hanya dia tapi mereka berdua. Naruto menyentuh bahu si _raven_ dengan kedua tangannya, saling menatap, menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"_Move_~"

Ucapan itu seakan menjadi tanda _start_ kegiatan ini, Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan mulai memundurkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan sebelum maju dengan kekuatan yang pas, menyentuh sebuah titik yang jauh ada di dalam sana, membuat Naruto gila akan _euphoria_ ini.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasukeee~" Erangnya kenikmatan, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Ngahhh... Sempit sekali Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke di tengah-tenga kegiatan mereka, mencium leher si _blonde_ yang terlihat lebih nikmat karena keringat. Menjilati buah adam itu, menciptakan rangsangan yang berbeda pada si _blonde_, mengeratkan _rectum_-nya yang membuat Sasuke mabuk kepayang, kenikmatan.

Beberapa kali gerakan dari Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi liar, Naruto menembakkan cairannya di tubuhnya sendiri dan sedikit mengenai dada sang kekasih. Sasuke membiarkan si _blonde_ mengambil napas banyak-banyak sebelum kembali bergerak lagi, bagaimanapun dia belum datang. Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat, tak dirasakannya sakit saat Naruto mencakar bahunya, menimbulkan luka di sana.

"Teme! Aku mau~ Ahhh~"

"Aku juga, Dobe... Guuhhh~"

Cairan Sasuke menembak dengan kuat, memenuhi _rectum_ si _blonde_ sampai-sampai keluar mengotori ranjang mereka, menetes setetes demi setetes. "Hyaaaaa~ Sasuke!" Pekiknya.

Keduanya terlihat kelelahan dan penuh peluh. Terlebih untuk si _blonde_, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan, Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya sedikit demi sedikit dari _rectum_ si _blonde_, membuat cairan yang tertahan itu keluar tanpa penghalang, mengalir deras. Dibaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah si _blonde_, terengah-engah.

Naruto menatap si _raven_ yang memejamkan matanya, mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke membuat kedua mata _onyx_ itu terbuka dan menatapnya balik. "Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu," ucap Naruto pelan dengan seulas senyum manis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan bergerak ke arah si _blonde_ lagi, menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga..." Dan sepertinya malam masih akan panjang di lalui oleh dua sejoli itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara, pemuda itu memandangi wajahnya yang pucat di pantulan cermin. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di kediaman Namikaze, sudah seminggu pula luka di bahunya sembuh, dan sudah seminggu pula banyak yang dipikirkannya. Tentang banyak hal. Suara debaman pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan, dilangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar, membukanya dan melihat saudaranya, Shukaku, melewatinya begitu saja, raut wajahnya terlihat kacau. Gaara hanya terdiam, tak berani menegurnya. Mungkin ketenangan yang diperlukan pemuda itu.

Baru saja akan berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, terdengar suara _bell_ di pintu apartemennya, dengan sedikit malas si rambut merah melangkahkan kakinya. Membukanya dan mendapati seseorang membawakannya sebuket bunga lily, Gaara mengeryit, sudah mengira siapa yang datang sepagi ini.

"Pagi, Gaara. Mau makan pagi bersama?" Tanya pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dihadapannya. Hyuuga Neji.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, sudah seminggu ini pula, penyelamatnya‒begitulah dia dipanggil, menemuinya. Mengantarkannya berbuket-buket bunga lily, berkotak-kotak cokelat, atau hanya ajakan untuk makan bersama, seperti hari ini.

"Aku akan makan di rumah saja, Hyuuga-san..." Tolaknya halus.

Neji mengeryit, "Berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggilku, Neji. Apa kau igin membuat makan pagi sendiri? Apa kau sudah membeli bahan-bahannya? Atau‒"

"Baiklah, aku akan makan pagi bersamamu, tunggu di sini aku akan ganti baju," potong Gaara. Begitulah Neji, sebelum dia bertanya tentang banyak hal Gaara akan menghentikannya dan kalah begitu saja di depannya, mengikuti kemauan pemuda itu.

Sama seperti hari ini, Gaara membiarkan pemuda berambut panjang itu membawanya entah kemana. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menolak dan terlalu malas untuk bicara, makan pagi di sebuah cafe dengan Neji menjadi rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini. Berbagai topik. Berbagai hal. Apapun dia bicarakan. Bukannya kesal, dia merasa nyaman entah kenapa.

Seperti hari ini, setelah makan pagi keduanya berjalan di sebuah taman umum yang terlihat sepi. Hanya berdua, tanpa sebuah pembicaraan. Dalam keheningan, menikmati suasana ini.

"Apa tak apa kau selalu saja datang ke tempatku? Bukannya kau juga bekerja?" Tanya Gaara.

Neji sedikit mengeryit lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tugasku sudah selesai, jadi aku diberi kesempatan untuk cuti dan diizinkan kembali kapanpun juga..."

Gaara termenung, memang benar, pemuda berambut panjang itu menjadi mata-mata di keluarga Namikaze hampir 5 tahun. Banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, tetapi setiap mengungkit hal itu, wajah si pemuda pasti akan terlihat sedih, kadang penuh amarah. Sepertinya bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

"Ada apa? Kok bengong?" Tanya Neji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah si pemuda. Gaara hanya menggeleng dan menatap langit yang ada jauh di atas sana. Cerah tanpa awan.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau langit itu sangat jauh ya, tidak tergenggam," jelasnya sambil mengangkat tangannya ke langit, seolah-olah dapat meraih awan. "Tapi, yang indah bukan hanya langit, akhir-akhir ini aku baru menyadarinya," Gaara tertawa kecil dan menatap Neji yang mengeryit bingung.

"Walau ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku suka sekali bunga lily yang setiap kali kau berikan padaku," Gaara berbalik, meninggalkan Neji yang terbengong-bengong. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Belum mengerti tepatnya. Jalan masih panjang, tapi sedikit kebahagiaan dari setangkai bunga lily sudah tergenggam di tangan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terlihat memijit pelipisnya, dia memutuskan untuk ke rumah utama Uzumaki karena ada perlu dengan sang kekasih, ingin menghabiskan waktu di hari libur yang cuma sedikit ini. Tapi bukannya dapat melepas stres, dia tambah mendapat beban stres.

"Kenapa kakek tua brengsek ini ada di rumahku!" Suara Mito melengking tinggi, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar bergidik.

"Ha? Aku diundang ke mari oleh cucuku tersayang, Naru-chan. Aku tidak perlu izin dari nenek cerewet sepertimu," balas seorang lelaki setengah baya, duduk dengan santai di meja _kotatsu_.

"Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan dan kakek, kenapa duduk di atas meja _kotatsu_?" Bingung si _blonde_ yang ada di tengah pertengkaran dua orang tua itu.

Kakek yang dimaksud kali ini tentu saja Rikudo, lelaki tua itu menatap sang cucu lalu mengernyit, "Meja? Aku kira ini kursi..."

"Bukan! Itu meja dan duduklah di bantalan itu," tunjuk si _blonde_ pada bantal duduk empuk berwarna biru. " Dan Mito-san, jangan menyumpah seperti itu. Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji untuk tidak ribut setiap kali bertemu, aku mengundangnya agar bisa mempererat tali kekeluargaan kita, che..." Omel Naruto, kedua orang tua itu duduk berhadapan dengan tatapan tak suka. Memang benar Naruto mengundang Rikudo, kasian juga kakeknya itu hanya sendirian di kastil. Apalagi sejak kejadian waktu itu, Deidara memutuskan untuk pergi ke NY sementara waktu sampai Sasori sembuh dan sampai Sasori kembali diterima oleh kakeknya itu.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto dengan aura yang tidak enak, si _blonde_ sedikit terperanjat saat tahu sang kekasih ada di belakangnya menatapnya dengan senewen. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Ahahaha‒ Hanya masalah keluarga, Teme. Kau tunggu saja di lantai dua, ada Itachi-nii dan Kyuu... Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, oke?" Jawabnya dengan senyum malaikat yang tak mampu si _raven_ tolak.

Akhirnya dengan setengah tak rela si _raven_ naik ke lantai dua, menggerutu disetiap langkahnya. Naruto hanya _sweat drop_ melihatnya, memang dia sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan liburan kali ini dengan sang kekasih tapi kakeknya tiba-tiba meneleponya dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi, apa boleh buat.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke saat naik ke lantai dua rumah Uzumaki adalah dua pasang kaki yang saling bertindihan di balik sebuah sofa merah besar, juga suara-suara yang, errr... Menggangu?

"Kyuu... Diam dong, jangan bergerak terus, jadi susah 'kan..."

"Sakit brengsek! Ah~"

"Hn... Kau manis sekali Kyuu..."

"Aww~"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih!" Bentak Sasuke tak tahan dengan kegiatan aneh kakak dan calon kakak iparnya, setidaknya kalau mau melakukan itu di kamar.

Sebuah kepala keluar dari balik sofa, Itachi menatap adiknya dengan heran. "Ha? Sasuke? Kau pikir kami sedang apa?"

Kyuubi ikut muncul dari balik sofa, menutup mata kirinya dengan sebelah tangan, "Adikmu sepertinya memikirkan hal mesum, keriput."

Tawa Itachi meledak, terpingkal-pingkal. "Bwahahaha... Kau yang aneh adik kecilku, aku hanya sedang meniup mata Kyuubi yang sedang kemasukan debu."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bertindihan di balik sofa," tuntutnya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kyuu bandel, dia tidak mau diberi obat tetes mata jadi aku memaksa untuk meniup matanya, lalu kaki kami terkait dan akhirnya jatuh, kesempatan bagus untuk bisa meniup matanya," seringainya lebar.

Kyuubi berdecak, "Aku mau mengambil obat tetes mata saja, keriput mesum..." Makinya berlalu ke lorong kamar, membuat Itachi memasang wajah kecewa.

"Lihat, gara-gara kau dia jadi kabur..."

Tak peduli dengan rengekan sang kakak, Sasuke ikut duduk di sofa merah bersama kakaknya, menonton sebuah acara lawak yang sama sekali tidak lucu, adapun suara tertawa dari televisi itu hanya suara tawa rekaman sehingga membuat acara lawak itu seolah-oleh lucu dan menarik. Acara garing yang tidak akan dapat membuat rating naik. Sasuke mengambil remote tv dan menggantinya secara acak dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kenapa kau malah ke sini? Menggangguku dan Kyuu saja..."

"Di bawah sedang ada perang, aku disuruh naik dulu... Menyebalkan..."

"Ah..." Itachi mengerti maksud dari sang adik. "Jadi lebih ramai dari biasanya ya..."

"Semoga saja kakek tua itu tidak berkeras menjadikan Dobe pewaris lagi, aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan lagi."

"Kau belum mendapatkan kabar dari Naru-chan? Deidara sudah pasti akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya," Jelas Itachi, merebut remote dari tangan Sasuke dan mengganti ke sebuah chanel berita. "Walau terlihat lemah, dia kuat. Apalagi ada si rambut merah brengsek yang ada di sampingnya."

"Hn... Semua yang memiliki rambut merah adalah orang bodoh. Begitu juga dengan para Sabaku itu..." Gerutu Sasuke sebal, kakaknya mengangguk dengan setuju.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Duo Uchiha memang suram, bawa saja kesuraman kalian di rumah kalian sendiri. Naruto memanggil semuanya ke bawah, ayo..." Ajak Kyuubi yang baru saja datang, Itachi dengan seringai lebar mengikuti sang kekasih dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga, membuat jengah si rambut _orange_.

Sasuke sendiri bangkit dari duduknya, mengikuti pasangan bodoh itu, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Si _raven_ hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa berlibur dengan santai tanpa gangguan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damai. Itu yang dirasakan dua sejoli ini, sambil bergandeng tangan mereka menyusuri tepi pantai, menikmati matahari sore yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, berwarna _orange_ menyala, mengingatkannya akan rambut milik sang kakak yang penuh semangat. Si _blonde_ dan si _raven_, menikmati pemandangan ini tanpa sepatah katapun, tempat ini bagi mereka adalah surga.

Si _blonde_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan duduk di atas pasir yang berwarna putih bersih, menikmati hari-hari tenang ini berdua, ditemani suara ombak. Si _raven_ ikut duduk di sebelahnya, menatap sekumpulan burung pelikan yang berterbangan kembali pulang ke sarangnya. "Damai sekali..." Gumam si _blonde_ memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, kali ini kita benar-benar berlibur. Hanya berdua, tidak ada para penggangu," jawab si _raven_ sambil memainkan seekor kepiting kecil yang baru saja keluar dari sarangnya.

Naruto _sweat drop_, mengingat bagaimana si _raven_ mengajak paksa untuk berlibur di pulau pribadi Uchiha secara diam-diam. Sasuke mendapat libur selama seminggu, hal ini jarang sekali terjadi, sebelum jatah liburnya jadi kacau oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, dia menggeret sang kekasih pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan sebuah memo yang berisi, _'Kami pergi sebentar, tak perlu mencari kami.'_ Kalau dipikir-pikir, memo itu malah mengatakan secara tak langsung seperti, _'Kami kabur, coba cari kami kalau bisa.'_

Naruto kadang tak mengerti pikiran kekasihnya itu, "Kenapa kau memilih berlibur di sini?" Tanya si _blonde_ heran, memiringkan kepalanya memandang si _raven_.

"Hn, karena ini tempat yang penuh kenangan..." Jawaban Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto merona.

"Kenangan seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi, mencoba memancing Sasuke untuk berkata-kata romantis.

"...Kenangan pertama kalinya kita berhubungan badan."

"..." Senyuman di wajah Naruto menjadi hampa, dia menatap tajam pada si _raven_, tak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Harapannya hancur sudah. Mesum tetaplah mesum. Dasar keturunan Uchiha. "Hah?"

"Kata-kataku belum jelas? Karena ini tempat pertama kalinya kita melakukan se‒" Naruto segera menutup mulut si _raven_ dengan telapak tangannya dan menatapnya sebal. Tak bisakan si _raven_ sedikit romantis.

"Baka Teme, kamu mau mati. Bisa tidak bicara sedikit romantis? Pikiranmu mesum sekali, mumpung tidak ada orang aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup di pantai..." Ancam Naruto kesal, sepertinya virus sadis milik kakaknya telah menular padanya.

Sasuke hanya pucat pasi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ngeri melihat uke-nya jadi sadis. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulut si _raven_, menatapnya dengan penuh tekanan. "Maaf, maksudku tempat kita memahami diri masing-masing," ucapnya aneh.

Naruto hanya menghela napas, sudah menyerah dengan sifat mesum turunan keluarga itu. "Kyuu akhirnya mau menikah dengan Itachi-nii, pasti Itachi-nii senang sekali..." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Senang di dia saja, pikirkan aku dan semua anggota Uchiha yang lain..." Ucap Sasuke horor. "Dia berencana melakukan sesuatu di Uchiha, entah apa itu, sepertinya bakal menyeramkan..." Sasuke bergidik membayangkan Kyuubi menjadi kakak iparnya. Mimpi buruk.

"Kau pikir kakakku apaan Teme, jangan bicara sembarangan..."

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu 'kan..." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati air laut yang bergulung kecil, membirkan kakinya yang telanjang basah. "Tapi, tidak buruk juga kelihatannya punya kakak ipar seperti Kyuubi, aku sih tidak peduli akan bagaimana nantinya keluarga Uchiha, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Uzumaki?" Tanyanya, berbalik membelakangi matahari yang tenggelam, berwarna merah membaur di belakang si _raven_.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak tau, nenek bilang aku dan Kyuubi tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Bukannya Nagato yang akan menggantikan posisi kalian berdua?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi Nagato pasti tidak suka. Dia tipe yang bebas, sama seperti kami, ada orang yang dicintainya sejak lama..." Jelas Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati lembutnya angin laut yang membelainya. "Ini keputusan nenek secara sepihak, tapi kalau nantinya aku melihat Nagato tidak bahagia, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Posisi sebagai kepala keluarga Uzumaki memang menggiurkan tapi juga sangat berat." Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, mendapati Sasuke sudah berjongkok tepat di depannya, saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Deidara?"

"Kakek bilang dia baik-baik saja dan akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadikannya sebagai kepala keluarga, tapi untuk Sasori sepertinya kakek masih kesal dengan ulahnya yang waktu itu," jawabnya, tertawa kecil seakan kejadian yang lalu sangat lucu di matanya. Padahal untuk menyelamatkan si _blonde_ hampir saja orang-orang yang mereka sayangi menjadi korban. Korban keegoisan kakeknya. "Tumben sekali kau menanyakan banyak orang? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, perhatian dengan orang lain..."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Mereka itu nantinya akan jadi saudaraku, aku tidak mau nantinya masalah mereka akan membawa-bawa kita nantinya. Hal itu sangat merepotkan..." Gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk sebal, "Siap-siap saja punya keluarga pengacau dari Uzumaki-Namikaze..." Tawa si _blonde_ terhenti saat jari-jari pucat Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang lembut, membuat dada si _blonde_ berdebar-debar.

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, debaran di dada mereka mengalahkan gemuruh ombak di lautan sana, semakin dekat, dan dekat. Menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya, tenggelam dalam tatapan mereka masing-masing, dengan sebuah ciuman yang penuh kasih. Saling memagut penuh kasih, hanya beberapa menit, lalu keduanya melepaskan pagutan manis itu, wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, sekali lagi menciumnya. Menciumnya dalam sebuah pagutan panjang, mencurahkan kasih sayang yang ada di antara mereka berdua, menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan ini. Hanya berdua. Berdua.

Sasuke mengernyit, meraskan ada sebuah gangguan, dilepaskannya pagutan itu dengan sedikit enggan, matanya menatap berkeliling, melihat langit dengan wajah curiga. Membuat sang kekasih heran. "Perasaanku kok nggak enak..." Gumam Sasuke.

Tak lama dari kejauhan terdenger bunyi _helicopter_, semakin lama semakin dekat, tak jauh dari kedua pasangan yang sudah memasang wajah horor, terlihat dari pintu helikopter yang terbuka Mito, Rikudo, Kyuubi, dan minus Itachi, yang memasang wajah galak kepada keduanya sedangkan Karin yang mengemudikan _helicopter_ hanya tertawa pelan, Fugaku yang juga ikut dan menjadi co-pilot tampak tak peduli dengan keadaan ini dan asik membaca sebuah buku dengan judul, _'Membangun keluarga yang rukun.'_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat pulang!" Bentak Mito.

"Sasuke, aku percayakan cucuku padamu tapi kau malah seperti ini!" Rikudo ikut membentak.

"Anak ayam, berani juga kau melakukan hal ini! Kau menculik Naruto hah! Mau kubunuh kau!" Kyuubi tapak lebih emosi dari kedua orang tua itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke... Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka..." Ucapan Itachi memang terdengar menyesal, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat senang.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, menarik tangan Naruto agar berdiri. "Hitungan ke-3, lari..." Bisiknya di telinga sang kekasih.

"Hah? Apa?"

"1... 2... 3!" Sasuke segera menarik Naruto, berlari menghindari keluarga dan calon keluarganya yang usil. Sepertinya kedepannya nanti mereka tak akan bisa tenang, selalu saja diikuti.

Naruto tampak senang berlari bersama Sasuke di pinggiran pantai, tak memperdulikan _helicopter_ yang mengejar mereka di atas sana. Baginya ini adalah kebahagiaan yang sudah lama dia cari, kebahagiaan sejati. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang paling dia kasihi. Berlari meraih mada depan. Bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END (?)**

.

.

.

Nyehehehehe... Tamat benerannya di chepi depan...#plak

Untuk sesi SasuNaru n ItaKyuu selesai di sini, chepi depan bakal bonus cerita antara ShukaNaga, kalo yang gak suka di chepi depan gak usah baca juga gak apa, itu cuma obsesi frau aja... XD

Nah waktunya balas review...

**Azusa TheBadGirl**** :**

Si Rikudo udah sadar kok jo, hahahahaha...

Frau kasih lemonannya aja ya, pernikahannya khayalin sendiri...#diinjekFujo

Makasih udah review, Fujo...

**UzuChiha Rin**** :**

Udah update nih Rin... Dibaca ya...

Makasih udah review, Rin...

**blue night-chan**** :**

Bukan Sasu namanya kalo gak curi-curi kesempatan, bwakakakakak...

Makasih udah review, Night...

** :**

Tenang, happy end kok...

Makasih udah review, kushina...

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** :**

Hehehehe... Gapapa kok ketinggalan beberapa chepi, Frau juga jadi jarang update...#plak

Chapi bonus ntar nyusul...

Makasih udah review, Gunchan...

** :**

Gomen updatenya lama...

Makasih udah review, Ecca...

**UzumakiKagari**** :**

Chapi 11 kemarin udah bisa dibilang end sih, ini cuma chapi tambahan untuk hiburan...#apabanget

Makasih udah review, Kagari...

**kinana**** :**

Yoroshiku juga Kina... Wah dari fandom tetangga? Makasih udah mau mampir, Frau udah lama nggak mampir ke Bleach juga nih... XD

Gomen gak bisa update kilat, makasih udah review Kina, mampir lagi ya... XD

**Evilian Niiu**** :**

Hehehehehe... TemeDobe emang gak tau sikon, asal nyosor... XD

Makasih udah review, Niiu...

**Rin Miharu-Uzu**** :**

Hahahahaha, lanjut nih...

Makasih udah review, Rin...

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999**** :**

ShukaNaga bakal ada di chepi depan, Frau kabulkan nih... XD

Makasih udah review, Kazu...

**desroschan**** :**

Hehehehehe, makasih udah review, Desro...

**GerhardGeMi :**

Gomen gak bisa update kilat...

Makasih udah review, Gemi...

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**** :**

Bwakakakakak, makasih udah review, Momo...

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** :**

Udah kelar kok semuanya, Loui curigaan deh... Bwakakakakak...

Yuki punya Naru hak ciptanya ada di Frau, gak akan Frau kasih, mwahahahahaha... Ano, Yuki bukan doggy tapi serigala...#sweatdrop

Makasih udah review, Loui...

**nami asuma :**

Hahahahahaha... Makasih udah review, Nami...

**Melanimin**** :**

Bwakakakakak... Gitulah kelakuan SasuNaru...

Makasih udah review, Melani...

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**** :**

Dasar si inez, otak lemon, bwakakakakak... Asem-asem kecut... #plak

Frau kasih lemon nih...

Makasih udah review, Inez...

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

Hahahahahaha... Makasih udah review Hana...

**widi orihara**** :**

Hahahaha... Frau masih belajar bikin action, jadinya aneh ya...

Chepi ini udah ending sih, tapi chepi depan cuma bonus... XD

Makasih udah review, Widi...

**Akaneko SeiYu**** :**

Alurnya kecepatan ya? Haduh-haduh, kebiasaan Frau kalo udah mau ending gini... Hahahaha makasih udah diingatkan... Frau gak marah kok, malahan senang ada masukan dan pengingat gini... :)

Makasih udah review, Senpai... XD

**gdtop**** :**

Bwakakakakak... GD mau nemenin Rikudo?

Makasih udah review, GD...

**Nara Hikari :**

Hahahaha... Makasih udah review, Hikari...

** :**

Lanjut nih...

Makasih udah review, Zuhra...

**laila. **** :**

Hahahahahaha, endingnya Frau kasih lemon...#smirk

Makasih udah review, Laila...

**KitsuKitsune 3**** :**

Hahahahaha... Devil Sign kayaknya tahun depan baru update, gomen...

Makasih udah review, Kitsu...

**Aqua :**

Ahahahahaha... Makasih udah review, Aqua...

**KembarSrikandi 1 :**

Terserah deh lo mau ngomong apa, tapi Frau senang akhirnya ada yang ngeflame Frau... Ciyusssss lho... #ngakak

Untuk flamers-san Frau kasih chapi lemon nih, moga suka n moga ikut belok... #kedip-kedipgaje

Makasih udah di review...

Sama-sama... :)

**Qhia503**** :**

Hahahahaha, Qhia kurang beruntung...#apadeh...

Makasih udah review, Qhia...

**Kyuu Bigdevil 1324**** :**

Hahahahaha... Makasih udah review, Kyuu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makasih juga untuk semua silent readers yang ada di luar sana…

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^^)/


	13. Extra Chapter : Speak Now

Holla kembali bersama Frau, iyeiiii~ #plak XD

Chepi terakhir dari MBB akhirnya update setelah sekian lama, gomen-gomen...

Chepi ini di pusatkan untuk kelanjutan pair ShuNaga, jadi kalau nggak suka ama dua pair ini nggak usah dibaca juga nggak apa-apa...

Terima kasih untuk **Azusa TheBadGirl**a.k.a **Fujoshi Nyasar** yang udah menyempatkan dan membantu Frau nge-Beta fict ini... Makasih bangetttt...

And, fict extra ini spesial untuk hadiah salah satu teman Frau yang juga merangkap sebagai Author juga, semoga suka... XD

Dari pada banyak kata, silahkan minna-san~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Boy**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShukakuNagato, NejiGaa, dll.**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra Chapter : Speak Now.**

Suasana perayaan tahun baru jelas terdengar dari sebuah bangunan bergaya Jepang, disalah satu beranda panjang dibelakang ruangan terlihan dua orang pemuda yang duduk sambil menghadap ke taman, berdampingan. Pemuda yang satu memakai kimono berwarna merah, sedang yang satunya lagi memakai kimono berwarna hitam. Bersama-sama memandangi langit yang berbintang. Sementara di dalam ruangan terdengar suara gaduh orang-orang yang mulai kehilangan kendali, menikmati pesta pergantian tahun.

Bocah yang sama-sama berumur 13 tahun itu saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Kedua bocah itu tampak salah tingkah, "Naga-_chan_ dulu yang bicara..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naga-_chan_ itu menggeleng, "Tidak, Shu saja duluan..."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, jadi kurasa Naga-_chan _akan mendegarkanku. Jadi... Jadi itu aku..." Ucapnya grogi. Nagato kecil tampak bersemu merah, berdebar-debar, tak sabar menantikan kelanjutan ucapan pemuda itu. Shukaku tampak mengambil napas banyak-banyak lalu menghembuskanya. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai Kyuubi."

Ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Shukaku membuat sebuah tembok pengharapan Nagato hancur berkeping-keping. Nagato menggenggam erat kimono-nya, dadanya terasa sesak, mati-matian dia menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, rasanya sesak kalau tidak aku katakan pada seseorang. Walau keberhasilan untuk mendapatkannya cuma nol. Nah, Naga-_chan_ tadi ingin mengatakan apa?"

Nagato menggeleng, tersenyum kecut. "Tidak. Tidak jadi, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Lupakan..."

Perasaannya teredam suara lonceng di kuil yang menandakan Hatsumode. Awal tahun ini, dia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, semua kebaikan pemuda itu hanya sebatas pertemanan, tidak lebih. Dia hanya orang bodoh yang mengharapkan hal yang mustahil. Sampai sekarang, lagi dan lagi. Pengharapan yang sudah terkubur dedaunan momiji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nagato membuka matanya, terbangun karena mimpi masa lalu. Sambil setengah duduk di ranjang, dia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas. "Kenapa bermimpi tentang masa lalu..." Gumamnya frustasi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap ke sekeliling, dia sudah kembali di rumah utama milik Uzumaki. Kakinya turun dari ranjang, menginjak lantai kayu yang dingin, meresap di telapak kakinya. Melangkahkan ke arah kamar mandi, melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, memandangi dirinya di kaca, membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat bekas sayatan panjang dari bahu sampai pingganggnya. Menyalakan shower dingin lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seakan air dari shower dapat menghapuskan rasa penyesalannya pada Shukaku. Pada pemuda yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan pagi tidak seperti biasanya di rumah Uzumaki, sangat hening, hanya ada Nagato dan Mito dimeja makan. Hanya suara dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk, serta suara teh yang dituang dalam cangkir-cangkir kecil. Sangat tenang. Nagato menaruh sumpitnya, selesai makan. "Terima kasih atas makananya..." Ucapnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan.

Mito meliriknya dari balik koran, "Setelah ini tugas Kyuubi kau yang kerjakan, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuu, jadi bekerjalah dengan baik..."

Nagato mengangguk lalu pamit pergi, Shino mengikutinya. Menjadi pengawal sekaligus supir pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut merah hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor. Nagato lebih banyak memandang keluar kaca jendela mobil, mengalihkan pikirannya.

Hak Kyuubi sebagai penerus sudah dicabut, lalu hal itu diserahkan padanya begitu saja. Dia ingin menolak, tapi tak bisa. Banyak hal yang sudah dia pikirkan dirumah sakit. Walau keputusannya ini akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan Shukaku. Walau pada akhirnya dia akan dibenci oleh orang yang dicintanya, tak masalah. Padahal cinta sudah ada didepan mata, tapi dia melepaskannya begitu saja. Pembalasan yang kejam untuk Shukaku.

Hanya memikirkan hal itu, Nagato tersenyum miris. Bisa saja dia menolak lalu kabur bersama pemuda itu. Tapi, Uzumaki lebih penting, keluarga ini harus memiliki penerus, penerus yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Dia tidak bisa egois,dia tak mau menghancurkan impian para sepupunya, cukup dia yang menanggung ini, sudah cukup sepupunya tersayang mengalami hal yang pahit.

Mata Nagato membulat saat melihat baliho besar di lampu merah. Iklan parfum dengan model Shukaku yang tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan, menunduk dengan wajah murung. Shino yang melihat hal itu dari kaca spion hanya menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi semakin sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nagato tak pernah merasakan kesunyian yang lebih dari saat ini, hanya ada dia seorang di kantor itu dengan tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung. Hujan diluar sana terlihat semakin deras, Karin masuk membawakan secangkir kopi yang semerbak memenuhi indera pencium.

"Silahkan istirahat sebetar Nagato-_san_..." Karin menaruh cangkir kopi dengan perlahan sehingga menimbulkan suara antara meja dan porselen dari cina yang saling beradu, menimbulkan bunyi yang enak didengar selain keheningan.

Nagato memperhatikan wanita itu, Uzumaki Karin. Menurutnya sepupunya itu sangat mirip sang nenek, walau tentu saja sifat mereka berbeda. "Terima kasih, Karin-_chan_..."

Karin tertawa kecil sambil memperbaiki kaca matanya, "Nagato, kau tetap tak berubah ya, masih saja memanggilku dengan '_chan_', kau pikir aku bocah umur lima tahun?"

Nagato menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tertawa canggung, "Ah maaf, kebiasaan memanggil orang yang kukenal dengan akhiran '_chan_' itu susah sekali dihilangkan..."

"Hm... Kau itu seperti Shukaku saja, dia juga memanggil semua orang yang dikenal dengan '_chan_', tidak peduli lelaki maupun wanita... Dasar kalian berdua i‒" Karin terdiam saat melihat Nagato mengeluarkan aura-aura yang tak enak. "Sa‒ Saya akan menyelesaikan tugas dulu!" Ucapnya dengan horor, cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Nagato menghela napas panjang, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menyukseskan Uzumaki tapi dilain pihak dia ingin bersama Shukaku, hanya bisa memilih salah satu, tak bisa keduanya. Kenapa selalu saja ada pilihan dalam dunia yang dia tuju. Saat memikirkan berbagai hal, ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya. Seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Nagato terperangah melihat sesosok pria yang dia kenal sedikit berubah.

Shukaku, pemuda itu memotong rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya saat memandang Nagato, saat itu dada pemuda itu terasa sesak. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau perasaanku padamu sudah selesai. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menjadi beban, kurasa kau juga akan lebih bahagia dengan ini. Ng.. selamat atas pencalonanmu sebagai kepala keluarga Uzumaki," Shukaku hanya mengatakan hal itu, menundukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Nagato hanya bisa memandang punggung lebar dan kokoh yang menghilang dari balik pintu, perasaanya begitu campur aduk. Ingin rasanya dia menerjang sosok itu, memeluknya dan mengatakan berbagai perasaan yang terpendam. Tapi hari ini sama sulitnya dengan masa lalu, saat kata-kata tak bisa terucap dan mengendap dalam hati perasaan sakit akan menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit. Terasa nyeri, seakan tercabik-cabik. Lagi-lagi banyak kata yang tak terucap baik dulu maupun sekarang sama saja, hanya dia sendiri yang terdiam saat semuanya melangkah maju. Tak ada keberanian sama sekali dari dirinya untuk melangkah maju, menerobos dinding pembatas yang dia ciptakan dan waktu tetap tak berjalan, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tetaplah bocah berumur 13 tahun. Bocah bodoh yang tak berani mengatakan perasaan pada pemuda yang disukainya, saat kesempatan datang dia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, demi keluarganya demi orang-orang terkasihnya.

Nagato menghela napas panjang, berdiri dari kursinya menuju jendela kaca besar di belakang kursinya, "Ini yang terbaik," gumamnya sambil menatap kosong puncak bangunan yang ada di sekitar kantor miliknya.

Seseorang membuka pintunya dengan kasar, membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah bercampur _orange_ terang menatapnya tajam, sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja menendang pintu 'mantan' kantornya dulu. "Aku melihat Shukaku keluar dari arah sini," ucapnya.

Nagato menghela napas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Lalu kenapa? Dia hanya mengatakan tentang pekerjaan saja kok Kyuu," bohongnya sambil kembali membuka laptop-nya, memeriksa berkas yang tidak selesai-selesai.

Kyuubi, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan angkuh dan memukul meja milik Nagato dengan kasar, membuat perhatian Nagato kembali kearahnya, "Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi perasaanmu? Apa kau tidak mau bahagia seperti yang lain?"

Nagato tersenyum tipis, menyeringai, "Bahagia? Kau pikir sekarang aku tak bahagia? Aku bahagia Kyuu, aku mendapatkan posisi yang diinginkan seluruh Uzumaki, apa lagi yang kurang?"

Kyuubi menarik kerah kemeja Nagato kasar, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang sepupu, "Apa kau serius? Apa posisi ini membuatmu bahagia? Jangan bohongi dirimu lebih dari ini Nagato!" Kyuubi membentak, tak suka melihat pancaran mata kesedihan sang sepupu. "Bersikaplah sedikit egois, kau tak perlu memilih kalau dua-duanya dapat kau raih."

Nagato menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang masih betah mencengkeram kerahnya, melepaskan jari-jari pucat itu perlahan, membuat kemejanya menjadi kusut. "Kalau aku itu kau maka akan menjadi lebih mudah, tapi dunia yang kujalani berbeda. Harus memilih salah satunya, tak bisa memilih keduanya. Jangan samakan aku dan kau Kyuu, walau darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah ini sama tapi pandangan kita berbeda Kyuu. Aku tidak bisa egois, makanya aku lebih memilih keluarga ini dibanding percintaan yang tak akan jelas arahnya."

Kyuubi berdecak dan berkacak pinggang, sebal mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Nagato, "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku," ucapnya.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

"Memang kenapa? Apa tidak boleh! Menyebalkan! Aku pulang saja!" Bentaknya, dia bener-benar mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu, tapi sepertinya sang sepupu tetap berkeras hati. Sifat jelek yang diturunkan dari Uzumaki.

Nagato tersenyum kecil melihat sepupunya berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dengan kaki menghentak, dia tahu kalau Kyuubi menghawatirkannya. Dia senang saudaranya itu peduli padanya tapi dia sudah memutuskan semuanya sejak awal, sejak dia menerima posisi ini. Semuanya akan terasa sulit semakin lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shukaku tampak tak fokus pada pemotretan hari ini, beberapa kali Orochimaru yang lagi-lagi ditunjuk sebagai _fotografer_ memarahinya karena tak mengikuti arahan darinya. Itachi dan Sasuke yang ikut dalam pemotretan hari ini hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Sang _fotografer_ yang terkenal 'melambai' itu menyuruh para model beristirahat selama 15 menit terutama untuk Shukaku. Pemuda berambut gelombang itu menaruh kepalanya di meja, kopi panas yang dibawakan asistennya tak disentuh sama sekali.

Itachi merasa _deja vu_ melihat tingkah pemuda itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu sepertinya dia pernah mengalami hal yang hampir sama seperti ini. "Kalau kau tidak _mood_ hari ini sebaiknya hentikan saja pemotretannya, kami juga capek kalau disuruh mengulang terus," protes Itachi sambil menyeruput kopi dari gelas plastik. Sulung Uchiha itu menatap Shukaku perihatin, dia tahu kenapa si rambut merah ini begitu terpuruk.

"Maaf," gumam Shukaku pelan.

Itachi sedikit terperanjat, rivalnya ini begitu mudah mengatakan kata maaf begitu saja, tidak seperti biasanya. "Ng, sudahlah tidak apa... Bagimana hubungnamu dan Nagato?" Itachi dapat melihat tubuh Shukaku menegang lalu lemas.

Shukaku mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kosong, "Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang jahat padanya, aku meminta dia untuk melupakanku, perasaanku juga. Aku tidak mau hal itu nantinya akan mengganjal jalannya."

"Kau bodoh ya!" Bentak Itachi. "Serius kau seorang seme? Masa semudah itu menyerah, kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan peduli dan tetap mengejarnya, memaksanya untuk menjadi milikku."

"Itachi benar," gumam Sasuke yang sejak tadi sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, saling berkirim pesan dengan si _blonde_ sedari tadi. "Kalau kau semudah itu menyerah, kau tidak pantas dikatakan sebagai seme," seringainya mengejek.

Shukaku memukul meja yang terbuat dari alumunium itu, membuat beberapa _crew_ memandangnya karena suara ribut yang ditimbulkan. "Aku tidak bisa egois seperti itu! Aku tak mau membuatnya dalam masalah!"

"Memang kenapa kalau dalam masalah?" Tantang Itachi, kedua tangan pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu terlipat di dada, memandangnya tajam. "Kalau hal itu menjadi sebuah masalah, setidaknya kalian bersama. Kalau berdua, masalah sesulit apapun pasti akan selesai."

"Kau hanya takut saja untuk melangkah kan?" Tebak Sasuke. "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu akan membahagiakanmu, setidaknya kau harus memperjuangkannya."

Shukaku terdiam, mengigit bibirnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tas miliknya lalu pergi dari lokasi pemotretan. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Apa ini saja sudah cukup?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang kakak.

"Hn, tinggal nantinya akan bagaimana. Lagi pula masalah yang sangat besar baru saja akan datang," ucapnya sambil melihat mobil milik Shukaku meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan yang tentu saja pemotretan akan dihentikan saat ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Nagato sampai dirumah utama bahkan melepas jas dan dasi saja belum, Shino tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk dulu, sedikit membuat pemuda berambut merah itu kaget. Nagato memandang tangan kanan neneknya itu dengan mengeryit, lelaki yang selalu terlihat memakai kaca mata hitam walau malam hari sekali pun itu menyerahkan sebuah map merah dengan motif bunga _kiku_ emas di ujungnya, memberikannya pada Nagato.

Nagato mengambil map itu dan membukanya, sebuah foto berukuran 4R, foto seorang gadis yang kelihatan seumurannya ada didalamnya, gadis yang mirip dengan Neji dari keluarga Hyuuga. Si rambut merah menatap foto itu dan Shino bergantian, tidak mengerti.

"Ini‒"

"Saya disuruh memberikannya pada Nagato-_sama_, sekarang anda disuruh untuk menemui Mito-_sama_ di ruang minum teh," jelas sang tangan kanan.

Nagato membuang jas miliknya di ranjang dan melonggarkan dasinya, membuka kancing kemeja teratas. Sambil menenteng map merah itu dia turun ke lantai satu, membuka pintu geser ruang minum teh, didalamnya sudah ada Mito yang duduk bersimpuh menikmati secangkir teh hijau seduhannya sendiri. Nagato duduk dihadapan sang kepala keluarga dan melempar map merah itu dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Mito menaruh gelas minum teh yang terbuat dari pengerajin tanah liat nomor satu dijepang dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan takut membuat retak gelas berharga mahal itu. "Tentu saja itu foto perjodohan."

"Aku juga tahu ini foto perjodohan, tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya tak suka.

Mito menatap cucunya itu dengan tajam, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat memiliki cicit."

Nagato _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, "Itu bukan jawaban," keluhnya.

"Itu jawabanku. Aku hanya ingin sebelum acara pengangkatanmu menjadi kepala keluarga setidaknya rumah ini sudah memiliki nyonya rumah, dalam Uzumaki nyonya rumah memiliki posisi yang penting Nagato. Makanya setelah itu aku mencarikan jodoh yang kira-kira cocok denganmu, foto yang ada di map ini," ucap Mito sambil membukanya. "Dia Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Keluarga Hyuuga menyetujui perjodohan ini, jadi aku ingin kalian secepatnya bertemu dan saling mendekatkan diri."

Nagato hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajahnya terlihat tampak kalut, walau dia menundukkan wajahnya tetap saja Mito dapat membaca gerakan tubuh dari cucunya itu. "Ini semua demi Uzumaki," tambah Mito kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Baik, kapan saja aku siap bertemu dengan anak dari Hyuuga itu," Nagato berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang minum teh, berjalan sempoyongan ke lantai dua kamarnya. Beberapa pengawal yang ada di rumah itu tampak khawatir dengannya.

Si rambut merah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lenganya. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, memikirkan keputusan yang dia ambil dan memikirkan Shukaku. Memiringkan tubuhnya, diambilnya ponsel miliknya yang berwarna perak, dibukanya dan dilihatnya beberapa nama yang ada didaftar telepon, matanya berhenti saat sebuah nama yang membuat dadanya berdebar kencang. Tangannya sudah siap menekan tombol panggilan tapi diurungkannya dan dilemparnya ponsel bermerek terkenal itu ke dinding di seberang tempatnya berbaring, membuat isinya berserakan, berceceran di lantai.

Nagato bangkit dari ranjangnya, tanpa mengganti kemeja kerjanya dia mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi dari rumah. Mito hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya dari ruang kerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shukaku, pemuda itu menghabiskan hampir seharian ini minum-minum di bar. Perasaannya sedang tak menentu, hanya Nagato yang ada di kepalanya. Melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, Shukaku memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari bar. Mungkin tidur beberapa jam lebih membantunya dari pada minum-minum di bar, pikir Shukaku. Dilihatnya ada beberapa pesan dari Gaara yang berisi kalau malam ini dia tidak pulang.

Menghela napas lelah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, Shukaku melaju kencang dijalan yang sepi. Tak sampai 15 menit pemuda itu sudah sampai di apartemenya. Menuju lift dan menekan angka 5, benda berbentuk segi empat yang terbuat dari besi itu melaju ke atas. Shukaku melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di pintu besi itu, tampak kacau. Di ulurkan tangannya menyentuh bayangan dirinya di pintu besi yang dingin, lalu pintu itu terbuka, dilangkahkan kakinya keluar, menuju kamar tempatnya tinggal.

Hampir saja Shukaku menjatuhkan rahangnya, tubuhnya membeku dan menggosok matanya beberapa kali. Tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya tampak duduk berjongkok di depan pintu apartemennya, pemuda itu menatap ke samping. Mereka saling bertatapan tak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Pemuda yang berjongkok itu meluruskan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Shukaku.

"Naga-_chan_..."

"Lama sekali! Aku sudah menunggu lama!" Bentaknya kesal, didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Shukaku, mengendus aroma alkohol yang kuat tercium dari bibir sang model. "Sejak kapan kau jadi hobi minum-minum?" Tanyanya menyelidik. Nagato tampak tak seperti biasanya, seakan apa yang terjadi saat tadi pagi sama sekali tak pernah terjadi.

Shukaku menyentuh pipi Nagato dengan punggung tangannya, terasa dingin. "Kau, sejak kapan kau menunggu di luar?" Tanyanya panik, dicengkeram erat bahu yang lebih kecil darinya.

Nagato mengernyit dan memeriksa jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Ung... Aku sudah menunggu sejak 3 jam yang lalu," jelasnya.

Shukaku mengigit bibirnya dan menarik Nagato masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Nagato mengekor di belakang Shukaku, sampai ke kamar sang model. Shukaku melirik Nagato yang masih memakai kemeja kerja yang sama seperti tadi pagi dan melemparkan sebuah _T-Shirt_ berwarna biru polos padanya.

"Ganti bajumu," ucapnya yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah perintah.

Nagato terdiam lalu menyeringai lebar, "Kenapa aku harus mengganti baju?"

"Biar kau tidak masuk angin, lagi pula masa kau mau tidur dengan kemeja kerja."

"Memangnya aku mengatakan akan menginap?"

Shukaku terdiam, berbalik badan dan menutup pintu lemari dengan kasar, mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Wajahnya merah padam, salah tingkah. Melihat kelakuan sang Sabaku, Nagato hanya bisa tertawa mengejek. Pemuda dari klan Uzumaki itu menggenggam erat _T-Shirt_ milik Shukaku dan menciumnya lembut.

"Bau ini milik Shu-chan," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shukaku membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan, membawa uap air panas juga ikut keluar. Sang model mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil sementara dia hanya memakai celana panjang, dilihatnya Nagato tertidur dengan_ T-Shirt_ yang dilemparkannya tadi. Matanya tampak terpejam rapat dan napasnya keluar teratur, sepertinya sang Uzumaki benar-benar berniat untuk menginap. Shukaku duduk di dekat tubuh tanpa perlawanan itu, ditatapnya baik-baik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya, _T-Shirt_ yang dipakainya tampak kedodoran. Tatapan mata Shukaku beralih ke kedua paha Nagato yang mulus tak tertutup.

Nagato tidur hanya dengan memakai _T-Shirt_ dari Shukaku, saat dipakai lebih mirip menjadi _dress_ selutut. Tampak celana panjang Nagato teronggok di ujung ruangan, kemeja dan dasi juga tampak berserakan, diambilnya dan di gantungnya di dekat lemari. Shukaku melirik tubuh tanpa pertahanan itu lagi dan membuang wajahnya.

"_Damn_! Apa yang kupikirkan... Sepertinya aku masih mabuk," gumamnya sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan. Meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Tak di sadarinya ada dua tangan yang terulur di sekitar dadanya, siap untuk memeluknya.

"Shu-_chan_..."

Shukaku yang kaget refleks menyemburkan air yang diminumnya, terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Na‒ Nagato..." Gumamnya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Menaruh botol air mineral di atas kulkas dan menggenggam kedua tangan yang melingkar erat di dadanya, terasa suhu tubuh yang hangat dan helaian lembut rambut milik Nagato menempel di punggungnya. "Lepas, Nagato."

Nagato tersentak dan menatap punggung polos itu, bukannya melepaskan pelukan itu malah sang Uzumaki mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak ingin melepaskannya. "Tidak mau."

"Nagato."

"Kenapa?"

Shukaku mengelus kedua punggung tangan itu, " Bukankah kau yang mengatakan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak ingin perasaan ini nantinya akan mengganjal jalanmu dikemudia hari sebagai kepala keluarga."

Nagato melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, wajahnya menunduk di belakang punggung Shukaku. "Aku dijodohkan, dengan sepupu Neji. Seorang wanita, Hyuuga Hinata namanya," gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Shukaku. Sontak saja Shukaku membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram erat kedua bahu Nagato, "Aku menerima perjodohan itu, tanggal untuk pertemuan sudah di atur. Tapi, walau aku mencoba untuk menjalani ini semua, dadaku terasa sakit dan aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu. Menggelikan," ucapnya sinis, mengejek kelemahan dirinya sendiri.

Shukaku mengangkat dagu Nagato, melihat kedua mata milik pemuda itu yang tampak sedih, "Itu tidak menggelikan. Setiap hari pun aku selalu memikirkanmu, ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Shukaku lalu mencium bibir Nagato lembut. Hanya sebentar lalu digendongnya pemuda itu dan didudukkannya di atas kasur miliknya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, lalu kembali lagi berpagut dalam ciuman manis yang penuh perasaan. Saling memangut dengan rakus, tak dipedulikan _saliva_ yang mulai mengalir membasahi bibir keduanya, mereka hanya ingin menikmati malam ini. Malam milik mereka. Saling memangut lalu berperang lidah, saling melumat dengan panas. Melepaskan ciuman itu sebentar haya untuk bersatu lagi dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Membagi napas mereka dalam ciuman-ciuman itu, tak ingin terlewat sedikitpun rasa yang ada di antara keduanya.

Shukaku memasukkan tangannya yang lebar ke dalam _T-Shirt_ yang dipakai Nagato, mengelus dua tonjolan yang mengeras di sana, memainkannya. Menariknya dan kadang mencubitnya nakal. Membawa friksi-friksi yang semakin membuat akal sehat menghilang. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman, Nagato tampak mengerang dibuatnya.

Shukaku mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Nagato, membuat pemuda itu berbaring di bawahnya, melepas _T-Shirt_ itu dengan tak sabaran dan membuangnya sembarangan. Dilihatnya tubuh yang hanya memakai _underwear_ berwarna putih itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, menyeringai lebar saat melihat tonjolan yang ada diselangkangan Nagato. Meremasnya lembut membuat sang Uzumaki mengerang, "Nnggaaahhh~ Ahhh~ Shu-_chan_~"

Shukaku tampak menyeringai senang mendengar nama panggilan dari Nagato, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu, sang model mengelus bibir yang basah dan bengkak itu. Nagato lalu mengigit jari Shukaku dan menjilatnya lembut, menatapnya dengan nakal. Sang model meneguk air luarnya dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam bibir yang lembab itu, Nagato dengan senang hati mengulumnya. Menjilatnya dan kadang mengigitnya. Shukaku sendiri tampak semakin menurunkan wajahnya, tepat di gundukan milik Nagato, mengecupnya dan menjilatnya kecil.

Tubuh Nagato bergetar akibat perlakuan Shukaku, ingin mengerang tapi tak bisa karena terhalang dua jari milik Shukaku yang bergerak konstan keluar masuk mulutnya. Terlihat cairam _precum_ mulai membasahi _underwear_ milik Nagato, Shukaku menjilat bibirnya dan menarik kain terakhir yang menutupi milik pemuda itu dari kedua kaki Nagato, membuat pemuda itu polos. Tampak milik Nagato menegang sempurna, napasnya terengah-engah, sang Uzumaki bangkit dan melihat Shukaku yang menatapnya bagai predator. Dilihatnya milik Shukaku menggembung , di sentuhnya lalu dibukanya resletingnya, menariknya sedikit kebawah. Milik Shukaku baru setengah menegang, tampak _precum_ di kepalanya, Nagato menunduk dan mengulum milik sang model.

Dikecupnya perlahan dari atas sampai ke bawah, dijilatnya dengan sensual, lalu dikulumnya, kepalanya naik-turun diantara selangkangan milik Shukaku. Semakin lama terasa semakin keras dan membesar, seolah ingin merobek bibirnya. Terasa panas dimulutnya. Shukaku tampak menahan kedua tubuhnya dan mengigit bibirnya agar tak mengerang, tapi _service _dari sang Uzumaki membuatnya kepayahan. Shukaku menarik kepala Nagato sebelum cairannya meledak dibibir manis itu, mereka berpangut lagi.

Shukaku membawa Nagato kembali berbaring dibwahnya, memisahkan kedua paha Nagato dengan lebar, dan mempersiapkannya. Memasukkan sebuah jarinya, lalu bertambah menjadi dua, dan bertambah lagi sampai empat. Nagato mengerang-erang dibawahnya, tubuhnya tersentak-sentak menikmati kenikmatan ini, kedua tangannya mencengkeram _bedcover_ di bawahnya yang berwarna merah.

"Ahh~ Ahhh~ Nggghhhh~"

Pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya membuat Shukaku bertambah lapar, selagi mempersiapkan _rectum_ Nagato tak lupa dia memanjakan milik Nagato yang sedari tadi terlupakan. Hal ini tambah membuatnya tersentak-sentak merasakan kenikmatan yang baru sekali ini dirasakannya. Kenikmatan bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Bersama Shukaku, miliknya satu-satunya.

Shukaku mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah karena cairan _precum_ Nagato, mendekatkan miliknya sendiri hanya untuk saling beradu dengan miliknya, membuat tubuh keduanya bergetar merasakan kenikmatan. Nagato mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya di leher Shukaku, mendekatkan bibirnya yang bergetar di telinga sang model, "Malam ini aku adalah milikmu."

Shukaku terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut, mengecup dahi sang Uzumaki, mengelus pipi dan bibir yang lembab itu, "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Nagato."

Shukaku memasukan miliknya ke dalam _rectum _Nagato tak terlalu kesulitan, tapi tetap saja milik sang Uzumaki terlalu ketat, tanda tak pernah dijamah siapapaun, terasa hangat dan ketat, sangat pas dengan miliknya. Tubuh keduanya sedikit menegang, Shukaku memasukkannya perlahan, takut melukai Nagato, ini malam pertama mereka dan Shukaku tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk. Napas keduanya memburu, terlihat pancaran gairah diantara keduanya, saling bertatapan dalam diam, saling merasakan.

Setelahnya sang model bergerak liar, menghentak-hentak dengan tak sabaran, membuat pemuda yang ada di bawahnya hanya melenguh dan mengerang dalam kepuasan. Mereka terhanyut di malam ini, diantara perasaan yang meluap, diantara bulan yang jauh di atas sana, diantara tikaman, hentakan, dan sentuhan, semuanya menggambarkan perasaan mereka, saling mengisi kekosongan. Hanya perasaan yang meletup-letup ini yang mereka pikirkan untuk saat ini, untuk malam ini mereka bertindak egois, tak ingin melepas apa yang telah mereka nantikan selam ini.

Beberapa tikaman dan tubuh keduanya mengejang, bersama-sama mencapai puncak tertinggi dari sebuah kepuasan dalam bercinta, mengisi relung-relung kekosongan jiwa yang mencari cinta. Saling bersatu diantara tubuh-tubuh berpeluh, saling berpelukan diantara tubuh yang telanjang. Keduanya masih merasakan panas yang membakar tubuh, napas yang terengah diantara bibir yang bergetar, juga hasrat tinggi yang masih memuncak. Keduanya kembali bergerak dalam ronde-ronde panjang, hanya lenguhan dan erang yang terdengar, menelan hasrat membara, jauh di atas langit yang mulai menerang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nagato terbangun saat mendengar bunyi ponsel milik Shukaku yang tidak berhenti berdering, sepertinya bunyi alarm yang di atur secara otomatis oleh si pemilik ponsel. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu berusaha duduk dengan susah payah, terasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit, terutama di bagian pinggang dan bokongnya, diliriknya Shukaku yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, pemuda itu mendengkur halus, seperti kucing. Mereka baru tidur jam 4 pagi dan sekarang Nagato terbangun jam 7 pagi gara-gara bunyi ponsel bodoh milik sang model. Semalam dia sudah membanting ponsel miliknya di rumah utama, dia tak keberatan untuk membanting ponsel lagi karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Walau yang akan dibantingnya bukan ponselnya. Egois.

Nagato mendekati tubuh telanjang Shukaku dari balik selimut, memandangi wajah tampan sang model yang terkenal sebagai _play boy_. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menari lincah di wajah Shukaku, mengelus dahi lalu turun ke hidung mancung itu, dan berhenti di bibir yang terlihat sedikit membuka. Nagato mendekatkan bibirnya hanya untuk merasakan bibir yang sudah mengecupnya ratusan kali malam itu. Ciuman yang singkat itu mampu membangunkan Shukaku, matanya menyipit menikmati sentuhan bibir yang lembut. Nagato menyudahi ciuman itu saat menyadari sang model sudah bangun, menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ponselmu berisik," protesnya.

Shukaku sedikit linglung lalu mengerti apa maksud Nagato saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur, diambilnya ponsel berwarna merah itu lalu dimatikannya. "Selamat pagi," ucapnya membuka pagi, tersenyum hangat untuk Nagato, tak ayal hal itu membuat sang Uzumaki sedikit merona.

"Selamat pagi, Shu-_chan_," Nagato memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut di pipinya saat Shukaku mengelusnya dengan telapak tanganya yang besar dan hangat.

Mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka, ingin menyegel perasaan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lagi, tapi hal itu tak jadi mereka lakukan saat mendengar pintu kamar Shukaku terbuka, mata kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda tampak terpaku di depan pintu, terdiam beberapa menit.

"Ma‒ Maaf menggangu!" Ucapnya nyaring, terdengar grogi. Gaara menutup pintu itu cepat-cepat dan segera pergi ke ruang makan.

Nagato menghela napas panjang dan turun dari ranjang dengan sedikit tertatih, menuju kamar mandi yang diikuti oleh Shukaku dibelakangnya. Kegiatan yang terinterupsi itu mungkin akan mereka lanjutkan di kamar mandi, diantara guyuran shower.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shukaku mengantar Nagato ketempat kerja dengan mobilnya, sedang mobil milik Nagato akan diambil oleh Shino agak siang nanti. Keduanya hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, menikmati kesunyian ini dengan nyaman. Tak sampai setengah jam mereka sampai dan langsung memasuki parkiran kantor milik agensi Uzumaki. Shukaku membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu sang calon kepala kelurga Uzumaki turun dari mobil. Saling beriringan berjalan.

Sampai di lobi Nagato dikejutkan dengan sosok seorang gadis yang pernah dilihatnya di foto perjodohan. Wanita itu tampak anggun dengan kimono berwarna dasar putih dengan motif berwarna _baby blue_ bergambar bunga lily, tampak anggun duduk di sebuah kursi di ujung lobi. Resepsionis mendatanginya dan berbisik pelan, Nagato mengangguk dan meminta resepsionis itu kembali ke tempatnya. Shukaku mengerti dengan keadaan ini walau sang Uzumaki tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Sang model menghela napas panjang lalu berbalik, ingin pergi dari tempat itu namun tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Nagato, tak membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku harus pergi, ada pemotretan hari ini. Nanti kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya lembut.

Nagato melepas cengkeramannya, "Baiklah," ucapnya sedikit tak rela.

Sang model tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi milik Nagato sebelum menghilang di pintu depan. Nagato menghela napas dan menghampiri gadis berkimono itu. Hyuuga Hinata, wanita itu tampak berdiri saat melihat kedatangannya dan memberi salam dengan menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, sepertinya Hinata ini telah dididik untuk menjadi wanita yang penuh tata krama dan kesopanan setara bangsawan-bangsawan.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, Hinata memutar gelas keramik yang berisi teh hangat. Menatap ragu pada sang Uzumaki. "Maaf sudah menggangu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Saya Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya mengenalkan diri. Setiap berbicara, hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga fujii putih yang menghias rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

"Ya aku tahu," jawabnya tak tertarik. Mengangguk saat seorang resepsionis membawakannya kopi. "Ada keperluan apa? Aku tidak ingat ini hari pertemuan perjodohan."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya dan meremas ujung lengan kimononya dengan tak sabaran. "Memang bukan dan pertemuan perjodohan memang tak akan pernah dilaksanakan," jelasnya.

Nagato mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menurunkan cangkir kopi yang baru saja isinya diseruput. Menatap bingung pada sang Hyuuga. "Apa perjodohan ini dibatalkan?" Terselip nada senang diucapannya.

Hinata menggelang kuat dan memasang raut wajah sedih, "Tadi pagi orang tuaku mendapat kabar dari Mito-_sama_, katanya pernikahan kita sudah dipersiapkan dan undangan sudah disebar. Orang tuaku tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari kepala keluarga Uzumaki," jelasnya hampir menangis.

Nagato bengong mendengarnya, seolah apa yang baru saja didengarnya hanya sebuah tipuan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan nenek tua itu. Dia menatap tajam pada cangkir kopi yang tak bersalah. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini," geramnya kesal.

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Saya‒ Saya punya orang yang disukai, jauh sebelum acara pertunangan ini. Kedatangan saya kemari ingin meminta tolong pada anda, tolong hentikan pernikahan ini, saya mohon," ucapnya pilu.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, kau tenang saja. Aku juga memiliki orang yang kucintai, kita sama." Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya, menundukan diri dalam-dalam lalu pamit pergi. Nagato melihat ke langit jauh di atas sana. Diputuskannya untuk tak masuk kantor hari ini, memanggil _taxi_ dan pulang ke rumah utama, meminta penjelasan dari Mito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah suara gebrakan meja terdengar nyaring dari ruang kerja milik Mito, membuat semua yang ada di rumah utama menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar. Pelakunya adalah Nagato, pemuda itu memasang wajah berang, yang dipandangi sendiri hanya santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto dan Kyuubi tampak bersembunyi dari balik pintu, mengintip keributan ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini!" Bentak si rambut merah sambil melemparkan sebuah undangan dengan kertas pembungkus mahal yang diikat dengan pita satin berwarna biru.

Mito menatap malas undangan itu, "Undangan pernikahanmu," jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melamar gadis dari Hyuuga!"

"Ini demi Uzumaki, Nagato. Kau sudah setuju untuk menjadi kepala keluarga, selain menjadi pembimbing di keluarga ini, kau juga bertugas menghasilkan penerus. Sebelum kau jatuh dalam dunia yang sama dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Aku ingin kau menikah dan memiliki keturunan," jelas si wanita tua.

Saat itu Naruto menahan Kyuubi dari balik pintu agar tidak menerjang neneknya, Kyuuubi tidak terima dengan ucapan sang nenek.

Nagato tampak terdiam, mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi penerus keluarga ini, dia ingin bebas, bebas untuk memilih hidupnya, bebas untuk mencintai siapa saja. Tapi, kalau dia bersikap egois bagaimana dengan Uzumaki? Siapa yang akan mengambil alih keluarga ini? Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Antara Uzumaki dan Shukaku, keduanya di posisi yang sama.

"Aku akan bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya, Nagato," Mito menatap cucunya tajam. "Uzumaki atau Shukaku?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Nagato tersentak sedikit lalu kembali tenang, tak heran kalau neneknya sudah tahu sejauh apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan sepupu jauh dari keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Uzumaki," jawabnya lemah.

Mito menghela napas mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut si rambut merah, dapat dia lihat tak ada kebahagiaan di wajahnya saat menjawab. "Hm, kau sendiri yang memilih jadi lupakan semuanya yang telah terjadi antara kau dan bocah dari Sabaku."

Nagato hanya mengangguk lemah lalu keluar dari ruang kerja, pikirannya benar-benar kacau, yang dia butuhkan adalah tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kedua Uzumaki yang lain hanya dapat menatap dengan miris.

Kyuubi langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Minato, menatap neneknya sebal. "Kau keterlaluan! Kenapa hanya dia yang diharuskan memilih! Dia sama sekali tak suka dengan ini!"

"Itu benar nenek, aku mohon jangan membuat Nagato seperti ini..." Rengek si _blonde_.

Mito hanya menatap malas kedua cucunya itu dan mengambil berkas yang menumpuk di samping mejanya, "Berisik, kalian tidak boleh ikut campur. Uchiha."

Keduanya tiba-tiba berwajah merah padam, apalagi Kyuubi. "Kami masih Uzumaki, nenek tua!"

"Pokoknya kalian jangan ikut campur. Nagato sendiri yang memilihnya."

Naruto mendekati sang nenek dan menyentuh lembut pundak wanita itu, "Apa yang sedang nenek rencanakan?"

Mito tersenyum, lebih tepatnya meyeringai dan melepaskan tangan sang cucu yang ada di bahunya. "Naruto memang jeli, ya? Kau lihat saja, oke."

Walau tak suka pada akhirnaya Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Pasti neneknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Hahhhh... Baiklah," Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit tak rela.

"Kenapa perlakuanmu dengan Naruto dan aku berbeda!" Protes Kyuubi melihat kelembutan sang nenek saat berbicara dengan adiknya.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Makanya perbaiki sifatmu yang kasar itu, setelah menikah akan kupastikan Uchiha itu mendidikmu dengan baik."

"Be‒ Berisik! Aku bukan hewan liar!"

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adu mulut antara cucu dan nenek ini. Si _blonde_ resah dan berharap semua ini akan selesai, melihat sang sepupu terpuruk seperti itu bagaimana pun diriya sendiri tak tega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shukaku terpaku melihat sebuah undangan yang disodorkan oleh Gaara. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Bisa kau ulangi, Gaara?"

Gaara berdecak, dia tak ingin melihat saudaranya terpukul karena hal ini, tapi dia dimintai langsung oleh Mito untuk menyerahkan undangan ini. "Undangan pernikahan Nagato dan Hyuuga Hinata, untukmu."

Shukaku menarik undangan berwarna dominan biru itu, melepas pita pengikatnya dan membacanya. Berkali-kali dia baca dan nama Nagato dan seorang wanita dari Hyuuga benar-benar ada di kertas itu. Shukaku melempar undangan itu ke lantai dan mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Nagato. Tapi sang Sabaku tidak tahu kalau ponsel Nagato sudah rusak, sehingga panggilannya tidak akan masuk. Mengambil kunci mobil, Shukaku meraih pintu keluar.

Gaara mencengkeram lengan Shukaku dan menatapnya resah, "Mau kemana? Ini sudah malam."

"Lepas!" Ucapnya menghentak tanggan Gaara. "Aku ingin pembenaran dari orangnya sendiri!" Dibantingnya pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, cepat-cepat keluar.

Shukaku mengemudikan mobilnya gila-gilaan, tak peduli sudah menerobos lampu merah atau mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan diatas standar, beberapa kali dia hampir menyerempet kendaraan lain. Pikirannya kalut, tak mengerti dengan Nagato, dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Hanya beberapa menit sang model sudah sampai rumah utama Uzumaki, tapi pintu gerbang rumah itu tertutup rapat, Shino tampak berdiri di depan gerbang dengan beberapa penjaga berbadan kekar menemaninya.

"Saya mendapat perintah untuk tak mengizinkan anda masuk," ucap lelaki yang tak pernah lepas dari kaca mata bulat berwarna hitam.

"Minggir! Aku ingin bertemu Nagato!" Bentaknya, penampilannya benar-benar berantakan yang ada di kepalanya hanya Nagato dan Nagato.

Shino menghela napas dan menjentikkan jarinya, dua _bodyguard _berbadan besar menyeretnya menjauh dari gerbang utama keluarga Uzumaki. Sang model meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman erat di kedua lengannya, tapi percuma kekuatannya tak sebanding sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Nagato! Lepaskan aku atau kubunuh kalian!" Ancamnya yang tak mungkin didengar oleh mereka.

Kedua _bodyguard _itu melempar Shukaku masuk ke dalam mobil. Shino berdiri diantara kedua lelaki besar itu dan menatap kasihan pada sang model. "Saya mohon sebaiknya anda pulang, kalau tidak saya akan memakai kekerasan untuk mengusir anda."

Shukaku terdiam dan menaruh kepalanya pada kemudi, "Kenapa? Kumohon, izinkan aku sekali ini saja bertemu dengannya," gumamnya pelan. "Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sampai mana kebenaran ini."

Shino tampak serba salah, kedua _bodyguard_ yang ada bersamanya dia suruh kembali ketempat berjaga. Shino mendekati Shukaku dan berbisik, "Ada pesan dari Nagato-_sama_, 'maaf semua tidak seperti yang terlihat'. Itu katanya."

Shukaku tersenyum lemah, mengerti maksud pesan itu. "Sampaikan padanya juga, tak perlu minta maaf," Shino mengangguk, saat akan berbalik pergi pergelangan tangannya di cengkeram oleh Shukaku. "Terima kasih Shino."

Shino mengagguk dan sang model melepaskan cengkeramannya. Shukaku melihat punggung sang tangan kanan Mito itu menghilang dari balik pagar, dilihatnya dari kejauhan atap milik keluarga Uzumaki. Sang model mencengkram erat kemudi dan menyalakan mesin, menjauh dari rumah utama.

"Akan kuambil apa yang memang milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir seminggu sudah Shukaku benar-benar _lost contac_ dengan Nagato, hanya sekali dia menerima kabar dari Shino atau dari Kyuubi dan Naruto, itu pun diam-diam dan besok adalah hari pernikahan sang rambut merah sekaligus hari pelantikan Nagato menjadi seorang kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Menurut undangan yang dia dapat, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan disebuah gereja dekat rumah utama, sedikit membingungkan, karena pada dasarnya Mito dan orang-orang dalam Uzumaki adalah penganut ketat adat tradisional, sedikit aneh mendapat undangan pernikahan Uzumaki dengan tema barat.

Shukaku bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap satu setel pakaian resmi berwarna hitam. Menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin dan menghirup napas sebanyaknya sebelum dibuangnya sekali hembus. "Hanya ada satu kali kesempatan, kalau aku gagal maka berakhirlah semuanya." Gumamnya mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, menggantinya dengan setelan jas formal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di tempat tunggu dalam sebuah gereja, tampak Nagato terdiam sejak tadi, tak berbicara maupun bergerak sama sekali, hanya satu yang dipikirkannya yaitu dunia kiamat. Sebaiknya dunia hari ini kiamat dibandingkan dia tak bisa bersama Shukaku.

Naruto dan Kyuubi yang bertugas menjaga sang pengantin pria tampak sedikit khawatir melihat sang sepupu, Kyuubi menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin yang disambut oleh Nagato, pemuda itu menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. "Nagato, kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku dan Naruto siap melarikanmu dari pernikahan gila rancangan nenek tua itu," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Nagato tersenyum kecut, tak seperti dirinya. "Terimakasih, tapi tak perlu. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai waktunya tiba."

"Menunggu?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto yang terdiam sejak tadi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Percaya saja dan jalani hari ini, Naga-chan."

Nagato mengangguk kalem, sedangkan Kyuubi sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang adik dan sepupunya itu katakan. "Kalian sebenarnya bicara apa sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ah, Kyuu sejak dulu akau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Nagato serius, Kyuubi mengernyit dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang sepupu yang kadang bertingkah menyebalkan itu. "Sejak lama aku iri padamu!" Serunya nyaring.

Kyuubi membelalak, "Iri?"

Nagato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Iya, aku iri sekali, karena sejak kecil Shu sangat menyukaimu dan aku dengan bodohnya tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya."

Kyuubi menjitak kepala Nagato, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kecil dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sedikit, berusaha tak merusak tatanan rambutnya. "Baka! Kau dan dia sama-sama bodoh!"

"Hng?" Nagato menatap Kyuubi bingung sedangkan Naruto tampak terkikik dibelakang kursi sang kakak.

"Waktu itu dia hanya ingin melihat reaksimu, bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Saat kau bersikap dingin dan seolah cuek sejak hari itu dia jadi menyesal dan kau tau akulah yang setiap saat selalu mendengarkan rengekan atas sikapnya yang bodoh itu," jelas Kyuubi mengingat saat-saat dia diteror tengah malam karena harus melayani curhatan tak jelas sepupu jauhnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Intinya sih, sejak lama Shukaku sangat menyukaimu," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nagato tak tahu harus berkata apa, hal ini terlalu mengejutkannya. "Jadi selama ini Shu‒"

Ketukan di pintu membuat ucapan Nagato terhenti, tiga pasang mata menatap ke satu titik. Seorang pria berambut panjang dan bermata violet memasuki ruang tunggu dengan pakaian resmi, Hyuuga Hiashi ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Maaf, tapi sudah waktunya," ucapnya datar.

Nagato menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua saudara sepupunya yang menatap khawatir. "Sepertinya semua sudah terlambat," ucapnya kecut.

Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya menatap miris saudaranya itu dan mengikuti dibelakangnya. Berharap acara ini bisa dihentikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nagato keluar dari pintu didekat altar, dapat dia lihat para undangan duduk diantara kursi-kursi panjang, memakai pakaian terbaik mereka, menatapnya seolah dia hewan langka dikebun binatang. Kursi para undangan berhias bunga mawar putih yang cantik dibentuk artistik dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat altar di depan sana. Sang rambut merah melangkahkan kakinya, para undangan sendiri asik mengabadikan momen ini dengan kamera digital maupun ponsel. Sedikit tak membuatnya nyaman, setiap kali dia melangkah mendekati altar kakinya terasa semakin berat, sesuatu dalam dirinya berontak dan meneriakinya untuk lari dari tempat ini, tapi beberapa pengawal berbadan besar sudah mengawasi di sekitar gereja, bagai perangkap dalam sangkar.

Sesampainya di altar Nagato menghela napas berat, sang Pastor menatapnya dengan wajah ceria dan hanya ditanggapi sang rambut merah dengan cengiran kecil. "Wajahmu tegang sekali, semua pembelai pria selalu saja sama setiap tahun," ucap lelaki setengah baya itu, Pastur Hidan namanya.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan lelaki itu, Nagato melirik para undangan. Tepat di kursi sebelah kanan dan baris paling depan dia bisa melihat Mito, duduk dengan angkuh memakai kimono terbaik miliknya bersama Karin disebelahnya, gadis berkacamata itu melambai ke arahnya dengan bersemangat, sedangkan dibaris belakang terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto, Itachi dan Kyuubi, dan terakhir Neji dan Gaara. Kedua matanya menyapu keseluruh kursi undangan, mencari sosok yang dia kira terselip tak terlihat dimatanya, tapi sosok itu tak ada. Nagato tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil ke bangku sebelah kiri, tempat duduk keluarga utama dari Hyuuga.

_'Kalau ini mimpi, aku berharap saat ini aku bangun,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Para undangan terdiam dari kesibukan mereka sendiri-sendiri setelah mendengar musik pengiring pengantin dimainkan oleh orkestra kecil di sebuah sudut dalam gereja. Semua mata menuju ke arah pintu masuk, di sana terlihat seorang wanita bergaun putih dari sutera, membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih yang diikat pita berwarna biru, sebuah hiasan kepala berbentuk jaring menutupi wajahnya. Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar cantik, kalau tak ada Shukaku mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta pada wanita berambut violet itu.

Ayah Hinata mendampinginya berjalan di karpet merah yang lembut, sosoknya membuat seluruh undangan terbius, menahan napas melihat sosoknya, dibalik hiasan berjaring-jaring yang menutupi wajahnya dapat Nagato lihat wajah Hinata terlihat sedih, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah hampir menangis.

Nagato mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh tangan Hinata yang memakai sarung tangan berbahan sutera. Ayahnya menyerahkan anaknya pada sang Uzumaki dan ikut duduk dibarisan keluarga Hyuuga. Pastor tampak tersenyum senang dan membuka kitabnya, membaca beberapa ayat dan berceramah tentang kehidupan suami-istri serta pertemuan cinta dibalut segel sebuah pernikahan. Lalu sang Pastor menatap mantap Nagato, "Apakah kau, Uzumaki Nagato menerima dan mencintai Hyuuga Hinata baik dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?"

Baik Nagato maupun Hinata saling berpandangan resah, mereka saling tak mencintai, keadaan memaksa mereka ada di tempat ini. "Aku‒"

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SITU!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar lantang membuat semua mata tertuju pada sesosok pemuda, tepat di depan pintu gereja, terengah-engah, sepertinya sang pemuda baru saja berlari. Sedangkan Nagato membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok itu, baru beberapa hari rasanya dia tak bertemu pemuda itu tapi rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan tak melihat sang model. Ya, pemuda yang menghentikan ritual suci ini adalah Sabaku Shukaku.

Semua pengawal yang ada di dalam gereja tiba-tiba sudah dilumpuhkan oleh beberapa pengawal dari Uchiha. Kyuubi tampak duduk anggun menyaksikannya sedangkan Itachi tampak pura-pura tak melihat semua itu saat Mito memelototinya.

Shukaku berjalan santai di tengah karpet merah itu, tak menghiraukan tatapan kekagetan yang dicampur dengan berbagai pertanyaan oleh para undangan. Sang model berdiri tepat di depan Nagato dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo," ajaknya dengan cengiran lebar. Nagato sedikit terkesiap lalu tersenyum senang dan menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda.

"Apa-apaan ini! Nagato kalau kau berani melakukannya maka kau tidak akan pernah kuizinkan menginjakkan kaki di Uzumaki maupun memakai nama Uzumaki!" Ancam Mito dengan suara nyaring, penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Nagato menatap Mito lalu tersenyum bahagia, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang Sabaku. "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, maaf aku sudah egois nenek," ucapnya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Shukaku tertawa lebar dan menarik Nagato, sedangkan pemuda yang ditariknya tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan bahagia pada sepupu-sepupunya dan calon pengantinya. Semua undangan mengabadikan momen langka itu. Pembelai pria yang dibawa lari pemuda lain, hal ini akan menjadi gosip yang panas, apalagi pelaku yang melarikan pengantin pria adalah Shukaku model yang sangat terkenal.

Keluarga Hyuuga tampak bingung bukan main setelah kejadian itu, Hinata sendiri tampak biasa-biasa saja, wanita cantik itu tampak tersenyum kecil melihat Nagato telah terbebas oleh semua ini. Hanabi, adik dari Hinata menyerahkan sebuah ponsel yang berdering, diangkatnya telepon itu sebentar lalu dimatikannya.

"Maaf, sepertinya pernikahan ini tidak jadi, lalu aku juga ada janji kencan. Jadi, saya mohon undir diri dulu," ucap Hinata sopan, mengangkat sedikit gaunnya agar memudahkannya berjalan, lalu melangkah pergi, sebelum dia melangkah ke luar gereja, Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum bahagia. Semuan undangan yang hadir maupun keluarga kedua belah pihak tanpa bingung dengan pernikahan ini, sang Pastor pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ke... Keren sekali ya, Teme," mata Naruto tampak berbinar-binar menyaksikan adegan yang biasanya hanya dia lihat di drama televisi dapat dia saksikan langsung.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan melepaskan cengkeraman kekasihnya di lengannya, si _blonde _tampak terlalu senang melihat kejadian itu sampai meremas lengannya dengan kuat.

Di saat semua undangan bingung dengan acara pernikahan ini, Itachi langsung saja menarik tangan Kyuubi ke depan altar, di depan Pastor Hidan. Sulung dari Uchiha itu berlutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan memperlihatkan isinya pada sulung Uzumaki yang tampak bingung.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi, ayo kita menikah."

"HAH!" Teriak Kyuubi, matanya membelalak kaget.

"Pastor, ayo kita lanjutkan acara pernikahan ini lagi," ucapnya seenaknya

"Tunggu dulu keriput mesum! Kau‒"

Ucapan sulung Uzumaki terhenti saat Itachi begitu saja mencium bibirnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Semua undangan tampak riuh dan mengabadikan momen yang lagi-lagi langka ini.

Sang Pastor sedikit berjengit. "Kalian belum disumpah suami-isteri tolong jangan berciuman dulu," protes dari Hidan sama sekali tak didengar oleh Itachi yang masih asik menyarangkan ciumannya, Hidan tampak pusing dan ingin beristirahat karena baru hari ini dalam sejarah dia menjadi Pastor, dia melaksanakan upacara pernikahan yang paling aneh.

"Ck, sial! Coba tadi aku juga membawa cincin. Aku jadi keduluan," geram si bungsu Uchiha melihat kakaknya yang masih asik mencium paksa Kyuubi.

Naruto yang terpukau dengan kejadian antara kakaknya dan kakak si _raven_ tampak tak mendengarnya dan asik merekam acara hari ini. Si _blonde_ sedikit kasihan melihat kakanya yang hampir kehabisan napas dan memukul-mukul dada Itachi, tapi Itachi sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan ciuman itu.

Mito terdiam dan wajahnya mengeras menyaksikan kejadian ini, ditepuknya bahu seorang gadis berkacamata yang duduk sejak tadi di sebelahnya, mengantarkan kenyataan sang gadis yang sedari tadi disuguhi _yaoi live action_ dari para sepupunya. "Karin, persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi kepala keluarga yang selanjutnya."

"Eh! Ta‒"

"Tak ada penolakan," ancam Mito. "Memang Uzumaki tidak bisa diharapkan ada di tangan para cucu lelaki," omelnya kesal.

Karin sendiri tak bisa berkutik, wajahnya pucat pasi tak tahu akan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti saat menjadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki, baginya ini tidak seperti mendapat hadiah melainkan sebuah bencana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca hari ini benar-benar cerah. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah melaju, tampak pantai tak jauh dari jalan tempat mobil ini melaju. Gelombang bergulung-gulung membuat buih yang menggelitik telapak kaki, angin yang bercampur dengan bau garam sedikit membuat lengket rambut Nagato. Pemuda itu sengaja membuka jendela mobil dan menikmati sepoi angin. Jas pernikahan yang berwarna putih sejak tadi sudah dia buang ke tempat duduk di belakang bersama dasinya.

Shukaku menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut, menatap Nagato yang terlihat memasang wajah puas. Baginya ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira dan tak terukur besarnya. Nagato kembali memasukkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan tersenyum lebar memandang Shukaku.

"Itu tadi keren sekali, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Nagato antusias.

Shukaku mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, bagimana kalu kita keliling Jepang saja, anggap saja liburan. Lagipula kita tidak bisa kembali ke Tokyo untuk sementara waktu," jelasnya _sweatdrop _mengingat hal gila yang baru beberapa jam dilakukannya.

Shukaku mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan mendekati Nagato, menciumnya lembut, hanya sebentar. "Aku belum mendengar pengakuan cinta darimu Naga-_chan_," seringainya menggoda sang Uzumaki.

Nagato memajukan bibirnya dan membuang muka, kesal karena di goda. "Akan kukatakan dalam mimpimu."

Shukaku hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan kembali fokus mengemudikan mobil. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Nagato menarik dasinya, Nagato mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sang model lembut, lalu melepaskannya. Wajah Nagato merah padam, berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. "_Baka_! Akan kukatakan hanya sekali, jadi dengar baik-baik," ucapnya malu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shu..."

Shukaku tertegun lalu sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya, impiannya akhirnya terkabul, kali ini apa yang sudah dia rengkuh tak akan dia lepaskan lagi. Akan dia simpan dalam kotak kaca, sehingga tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Egois memang, tapi demi sang terkasih apapun akan dilakukan.

Shukaku mengelus lembut rambut Nagato, "Walau demi mendapatkanmu aku harus menghancurkan segalanya yang penting aku mendapatkanmu, lalu aku akan memberimu cinta," ucapnya egois.

Nagato terdiam saat sang model mengecup lembut punggung tangannya, perasaannya begitu penuh. Semua ini hanyalah awal yang baru, apapun yang menghadang di depan nantinya, asal bersama semua tak akan terasa berat. Bersama deru mobil yang melaju, mereka memulai hidup baru, diatas langit biru yang membentang cerah di atas sana.

Bersama selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya MBB tamat, chepi extra ini dibuat atas keegoisan Author sendiri yang suka ama dua pair ini... #plak

Terima kasih untuk para Reviewer, Reader, Silent Reader dan Flamer yang ada di luar sana. Frau ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti MBB dari awal sampai chepi terakhir ini, hiks... T_T

Tanpa kalian fict ini nggak akan jadi seperti ini, terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberi saran, kritik, maupun semangat, maki-maki, atau cuma ngobrol lewat PM, Frau ucapkan terima kasih sebanyaknya.

Frau akan nge-jawab reviewan di chepi kemarin :

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**** : **

Kelakuan Uzumaki-Namikaze memang ngebuat pusing pasangan mereka, khususnya untuk Uchiha yang biasanya kalem kalau sama mereka bisa jadi sedikit heboh #plak XD

Tentu aja urusan ranjang Itachi yang ambil kendali, mufufufufu... #gelo

Makasih udah review Momo...

**UzumakiKagari**** :**

Eh? Lemonnya ngena? Ngena apa ya? #plak

Keinginan Kagari terkabulkan di chepi ini, semoga puas ama cerita extranya...

Makasih udah review Kagari...

**widi orihara**** :**

Eh?! Ada kata-kata yang lucu waktu lemonan ItaKyuu ya? Frau jadi maluuu... #ngumpet

Makasih udah review Widi...

**UzuChiha Rin**** :**

Silahkan dinikmati chepi terakhir ini...

Untuk sequel kayaknya enggak ada, soalnya Author paling malas buat sequel...

Makasih udah review, UzuChiha...

**NiMin Shippers**** :**

Makasih udah menyempatkan review, NiMin... XD

** :**

Baru baca ya? Nggak apa-apa kok, makasih udah menyempatkan baca and mereview... XD

**Qhia503**** :**

Nih-nih... Frau kasih ShuNaga, semoga suka...

Makasih udah review Qhia...

**deviluke ryu shi :**

Keinginan Ryu terkabul nih di chepi ini, ItaKyuu resepsi #plak

Makasih udah review Ryu...

**laila. **** :**

Silahkan dinikmati ShuNaga-nya di chepi ini, semoga sukaaaa... XD

Makasih udah review Laila...

**ByuuBee**** :**

Silahkan dinikmati ShuNaga-nya...

Makasih udah review Byuu...

**Azusa TheBadGirl**** :**

Fujo gomennn... Kyuu nggak pake gaun, si Tachi nyosor aja sih... Salahin Tachi tuh... XD #diinjak

Mau nggak mau si Mito ngalah, ShuNaga kawin lari sih. Mufufufufu... Udah tau kan siapa yang jadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki selanjutnya? #ditampolKarin

Makasih udah review dan makasih udah dibantu di chepi terakhir ini Fujo... XD

**desroschan**** :**

Gimana ShuNaga di chepi ini?

ItaKyuu-nya sekalian resepsi nih... #seenaknya

Makasih udah review Desros...

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** :**

Makasih udah review Gun... XD

**Guest ****(Vipris) :**

Uwaaahhh udah lama Frau nggak lihat Vipris nih... XD

Semoga puas ama chepi ini... Soal si Dei, anggap aja dia udah bahagia di Canada sana ama Sasori #Authorseenaknya

Gomen, sebenarnya Frau lupa ama si Dei... XI #dibom

Makasih udah review Vipris...

**kinana**** :**

Semoga puas di chepi akhir ini... XD

Untuk blindfold gomen harus nunggu sedikit agak lama, karena berbagai sebab... #alasan

Makasih udah review, Kinanana...

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

Udah lama nggak liat Hana-chan deh... #hug XD

Makasih udah review Hana-chan...

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**** :**

Si inez, bwakakakakak... Ronde 2 ItaKyuu mah nggak diliatkan soalnya kalo mau liat tiketnya mahal #plak XD Frau enggak kuat beli tiket untuk ronde 2, hiks... #alasan

Makasih udah review Inez... XD

**prince akuma :**

Makasih udah review Akuma...

**keiji wolf**** :**

Naggak apa-apa kok walau baru baca makasih banget udah nyempetin baca...

Gomen! Naru-nya uke banget ya? #pundung Sekali lagi gomen... Kebawa ama sifat Author sih... #plak

Sasuke-nya keliatan mesum ya? Author enggak sengaja buat jadi gitu... Jadi malu nih...

Ahahahahaha... Makasih udah suka ama cerita ini n makasih udah review Keiji... XD

**nami asuma :**

Semoga suka chepi khusus ShuNaga... XD

Makasih udah review nami...

**WhiteOnyx**** :**

Uwahhhh... Makasih banget udah baca kebut satu hari, Frau jadi terharu...

Makasih udah review White...

**HyeoraSasuNaru**** :**

Yang tadi baca ngebut satu hari yang ini dua hari, makasih banget sampai segitunya makasih udah meluangkan waktu baca fict gaje ini, bacanya pelan-pelan aja enggak apa kok... XD

Mufufufufufu... Makasih udah suka ama sifat Sasu di sini...

Gomen, Frau enggaka da niat untuk buat sequel selain malas #plak waktunya juga enggak ada, lagian banyak fict yang belum selesai, sekali lagi gomennn...

Untuk Mpreg juga enggak bisa Frau kabulkan, gomen sekali lagi... Frau kurang suka ama Mpreg...

Makasih udah di fav n makasih udah review Hyeora... XD

** : **

Semoga suka chepi tambahan ini Shiba...

Makasih udah review...

**rizkya512 :**

Makasih udah sempat mereview Rizkya... XD

**SAKUHIMECHAN :**

Owwww... Santai neng, takut w pake caps lock semua gitu... XD

Semoga suka ama chepi terakhir ini n gomen lama baru update...

Makasih udah review Hime chan...

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu**** :**

Neji kerja untuk anggota keluarga Uuzmaki dia tetap aja dari Hyuuga... Bawahan uzumaki yang enggak bisa dibilang biasa juga... #plak XD

Rikudo rambutnya perak campur blonde dikit, namanya juga udah tua #diinjekRikudo

Sasori rambutnya merah tapi enggak merah banget #loh Dia enggak masuk dalam keluarga Uzumaki walau rambutnya merah, nama keluarga juga dia enggak punya... #seenaknya Banyak hal yang ngebuat Rikudo enggak benci ama Sasori walau rambutnya merah #plak XD

Makasih uedah review Mrs. Gyu...

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk : **(Maaf kalau ada nama yang terlewat)

**Patto-san****, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****Vii no Kitsune****, ****namikaze-toki, ****Rose, Aigaara, ****Vipris****, ****kanon1010****, ****sasunaru's lover****, ****Maurineko Aiko****, hikaru, sasunaru4ever, ****CCloveRuki****, ****Akane Fukuyama****, Nyanmaru, ****ukkychan****, SkyKin9, Rose, Yashina Uzumaki, nanao yumi, ****Haru-QiRin****, Ryu, ryu fs, Namikaze Trisha, ****mugiwara eimi****, nami asuma, nyanmaru, ****ttixz bebe****, ****hatakehanahungry****, Maykyuminnie, hikaru, amimi, ****Fujioka Saori****, ****KyouyaxCloud****, ****nelica****, himawari jasmien 17, Himawari azura, ****Clein cassie****, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, ****widi orihara****, ****Hoshi Mine****, ****MizuKeyLabilzzz****, Mawar-Berduri, Guest, Queen the reaper, Nasumi-chan Uharu, ****mairavelia****, ****Kishu Mars****, ****ryu cassie****, Utau no Hana, Uciha Hikari, Luna Ginerva, ****BarbeKyu****, kYubii no Yokou-chan, ****fuyuki aiko****, kitsune-kyuu, Nasumi-chan Uharu, Kanata renJeeSun, kuciwa, ****kirio - kun****, Sasunaru itakyu lover, Lady Gege, ****evi chaan****, Nara Hikari, kyukyukyu, Uchiha Rika, UzuChiha Rin, ****Son Sazanami****, zee rasetsu, ****chiisana yume****, ****syugogetten****, ****DarkNoah****, Nagisa Anonymous XD, kirachan, ****Infaramona****, ****PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999****, Rizuki Tasuku, ****Minnippel****, ****, ****desroschan****, ****Akaneko SeiYu****, ****Azusa TheBadGirl****, ****Akane Fukuyama****, ****Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz****, ****I don't care about Taz****, ****Evilian Niiu****, blue night-chan, ****UzumakiKagari****, ****Rin Miharu-Uzu****, ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****, ****kurryoidiamond****, Rizuki Tasuku, GerhardGeMi, chacha, ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel****, sasuNaru Fujoshi, Aqua, ****, ****Augesteca****, ****kinana****, ****gdtop****, ****, ****laila. ****, ****KitsuKitsune 3****, , KembarSrikandi 1, kembarsrikandi2, ****Qhia503****, ****Kyuu Bigdevil 1324****, ****NiMin Shippers****, ****, deviluke ryu shi, ****ByuuBee****, ****kinana****, ****keiji wolf****, ****WhiteOnyx****, ****HyeoraSasuNaru****, ****, rizkya512, SAKUHIMECHAN, ****Mrs. EvilGameGyu**** And Silent Reader yang ada di luar sana juga untuk kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan baca chepi terakhir ini...**

**.**

Frau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya...

Semoga kita bisa bertemu di fict milik Frau yang lain, Bye-bye...

And last mind to review, minna-san… \(^^)/

**.**

**With Love Frau-Chan **

**(^w^)**


End file.
